Poké Rangers Heaven Force
by Blaze Productions
Summary: MMPR Season 9: Six humans from the Rayquazian Kingdom are down for training to be a Rayquazian Warrior... however, when the Warstar Empire cuts their link between the Hoenn Region and the Kingdom, they must defeat Warstar and now the Demonial Empire. However, they soon realize that both were two of three major empires controlled by an evil force. Chapter 28 up!
1. Heaven Force, Descend Part 1

A/N: First off, I want to apologize for not putting this up. College is here… again. -.- So, welcome to the 9th Season of Poké Rangers Hoenn. It's called Poké Rangers Heaven Force. This season will be loads of fun and I can't wait to start it… well, let's not waste any time.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Tensou Sentai Goseiger © 2010-2011 by Toei Limited Co.**

**Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Saban Brands LLC**

**Pokémon © 1995-2012 by The Pokémon Company**

**Don't own them… seriously.**

Alright, let's get a move on…

* * *

**01: Heaven Force, Descend Part 1**

_(Poké Rangers Hoenn Episode 387)_

It has been only a few weeks since the Fallen has been defeated by the sixth installment of the Poké Rangers: Hoenn: Poké Rangers Samurai and it was saved once again by past rangers such as Bandstand, in Space, Turbo, and Overtech Overdrive. Was it possible for the Hoenn Region to finally be saved? Yes. However, were there future threats? Yes. However, with all the Hoenn Rangers distant, who could save the world if there was trouble?

The day is August 28, 2012. The day the music died. The Warstar Empire, a group of malicious space aliens have mysteriously arrived on Earth… specifically, the Hoenn Region and they already had a job on hand.

A creature was walking along the desert of Route 111. He looked like a Garchomp with black Kingler claws. He had a silver helmet that covered his body and he had blue robotic boots. He also carried a red energy saber. He stood and looked at the sky. He noticed green stairs, which lead to a mysterious cloud. He smiled as he took out his energy sword.

"Yes, this is what everyone was talking about. Time to break the link!"

He swung his saber. The stairs exploded as well as the link to the kingdom. He smiled and laughed. Turning around, he started to walk back to the ship. He then noticed someone walking toward him. He had blackish hair with red tips. He had red eyes that were sparkling with anger. He also had a silver earring on his left ear. He wore a red hoodie jumper and denim shorts. His black and white sneakers dug into the ground.

"Perfect, a civilian that I can finally kill," he said smiling.

"Excuse me?" he asked, "Who the hell do you think you are? I can't even get up there!"

"Oh," said the creature, "So, you live in the Rayquazian Kingdom? My bad. Oh well, I was told to destroy the link."

'_Oh great, Greg, I guess this time it's for real,' _he thought to himself.

The teenager was very angry, hearing this from some alien creature from the unknown. The creature swung his saber across, releasing a red wave. The teenager ducked as the blade missed him. He then took out a gold Poké Ball that had a handle on the bottom. Pulling it, he took out a red card, which materialized into a card that had a tornado on it.

"Gust Card, Invoke!"

Closing the Poké Ball, a red aura surrounded the Poké Ball like device as a mysterious voice popped out.

_**Release, Skyick Power!**_

Immediately, a wave of red tornadoes came out as the creature was hit back and forth. The creature started to charge toward him. Greg flipped backwards and punched the creature in the face. He was then grabbed by the collar of his sweatshirt. Greg was thrown in the air. Immediately, Greg began to land on his two feet as he looked at the creature.

"How are you able to that?" he asked, demanding. Greg brushed off his sweatshirt and looked at him, "I told you, I'm a Rayquazian… a Rayquazian with a special task of saving the world from wicked souls like you."

He took out another card. This time the card had a figure of a ranger on it. He then pulled the Poké Ball handle down and placed the card in the slot.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

Immediately, a red aura began to surround him as wings sprouted from his body. He then began to shine as his battle suit materialized. He wore a red suit, which covered his upper body and white pants. He had black and gold wrist gauntlets. He also had black and gold boot rim-like covers. He had white gloves and red boots. A golden belt appeared around his waist with a golden Rayquaza as the belt buckle. On his right side was a black blaster with a golden handle and on the left side was his morpher. The torso had a pair of golden wings with a line going down the middle. His helmet resembled a Charizard with a golden Rayquazian emblem on top.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Red Heaven Force Ranger!" said Greg, striking a fighting stance. The creature laughed as he took out his energy sword. He then turned to the sky and laughed. He turned back to Greg with even more laughter, "So, I thought the Poké Rangers disbanded since the Fallen's defeat… well… I guess I don't have a choice, now do I? My name is Commander Worf of the Warstar Empire. You will die."

He released a red beam from his energy saber. Greg ducked and leapt for the ground. He rolled around as he took out his black blaster. Pulling the trigger, a golden beam struck out, hitting Worf in the chest. Immediately, Greg reached for his belt buckle. Pulling out a card slot, he pulled out a new card and placed it in the Poké Ball-like morpher.

"Heaven Force Weapon Card, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Sky Saber**_

Immediately, Greg stretched out his hand as a saber appeared which almost looked exactly like Charizard's tail. It had a red handle and it was a double edged blade with a card slot. Worf and Greg then charged at each other as they were slicing with the swords, blocking each others attacks. Immediately, Greg jumped up as Worf threw two balls of fire at him. Greg dodged as he went to attack…

* * *

Meanwhile…

A bluish-grayish ship was floating along Earth's orbit. Inside, the bridge looked like a green and yellow honeycomb with pink and purple lighting. A bluish creature was walking toward the bridge. He had a body of a Thundrus in Therian Form with Beedrill head like helmet and Articuno-like wings. He also had green mechanical boots as well.

"Admiral Predator," he said, "Worf just reported that he has destroyed the link to the Rayquazian Kingdom. We can finally invade the planet."

Immediately, a big humongous figure was finally seen visible to the creature. Admiral Predator was a Genesect creature with green claws and black mechanical boots. He carried a red staff as he poked him, "Very good, thanks for letting me know Thundrun. Now, we go in for the kill. Are the Beedroids ready?"

"Yes, they are," said Thundrun, smiling from ear to ear.

"Good. I plan to take all life from this planet," he said.

* * *

2 Days Later…

Greg was sitting on top of a tower in Slateport City. He was observing the daily life of humans as they were going to work, going to school, continuing their Pokémon journey, continuing their adventures. He sighed as he placed his hands on either side. However, he noticed something down below. Putting his hand close to his ear, he began to hear stuff. It's a Skyick Tribe thing. They are able to hear what's going on through wind current.

"Hey, stop!"

"It's a wild Taillow… who gives a shit?"

"This is cruel!"

Greg stood up as he took out another card. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his device and pulled the lever down. Instantly, he stretched out the new card and placed it in the device.

"Ominous Wind Card, Invoke!"

As he jumped off the roof, a black shadow surrounded as he began to turn completely invisible. Landing on the ground, the two teenagers flew backwards, landing on the ground. They looked at the little trainer and then at each other. They screamed as they started running away. As the little trainer started running away, the black shadow like wind force appeared in front of him. Greg's body began to become visible as he got Taillow back to full health. As it started flying, the teenager turned to him. He noticed the wings were back to normal.

"How did you do that?" asked the trainer.

Greg smiled, "I have my ways. However, I want to let you know that now you saw me… you can't tell anybody about me."

"Why?" asked the trainer.

Greg looked at him and sighed, "I'm not from this world. I'm human, but I am part of a different area where we use heaven powers. We're somewhat like angels."

"Heaven Power?" he asked.

Greg smiled, "Yep. So can you keep a secret?"

The trainer nodded of course. The trainer had brown hair and green eyes with glasses. He had a black hat with a blue t-shirt and silver shorts. As Greg patted his shoulder, he disappeared within a black void. The trainer's eyes were blinking. He then noticed a white card that dropped on the ground. The trainer bent down and picked up the card, he noticed the card and then saw the back, which was blue with a Poké Ball on it.

"I wonder what this is?" he asked, "He dropped this."

He turned to his right. He noticed a few explosions. In response, he started to run away.

* * *

Downtown Slateport City was a mess. There were troops of humanoid Beedrills that were green with red eyes and silver stinger like sabers. They started slicing vehicles and everything in their path. People started running away as they were slashing tires, bumpers, windshields. Some even threw vehicles at other people. Fire was coming out of the vehicles immediately. One of the Beedroids laughed as they looked at them. It turned around, feeling the ground shake. Immediately, the ground erupted as a figure appeared. He landed on the ground. He had the black version of what the red ranger wore. Except that the chest logo had two golden leaves instead of wings. His helmet was a Seviper. He took out a black axe which was shaped like a Seviper. He then slashed across the chests of the Beedroids. A purple aura surrounded it as he swung it across his body. A purple line cut the Beedroids in half.

"That's what you get for being annoying," he said.

As more were coming toward him, the Black Ranger stood there ready to battle. Suddenly, an explosion occurred next to him as lightning struck them. Another ranger appeared as she wore a yellow suit of what the Black Ranger wore. However, it had a white skirt with a yellow line that surrounded the bottom with a Raikou helmet. Her hand also had a weapon that had a Raikou's face on it. She struck the claw down, causing a fissure attack. The Yellow Ranger smiled as she looked at him, "Couldn't wait for me Troy?"

"Well, Cloud, I couldn't take it anymore," said Troy, laughing. Cloud looked at him as he was smacked on the head, "Well, let's work together for once."

As more Beedroids were rushing toward them, Cloud and Troy's weapons began to glow black and yellow. They raised their weapons to the sky.

"Land Combination Strike!"

Striking the ground with their weapons, a crack in the earth appeared. The Beedroids fell into the ground, exploding. Immediately, the Beedroids started taking out their stingers, shooting green beams. Troy started kicking the beams all over the place while Cloud started blocking with her Land Claw. Immediately, blue and green beams came from nowhere, shooting the Beedroids. Troy and Cloud looked up. They noticed two similar rangers like them. Both wore a blue version and a green version of their suits. However, they had golden fins instead of leaves or wings. The Blue Ranger had a Sharpedo helmet while the Green Ranger had a Jellicent helmet.

"Mathius, Rich!"

"Let's party," said Mathius, taking out a Sharpedo-like bowgun.

Rich rolled his eyes as he took out a green trident with a Jellicent like head, "I hope you realize Mathius-."

"I was being sarcastic," said Mathius. As Rich and Mathius rushed toward the Beedroids, their weapons began to glow bright blue and green.

"Sea Combination Strike!"

Waves of energy came from their weapons, destroying the Beedroids. They rushed toward Troy and Cloud.

"You guys should be more gallant," said Rich, looking at them, "No offense."

"Yeah, agreed," said Mathius.

Troy looked at them, "You do realize the Landick Tribe shoots first and asks questions later right?"

"Yeah," said Cloud, "You Seaick people don't understand."

Rich turned around toward Cloud, "Better safe than sorry, Cloud."

Suddenly, more Beedroids were coming down toward them. As the four of them stood together with their weapons, they noticed a pink figure swooping down.

"Oh my, it's Aria, everyone run!"

As they dived to either side, the Beedroids turned around as they saw Aria, the Pink Ranger fly across. She wore the similar thing as Greg with the wings except she had a pink suit, a white skirt with a pink line on the bottom and a Togekiss helmet. She also had a blaster that looked like a Togekiss.

"Pink Bomber!"

The rangers watched as she destroyed the whole line of Beedroids. Landing on the ground, she looked at them with a smile on her face.

"Can we discuss about that later?" asked Aria.

"You Skyic Tribe people are airheads. Did you ever think that this was smart?" asked Rich, looking at Aria.

"Oh, lighten up, Rich," said Aria, rolling her eyes.

"Where's Greg?" asked Troy, looking at her.

"He's on his way. Should be here right about… now," she said. Turning around, she noticed a black and red vortex erupt next to her. Greg turned around as he looked at the other rangers.

"Nice to see you," said Greg, looking at the rangers.

"Great, can you morph?" asked Troy.

Greg turned around, noticing the other Beedroids materializing. He then took out his device. He then looked around his body by touching around his chest and pockets. Mathius looked at him in response, "Uh, what's going on?"

Greg looked at them, "I dropped the Morph Card."

The five rangers looked at him. Immediately, they took a deep breath and said, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Immediately, the Beedroids started to jump up from nowhere. As the rangers were cutting across with their weapons, Mathius and Rich turned to each other as they took out their cards. They were blue cards with bubbles on them. They then placed them in their morphers.

"Bubblebeam Card, Invoke!"

_**Splash, Seaick Power!  
**_

Immediately, bubbles came out of their morphers. They turned around in a 360 circle, destroying all of the Beedroids instantly. Greg sighed as he looked at them and then turned around. Little did they know, the young trainer was watching him. He had a card in his hand and he looked at him with a concerned look. The rangers sighed as auras of pink, black, yellow, blue and green surrounded them. Materializing, they appeared to be human too.

Mathius put his hands across his chest as he looked at Greg. He had blackish-green hair with sunglasses that covered his brown eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and jeans with black sneakers. He shook his head, looking at Greg. Greg chuckled, looking at Mathius, "I guess you guys are ready to kill me?"

"Kill you?" asked Mathius, laughing, "Come on Greg. If I could get drunk and not lose my Morph Card, you can stay sober and not lose it!"

Troy, the black ranger, shook his head as he looked at Greg. Gripping his collar, Troy lifted him up. His green eyes were full of anger. Releasing his grip, Greg landed on two feet. Troy wore a black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His brownish hair was down to his shoulders in spikes as he looked at him, "For someone so serious, yet so irresponsible."

Greg smiled as he looked at the team. He's trying not to freak out, but he looked at the rangers in response, "I'm going to go retrace my steps."

A teenage girl walked up toward Greg. She had blue sparkly hair that was tied into a ponytail with rose eyes. She also wore a pink mini dress with black leggings and red high-heel shoes, "I'll go with you, Greg."

"Aria, you sure?" asked Greg. Aria nodded, "Well, yeah!"

Greg nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Five minutes later…

Greg and Aria were exploring the western side of Slateport City. Annoyed, Greg sat down on the ground with his hands touching his chin. He sighed in response, "I can't believe this happened to me."

"Well, we are human," said Aria, "Humans from a different area… we all mistakes, Greg."

"Excuse me?" a voice called out. Aria and Greg turned around to notice Troy, Mathius, and two other people. One had blonde shoulder length blue hair, with some freckles on his cheeks. He also had brown eyes. He also wore a green shirt with black jeans, "You do realize Greg that you are limited to using any Heaven Force power, right?"

Greg nodded, "Yeah."

The other ranger walked up to him in response. She had jet black hair with a lavender streak down the right with silver eyes. She wore a knitted beige beret hat, a loose yellow shirt underneath a thin grey coat, torn denim jeans and flat brown boots, "We are own our own, right? So, losing that card wasn't the greatest idea on the face of the planet… was it?"

"Yes, I understand Rich, and Cloud," said Greg, sighing, "Can we worry about the planet first?"

Rich sighed as he looked at Greg, "I guess you are right. Now, that the Warstar have marched into Earth territory, I guess we are going to have to stop them ourselves."

"I wonder if we can even find a link to get back to the kingdom," said Aria, looking at the rangers with optimism, "After all, we have been trained to do this."

"Trained? This was the first day of training!" exclaimed Mathius, looking at Aria.

"Agreed," said Troy, looking at Mathius with confidence, "So, how do we stop the Warstar now that only five of us can morph?"

Greg sighed, looking at them. Aria shook her head as she looked at him. She turned her head, looking at the trees where she noticed a trainer looking at them. Greg looked at Aria as Cloud turned toward Troy, "I wonder what would happen if we lost ours…"

"I know I would go ballistic," said Troy, looking at Greg. Greg rolled his eyes as he looked at them, "Thanks, guys. You really know how to push my buttons."

Cloud smiled, patting Greg on the back, "It's okay, Greg. We got this."

Greg nodded slowly as Cloud put her hands on hips. She then noticed Aria take out the gold device that everyone else had, "Aria, what are you doing with the Heaven Force Morpher?"

"Let's just say… I thought I saw someone," said Aria, smiling. She took out a pink card that had a few tornadoes on it, "Razor Wind Card, Invoke!"

Placing the card in the morpher, she pushed the lever down with the morpher. A pink aura surrounded it as wind came out of her morpher.

_**Slash, Skyic Power!  
**_

The trainer screamed as he flew out of the trees. His voice was so high in pitch that Aria and Greg covered their ears as he landed on the ground. The winds diminished as Aria uncovered her ears, walking toward the trainer.

"Eavesdropping?" asked Aria, "That's a little rude, isn't it?"

The trainer looked at them in response, "Are you guys Poké Rangers?"

"Poké Rangers?" asked Mathius, laughing, "What are they?"

Aria looked at Mathius, "In other words, those battle suits we wore. What are the Poké Rangers?"

The trainer laughed in response, looking at them, "You guys are definitely not from this world. You guys have powers of Pokémon and don't even realize it!"

"But, we are Heaven Soldiers," said Rich, looking at the trainer, "Not rangers."

"It doesn't matter," said the trainer, "Before you, there were teams that defended this region from the forces of darkness. This war has been going on for almost seven years now."

"Seven years?" asked Greg, looking at Cloud. Cloud nodded. Her eyes then grew wide as she turned to the trainer, "Wait a minute, now I know what he's talking about! Guys, Princess Fiona was one of the Poké Rangers."

The trainer was puzzled. It was obvious that he had no idea what Cloud was talking about. On the other hand, Greg understood, "Sweet. We should call ourselves that from now on."

Mathius nodded, "I'm happy you agree. However, we Seaick people need to do something. Rich?"

Rich nodded as he turned toward the trainer. He took out a green card, which showed a brain with question marks on it.

"What is that?" asked the trainer.

"This invocation is supposed to erase your memory," said Rich, "Unfortunately, no one is supposed to know our identities."

Mathius nodded, "Yeah, it's for your own good. Sorry, man."

Greg put his hand up. Rich and Mathius turned their heads toward Greg as he stepped forward. He looked at them and then shook his head, "I think this kid can keep a secret. Can you?"

The trainer nodded. Rich and Mathius looked at the trainer and then at Greg, "Greg, it's enough you lost your Morph Card. I don't know about you, but the red flag is going up. You are going to let a child keep our secret?" asked Mathius.

"I'm a Pokémon Trainer, not some average kid!" the trainer shouted. Mathius was floored as he saw the rage coming out of the trainer. He then turned toward Greg, "This kid has an attitude problem."

The trainer reached for Mathius's neck with his arms, but Greg held him back. The trainer reached over and bit Greg in the arm. Greg yelped as he let go of his grip and went straight for Mathius. As Mathius charged forward, Rich dropped down and put his feet out. The two of them tripped over and landed on the ground.

"Are we done acting like we're two?" asked Rich, "Mathius, let's give the trainer a chance."

Mathius spat dirt out of his mouth. He turned to Rich and then the trainer. The trainer shook his head as he turned away. As he started to walk toward away from them, Aria looked at him in response, "Excuse me, what's your name?"

"The name's Bud. Bud McCaffery," he said. He turned around and started walking away. Mathius turned to the others in response, "Who does he think he is?"

"Relax," said Rich, "Who was the one that called Bud a kid?"

Mathius rolled his eyes, "He is!"

"He's at that age where he thinks he isn't," said Rich, looking at Mathius, "Let him be. Besides, we have more things to worry about."

Cloud looked at Aria. Aria nodded in response and turned to Greg. Greg put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Admiral Predator was sitting down on his throne as he turned toward Thundrun and Commander Worf, who were kneeling in front of him. Predator grumbled as he stood up from the throne chair and turned to the two of them.

"So," said Predator, looking at them, "Why hasn't the world been destroyed yet?"

"I don't know," said Worf, looking at Thundrun, "Thundrun made the Beedroids."

"Well…," said Thundrun, looking at Predator and Worf, "It seems that according to our sensors there's a small force that has wiped them out."

"In other words there is a new force that needs to be punished," said Predator, looking at the villains, "No one makes a fool out of Warstar. Roggenbowl!"

Immediately, the purple curtains in front of Predator slid from either side. Thundrun and Worf knelt down as they saw a creature with a Golem body. However, he had Roggenrolla arms and head. It also had a face of the Boldore on it.

"Roggenbowl here, at your service," he said, smiling.

"Roggenbowl, destroy Slateport City. Transform the population into human bowling balls… and destroy Earth," said Predator, smiling.

"Roggenbowl ready sir!" he said, laughing. He then disappeared into the darkness via the dark shadow between the curtains. Worf and Thundrun looked at each other and then at Predator.

* * *

Later that day…

"Perfect!" yelled Roggenbowl.

He walked up to a few tall buildings. He took a deep breath as he put his hands on either side of his body, "Now, to take some lives and continue this onslaught!"

He stretched his arms. Rocks came out of his body. Immediately, buildings exploded all over the place. As they exploded, the civilians of Slateport City started running away from the explosions. Immediately, the rubble was sucked into Roggenbowl's body. Immediately, the rubble transformed into mini boulder-like balls.

"Yes!" he said, kicking the boulder ball. The boulder smashed into a few other buildings. As the laughing continued, he heard the sound of footsteps to his right. Turning right, he noticed the six Rayquazians in their fighting stances.

"So," said Greg, "I guess you Warstar Creatures just love to make a mess out of things."

"Shut up!" yelled Roggenbowl, "You Rayquazians are the reason why I was summoned here. Now, it's time to stop you for defending this planet!"

Releasing boulders, the Rayquazians started running. Mathius, turning around went to take out one of his cards. As he turned around to do an invocation, the boulder sucked him in. Turning around, Rich looked in response.

"MATHIUS!" yelled Rich.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Mathius.

As the boulder continued toward Rich, Rich yelled as he was smashed with the boulder. He was also screaming as he kept going around and around like a bowling ball. It then struck Troy, who was also caught with it. Next, Cloud and Aria tripped as they were crushed with the boulder. As the five of them were screaming, Greg watched as Roggenbowl started laughing.

"Ha! This is amazing!" he said, "Five Rayquazians, One Boulder! Hahahaha!"

"You are one sick bastard!" said Greg, putting his fists up. Roggenbowl laughed as he shot rocks from his arms. Greg ducked as the rocks surrounded him, exploding. As Greg landed on the ground, Roggenbowl started running toward him via running on two feet. Roggenbowl screamed as he started shooting lasers. Greg yelled as he landed on the ground.

Bud, who was watching the whole battle, turned to see Roggenbowl rolling around with the boulders. He reached for his pocket to find Greg's Morph Card in his pocket.

"I am not letting you destroy this planet," said Greg, "You are going to have to go through me!"

Roggenbowl laughed as he threw a boulder at him and then threw a boulder that contained the rangers. As they came for a collision, Greg jumped up and flew toward the roof. The boulders crushed into each other, freeing the other rangers. As Greg landed on the ground, the other rangers ran toward him as Roggenbowl started shooting. The rangers dodged the boulders that came out as well as the sharp boulder attacks. Greg, looking at his right, leapt toward a building, where it was still stable to take cover. As the others followed to hide, Roggenbowl laughed as he kept rolling, "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"He really is a pain in the neck," said Cloud.

"Greg!"

Greg turned around as he noticed Bud. Greg looked at Bud and shook his head, "Bud, you can't be here. This monster is a part of Warstar, the ones we were talking about. You can get in serious danger."

"I know," said Bud, reaching into his pocket, "I found this. You might need it."

Greg looked puzzled. He then noticed that Bud pulled out a red card, which was something Greg was looking for. Grabbing it, he smiled as he saw his Morph Card glowing. The other rangers rushed over toward him.

"Thank you for finding it," said Aria, looking at Bud, "Trust me, he would've been so dead if everybody found out about it."

Bud smiled, "You're welcome."

Greg nodded as he turned to the others, "Well, enough small talk. Guys, let's morph!"

The rangers nodded as they rushed out toward the open field of destruction. Roggenbowl turned around, laughing, "So, you have returned."

"We did," said Greg, looking at him, "However, we have a new way of dealing things."

The rangers took out white cards from their sleeves and pulled out their golden Poké Ball devices, "Morph Card!"

Immediately, the helmets of the rangers materialized on each card. They placed the Morph Card in the device and then placed the morpher in front of them, "Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

Roggenbowl's eyes got blinded as a white veil of light surrounded the Rayquazians. Auras of their ranger color began to surround them. Immediately, they were surrounded by clouds in a blue background behind them. As they raised their hands, their bodies began to glow bright white and then into their suits. Their helmets materialized last.

"What are you?!" yelled Roggenbowl, frightened by the new appearance.

"The Skyick Power of Fire, Red Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Skyick Power of Sound, Pink Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Stone, Black Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Sprout, Yellow Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves, Blue Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Life, Green Heaven Force Ranger!"

"Protecting Earth is officially a Ranger's duty!" yelled Greg, "Poké Rangers…"

"Heaven Force!"

As usual, when they posed, explosions appeared all over the place. Roggenbowl, angry raised his arms to the sky, "Beedroids, finish them!"

The rangers turned around as they saw the Beedroids materialize. They screamed as they looked at them with anger. Greg took out another card with the others. It had the heads of their respective Pokémon on the card.

"Let's do it!" said Greg, "Heaven Headders!"

"Invoke!"

Placing them in their slots, their Heaven Force Morphers began to glow.

_**Summon: Charizard Headder, Togekiss Headder, Seviper Headder, Raikou Headder, Sharpedo Headder, Jellicent Header!**_

The rangers took out their Heaven Blasters in one hand and stretched out their hand as their Heaven Headders appeared. They placed the Heaven Headders on to the nozzle of the blasters. The rangers went on an all attack to destroy the Beedroids.

Rich punched three of them in the stomach and then kicked one across the face. As more started coming toward him, he raised his Heaven Blaster in front of them, "Jellicent Bullet!"

Pulling the trigger, a Jellicent emerged out of the blaster and went straight through the Beedroids, causing them to explode. Rich laughed as he looked at the corpses, "Easy!"

Next, Mathius jumped down from the roof as the Beedroids were running toward him. A blue aura surrounded the Sharpedo Headder as he aimed at them.

"Sharpedo Bullet!"

A Sharpedo emerged out of the blaster. Opening its fangs, it crushed through the Beedroids. Mathius laughed as he looked at them. Suddenly, he felt one wrapping around his body. He broke free and shot the creature in the face.

"That was disgusting," he said, putting the pistol back on his holster.

Meanwhile, Cloud was jumping back and forth. As she landed on the ground, she thrust her fist on the ground, making the earth quake. The Beedroids yelled as they landed on the ground. As more were coming toward her, she was then grabbed by more of them. As she went to break free, she noticed Troy with his Heaven Blaster, shooting the two that grabbed Cloud. Cloud sighed as she looked at him.

"Thanks, Troy," said Cloud.

"Thank me when we get rid of these guys," said Troy.

The two of them raised their blasters. A yellow and black aura surrounded their blasters.

"Raikou Bullet!"

"Seviper Bullet!"

Immediately, the Raikou and Seviper Bullet activated. A Seviper emerged out, biting the creatures while the Raikou jumped up and slashed them with its paws. As the rangers sighed in relief, Troy patted her on the back.

"This beats training, doesn't it?" asked Troy.

Cloud nodded, "You got a point there."

Meanwhile, Greg and Aria flew across and kicked each Beedroid that surrounded them. Aria screamed as she landed in a pole. Getting up, she took out her Heaven Blaster. As more jumped toward her, a pink aura surrounded her.

"Togekiss Bullet!"

A Togekiss emerged as it wiped them out. The Beedroids screamed as they landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

Greg turned around as he saw Roggenbowl rushing toward him. A red aura surrounded his blaster, "Charizard Bullet!"

A Charizard emerged from his bullet. The Charizard whisked flew. Roggenbowl was flown off of his boulder and landed on the ground. Roggenbowl started throwing rocks at the rangers. The rangers yelled as they were hit with the attack.

"Damn it!" said Greg, "Guys, let's go!"

They took out another card. This time it represented each weapon they carried.

"Heaven Force Weapon Card, Invoke!"

_**Summon: Sky Sword, Sky Blaster, Land Axe, Land Claw, Sea Bowgun, Sea Trident!**_

The rangers stretched out their hands as their weapons appeared. Roggenbowl laughed as he looked at them, "There's no way in hell you could defeat me."

He then released more boulders as the rangers dodged them again. Greg turned to the others, "Combination Attack!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Seaick Combination Strike!" yelled Rich and Mathius.

As Rich and Mathius rushed toward Roggenbowl, their weapons began to glow bright blue and green. Waves of energy came from their weapons, damaging Roggenbowl. Next, Cloud and Troy were running up toward them with their weapons. A black and yellow aura surrounded their weapons.

"Land Combination Strike!"

Placing their weapons on the ground, a fissure like attack appeared, causing Roggenbowl to scream as he landed on the ground. Finally, Greg and Aria jumped up and flew toward Roggenbowl. Their weapons began to glow red and pink.

"Sky Combination Strike!"

The edge of Aria's blaster cut across Roggenbowl while Greg cut down with his Sky Sword. Roggenbowl was stumbling as he was walking backwards. Sparks started flying from his body as Greg turned to the others.

"Assemble, Divinity Blaster!" shouted Greg.

"Right!" said the rangers.

Immediately, the Sky Sword connected to the front of the Sky Blaster. The Sea Bowgun connected to the front of the Sky Sword. The Land Axe and the Land Claw connected to either side of the Seaick Bowgun. Finally, the Sea Trident was split into two and connected on top of the Sea Bowgun. The rangers then took out their cards.

"The beautiful Skyick Power!" yelled Greg and Aria, placing their cards on their weapons. A pink and red card appeared with the symbol of the Skyick Tribe, which was the pair of golden wings.

"The raging Landick Power!" yelled Troy and Cloud, placing their cards on their weapons. A black and yellow card appeared with the symbol of the Landick Tribe, which was the pair of golden leaves.

"The mystical Seaick Power!" yelled Mathius and Rich, placing their cards on their weapons. A blue and green card appeared with the symbol of the Seaick Tribe, which was a pair of golden fins.

Holding on to the blaster, Greg aimed at the creature with the other rangers in front, holding the blaster. A golden aura surrounded the Divinity Blaster.

"We, Warriors of Heaven… bestow divine punishment on wicked souls!" yelled Greg.

"Punish!"

Immediately, a golden energy was released from the weapon. The three symbols combined into one and cut into Roggenbowl. Roggenbowl screamed as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"We did it," said Troy, "We fought off the Warstar!"

"Yes!" said Cloud, "Our training paid off."

"Hopefully, they get it and just leave," said Mathius.

"Well, let's celebrate," said Aria, "Shall we?"

The rangers nodded as they walked away from the battlefield.

* * *

An hour later…

The rangers were walking in the woods, seeing the Wingull fly across the beautiful blue sky. Sitting down, Greg was smiling from ear to ear as he looked at the leaves blowing in the wind. Looking at the sky, he grinned, looking back through what happened an hour ago. He turned his head toward the other rangers.

"I can't believe we saved the world from the Warstar Empire," said Greg, "I think this will be amazing as we continue to protect the planet… now that we are stuck here."

Troy sighed as he looked at Greg. Crouching down to meet his eye level, he looked at him, "Just promise me you won't lose your Morph Card… Fiona would kill you."

Greg chuckled, "I promise."

Aria walked over toward Troy. She put her hand on his shoulder with a smile on her face, "Look, he learned his lesson. Let it go, Troy."

Aria turned toward Greg with a wink on her face. Greg winked back at her as they chuckled a little bit. They were enjoying the peaceful sounds of the Hoenn Region for a good few minutes. Mathius turned around as he looked at the other rangers, "We should throw a party… and you know… do stuff."

Cloud looked at Mathius, "Uh, Math, now is really not the time to be throwing a party."

Rich nodded, agreeing with Cloud, "Not to mention we need to find a way to reestablish a connection with our Invocation Morphers and the Rayquazian Empire."

Mathius sighed reluctantly as he looked at them, "I guess all will be fine in the future."

"Uh-huh."

The rangers turned around as they noticed a creature. Greg picked up his head. His eyes grew large as he saw him. Worf stood there, smiling from ear to ear as he put his claws on the hips of his body.

"So, Red Ranger… Has your wound finally healed so we can finish this?" asked Worf.

Greg covered his left wrist. His eyes were looking at Worf. They were full of anger. The other rangers looked at him with confusion of what was happening…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force:**

**Cloud: Wait a minute, we get zords?**

**Rich: Yeah. The prophets of Rayquazia said that we should combine our power.**

**Greg: We, Soldiers of Light, bestow divine punishment on evil, wicked souls.**

**Rangers: Heaven Force Fusion!**

**Chapter 2: Heaven Force, Descend Part 2**

**Rangers: We come from heaven to protect the innocent! Poké Rangers Heaven Force! **

* * *

A/N: And that's Part 1… Part 2 will be coming out hopefully soon… bear with me, please. In the meantime, you may review!


	2. Heaven Force, Descend Part 2

A/N: So, here's Chapter 2…

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_The rangers were training and wound up in Hoenn. The Warstar decided to sever the link between the Rayquazian Kingdom and Earth. So, the rangers are stranded. Greg befriends a trainer named Bud who accidentally has Greg's morph card. The rangers are then fighting Roggenbowl, the first monster of Warstar. Using their morphers, the rangers become the Heaven Force and destroy the creature with the Divinity Blaster! However, Commander Worf sees them… oh boy._

* * *

"So, let me ask you again… has your wound healed, Red Ranger?" asked Worf. The tone was cynical, yet very cruel as Greg held his right wrist. He smiled a little bit, looking at Greg, "I want to congratulate you on a job well done for defending yourself against me."

Greg looked at Worf. His facial expressions and his attitude was something not needed after the rangers just killed one of their own creatures. Looking at Worf, Greg coughed a little bit, "Well, I don't want to fight you, and I don't feel like fighting you… so why don't you step aside?"

"I am for now," said Worf, looking at Greg. He tapped his foot and looked at him, "I, Commander Worf will make sure that you will fall to your death, next time."

As he started to walk away, Cloud looked at Greg and then started to run after him. Greg's eyes widened as he went after Cloud. Commander Worf turned around and released a blue beam of energy. Cloud fell backwards as Greg caught her. Worf laughed as he walked away from them.

"Are you okay?" asked Greg.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Greg looked at the forest. He may have disappeared for now, but he had a point. There's always a next time.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace. **_

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears: the Warstar Villains walk toward the camera: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Commander Worf)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!  
**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(The Heaven Force Megazord formation appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force! **_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**02: Heaven Force Descend, Part 2**

* * *

The rangers were walking around in the park. Greg sighed, seeing the people sitting on the benches playing with Pokémon such as Zigzagoon, Bidoof, etc. He turned around, seeing Bud running toward them.

"Hey, Bud," said Greg, smiling, "What's up?"

"Nothing much. How are you guys doing?" asked Bud.

"We just ran into one of the generals of Warstar," said Rich, looking at Bud, "You didn't miss much since you gave Greg the Morph Card back."

"Oh," said Bud, looking at Greg, "Well, now that you are stranded here, are you going to be okay being here? Where are you going to live? Where are you going to get food?"

"Relax," said Troy, "We're angels. Not homeless people."

Aria looked at Troy with a surprised look. Troy laughed a little bit as Aria shook her head, "So, anyway… now that we are fighting… we have to make a temporary link."

"To the Rayquazian Kingdom?" asked Mathius, "Why?"

"Because we need to unlock the ultimate power of when Earth, Sea, and Sky… the Heaven Force Megazord," said Greg, looking at Mathius. The rangers looked at him in shock, "I remember Fiona telling me… the six of us must work together to save the world and use our powers to fight evil as a team."

"But, how do we get the zords?" asked Cloud.

Mathius and Rich looked at each other as Aria stood in between them. She put her hands on both their shoulders, "Leave it to us."

"WHAT?" asked Rich and Mathius.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Thundrun was sitting down as he was looking at Admiral Predator, who was looking at the battle footage shown from when the rangers destroyed their last creature. Thundrun coughed a little bit, looking at the leader of the Warstar.

"Don't you see?" asked Thundrun, "The rangers are powerful… sent by the kingdom to protect the planet."

"Protect the planet my ass," said Admiral Predator, looking at Thundrun, "Now, that we have a threat that is in our way of our ultimate goal, do you think I'm going to back off?"

Thundrun rubbed his chin, "Uh… no."

"Good answer," said Admiral Predator, looking at Thundrun. Thundrun nodded in response, "Well, in that case, I have something for you that we can use."

Thundrun reached into his pocket. He took out a blue staff which had black lightning bolt designs and there was a white cloud orb on it. Giving it to Predator, he smiled in response, "This scepter can actually be useful. It's the Enlargement Scepter."

"Enlargment Scepter?" asked Admiral Predator.

"Yep. This scepter will summon powers to enlarge the beast… how will the Heaven Force Rangers be able to beat such a powerful thing… they lost their connection with the Rayquazian Kingdom, so this is a piece of cake," said Thundrun, excited that Admiral Predator was going to do this. Admiral Predator nodded in response as he took the scepter and turned toward Commander Worf.

"It's not our fault that his pride got in the way," said Worf, looking at Admiral Predator. Predator looked at Worf and shrugged as he looked at the others, "Don't worry. We can always summon another creature… Ladyrack for example, will be a perfect creature."

The two henchman turned around as Ladyrack appeared on the stage of their bridge. Ladyrack had a Ledyba back with six legs of a Spinarak. It also had the eyes of Ledian and it was shaped like an Ariados. The creature laughed as it took out its black ninja stars that were in his pocket.

"May I help you?" asked Ladyrack.

"You know about the humans, the rangers, everything?" asked Predator, looking at Ladyrack. Ladyrack nodded in response, "You better believe it. I can't wait to destroy the planet."

"Good," said Predator, "Begin your attack immediately."

* * *

Later that day…

Walking down the street, Greg had his hands behind his head as he was looking at Bud, who were looking at the trees that were in the way as they were about to leave town.

"So, where do you live?" asked Greg.

"Well, my cousin lives near here in Oldale Town. His name is Beck and he's a great drummer," said Bud, looking at him. Greg rubbed his chin, "I think I saw him before."

"Well, there was a time where he told he went to the Rayquazian Kingdom," said Bud, looking at Greg. Greg turned around and nodded, "That's probably why his name sounded familiar. He's well known around here. Especially, with Princess Fiona."

"Fiona?" asked Bud, looking at Greg. Greg nodded as they were continuing their walk. Greg turned around as he looked at Fiona, "I remember like it was yesterday. When I was training, I stumbled into the throne room to find Fiona sitting in the throne talking to Beck on her cell phone. Were they in love by any chance?"

Bud gulped as he looked at him, "Is it illegal if they were?"

"No. I was just wondering," said Greg, looking at him, "Human customs here are very different than up there in the Rayquaza Kingdom."

Bud sighed, "I can only imagine. Anyway, I'm going to go back to Beck's house and relax. Do you want to come over?"

Greg sighed as he looked at the sun pointing toward the sky, heading slowly toward the west. Greg shook his head, "I can't. I have to go help Mathius with unlocking the zords and establishing the link. Maybe another time?"

"Sure," said Bud.

Greg nodded as he bent his knees. As he jumped, his feet lifted off the ground and then he took off like a rocket, flying back to Slateport City. Bud sighed as he continued to walk toward Route 103.

Walking along the route, there was a group of trainers battling each other with their Pokémon. Bud, not noticing decided to walk toward the bridge, which connected to the other part of the route. No sooner did he went to take a step, a fisherman grabbed his arm.

"Hey, trainer, let's battle," he said.

"No thanks," said Bud.

"But, if you are a Pokémon trainer, that's what you do, kid," he said.

Immediately, Bud's eyes began to grow huge. The flames were in his eyes. He clenched his fists as the adrenaline rose up to his brain. Yeah, calling him a kid was a very bad idea. Especially, since he got bullied about being a kid a few hours ago. As he went to take a Poké Ball from his pocket, he then noticed a green glow to his left. Bud watched as the Beedroids materialized on the ground.

"Oh man," said Bud, "Great."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Troy and Cloud were sitting in the woods north of Slateport City. As Troy walked toward a boulder, he reached for the boulder. He grumbled as he lifted the boulder with only two hands as he threw it away, he noticed it was heading toward Cloud. Cloud gulped as she kicked the boulder. Immediately, the boulder exploded into pieces, causing Troy to get smacked in the face by shards of rock. He looked at Cloud, "It would be nice if you didn't smack me in the face with a boulder. Watch it!"

"You shouldn't have thrown a boulder at me," said Cloud, looking at Troy in response with an angry look. Troy sighed as he went to sit down. He felt a slight rumble underneath him. He got up in response, "I sense something…"

"Something?" asked Cloud, walking toward the tree. She began to feel a few ripples from the tree, "Troy, they're here."

Troy nodded, "West of here. Let's go!"

Cloud and Troy took out their Heaven Force Morphers and pulled the lever down to insert their cards. Immediately, they took out white cards and stretched them out.

"Morph Cards!"

A black and yellow aura surrounded their cards as their cards appeared. They placed the cards in the morphers.

"Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

Stretching their morphers in front of them, they pushed the bottom part upwards, closing the morpher. Immediately, they transformed into their suits.

"Let's go!" said Troy.

* * *

Ladyrack laughed as he looked at the group of trainers. He then took out a circular device that looked like the back of a Ledyba and threw it at them. The trainers screamed as they were caught in the cages. Then, he threw Spinarak back circles at the others. They were also caught in their cage.

"Yes!" he said, "Now, we can finish doing what we are doing."

"Seviper Bullet!"

Suddenly, small Sevipers popped out of nowhere, destroying the Beedroids. As Ladyrack turned around, he noticed Troy and Cloud with their weapons.

"So," said Troy, "Another Warstar creature… I thought we drove you out."

Ladyrack laughed, "Do you really think bullets are going to stop me, Poké Rangers?"

"Well," said Cloud, looking at the creature, "It's our duty to protect the innocent."

"Cloud, Troy!" yelled Bud, gripping his hands on the web like poles with the other people behind him, who were screaming in response. Cloud turned toward Ladyrack, "Your dead, Warstar!"

"Attack!" yelled Ladyrack. The rangers nodded as headed toward the Beedroids. While Cloud took out her blaster, shooting yellow beams into the Beedroids, she pulled out her Heaven Force Morpher. Pressing a red button, she began to speak.

"Guys, we have a situation. A Warstar creature has decided to threaten the planet again. They got Bud and people in some kind of portable jail cells."

"I'm on my way," said Greg.

"Same," said Aria.

"I'll go," said Rich on the intercom, "Mathius is still finding the link to the portal."

"Yeah, go without me," said Mathius.

Cloud turned off the intercom and began shooting more beams, hitting the Beedroids. Troy ducked as he was kicked in the face by a Beedroid. He took out his Land Axe and started cutting them. As he went straight for Ladyrack, he was then slashed across the chest. Landing on the ground, Troy carefully tried to get up.

"Troy!" screamed Cloud, running over toward him. As he carefully got up, Ladyrack went to attack.

"Charizard Bullet!"

"Togekiss Bullet!"

Beams of energy came out as Charizard and Togekiss flew across, hitting Ladyrack. As he landed on the ground, Aria and Greg appeared. As more Beedroids appeared behind them, tons of Jellicent pushed them down on the ground, exploding them.

"Jellicent Bullet!"

Putting the gun down, he rushed toward the other rangers. Ladyrack laughed as he gripped his hands, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Mathius was on the shore of Slateport City with his Heaven Force Morpher. He was looking at it for a second. He then sighed as he sat down on the beach with his morpher in hand.

"This seems to be very weird," said Mathius, "But, where do I begin?"

He looked at the morpher. There was nothing glowing or anything that showed him a sign. Mathius threw his body on the ground, back facing the sand. He sighed as he took a deep breath.

"This is wonderful," he said, "I know there are six of us, but how do I unlock the damn seal? I wish there was a way."

As he bent his head forward, he heard static. He turned around as he noticed the Heaven Force Morpher glowing. Picking it up, he looked at the morpher.

"_Greg… Aria… Troy… Cloud… Mathius… Rich, this is very important," _said the person on the morpher. Mathius was wondering what this person was talking about. As the static started breaking up, he took out a card that had a water droplet on the card, "Sonar Card, Invoke!"

_**Seek, Seaick Power! **_

Placing it in the morpher, a green glow came out of his morpher as he saw Princess Fiona standing there in a holographic form.

"Princess," said Mathius.

"_Mathius, today there is a solar flare. It hits every 200 years. Together, if you six can unlock the combined power before the sun sets with the flare, you should be able to make a stable connection," _said Fiona, looking at him.

"A connection?" asked Mathius.

_"Yes,_" said Fiona, nodding, "I am counting on you."

A green aura surrounded Fiona, causing her image to vanish. As she disappeared, Mathius nodded as he looked at his card. He then pulled out his morpher as he took out his card.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

Placing the morpher to transform, a blue aura surrounded him as he transformed into the Blue Ranger himself. He then started rushing toward Route 103, where the other rangers were. Ladyrack laughed as he looked at the rangers on the ground. Bud, who was struggling to get out watched as he walked toward them.

* * *

"Your so called heroes are down for the count!" he said, laughing.

"Don't listen to him!" yelled Greg, getting up from the ground. Suddenly, blue beams came across the bridge, hitting Ladyrack. Turning around, he noticed Mathius with the Sea Bowgun in hand. Heading toward them, the other rangers carefully crawled, standing up from the pain.

"You're late!" yelled Troy.

"Did you find anything about establishing the link?" asked Aria.

Mathius nodded, "We need to act fast. This creature must be eliminated."

"Agreed," said Greg, "Let's go!"

Ladyrack laughed as he looked at them, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The Skyick Power of Fire, Red Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Skyick Power of Sound, Pink Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Stone, Black Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Sprout, Yellow Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves, Blue Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Life, Green Heaven Force Ranger!"

"Protecting Earth is officially a Ranger's duty!" yelled Greg, "Poké Rangers…"

"Heaven Force!"

Ladyrack laughed as he looked at them, "Heaven Force? Well, I oughta destroy you now!"

Releasing bolts of energy from his mouth. As he released yellow bolts from his body, an explosion appeared. As the explosion subsided, Ladyrack looked up to see Greg and Aria with the Sky Sword and the Sky Blaster.

"Sky Combination!"

A red line came across Ladyrack and two pink blasts hit the creature. Next, Cloud and Troy jumped up from the ground with their Land Axe and Land Claw in hand. Aiming for the ground, they raised their weapons.

"Land Combination!"

A fissure appeared from their weapons, causing Ladyrack to scream as he was thrown into the ground. Getting up slowly, he felt Rich and Mathius drag him into the lake. As Ladyrack screamed, he felt the water cover his whole body, making him unable to breathe in the water. Turning around, he noticed Mathius and Rich with their weapons: the Sea Bowgun and the Sea Trident.

"Sea Combination!"

Three green lines came across Ladyrack's chest and a blue arrow shot Ladyrack, blowing the creature out of the water. Landing on the ground, the two rangers got up and landed on the ground. As they headed toward the others, Greg turned to him.

"So, when are we going to establish that link?" asked Greg.

"Patience, young Skyic warrior," said Mathius, "Let's get rid of him first."

Greg gulped as he looked at Mathius, "I second that."

"Assemble, Divinity Blaster!"

Immediately, the Sky Sword connected to the front of the Sky Blaster. The Sea Bowgun connected to the front of the Sky Sword. The Land Axe and the Land Claw connected to either side of the Seaick Bowgun. Finally, the Sea Trident was split into two and connected on top of the Sea Bowgun. The rangers then took out their cards. The look of Ladyrack's face was frightening due to seeing that massive weapon at their disposal.

"The beautiful Skyick Power!" yelled Greg and Aria, placing their cards on their weapons. A pink and red card appeared with the symbol of the Skyick Tribe, which was the pair of golden wings.

"The raging Landick Power!" yelled Troy and Cloud, placing their cards on their weapons. A black and yellow card appeared with the symbol of the Landick Tribe, which was the pair of golden leaves.

"The mystical Seaick Power!" yelled Mathius and Rich, placing their cards on their weapons. A blue and green card appeared with the symbol of the Seaick Tribe, which was a pair of golden fins.

"Punish!"

_**Divine Punishment!**_

Immediately, a golden energy was released from the weapon. The three symbols combined into one and cut into Ladyrack. Ladyrack screamed as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces. The rangers turned around as Mathius looked at them. The cages surrounding the civilians began to glow in a blue aura, disappearing. Bud, ecstatic, ran over toward the other rangers.

"You did it!" yelled Bud.

"Yup!" said Greg, punching his arm. As the rangers nodded in response, they then noticed a blue lightning bolt coming from the sky. The rangers turned around as they saw the blue bolt surround Ladyrack's dead body. Immediately, the dead body grew larger to the point of where he relinquished his mighty power.

"I'm back!" he roared.

"What the hell?" asked Troy, "How do we defeat something that big?"

Greg turned to Mathius, "Please tell me you found a solution."

Mathius nodded, "There's a way. We need to combine our powers in order to get the zords… but we won't be able to hold it for long."

Ladyrack laughed as he released green and red bolts. Greg covered Bud as explosions surrounded them. As the smoke cleared, Greg released Bud and the others walked toward him.

"Is that really the best you got?" asked Greg.

Mathius looked at Greg. Greg's morpher was glowing bright red. Greg turned around as he picked up his Heaven Force Morpher. The other morphers also began glowing. In their left hands, the rangers got a blue card which materialized into Invocations. Greg noticed a Charizard on the card.

"Heaven Force Zord Invocations!" said Greg, "We did it!"

The rangers nodded as they pulled the lever downward and placed their new cards in the slot.

"Heaven Force Zords, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Charizard**_

_**Summon, Togekiss**_

_**Summon, Seviper**_

_**Summon, Raikou**_

_**Summon, Sharpedo**_

_**Summon, Jellicent**_

Coming out of their morphers, the headders were flying in the sky. The Charizard and Togekiss Headder flew in the sky, seeing two planes. One was an airplane and the other one was a small little jet. The Charizard placed its head on the airplane and absorbed the body structure. Immediately, its body began to materialize, making it the Charizard Zord. The Togekiss was also done the same way, absorbing the jet.

The Seviper and Raikou header flew across the forest. The Seviper Headder flew toward a train. Touching the front, it absorbed the data and the Seviper body materialized. The Raikou Headder flew into a tractor trailer and gathered its energy from the vehicle, making the body from that zord.

Next, the Jellicent and Sharpedo Headders flew into the ocean. The Sharpedo Headder connected to a submarine, absorbing its body and formed it from there. The Jellicent Headder connected to a small submerged vessel, and took its form.

As Ladyrack released more bolts of energy, the rangers started running toward the trees, taking cover. Ladyrack went to strike again. However, beams of energy came from behind. Turning around, the rangers noticed the zords heading toward Ladyrack.

"Alright," said Greg, "Shall we?"

The rangers nodded. Greg and the others jumped up toward the zords. As Greg got on the head of the Charizard door, there was a little door on top of it. Opening the door, Greg slid down into the cockpit. It was bright red with golden arches.

"Heaven Force Morpher, set!"

He placed the morpher to the side and installed it in the cockpit system. A red glow appeared from the steering wheel. The other rangers slid into their cockpits, with their ranger color background and golden designs behind them, initiating the same thing.

"Alright," said Greg, "Attack!"

As Ladyrack released green and red beams from its hands, the Charizard and Togekiss were flipping around, dodging the beams. Aria pressed a green button in the cockpit console. A target appeared on her screen as she put her hand on the joystick.

"Wing Attack, Starboard!"

Pushing the joystick, the Togekiss dove down as the right wing flew off and cut Ladyrack. As the wing attached back to the Togekiss, the zord flew up in the air.

"Flamethrower!" yelled Greg, pressing the button. The Charizard Zord released a massive flame attack, hitting Ladyrack in the face. After that, the Seviper Zord jumped toward the creature. Immediately, Ladyrack yelled as a Poison Fang emerged from it.

"Take that, Warstar!" yelled Troy.

Ladyrack carefully raised his upper body. However, he watched as the Raikou flew toward him. Cloud smiled as she pressed the button. An electric bolt struck Ladyrack causing her to get electrocuted. Cloud giggled, turning the zord around toward Ladyrack.

"Having fun?" asked Cloud.

"You are going to- BLAH!" she screamed as water went into her mouth. The Sharpedo and Jellicent Zords kept unleashing water attacks at her. Ladyrack screamed as she felt the pain from it.

"How you like that?" asked Mathius, "You need something to keep in your mouth!"

"These zords are amazing," said Rich.

As the zords watched Ladyrack stumble, a shining aura surrounded them. Greg looked at his left hand as he noticed a card appearing in his hand, revealing a robot like card. He then turned to the others, "Did you guys get a card?"

"Yes!" said the rangers.

"This must be it. Because we unlocked the zords, we can now combine our power!" said Aria, "I say we try it!"

"I concur!" said Mathius.

"Agreed," said Rich.

"I can't wait!" said Cloud.

Troy nodded, "Let's get this over with."

Greg and the others pulled the lever toward them on the Heaven Force Morphers and raised their card to the sky.

"Divine Fusion!"

They placed the cards in the morpher and closed the morpher. A golden glow surrounded their morphers.

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were five cockpits. Five beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

"Let's go!" yelled Greg.

As the Heaven Force Megazord started moving toward Ladyrack, Ladyrack unleashed red and green beams. Explosions surrounded them as the Heaven Force Megazord continued walking toward Ladyrack. As they got closer to their target, Greg pressed a red button.

"Heaven Force Saber!"

The Charizard tail was pulled from behind, transforming into a red and golden sword with black lines on it. As it cut into Ladyrack, Ladyrack blocked it and punched the Heaven Force Megazord. The rangers broke free and slashed Ladyrack in the face. As Ladyrack screamed, he kicked the Heaven Force Megazord in the stomach.

"Headder Attack!"

Immediately, the six heads of their zords flew out, smacking Ladyrack multiple times. As Ladyrack screamed, landing on the ground, Greg and the others nodded as they took out their card. The Heaven Force Megazord flew to the sky as the Headders came back to the Megazord. The card they had the Heaven Force Megazord with a flame sword.

"Victory Charge, Invoke!"

_**Victory Charge!**_

Ladyrack turned around as he noticed the flames emerging from the Heaven Force Megazord. The five cards spread out and released their multi colored beams, causing Ladyrack to remain in his place. Screaming, the Heaven Force Megazord started charging downward.

"Heaven Strike!"

The Heaven Force Saber cut into Ladyrack. Ladyrack screamed as he felt the wound emerge into a severe wound. The creature exploded into pieces.

"We did it!" said Greg.

The rangers got up from their seats and jumped for joy as the Heaven Force Megazord stood down, defeating the first Warstar creature… well, in its gigantic form.

* * *

Later…

Mathius was sitting on Route 103 with a blue card in his hand. Pulling the morpher down, he placed the card in the morpher.

"Mist Card, Invoke!"

_**Shroud, Seaick Power!**_

Immediately, a burst of white mist appeared as the people were covered in it. As the mist disappeared, the trainers were looking at each other with confusion as Mathius turned to Bud.

"Well," said Bud, "Thank you."

Mathius grinned, "Anything for you, bro."

As he raised his fist, Bud made a fist and they punched each other lightly in the fist. Greg smiled as he turned to the other rangers.

"Well, guys," said Greg, "I can finally say that we are ready to pursue Warstar, now that we have summoned the zords…"

"Agreed," said Aria, looking at them. As the six rangers put their hands together, they turned to see the sun setting to the west as the water reflected it. A pinkish-golden glow illuminated them. Cloud turned around toward the others, "What about the link?"

"We made a temporary link now that we got the zords," said Mathius, "We should be fine for now. The Rayquazian Kingdom wanted us to go back because we weren't ready."

The rangers turned around. Greg looked at him, "I'm not going back. We started defending the world, we might as well finish doing our job."

Bud looked at them, "As a non ranger, can I agree?"

Greg laughed and looked at him, "Sure you can!"

"I guess we all agree," said Troy, laughing. The rangers nodded as they looked at the sunlight once again. As the Wingull and Taillow flew across the sky, the rangers smiled as the day finally was coming to a close.

* * *

**Next time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Troy: Cloud, you are so stubborn sometimes!  
**

**Cloud: Well, excuse me… unlike you who plans to fight strategically, I plan to go all out.**

**Troy: This is a Warstar Monster, not some Beedroid.**

**Cloud: You are just going to have to trust me, Troy.**

**Troy: Screw that, Cloud! Greg!**

**Greg: You guys need to work together!  
**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 3: Ranger Separation**

**Cloud: Protecting the Earth is my duty!**

A/N: So, awesome chapter right? Well, anyway I can't wait to hear your comments. :) Next chapter will be up soon :)


	3. Ranger Separation

A/N: Here's Chapter 3…

_Previously on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

* * *

_Greg and the Poké Rangers were out training when Commander Worf of Warstar destroyed the link between Hoenn and the Rayquazian Kingdom, giving Warstar an opportunity to attack. Luckily, Greg and the others decided to transform and fight the Warstar. Learning, that they were a bit stronger, Princess Fiona told Mathius that the six of them needed to unlock their power and work together. Doing so, they combined into the Heaven Force Megazord and took out a creature… Find out what happens next on Poké Rangers Heaven Force._

* * *

The sun was already setting in the west, developing pink and red hues in the sky as Greg, Aria, and Bud were walking toward a massive red mansion with a mailbox that had a few music notes on the side. Greg turned around toward Bud, "Is this it?"

"Yep," said Bud, looking at them, "Beck has been out of town. So, I'm sure he wouldn't care if I let some angels stay here for the night."

Aria smiled as she jumped up in celebration, "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE STAYING HERE!"

Greg nodded as he started scratching Bud's head, "Thanks for letting us stay. I'm sure the other guys wouldn't mind."

Bud nodded in response.

Meanwhile…

Troy and Cloud were sitting on the mountaintops eating some chicken on a metal skewer next to a fire. Troy sighed as he looked at Cloud, "I love cooking food on a nice autumn night."

"I agree, Troy," said Cloud, consuming food.

"Besides, it's only the two of us," said Troy.

Cloud nodded as she went to take a bowl of mashed potatoes from Troy. Before Troy could protest, she had a spoonful of mashed potatoes, "That I can agree with."

"Yeah, we don't really get along with the other tribes," said Troy, "So, it's only natural."

Cloud nodded, "True. So, when do you want to start training?"

Troy turned to Cloud, "Tomorrow morning."

"Okay," said Cloud, grinning from ear to ear.

Mathius and Rich were along the ocean of where Route 110 and Slateport City connected. As Rich turned around, he noticed Mathius with his morpher in the sky.

"What's wrong?" asked Rich.

"Hmm…," said Mathius, looking at the morpher. He turned toward Rich, "I just had a connection with the Kingdom like a few hours ago. I can't get a signal."

Rich sighed, "Well, maybe we will get another connection."

"True," said Mathius, agreeing with Rich's statement. Rich put a hand on Mathius's shoulder and then noticed a black bottle sitting in the sand. As he went to pick it up, Mathius jumped for it first. Grabbing the bottle, Mathius looked at it.

"Oh my, Fruit Punch Vodka!" yelled Mathius.

"Can I have a sip?" asked Rich.

"No," said Mathius, taking the bottle with him, "Let's go find a place and drink it."

Later that evening…

The moon was shining over the beautiful house of Beck McCaffery. Bud opened the front doors. Immediately, the Skyick Rangers were amazed. They saw three guitars from various artists that Beck met plastered to the wall. Next, there was a golden drum set that stood in the middle of the room.

"Sweet, a drum set!" said Aria. As she rushed over for it, Bud grabbed her shirt, "Wait! Don't touch it, it's my cousin's pride and joy. If you touch it, he's going to kill you."

"You better believe I will."

Aria and Greg turned around as Bud looked at who was in front of him. He was about average height with brown hair that had blonde streaks in it. He had blue eyes with a right scar across his eyebrow. He had a Blaziken tattoo that was on his entire back with the head sticking out of his red t-shirt. He wore a black vest with black jeans and white shoes. In his hands were two drumsticks.

"Bud, you have three seconds to explain who they are and why are they here? Otherwise, I wouldn't mind cracking a few knuckles and breaking bones," he said.

"Beck, I, uh," said Bud.

Greg looked at him as he took out his Heaven Force Morpher, "First off, we are your guests of honor. So, back off before I kick your ass!"

Beck looked at him for a few seconds as Greg took out a card. As he activated his morpher and transformed, Beck rolled his eyes, "Are you guys the newbie rangers?"

"Newbies?" asked Aria, "What are you talking about?"

Greg's eyes grew from underneath his helmet, "We've been training for a year to defeat the enemies on this planet."

"And I have been a ranger longer than you," said Beck, "As a matter of fact, if you attack me, Fiona won't be pleased."

Greg looked at him, "You know Fiona?"

"Yes!" said Beck, "I'm dating her for crying out loud."

A red aura surrounded Greg as his uniform disappeared. Greg gulped as he looked at Beck, "My deepest apologies."

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears: the Warstar Villains walk toward the camera: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Commander Worf)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(The Heaven Force Megazord formation appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**03: Ranger Separation**

"So, Fiona was a Poké Ranger?" asked Greg, sitting in one of the biggest dining rooms that Beck invested in. It was white and black tiles with a red table and brown candles. There were also plates of pasta with tomato sauce. Beck nodded as he looked at Greg, "Yes, Fiona was one of the bassists I had in my band and she was chosen by a music spirit, just like me. We fought a terrifying band known as Scream who tried to rid the world of good music and peace."

"Interesting," said Greg, looking at Beck with a smile on his face.

"To think that our majesty was a ranger, it explains why she asked us to train hard," said Aria.

"How many more of you are here?" asked Beck.

Greg looked at Beck, "There's four more of us: Troy, Cloud, Mathius, and Rich."

Beck nodded. He then went to grab his black like Metronome Morpher device, "I should call her…"

"I wouldn't. There's no way to contact her now," said Greg.

Beck turned to Greg with curiosity, "Why not?"

"The Rayquazian Kingdom link has been destroyed by the Warstar Empire. We were supposed to go back two days ago. It didn't turn out to well," said Aria.

"Oh wow," said Beck, feeling kind of depressed as a result of what was going on, "So, how are you going to get back?"

Greg sighed as he looked at Beck, "Defeat Warstar, find the link to the kingdom."

Aria sighed, "However, the Landick Tribe refuse to work with us."

"Why?" asked Beck, taking a forkful of pasta and shoving it into his mouth.

"Because they think they know everything," said Greg, "Just by using the earth, they can easily know if the Warstar attacked. Cloud, the Yellow Ranger is one feisty ranger."

"True," said Aria, "She's too hard headed."

* * *

The next day…

"Rock Blast card, Invoke!" said Cloud, putting the card in the Heaven Force Morpher. A yellow glow surrounded her morpher as boulders appeared. She jumped up and touched the boulders with her legs. They turned into mini boulders and hit trees and walls.

"Yay! I did it!" she said with excitement, "Troy, what did you think?"

"Honestly," said Troy, "We should work on mastering the basics."

Cloud groaned, "Why?"

"That's how we become stronger," said Troy, rolling his eyes. Cloud laughed, "I don't need basics or work together with the other tribes. We got this and I know what I'm doing."

Troy shrugged. He walked toward her and put his arms across his chest, "But, Cloud, we have to work together if we plan on going back to the Rayquazian Kingdom!"

"So, we got this _ourselves_," said Cloud, angrily. As soon as Troy went to say something, he noticed a drop of snow coming down from the sky.

"There's snow coming down," said Troy, looking at the snowflakes. Cloud looked around and then turned toward Troy. Their training spot was becoming a blanket of snow. She turned to him, "Wait a minute, it's only October!"

Troy turned around. He could immediately feel it in his bones, "Warstar's attacking!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, there was a snowstorm that was hitting Slateport City. A creature that was shaped like a Beartic with a Cryogonal on the back of his body laughed. His arms had black armor with silver spikes and white claws. His red eyes glared as he shot a few Ice Beams at the city. Tons of people were frozen solid as many started to run away.

"Yes!" he said, "Yes, come to me! I will kill you all! I will put you into a deep freeze!"

"Warstar!"

Turning around, the creature noticed Troy and Cloud, who struck their fighting poses.

"Don't you have some other place to pick on?" asked Cloud.

"Why don't you go to hell?" asked the creature, "I, Blizartic, will destroy you!"

"I won't allow it!" said Cloud.

Blizartic released his arms as Ice Beams shot out of his mouth. Cloud and Troy ducked as ice sculptures appeared. Immediately, Cloud took out her Heaven Force Morpher. She took out her Morph Card and placed it in the morpher.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!  
**_

In a flash of yellow light, she transformed into her uniform. She then jumped up and kicked the monster. As she went to use her attacks, Troy stood there in response.

"I will show you that I'm 100 percent a whole person!" said Cloud.

"That's just nuts," said Troy, taking out his morpher and Morph Card, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

In a flash of purple/black light, he transformed into his uniform. He jumped up and threw a few kicks at the creature. As the creature went to strike, Troy jumped up and kicked him in the face.

On the other side of the city, near their location, Greg, Aria, Mathius, and Rich were running toward their location. Seeing the buildings run past them, they could see an opening of the city. They stopped as they noticed Troy and Cloud going at the creature. As Greg went to nod, he then noticed Beedroids appearing all over the place.

"Great," said Greg, "Beedroids!"

"Shall we?" asked Aria.

The four rangers took out their morphers and Morph Cards.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

In a flash of red, pink, blue, and green, the rangers transformed. They jumped up toward the Beedroids and thus the battle began. As a few Beedroids were coming in from the right, Greg ducked the first few punches and kicked three of them in the stomach. He then looked up, seeing Cloud fight the creature.

"Cloud, wait!" yelled Greg.

Cloud turned around in response, "No offense, but this is Landick business. Stay out!"

"Huh?" asked Greg.

Immediately, Troy and Cloud jumped forward as they went to beat up Blizartic. Blizartic pushed the two of them away and he went to claw at Troy. Troy ducked and charged in. As he went to lift him in the air, Cloud grumbled as she took out a card from the usual slot.

"This better work!" she said, taking out the Heaven Force Morpher, "Rock Blast Card, invoke!"

Placing it in the morpher and activating it, two boulders flew out of the sky.

"Wait! This isn't going to work!" yelled Troy.

_**Explode! Landick Power!  
**_

"Oh well," said Cloud. As she jumped up in the air, she kicked the two boulders one by one. They exploded into bits and pieces as they were heading straight toward the creature. Blizartic laughed as he reflected the boulders back with his claws. Cloud was hit hard by the boulders. She flew toward the ground. She felt a crunch in her left leg. As she tried to get up, she felt intense pain coming from it. As Greg turned around, he noticed Blizartic with his mouth open wide. He then closed it as he began to speak, "Die!"

Cloud gulped as his mouth opened up. Ice began to form from his mouth. However, he cried out in pain as Troy charged with his Land Axe. The axe cut down from the top to the bottom of his body. Purple bolts came out as he saw crystals on the ground. Explosions appeared as he looked at Troy and the others.

"I was careless… must retreat," he said, disappearing into the darkness. Cloud growled as she carefully got up.

"Are you okay?" asked Greg.

"I'm fine!" shouted Cloud, "He got away!"

Greg sighed. He then turned toward the others, "Troy, Rich, Mathius, the four of us will chase after him. Aria, call Bud to see if he can help Cloud's injury."

"Right," said Aria.

Immediately, the male rangers left to go search while the two female rangers went to seek medical attention.

* * *

Time passed. It was about an hour after the battle. As Cloud's left leg was stretched out on the table, Aria sighed as she looked at the clouds waiting for Bud. Instantly, she heard a sound that was well familiar.

"HEY!"

Turning around, Aria noticed Bud with his black bag, "Beck gave me some medical material. It should be enough for a sprained ankle and wounds."

Three red lines of blood were on her left leg as Bud began to apply the wound stuff. While that was being done, the male rangers appeared with looks of disappointment.

"Let me guess, he fled?" asked Aria.

"Yep," said Greg.

"It seems though the Beedroids were a distraction," said Rich, looking at Aria and then Cloud. Troy shook his head as he looked at her. When Bud finished applying the wound alcohol to kill the germs, he went to wrap up the leg and then put a brace on it. As Cloud went to stand, it was a little tough, but she was able to walk it.

"So," said Troy, satisfied that the yellow ranger was okay, "Let's talk. Why did you use the Rock Blast card?"

"Because I thought it would work," said Cloud.

"Do you really think Invocations are the only way to kill a beast like that?" asked Troy, with his voice raised a little louder, "It's your fault he disappeared!"

Cloud turned around toward him, "Well, what are you saying, I'm weak?"

"No," said Troy, looking at her, "What I'm trying to say is that you don't think clear. You are an immature ranger who is reckless and careless. You could get us killed!"

"EXCUSE ME?" asked Cloud, charging toward him. However, her left leg gave way. Luckily, Aria reached for her body, grabbing her from falling. She turned to Aria and then at Troy.

"This is no time to be fighting," said Aria.

Greg nodded, "I agree. You know what, it shouldn't matter that about tribes. We're stranded together on this planet, we need to work together. That's why Beck McCaffery, a former Poké Ranger is letting us stay at his place."

"What?" asked Mathius and Rich.

"Sure," said Troy.

"Nope," said Cloud, in a monotonous voice. The rangers looked at Cloud as she shrugged her head, "If you think I'm going to go, you have another thing coming."

"Do you have a choice?" asked Troy.

"Uh, yeah," said Cloud. Getting up, she marched away from them. The rangers kept screaming her name, but she chose to ignore it. Troy sighed as he also left and the same things happen to them.

"Wonderful," said Greg, "So much for working together as a team!"

"We still need to get them back," said Bud, looking at them, "Suppose that creature grows huge? How will you stop it?"

Greg nodded as he looked at Bud, "I like this kid. He has brains. Okay, Rich and I will go find Troy, the other two find Cloud."

The rangers nodded as they split up. Bud smiled as he packed his things and headed back to his house.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"This guy has a really powerful attack with his snowstorm abilities," said Worf, "But, we should go on an all attack!"

Admiral Predator shook his head. He then spoke in a calm voice, looking at Worf, "Nope. Not yet. I could tell he hasn't given up."

"True," said Thundrun. He slowly approached them as he put his arms across his chest and nodded, "If Troy injured him, he's like any other beast, he will go radically insane to wipe anybody out. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Really!? Well, we'll see," said Worf, walking away from them.

"Cloud!"

Troy's voice echoed through the woods as he stopped running. He looked around the area and shrugged in response, "Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her that far. She usually bounces back up and things are normal."

"So, the Landick Tribe has soft spots for lost people?"

Troy turned around. He noticed Rich, who was leaning on a tree. Troy looked at him and then noticed Greg, who was sitting on a tree branch. Jumping down and landing on two feet, Troy looked at them.

"Why are you following me?" asked Troy.

"Because we want to get the team back together," said Greg, "You are worried about her. I can already tell."

"Thanks for your concern. But, Cloud and I need to handle this personally," said Troy, turning around to walk away.

"Can we help search?" asked Rich.

"No," said Troy, "Like I said, Landick Tribe business only."

Rich walked toward him as Troy went to walk away. As Rich grabbed his shoulder, Troy turned around and went to strike. Rich moved his head back as Troy missed. Rich then grabbed his right arm and put his arm behind his back, "Okay, let me tell you something. We're stuck here, okay? Landick Tribe or not, the six of us need to stick together. We have to defeat the Warstar Empire together. Greg can agree with me."

Greg nodded, "This is no longer a Landick Tribe problem. We're not in the clouds anymore; we are down here… on Earth."

Troy looked at him, "Whatever you say won't change my mind."

Rich and Greg sighed, "Well, we're going. End of story."

Troy rolled his eyes as he looked at them. He shook his head and walked deeper into the forest, trying to find Cloud.

* * *

"CLOUD!" yelled Aria.

"Cloud!" yelled Mathius.

The two rangers were walking in a field of flowers. Mathius sighed as he looked at Aria, "They are going to take a while to make up. The Landick Tribe is stubborn."

"True," said Aria, "But, I think it's time we help solve this problem as quickly and easily as possible. What do you say?"

"I concur," said Mathius, "Let's keep searching."

* * *

"Look at it this way," said Greg, looking at Troy, "We're all friends here now. If the Seaick Tribe can agree with me, I think you can."

"The Seaick Tribe is so much different, Greg," said Troy, rolling his eyes.

"Still," said Rich, "We need to work together. If we don't, the world as we know it, is going to end!"

Troy stood there silently as he looked at them. He shook his head as he walked away, with the other two following him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Blizartic was sitting at the northern part of Slateport City. He laughed as he released tons of snow from his body. He laughed as he saw the winds coming from the sky. He laughed as he looked at the city, "Let my winter wonderland begin!"

As the winds kept changing with snow going across, he turned around. Surprised, he noticed Cloud who was marching through the snow. She stopped, staring at him while her leg was still wounded. She looked at the creature, "I'm not going to allow you to destroy this place!"

"You couldn't do it last time," said Blizartic.

Cloud said nothing. She took out her Morph Card. As Blizartic went to release an Ice Beam attack, Cloud dodged it and landed in the snow bank. Blizartic went to cover the whole snow bank in ice. He laughed as he saw the massive hump in the snow. Immediately, a crack in the ice appeared as a yellow hue of light shout out. Cloud was in her uniform with her Land Claw. She charged straight toward the creature.

"You're mine!" she yelled.

Charging forward, she jumped up and stretched out her claw. Blizartic blocked her weapon with his right arm. He pushed the weapon out of the way and punched her in the face with his right hand. She landed on the ground. Jumping up, she then charged forward with her claw. Blizartic then grabbed her injured ankle and threw her down. She screamed as she grabbed on to her ankle. He then stretched out his right arm. An icicle spear grew out as he went to stretch out his weapon.

"Die!" he yelled.

As he went to do the finisher, a wave of fire hit Blizartic. Blizartic yelled as he landed on the ground. Turning around, Cloud saw the other rangers running up toward her.

"Cloud, you okay?" asked Troy. As he went to touch her, she backed off. Troy, without hesitation, helped her up. She looked at him in response, "Why?"

"I pushed you a little bit too hard," said Troy, looking at the snow on the ground, "I'm sorry."

Cloud stood there silently. She shook her head, "If anybody's sorry, I am. I rush too much and as you can see, I'm fighting with a wounded ankle."

Troy nodded in agreement, "Well, let's not let that happen again."

Cloud sighed as she turned to Greg, "And we should be working together."

Greg nodded in response, "Yes. Alright, guys… suit up!"

The other five rangers took out their Morph Cards and Heaven Force Morphers.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

In a hue of red, pink, black, blue, and green light, the rangers began to glow. Immediately, their suits materialized with their individual weapons.

"Alright," said Greg, with Sky Sword in hand, "Let's go!"

Cloud watched as the five rangers went to take on Blizartic. Immediately, she grabbed her Land Claw and chased toward Blizartic. Blizartic cut the rangers across as Cloud charged through. Stabbing Blizartic, Blizartic yelled as he jolted back a little bit. Next, Greg jumped up with his Sky Sword. Flames came out of his sword as he flew toward Blizartic.

"Fire Break!"

Suddenly, Blizartic was cut. A red line came down as he exploded a little bit. He then turned around as he saw Rich and Mathius with their weapons.

"Sea Combination!"

Three green lines came across Blizartic's chest and a blue arrow shot Blizartic, blowing the creature out of the snow bank with water underneath. Landing on the ground, he started to slowly get up. However, Aria had her Sky Blaster in hand.

"Wind Beam!"

Four pink beams shot Blizartic in the chest. As he started to fall back a little bit, he then turned around to notice Troy with his Land Axe. A black aura was surrounding his weapon as he raised it, "Fissure Break!"

A black line came down as explosions appeared. He then turned to Cloud. Cloud nodded as Troy took out a card, "Rock Blast Card!"

Placing it in his morpher, he closed it, "Invoke!"

A black aura surrounded his morpher as two boulders blasted out of his morpher. Immediately, Cloud jumped up and kicked two boulders at Blizartic. Blizartic was hit hard as Cloud went through with her Lnand Claw.

"Shock Break!"

A yellow bolt of electricity hit Blizartic through her Land Claw. She then turned around and cut him again as he landed on the ground.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" asked Blizartic.

"The Skyick Power of Fire, Red Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Skyick Power of Sound, Pink Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Stone, Black Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Sprout, Yellow Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves, Blue Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Life, Green Heaven Force Ranger!"

"Protecting Earth is officially a Ranger's duty!" yelled Greg, "Poké Rangers…"

"Heaven Force!"

"Assemble, Divinity Blaster!"

Immediately, the Sky Sword connected to the front of the Sky Blaster. The Sea Bowgun connected to the front of the Sky Sword. The Land Axe and the Land Claw connected to either side of the Seaick Bowgun. Finally, the Sea Trident was split into two and connected on top of the Sea Bowgun. The rangers then took out their cards. The look of Ladyrack's face was frightening due to seeing that massive weapon at their disposal.

"The beautiful Skyick Power!" yelled Greg and Aria, placing their cards on their weapons. A pink and red card appeared with the symbol of the Skyick Tribe, which was the pair of golden wings.

"The raging Landick Power!" yelled Troy and Cloud, placing their cards on their weapons. A black and yellow card appeared with the symbol of the Landick Tribe, which was the pair of golden leaves.

"The mystical Seaick Power!" yelled Mathius and Rich, placing their cards on their weapons. A blue and green card appeared with the symbol of the Seaick Tribe, which was a pair of golden fins.

"Punish!"

_**Divine Punishment!**_

Immediately, a golden energy was released from the weapon. The three symbols combined into one and cut into Blizartic. Blizartic screamed as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces. Cloud smiled as she looked at the other rangers.

"I guess working with you guys isn't a bad idea after all," said Cloud, smiling underneath her helmet. However, the happy moments ceased as black clouds started gathering. Turning around, the rangers noticed a blue lightning bolt striking the body. Blizartic yelled as he started growing ten times bigger.

"Great! Now to really do some damage!" said Blizartic, "Especially, to you!"

Cloud looked up in front of him, "It's time to show you our ultimate power! Rangers, let's do it!"

"Heaven Force Zords, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Charizard**_

_**Summon, Togekiss**_

_**Summon, Seviper**_

_**Summon, Raikou**_

_**Summon, Sharpedo**_

_**Summon, Jellicent**_

Coming out of their morphers, the headders were flying in the sky. The Charizard and Togekiss Headder flew in the sky, seeing two planes. One was an airplane and the other one was a small little jet. The Charizard placed its head on the airplane and absorbed the body structure. Immediately, its body began to materialize, making it the Charizard Zord. The Togekiss was also done the same way, absorbing the jet.

The Seviper and Raikou header flew across the forest. The Seviper Headder flew toward a train. Touching the front, it absorbed the data and the Seviper body materialized. The Raikou Headder flew into a tractor trailer and gathered its energy from the vehicle, making the body from that zord.

Next, the Jellicent and Sharpedo Headders flew into the ocean. The Sharpedo Headder connected to a submarine, absorbing its body and formed it from there. The Jellicent Headder connected to a small submerged vessel, and took its form.

"Let's go!" shouted Greg.

The six rangers jumped into their cockpit.

"Heaven Force Morphers, set!"

The rangers placed their morphers into their slot in the cockpit. Greg nodded as he took out a card, which materialized into the Megazord Card.

"Divine Fusion!"

They placed the cards in the morpher and closed the morpher. A golden glow surrounded their morphers.

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were five cockpits. Five beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

"Ha, do you think that piece of crap is going to stop me?" asked Blizartic.

"Cloud!" said Troy.

"Right!" said Cloud.

The Heaven Force Megazord jumped up and spun around a little bit. Swooping down, the Heaven Force Megazord was coming down feet first.

"Headder Kick!"

Blizartic was pummeled by the kicks of the Heaven Force Megazord. Explosions appeared throughout his body as Blizartic started stumbling backwards, almost falling on the ground. Blizartic yelled as he released an Ice Beam attack. As the beam got closer to the Megazord, Troy and Cloud pressed a button in their cockpit. The Raikou and Seviper Headders jumped out of their position and broke the beam. The Headders started biting on Blizartic to the point of where all of his ice powers began to explode. As the headders came back on, he started to release another one. However, nothing happened.

"No! My power!" he yelled.

"Now," said Troy.

"Right," said Greg, "Everyone, it's time!"

The Heaven Force Megazord rose to the sky. Blizartic looked up in terror as he looked at them.

"Heaven Force Saber!"

The Charizard tail was pulled from behind, transforming into a red and golden sword with black lines on it. The rangers pulled out the Megazord card with the sword on it and placed it in their morphers.

"We, Warriors of Heaven… bestow divine punishment on wicked souls!"

"Victory Charge, Invoke!"

_**Victory Charge!**_

Blizartic turned around as he noticed the flames emerging from the Heaven Force Megazord. A black background appeared as the Heaven Force Megazord's eyes began to glow in bright yellow light. The five cards spread out and released their multi colored beams, causing Blizartic to remain in his place. Screaming, the Heaven Force Megazord started charging downward.

"Heaven Strike!"

In a quick swoop, the Heaven Force Saber cut into Blizartic. Blizartic screamed as he a red line cut his body. He screamed as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"We're living here?" asked Cloud, looking at the mansion. She was amazed as she was looking at the ground, seeing guitars and drumsticks, "This is pretty cool."

"Well, I'm glad to host angels as my guests," said Beck, smiling as he looked at them, "The funniest part is you guys work for my girlfriend."

"That's funny," said Rich, looking at the paintings of musicians, "This is going to be fun living here."

"You're telling me?" asked Cloud, "Once that link is restored, Fiona needs to come down here."

Beck laughed, "Yeah, I hope she's doing okay, I'm quite worried."

Greg smiled as he looked at Beck, "From one Red Ranger to another, I think she's going to be fine."

Beck sighed and rolled his eyes, "I guess you're right."

He then turned around and noticed something missing. Mathius and Aria looked at him as well as he scratched his head, "Where's Bud?"

Mathius looked up. He then noticed Bud with a water balloon. Before Mathius could say anything, a water balloon dropped on Beck's head. He was soaked in water. His facial expression went from being worried to somewhat serious. He spat water out, "Bud… what did I tell you about throwing water balloons?"

"Don't throw them in the house because we have live instruments and they are very hard to replace," said Bud.

Mathius laughed, "I'll make more."

Beck looked at him with an evil look. Mathius chuckled a little bit, "Never mind."

"Good answer," said Beck with a smile.

* * *

**Next time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Beck: So, they had to revive a Scream Beast…**

**Aria: Well, let me handle it.**

**Mathius: I don't know how long I can handle this.**

**Aria: Allow me!**

**Greg: Aria, wait!**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 4: Music from Heaven**

**Aria: Pretty sounds fill this planet… not DEATH like you!**

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? I know that it has been about two months since I updated… school is crazy and I have been having fun at college. Please review.


	4. Music from Heaven

A/N: And so we begin with Chapter 4… I want to apologize for the delay, for taking 12 classes this semester was not the greatest idea on the face of the planet. If you review, you can scream at me all you want about it. But, I was happy I survived this semester without screaming at people. That's the best part.

So, let's speed things up and get this fanfic moving!

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_With the connection to the Rayquazian Kingdom broken, the Poké Rangers decided to live with Bud and his uncle, Beck McCaffery, the Red Bandstand Ranger. However, agreeing to live there was troublesome. For example, the Landick Tribe didn't want to be involved with the others. As a result, Cloud and Troy get into an argument and that's when the Warstar sent their latest threat. Cloud, angry enough, decides to fight the creature. Defeating the creature with the Heaven Force Megazord, the rangers saved the day and learned to work together as a team… the question is, can the Warstar Empire be destroyed?_

* * *

The sun was brightly shining outside of Beck's house. However, ass much as it as nice outside, unfortunately it was time to clean. For the rangers, they needed to clean. At the second floor, the rangers were walking around, cleaning and scrubbing. As Beck started smelling the smell of good, clean chemicals, he looked at Mathius and Rich, who were washing the mirrors.

"Nice job," said Beck, smelling the cleaning chemicals.

"Thanks," said Rich, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Well, to see how responsible you are," said Beck, "And consider this as a training lesson."

Cloud looked at him as she was taking a dustpan and sweeping the floor, "How is cleaning a training lesson?"

Beck sighed. He then noticed Troy lifting two heavy boxes as he went to make room to clean the rest of the place. Turning around, he noticed Greg and Aria. Greg was on all fours as Aria went to scrub above the windows.

"Careful," said Greg.

"I'm going to be fine," said Aria.

As Aria went to take a washcloth to the windows, Greg started sniffing dust. He then began to raise his head. Beck gulped. He knew what was going to happen.

"ACHOO!"

Aria screamed as she fell on the ground. Hitting her head, she looked at Greg. Greg laughed as he looked at her.

"Really, Greg?" asked Aria.

"Sorry, my nose was tickling me," said Greg, looking at Aria. Aria sighed as she looked at him. Greg smiled as he looked at her and then at Beck. Beck laughed, "Are the Skyick Tribe that crazy?"

"Yep," said Cloud, "From what I know, they have been friends for a long time. So, for them to get hardly mad at each other, not possible."

"Ah," said Beck, looking at them.

Greg sighed as he went on all fours and looked at Aria, "Again?"

"Nah, I'll get the ladder," said Aria.

Greg darted her eyes as she went to get the ladder. Aria sighed as she went to climb on the ladder. Climbing on the first step, the ladder broke. Aria screamed as she was about to land on the ground with the ladder on top of her. Greg jumped up and grabbed the ladder before it touched Aria. Aria sighed as she looked at him.

"Why are you having problems?" asked Greg.

Aria sighed, "I don't know."

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears: the Warstar Villains walk toward the camera: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Commander Worf)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(The Heaven Force Megazord formation appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**04: Music from Heaven**

"I have something to announce," said Admiral Predator. Commander Worf and Thundrun were looking at him as he was sitting down with the staff in his hand, "While the Beedroids were patrolling around to see where we can attack next, I found something awesome."

"Awesome?" asked Commander Worf, curious to see what he was talking about.

"The Beedroid sent me a metal plate from Fallarbor Town and we were able to replicate it. Introducing Heatrax!" said Admiral Predator. The henchman turned around as the creature walked into the room. He was a big red Snorlax, with the skin design of a Heatran. He also had a big silver helmet atop his head, and huge silver claws on his hands. However, he had a metallic guitar in his hand and blue cannons on either side of his body.

"It's good to be back," he said, "After what happened last time… of how I was destroyed that is."

"Destroyed?" asked Commander Worf.

"Yes…," said Heatran.

_(cue flashback)_

_Heatrax went to charge forward. However, Beck blocked him. His kneepad released a flame attack. Heatrax yelled as he landed on the ground. Beck gripped his gauntlets as he jumped up, "Meteor Strike!"_

_Punching him repeatedly, Heatrax felt the powerful punches that Beck was commencing into his chest. Sparks were flying from his body Heatrax yelled as he landed on the ground. Beck then jumped up as his golden boots kicked him a couple of times. Beck then took out his guitar._

_"Acoustic Blaster!"_

_Pressing the button on the base of the guitar, a trigger popped out. The top of the neck transformed into a rotating nozzle. Red electric sparks were charging up. His whole body began to charge in red as he pressed the trigger, "Charge Blast!"_

_A red bolt of energy was unleashed. Heatrax yelled as he flew his hands in the air. A massive explosion came out of his body and then he exploded all over the place. Beck laughed as he looked at him, "That's it for you."_

_(end flashback)_

"The Red Bandstand Ranger killed me… and then when I grew taller their Megazord cut me in half!" yelled Heatrax. He looked at this guitar, "With this new set up… I can get my revenge."

"Good!" said Admiral Predator, "Maybe you can take it out on him and the Hoenn Region, now that we are in town… and maybe the Heaven Force Poké Rangers."

"Heaven Force?" asked Heatrax, "Ha! Okay, I will. I will make sure that happens!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ah," said Aria, looking at the windows. Greg popped his head out as he was washing the windows, "What's my favorite color?"

"If I don't know by now then I am obviously not a close friend as you think I am," said Greg, "Of course, it's pink."

Aria smiled as she looked at him, "Good. I was thinking we paint the front fence pink."

Greg looked at her as he stumbled backwards. Beck, who was sitting inside at the time caught his fall as he looked out the window, "Aria, there is no way in hell you are painting the fence pink! I refuse!"

"But, music is supposed to be pink," said Aria.

"Yeah, when you graduate with a Masters in music," said Beck, sighing. He put his head back into the room as the other rangers were out of messy clothes. Aria looked down at the ground as she was planting stuff outside, "What's a Masters?"

"It seems she's learning," said Beck, looking at Greg, "Has she always been musically inclined?"

"Oh yes!" said Greg, looking outside, "She has the prettiest voice of an angel. She never performed though."

The rangers looked at Greg. Greg nodded as he looked at her, "It's true. Actually, before being a ranger, she was supposed to be a musician for the Rayquazian Kingdom. But, she has to go to school and…"

Beck looked at Greg, "I have connections… I can get Aria into a music college here… for free."

"Really?" asked Greg, "She would be very happy."

Beck smiled as he punched him in the shoulder, "Us Red Rangers need to stick together, right?"

"Definitely," he said, smiling.

Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind hit him. He yelled as he landed on the ground. He started straining to get up. Rich and Mathius rushed over toward him as Greg started screaming. Outside, Aria's voice was being echoed.

"What's going on?" she screamed, "I can't hear the wind!"

Troy ran toward the window. He jumped out and landed on the ground. He then put his ear to the ground. He felt a rumble of vibrations in rhythm heading south. He turned to the other rangers, "Guys, there's a Warstar Monster… about 20 miles West."

"Petalburg City," said Beck, "I'll watch them. You guys go."

"No, I'll be fine," said Greg, groaning. He carefully got up and started walking out the door with the others behind them. Meeting Aria, the six rangers pulled out their morphers and cards.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

In a flash of white light, their ranger suits materialized.

* * *

"TAKE MY MUSIC!"

With a stroke of a guitar, the blast of metal music was thrown out of his speakers. Buildings started exploding as the trees began to crash down on cars. People and Pokémon were rolling in the ground, feeling the crazy sounds ringing in their ears. Heatrax laughed as he kept playing the electric guitar. He then turned around as he saw six beams of light land on the ground, helping the civilians leave. Heatrax stopped playing as he looked at them.

"Rangers, great I have to deal with a new squad," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Greg.

"My name is Heatrax. I used to be a Scream Beast of the metal band Scream, an empire that planned on destroying the world. But, the Poké Rangers Bandstand destroyed the empire. I work with Warstar now and I plan to get my revenge… especially on the Red Bandstand Ranger!" yelled Heatrax.

"I won't allow that!" yelled Aria.

"Beedroids, waste them!" he yelled.

Immediately, a wave of Beedroids materialized in front of them. The rangers took out another card.

"Heaven Force Weapons, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Heaven Weapons!**_

In a flash of golden light, their weapons magically appeared. Greg went into a fighting stance, "Let's fight!"

The Beedroids jumped up and charged after them. As one went to strike with its saber, Greg held his Sky Sword like a baseball bat. He then cut across the Beedroid as it landed on the ground. He then swung around with his legs, kicking the other Beedroids. He started cutting and destroying the Beedroids. Troy cut three of them with his Land Axe. He turned around and then cut downwards, slicing some of them. Cloud flipped backwards as she took out her Land Claw. She raised it and then struck the Beedroids in the stomach with her attack. Rich stretched out his Sea Trident. A green wave of energy was unleashed, binding the Beedroids together. He then threw his weapon toward them, piercing right through their bodies.

As Aria went to attack with her weapon. She flipped backwards and started shooting with her Sky Blaster. However, her ears began to vibrate. She covered her ears as the loud sounds came out again. As the Beedroids went to attack, Mathius took out his Sea Bowgun. Pulling the trigger, blue bolts came out of his weapon. The Beedroids were hit, landing on the ground. Aria got up as she struggled with the sound.

"Thank you… this is getting annoying! I can't fight like this!" yelled Aria.

"Get used to it," said Heatrax, releasing a wave of fire toward Aria. Mathius took out a card from his pocket.

"Water Sport, Invoke!"

As he activated the card with his morpher, a barrier of water surrounded them as the fire turned into steam upon impact.

Meanwhile, Greg was getting kicked and punched by the Beedroids. As they landed on the ground in pain, Greg turned around as one of them went to attack. Immediately, the Beedroid screamed as it was sliced by the Land Axe.

"What's with you?" asked Troy.

"I… can't function!" said Greg, "The sound… it's horrible!"

Rich turned around as he rushed over toward them, "It's possible that Greg and Aria have a weakness to sound… which explains Heatrax's guitar playing."

"Well," said Mathius, looking at Rich, "We need to shut him down… permanently."

Heatrax laughed as he looked at him, "Yeah right."

He kept playing the electric guitar as the Beedroids were jumping up and down, twirling all over the place. Immediately, Aria and Greg picked themselves up and raised their weapons.

"Assemble, Divinity Blaster!"

Immediately, the Sky Sword connected to the front of the Sky Blaster. The Sea Bowgun connected to the front of the Sky Sword. The Land Axe and the Land Claw connected to either side of the Seaick Bowgun. Finally, the Sea Trident was split into two and connected on top of the Sea Bowgun. The rangers then took out their cards and placed them on the blaster. As Heatrax played another dissonant chord, Greg pulled the trigger. The blast was a clean miss. The yellow energy bolt hit a building instead of the creature.

"Greg, aim properly!" yelled Cloud.

"The sound!" yelled Greg.

Heatrax laughed as he relinquished a blue bolt from his arm. Greg and Aria yelled as they were hit by the attack. Explosions appeared all over the place as a red and pink aura surrounded them. Landing on the ground, the other rangers turned around as they started running away.

"Greg!" yelled Troy, picking him up. Greg rolled his eyes as he started coughing away.

"Aria," said Cloud, "Speak to me!"

Aria's eyes were open. But, all she could do was hum a little bit to show speech. Troy sighed as he grabbed Greg behind his back, "We need to get back to Beck's place… now."

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

The door swung open. Turning around, Beck and Bud were walking into the room to notice Greg and Aria in bandages, lying on the couch.

"What happened to them?" asked Beck.

"Heatrax… his sound caused the rangers to weaken," said Mathius. Beck's spine froze. He looked at him in response to what was said, "He's back?!"

Cloud looked at him, "You know him?"

Beck sighed as he turned around. He started coughing a little bit as he turned to the rangers, "It was last year. I was on the trip to Fallarbor Town with the Bandstand Rangers. Angry that my father passed away, I kind of felt that anger. Heatrax was invented to destroy us, and to keep me in a darker state. Luckily, the new Battlizer was able to destroy Heatrax… for him to work with Warstar… against new rangers like you, this is probably an ultimate challenge."

"Well, we can't fight together now," said Rich, "The Skyick Tribe are sensitive to dissonant and diminished sound!"

"It doesn't matter!"

The rangers turned around. Aria was sitting up, coughing up a storm, "Guys. No matter what happens, the Warstar have to go. Even if it means destroying an old enemy, we must do our best!"

"Trying to motivate us?" asked Cloud, raising an eyebrow.

"Got to," said Aria, "I am not strong enough to stand."

"Me too," said Greg, "I am going to have to agree with Aria. You four need to work together to defeat Heatrax. We can count on you!"

"You two are strange… do you think we are going to give up?" asked Cloud, looking at the other rangers. Rich sighed as he looked at the yellow ranger, "Well, enough chitty chatter. Let's go find the monster and get the other two rangers back to normal."

As the rangers went to walk away, they noticed a blue aura in the sky. Beck, Bud and the other rangers were looking at the ceiling as they noticed a purple Pokémon that's robotic. However, it had red, black, blue, green, yellow, and pink stripes with a computer screen on its chest. It was a Genesect."

"Who are you?" asked Troy, ready to defend himself. The creature shook his head as he looked at him, "Calm down, Troy. I'm here from the Rayquazian Kingdom."

Greg raised his head, "Rayquazian Kingdom? Who are you?"

"My name is Genesis. I am a Genesect of the Rayquazian Kingdom who will be able to help you while Princess Fiona tries to fix a link within the two worlds. With my data and information, I will be able to help you fight the Warstar," said Genesis, bowing down to them.

"Sweet!" said Beck, looking at them, "I don't have to worry about turning on the news channels!"

Rich sighed as he looked at him and then turned to the other rangers, "Come on. Do you think a Genesect can help us defeat Warstar?"

Genesis lowered its body as it released a blue beam. Rich yelled as he landed on the ground, hit from the ground. Genesect growled, "Watch your damn mouth, I might take the form of a Legendary Pokémon, but I do have skill…. See?"

Stretching out his right arm, he pressed a few buttons. A holographic screen appeared as he started looking through a few things. Immediately, the Hoenn Region appeared. He then noticed a red blimp on Heatrax's location.

"See?! Heatrax is in Lavaridge Town," said Genesis.

Mathius looked at the map and then at the other rangers, "You are serious?"

"I don't lie," said Genesis, looking at the other rangers, "They are outside the hot springs… I count 20 Beedroids and the monster."

"We should go," said Rich, looking at Troy. Troy turned to him in response. As they turned around, Greg and Aria went to get up. Genesis turned around in response and pushed Greg down.

"What gives?" asked Greg.

"Under no circumstances… seriously, I can't let you go," said Genesis, "You guys are already hurt from battle."

"We got to try," said Aria.

Cloud looked over at Aria, "But, the sound waves are going to damage you. The last thing we need is for you to get into a cross fire."

"Yeah," said Mathius, looking at the rangers, "I understand that the six of us need to work together, but us four need to work it out."

Greg nodded. Mathius nodded as he turned to the other rangers with their Heaven Force Morphers. Troy, Rich, Cloud, and Mathius stood in a line with their morphers.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

Taking out their Morph Cards, they placed them in the morphers and closed the slots. A yellow, black, blue, and green aura surrounded them as they transformed into their uniforms. Genesis nodded as he looked at them.

"Because it might take you forever," said Genesis. Red eyes began to glow as their card slots appeared. Taking the card, Rich noticed that there was a motorcycle card shaped like a Jellicent. Mathius had a card that had a motorcycle card shaped like a Sharpedo and obviously the others were Raikou shaped and Seviper shaped, "Headder Cycles. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks," said Troy, "Rangers, let's go!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

The rangers were on the Headder Cycles, zipping through Mauville City and Lavaridge Town. As they got to Lavaridge Town, they noticed a few Beedroids and Heatrax working on burning the town down with its music.

"Genesis is pretty cool," said Troy, getting off his bike.

"Yeah," said Rich, "Not to mention, we can ride in style now."

Mathius nodded, "We should probably go before they start."

The rangers nodded as they started running toward them. Blue lightning bolts came from the sky. The rangers yelled as they were hit hard by the attack. Landing on the ground, the rangers noticed Thundrun, laughing his head off.

"Who are you?" asked Rich.

"My name is Thundrun of Warstar. Then again, by the time you remember me again, you will be dead," he said, smiling with his staff I the air.

"I really don't care," said Troy, pointing at Thundrun, "Rangers, let's go!"

As they started heading toward the arena, a blue wave of bolts hit them. The rangers landed on the ground as Thundrun took out his staff. He slashed the four rangers twice as they landed on the ground. As Rich went to grab his Sea Trident, he was stabbed and thrown to the ground. The rangers were then slashed across their bodies. As they landed on the ground, Thundrun turned to Heatrax, who was warming up with the Beedroids.

"Begin the transmission… let's pollute this whole region with horrific sound!" said Thundrun.

One of the Beedroids nodded. Behind him, there was a metallic console. Pressing the red button on the console, a golden wave of energy shot into the sky. It turned into a wave of golden energy. It was spreading throughout the Hoenn Region with a horrific, metallic sound.

"Damn, I can't here myself think!" said Troy.

"Me either!" said Mathius, "But, we got to keep fighting."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Greg and Aria were rolling on the ground in anger, feeling the powerful sound waves. Genesis, Beck and Bud were also cringing in pain. Genesis's screens appeared as he turned to them.

"It seems that the powerful waves of energy are hitting Hoenn. It's going to go through Sinnoh and Johto next if we don't stop it!" said Genesis, cringing in pain.

"We got to go," said Greg. Aria nodding in agreement, the rangers went to leave. However, Bud pulled on to Greg's shirt.

"But… you can't go in this condition," said Bud.

Greg turned to Beck. He then turned to Bud, "Bud, sometimes you need to be a little reckless if you plan on saving the world. Shall we, Aria?"

"Yeah," said Aria, "However, I wouldn't use reckless. I would say sometimes you need to go regardless."

Greg pulled on her elbow, "You can judge me on my grammar later."

The two rangers rushed out of the door. Beck nodded in response as he turned to Bud, "He has a point."

Bud sighed as he looked at the windows, seeing the gold wave of energy, "I hope you're right."

Walking outside, Greg and Aria were stumbling out the front door, trying to maintain balance. As Greg tripped and landed on the ground, with Aria on top, he noticed a few pink flowers. The rest were all rotted away.

"Wow," said Greg, "I wonder why they are still alive?"

"Probably because I was singing to them while I was planting? For some reason, my songs can block out the pollution," said Aria, "The only problem is… how will it work for something like this?"

Greg nodded as he turned to her. He looked at her with a weird look. He grinned from ear to ear, "I have an idea."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Aria, holding her ears from the horrific sound.

"You'll see," said Greg, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Troy, Cloud, and Mathius landed on the ground as they tried to deal with Thundrun. While fighting, Rich was cutting a few of them across the chest. The Beedroids fell down as he jumped up toward the creature. As he landed on the ground from being attacked, he landed into the satellite. Blue bolts surrounded him as he landed on the ground. Thundrun laughed as Heatrax continued his onslaught.

"How do we defeat something like this?" yelled Rich.

"I wish I knew!" said Troy, ducking Thundrun's moves. Thundrun struck his staff at Troy and pressed the button. A red bolt electrocuted Troy as he landed on the ground.

"You're finished!" yelled Heatrax.

As he went to play the last dissonant chord, pink flowers began to whisk around the area. Heatrax looked around as he tried to find the source. Next, wind was coming out of it. A female voice was singing through the noise, which was cancelling it out.

"Who's doing that?" asked Heatrax.

"Grr…. I want to know too!" said Thundrun.

Rich looked up as he saw the satellite explode a few times. Sparks were flying out of it as he jumped toward the others.

"It's Aria, isn't it?" asked Rich.

"Yeah," said Mathius, "Her voice is cutting off the power… let's shut that thing down now!"

The rangers took out their weapons using their weapon card invocations.

"Assemble!"

The Land Axe and Claw combined together with the Sea Bowgun in front. The Sea Trident connected on top, like a sniper rifle. The rangers placed their cards on them as a black, yellow, blue, and green aura surrounded it.

"Angelic Blaster, fire!" yelled the rangers.

A gold energy blast came straight toward the satellite device. It exploded into pieces, including the metal console.

"What the hell?" yelled Heatrax.

Suddenly, a red and pink gust of air appeared as Greg and Aria appeared on their Headder Cycles. Greg and Aria hopped off as they turned to Heatrax.

"We did," said Greg, "Using Aria's voice and my wind cards we were able to negate your power."

Aria laughed, "Yep. Your power of music to pollute the world is unforgivable!"

Heatrax looked at them as they took out their Morph Cards. Transforming, Greg and Aria took out their weapons. Heatrax yelled as he released flames from his body. The rangers blocked them with their weapons.

"Heaven Force Angelic Strike!"

Their weapons began to charge in their own ranger color. First, Rich struck with his Sea Trident. A green line came out, striking followed by a few blue shots from Mathius's Sea Bowgun. Next, Cloud and Troy released black and yellow cut lines from their weapons. Finally, Aria released pink bolts from her Sky Blaster. This left Greg with striking him with a red line. The four slashes and bolts combined into one. He exploded into a million pieces.

"Assemble, Divinity Blaster!"

Immediately, the Sky Sword connected to the front of the Sky Blaster. The Sea Bowgun connected to the front of the Sky Sword. The Land Axe and the Land Claw connected to either side of the Sea Bowgun. Finally, the Sea Trident was split into two and connected on top of the Sea Bowgun. The rangers then took out their cards.

"The beautiful Skyick Power!" yelled Greg and Aria, placing their cards on their weapons. A pink and red card appeared with the symbol of the Skyick Tribe, which was the pair of golden wings.

"The raging Landick Power!" yelled Troy and Cloud, placing their cards on their weapons. A black and yellow card appeared with the symbol of the Landick Tribe, which was the pair of golden leaves.

"The mystical Seaick Power!" yelled Mathius and Rich, placing their cards on their weapons. A blue and green card appeared with the symbol of the Seaick Tribe, which was a pair of golden fins.

"Punish!"

_**Divine Punishment!**_

Immediately, a golden energy was released from the weapon. The three symbols combined into one and cut into Heatrax. He screamed as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Alright!" said Greg.

He turned to notice Thundrun, who took out his staff and pressed a red button. A blue bolt struck his corpse. The rangers turned around as they saw Heatrax grow ten times bigger.

"Try me now!" yelled Heatrax.

"For someone who was killed before, he seemed easier," said Aria, "Let's form the Megazord!"

"Right with you," said Greg.

The rangers took out their Heaven Force Zord cards.

"Heaven Force Zords, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Charizard**_

_**Summon, Togekiss**_

_**Summon, Seviper**_

_**Summon, Raikou**_

_**Summon, Sharpedo**_

_**Summon, Jellicent**_

Coming out of their morphers, the headders were flying in the sky. The Charizard and Togekiss Headder flew in the sky, seeing two planes. One was an airplane and the other one was a small little jet. The Charizard placed its head on the airplane and absorbed the body structure. Immediately, its body began to materialize, making it the Charizard Zord. The Togekiss was also done the same way, absorbing the jet.

The Seviper and Raikou header flew across the forest. The Seviper Headder flew toward a train. Touching the front, it absorbed the data and the Seviper body materialized. The Raikou Headder flew into a tractor trailer and gathered its energy from the vehicle, making the body from that zord.

Next, the Jellicent and Sharpedo Headders flew into the ocean. The Sharpedo Headder connected to a submarine, absorbing its body and formed it from there. The Jellicent Headder connected to a small submerged vessel, and took its form.

"Let's go!" shouted Greg.

The six rangers jumped into their cockpit.

"Heaven Force Morphers, set!"

Placing their morphers in the cockpit, the rangers went to combine. However, Greg was hit hard. Heatrax released three red beams, hitting the Charizard Zord. Aria, noticing what was going on turned around toward Heatrax.

"Aeroblast Beam!"

White light emerged out of its body. Heatrax yelled as he was hit hard. Swooping around, Heatrax turned around as the six zords stood together.

"Thank you, Aria," said Greg, "Rangers, combine!"

"Divine Fusion!"

They placed the cards in the morpher and closed the morpher. A golden glow surrounded their morphers.

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were five cockpits. Five beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

"If you hate metal music, then leave!" yelled Heatrax, releasing a few notes. Explosions appeared all over the place as the Heaven Force Megazord charged through. Heatrax then punched the Heaven Force Megazord across the chest and then struck it with the guitar.

"Hey, did anybody tell you that you were out of tune by a quarter-tone?" asked Aria, "Allow me to give you perfect pitch! Headder Attack!"

Immediately, the heads were released from the Megazord. As they started cutting into the creature, she started singing:

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Ti… DO! ATTACK!" sang Aria, joyfully.

"I thought it was fi," said Greg.

Suddenly, Heatrax grumbled in response. He released a red energy beam. Luckily, their Heaven Force Saber appeared, blocking it.

"Now to finish you," said Aria, taking out the Victory Charge card.

"Victory Charge, Invoke!"

_**Victory Charge!**_

Heatrax turned around as he noticed the flames emerging from the Heaven Force Megazord. A black background appeared as the Heaven Force Megazord's eyes began to glow in bright yellow light. The five cards spread out and released their multi colored beams, causing Heatrax to remain in his place. Screaming, the Heaven Force Megazord started charging downward.

"We, Warriors of Heaven… bestow divine punishment on wicked souls!"

"Heaven Strike!"

In a quick swoop, the Heaven Force Saber cut into Heatrax. Heatrax screamed as he a red line cut his body. Once again, he was destroyed by the Poké Rangers.

"WE DID IT!" yelled Greg.

The rangers nodded as the Heaven Force Megazord put its hands to its side.

* * *

Later that day…

"I swear," yelled Greg, "My ears are going to be numb for a while."

"Use your indoor voice," said Troy. The rangers were all home back from their battle. Greg turned around to Troy, pointing at his ear, "I can't hear you!"

Aria looked at him as she shook her head. Her ears were numb and kind of ringing too, but she wouldn't scream. Instead, she would be writing notes. While the rangers were recovering, Beck smiled as he looked at them.

"Thank you for dealing with him. I could have came down and said a few things, but I think it was best to deal with it," said Beck, "Unfortunately I had a convention I had to attend while you were battling."

Genesis turned around, "Convention?"

"Yeah. The seventh anniversary of Poké Rangers is coming and I'm going to be on the panel questions," said Beck, looking at the rangers.

"That's so sweet!" said Greg, "I can't wait to go!"

As he walked toward Beck, he slipped on a banana peel. Aria went over to help him. He groaned in response.

"Idiot," she mumbled, "But, that's our fearless leader."

"Why me?" he said while groaning in response, still feeling the pain tingle on the floor.

End Chapter…

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Thundrun: This virus is going to spread like wildfire**

**Mathius: First, Bud… now Cloud and Greg…**

**Greg: We can't fight… you are going to have to do what you can.**

**Rich: What do we do now?**

**Mathius: We're Seaick Warriors. We are going to need to find an antidote.**

**Troy: You're not going without me! **

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 5: Magical Mathius**

**Mathius and Rich: Summon, Ocean Brothers! Oceanic Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!**

****A/N: Once again, I apologize for the long delay! I'll try to update ASAP. But also, I'm working on a group fanfic with three Poke Ranger authors too called _Super Sentai: Pirate Force Alpha, _which I think you should check out.

Anyway, Happy Christmahanukwanzakah and hopefully next week Happy New Year episode!


	5. Magical Mathius

A/N: Alright, so Happy New Year! Welcome to the next episode of the Poké Rangers: Heaven Force and I hope to continue… so let's go!

* * *

"Happy New Year!" shouted Bud. The rangers were looking at the calendar. Indeed it was January 1st, 2013. Beck was impressed as he looked at the calendar and then at the other rangers. Greg and Aria smiled as they were cheering with Mathius and Rich.

"So," said Greg, "2012 was interesting! Luckily, though we can make 2013 a better year! What do you say?"

"Amen!" said the rangers.

Genesis nodded as he raised his glass, "Especially… now! I have something to tell you… new things mean new beginnings right?"

"Explain," said Mathius.

Genesis smiled as he looked at the blue ranger, "I never mentioned this but I forgot to tell you that you have other Headders of Pokémon besides the six you carry now."

The rangers raised their eyeballs, including Mathius, who had a surprised look on his face. What could Genesis mean by that?

* * *

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!**

**January 11, 2006 to January 11, 2013**

**Jack: Let's Poké Battle!**

**Danny: Going into Overdrive!**

**Tara: Shift into Turbo!**

**Felix: Install, Poké Rangers!**

**Beck: Bandstand, Rock Out!**

**Henry: Let's Samuraize!**

**Greg: Morph Card, Invoke**

**Rangers: Poké Rangers Power Up! **

**Blaze: 7 Years of Battle… Let's Continue.**

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears: the Warstar Villains walk toward the camera: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Commander Worf)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(The Heaven Force Megazord formation appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**05: Magical Mathius**

"What do you mean by other Headders?" asked Rich, looking at Genesis. Genesis smiled in agreemenet, "What I mean is that there will be upgrades for you guys to use when you get them… they lie dormant on this planet."

"That's so cool," said Aria, "I hope they come soon."

Cloud nodded, "I second that. Well, anyway… what could happen between now and then?"

"You got a good point," said Greg, looking at her.

* * *

**Ten days later: January 11****th****, 2013…**

The door opened up. The rangers turned around as Bud walked inside, "Wait a minute, you mean these guys aren't created."

"Nope," said Greg, "They are indeed real."

"Yep. The best part is they are able to help us," said Aria, with a smile. Cloud's eyes grew as she turned to Genesis, "It just hit me! How do we summon them?"

Genesis sighed, "I don't have the information for it."

Troy looked at Genesis. He then grabbed either side of his shoulders and started shaking his body, "WHAT THE HELL? WE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!"

"Whoa!" said Mathius and Rich, breaking off the strangling. Genesis groaned as he landed on the ground. Troy looked at Genesis and the others, "Sorry."

"It's… okay," said Genesis.

Greg nodded in response, "We are just going to have to try our best."

"Agreed," said the rangers. Mathius nodded as he turned to Bud, "Why are you here? Don't you have to go to the training academy?"

Bud sighed, "Unfortunately, the school is closed till January 12th. There's an illness going around in the school."

"Illness?" asked Mathius, "Like what? The stomach bug?"

"Uh, worse… it actually almost kills children," said Bud, "Makes them go insane."

Greg sighed as he looked at the rangers, "Well, hopefully, it's nothing bad."

Cloud sighed. She turned around as she looked at the other rangers, "We have no food in here."

Greg smiled as he looked at the team, "Well, guess what rangers? It's time for rock, paper, and scissors. Losers go shopping."

Mathius looked at the other rangers as they stretched their hands to throw rock, paper, or scissors using their fingers. The end result was: Greg, Aria, and Cloud had scissors and the other three had paper.

"Whoa, that's a first!" said Aria.

Troy looked at Greg darkly as Rich grabbed Troy by the collar of his neck. Troy rolled his eyes as they exited the house.

"I feel bad for him. He's dealing with the Seaick Tribe when it comes to shopping," said Cloud. She walked toward the window and stuck her head out of the window, "Have fun!"

There was a sound of groaning coming from Troy. The other rangers started laughing.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"Why are we using Beck's new convertible?" asked Rich, looking at Mathius, "You can't even drive!"

Mathius with his sunglasses on looked at him with a grin on his face, "Well, how do you think we were going to get to the store, take a bus?"

"Uh, yeah. We don't have insurance you know," said Rich, "We don't even have a Driver's License!"

Troy sighed as he looked at them. He then noticed the trees going past them like telephone poles. He then noticed a white sign that said "Speed Limit 55". He then looked at the speedometer. Obviously, Mathius doesn't listen to the speed limit.

"We are going to get stopped," said Troy.

"Don't say that," said Mathius, "Why?"

"You are speeding, bro," said Troy, "The Speed Limit's 55 and you are doing 70."

Mathius turned on his directional and pulled over to the side of the road, right before the exit. He looked at him in response.

"Let me tell you something," said Mathius, looking at Troy, "Troy, you need to live a little."

"Nope," said Troy, "I love my life. Simple, plain, and earthy, with the use of common sense… when I found out you were coming down to Earth, I wanted to barf."

"Why?" asked Mathius.

"Those pictures…" said Troy, looking at him, "Mr. Party Animal."

"Look," said Mathius, "I had a little too much to drink."

"Excuse me: 20 shots of the highest amount of liquor," said Rich, raising his left finger, "Dude, you slept with three girls that night and you didn't remember shit... Princess Fiona was angry."

Troy sighed as he looked at him, "Well, I don't want to know what he did. Let's just go before we get pulled over because this fly by night doesn't have a license."

"How do you know so much about this Earth stuff anyway?" asked Rich.

"I did research," said Troy, "I thought about living down here."

Mathius laughed, "You're insane."

As he started up the engine, he looked to his left as he went back on the main highway.

* * *

Five minutes later…

SMACK!

The rangers looked at Mathius as he smacked his car into one of the cars in the parking lot as he went to park. He then backed up and drove three cars down to an empty space. As he went to park, Troy looked at him as he went to climb out of the car.

"I'm going to puke," said Troy, "I'm driving!"

"You can't drive either," said Mathius, laughing.

"True, but I can drive better than you," said Troy. As he went to walk toward the entrance, he noticed Mathius and Rich with cloth bags.

"CLOTH BAGS? THEY HAVE BAGS HERE!" yelled Troy, pointing to the registers. The Pokémon were bagging for other customers using plastic and paper bags.

Rich laughed, "It's called saving our environment."

As the Seaick Tribe walked away, Troy crossed his arms and mumbled, "Saving our environment? We are already saving the world."

In the produce section, Mathius was inhaling fruits as Troy was picking up potatoes and carrots in the cart. He looked at Mathius as he grabbed his arm, "Look, Mathius we just grab what we need and go."

"This isn't organic though, I never had conventional fruit," said Mathius. Troy sighed as he grabbed a few apples and threw them in the cart.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Rich was looking at the meat. As he went to get a package of meat, he threw two packages in the cart. Going to get barbecue sauce, Mathius was running back and forth with flour and sugar to the cart. Rich turned around as he saw Mathius slip, fall and release the flour on the floor. Of course, Mathius fell with it. Rich quickly walked over to him as Mathius got up from the ground.

"You are one crazy person," said Rich.

Mathius grumbled, "Well, excuse me…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"Hi, how are you?" asked the cashier as he was ringing up the order. The rangers smiled as they responded back. A Combusken was packing their material in the bags. Five minutes later, the order was totaled, "43,302 pokedollars!"

"Do you accept credit cards?" asked Mathius.

Rich grabbed Beck's card and slid it on the pinpad that was attached to the register. As he went to say yes to everything, the register sounds went off the wall.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" asked Mathius.

"Relax," said the cashier, "I need a key."

"Oh… a key," said Mathius, laughing, "He needs a key."

Troy looked at Rich. Rich looked back at Troy. The two rangers rolled their eyes. As they walked out of the grocery store, Mathius looked at them in embarrassment as Troy put the groceries in the car. Mathius sighed as he looked at them.

"I'm sorry," said Mathius, "But, this is the first time we've done something fun."

"This isn't fun," said Troy, "Well, if it is if you're a girl."

As they went to get in the car, there were sounds of screams coming from about a mile.

"Let's go," said Troy, "I'll drive!"

As the three rangers got in the car, Troy backed out and drove down the street. As they made a sharp right, they noticed a humanoid Escavalier with purple fumes foaming out of his body as he went to attack a woman, who was in a white coat and black pants.

"You found me! I am not letting you leave," he said.

Turning around, he heard the sound of revving. Rich tried to grab Mathius but Mathius jumped up toward the creature.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

Transforming into his uniform, he took out his Sea Bowgun and released three blue beams of energy. He turned to the woman, "Are you okay?"

"Thank you," she said.

"You are going to pay for that, Blue Ranger," he said, turning around to see Troy and Rich rush over toward him.

"Reckless!" yelled Troy, taking out his Morph Card.

"Warstar, you will fall," said Rich, taking out his Morph Card.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

A black aura and green aura surrounded Rich and Troy. Troy took out his Land Axe and Rich took out his Sea Trident.

"Seaick Strike!" yelled Rich and Mathius. Blue and green waves came out of their weapons. The creature laughed as a purple aura surrounded him. He laughed as he didn't take any damage. As the aura disappeared, he was then cut across by Troy's Land Axe.

"Damn it!" said the creature, "No one beats Cavluenza… I am the best warrior of Warstar, especially when it comes to inflicting disease."

"You monster," said Mathius, "So, it was you who was giving influenza and high sickness to other people."

"Yep. What can you do about it?" asked Cavluenza. He released three beams of energy. Mathius, Rich, and Troy landed on the ground. Smoke covered them. Coughing, Mathius got up as the smoke cleared. He was out of sight.

"Damn it!" said Mathius. The rangers looked around. So far, there was nothing. Turning around, he noticed a woman who wore a black business suit. She had brown hair and green eyes. She looked at the blue ranger angrily, "You should've kept fighting! He got away!"

"Look, ma'am, I suggest you leave," said Troy.

"No, I'm not. Because unlike you guys, at least I know how to stop this virus," said the woman. The rangers turned around. Mathius was shrouded in a blue aura as his suit disappeared.

"Are you sure?" asked Mathius.

"Yes," she said, "Come with me."

* * *

Half hour later…

The rangers pulled up to a black business building. As the rangers opened up their doors and closed them. They walked with the woman toward the glass doors. The doors opened up as they climbed up the stairs, which wrapped around to the next floor. As the door opened to the right, the doctor lead them inside. The office was white with a black computer and a bed. The bed had a wounded Poochyena. However it had blue lines coming down from its eyes.

"What is this?" asked Rich, looking at the Pokémon.

"A Poochyena who caught this virus," said the doctor, "I put only a little bit of the antivirus that I obtained from the creature when you guys were fighting. However, it wasn't enough… I did some research."

Suddenly, the rangers watched as the Poochyena screeched. A green aura surrounded him as he turned into a Beedroid.

"What?!" asked the rangers.

The doctor nodded, "I knew it. This is the true form of the virus."

Mathius took out his Heaven Force Morpher, "Rangers, this is Mathius. This is definitely a Warstar plot. The virus is turning people and Pokémon into Beedroids."

"Got it," said Greg, over the intercom, "We will hold them off."

Troy looked at him, "You have a plan?"

Mathius looked at Troy. The blue rangers smirked as he looked at him, "Go help Greg. Rich, go with him. If you see the creature, I want the blood of the creature. But, you got to trust me."

Rich sighed as he looked at Mathius. The two rangers headed out of the office. Mathius looked at the doctor, "What's your name?"

"Doctor Sakura Mantaro," she said. Mathius smiled as he took out a blue card, "I need your hand. Trust me."

* * *

Ten minutes later…

The citizens were screaming as they were attacked by children, who transformed into Beedroids. As they were swinging their blades, Troy and Rich were grabbing them. As one started swinging its silver blade, Troy dodged it as he kicked him in the face. Rich jumped up and kicked two of them in the stomach. As the Beedroids, released green beams from their eyes, the two rangers took out their cards.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

As explosions occurred, the Heaven Force Rangers transformed into their suits, heading toward the Beedroids. As they were thrown to the ground, Rich and Troy were looking at each other. Suddenly, a TV screen started turning on as the Beedroids looked up. It was Doctor Mantaro.

"Attention, I have found the antidote to bring the Beedroids back to normal and the Warstar plan to come to a close. Please, bring them to Slateport Park so I can treat them," said Doctor Mantaro, "Thank you and have a great day."

"Why is she targeting herself?" asked Troy.

"Unless it's part of Mathius's plan," said Rich, looking at Troy, "Let's go!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Doctor Mantaro set up her tools and antidotes for getting people inoculated for the cure. As she stood there, eating chips, she laughed as she saw something big come toward her. Calvuenza released greenish-bluish laser beams. Blowing up some of the equipment, she started screaming. He then hopped in front of her.

"Trying to escape me? You can't. Let's face it Dr. Mantaro, your antidotes won't work against me," said Calvuenza.

Dr. Manataro laughed as she looked at him. She turned around as she saw Rich and Troy looking at the battle scene. As they started to head toward the creature, Calvuenza released yellow beams. The two rangers landed on the ground. Dr. Mantaro turned around as she kicked the creature in the face. Calvuenza flew to the ground with full force as Dr. Mantaro slapped her hands.

"Wait a minute… you know how to defend yourself?" asked Rich.

"I told you to trust me… didn't I?" asked Dr. Mantaro, "He fell right into my trap."

"Your trap?" asked Calvuenza.

Dr. Mantaro began to glow in a bright blue aura. Instantly, Mathius magically appeared out of the aura with a blue card in his hand.

"Misty Mirage," said Mathius, "I knew in order to get the antidote, I had to lure you. So, while Rich and Troy were fighting the creatures, I thought transforming into Dr. Mantaro would lure you out. It did. And now, you're mine."

He took out his Morph Card and Heaven Force Morpher, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

Transforming into his ranger suit, he took out his Sea Bowgun. Pressing the trigger, blue beams came out. Calvuenza blocked it on both ends. He then turned around as Troy and Rich lunged forward with their weapons. The Land Axe didn't make a cut into the armor and Calvuenza threw him to the ground. Next, Rich was slashed across the face by Calvuenza.

"My armor is too powerful. Take my fire bombs!" he said, releasing a massive fireball.

Troy yelled as his Land Axe flew out of his hand. As he landed on the ground, Mathius looked at him, the axe and the creature.

"I have a plan!" said Mathius, taking the Land Axe. He held it tightly due to the massive weight of the weapon, "Damn this is heavy."

As he charged slowly, Calvuenza released red beams from his eyes. Mathius yelled as he landed on the ground. As he rolled all over the ground, he slowly got up with the Land Axe. As Calvuenza jumped up, Mathius slashed him across the body with the Land Axe and then thrust the Sea Bowgun into his chest.

"Blue Blast!" yelled Mathius, pushing the trigger. The weapon began to glow in a blue aura. The beam pierced through his armor. The arrow began to glow bright blue as he caught it in his hand. He then jumped toward Troy as he looked at him.

"Give this to Dr. Mantaro, quickly," said Troy.

As he rushed over, Calvuenza rushed over to stop him. However, he was shot in the back through his wound. He turned around as Mathius looked up. It was Aria with her Sky Blaster. Greg and Cloud stood behind her with their weapons. They ran toward her.

"Greg, Cloud, Aria," said Rich, "About time you showed up."

"We figured Mathius had a plan," said Greg, "The Beedroids are contained in a massive vortex in Slateport City. So, we need to hurry up and defeat him. Where's Troy?"

Troy was running toward them, "I'm here. The antidote is being made!"

"NOOO!" yelled Calvuenza, struggling to get up, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The Skyick Power of Fire, Red Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Skyick Power of Sound, Pink Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Stone, Black Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Sprout, Yellow Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves, Blue Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Life, Green Heaven Force Ranger!"

"Protecting Earth is officially a Ranger's duty!" yelled Greg, "Poké Rangers…"

"Heaven Force!"

"Assemble, Divinity Blaster!"

Immediately, the Sky Sword connected to the front of the Sky Blaster. The Sea Bowgun connected to the front of the Sky Sword. The Land Axe and the Land Claw connected to either side of the Seaick Bowgun. Finally, the Sea Trident was split into two and connected on top of the Sea Bowgun. The rangers then took out their cards. The look of Calvuenza's face was frightening due to seeing that massive weapon at their disposal.

"The beautiful Skyick Power!" yelled Greg and Aria, placing their cards on their weapons. A pink and red card appeared with the symbol of the Skyick Tribe, which was the pair of golden wings.

"The raging Landick Power!" yelled Troy and Cloud, placing their cards on their weapons. A black and yellow card appeared with the symbol of the Landick Tribe, which was the pair of golden leaves.

"The mystical Seaick Power!" yelled Mathius and Rich, placing their cards on their weapons. A blue and green card appeared with the symbol of the Seaick Tribe, which was a pair of golden fins.

"Punish!"

_**Divine Punishment!**_

Immediately, a golden energy was released from the weapon. The three symbols combined into one and cut into Calvuenza. Calvuenza screamed as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces. However, the rangers turned around as they saw blue lightning strikes from the sky. Calvuenza grew ten times bigger than normal.

"Come at me, Poké Rangers!"

"Let's summon the zords," said Mathius, taking out his Heaven Force Morpher. The rangers nodded as they took out their morphers and their zord cards.

"Heaven Force Zords, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Charizard**_

_**Summon, Togekiss**_

_**Summon, Seviper**_

_**Summon, Raikou**_

_**Summon, Sharpedo**_

_**Summon, Jellicent**_

Coming out of their morphers, the headders were flying in the sky. The Charizard and Togekiss Headder flew in the sky, seeing two planes. One was an airplane and the other one was a small little jet. The Charizard placed its head on the airplane and absorbed the body structure. Immediately, its body began to materialize, making it the Charizard Zord. The Togekiss was also done the same way, absorbing the jet.

The Seviper and Raikou header flew across the forest. The Seviper Headder flew toward a train. Touching the front, it absorbed the data and the Seviper body materialized. The Raikou Headder flew into a tractor trailer and gathered its energy from the vehicle, making the body from that zord.

Next, the Jellicent and Sharpedo Headders flew into the ocean. The Sharpedo Headder connected to a submarine, absorbing its body and formed it from there. The Jellicent Headder connected to a small submerged vessel, and took its form.

"Let's go!" shouted Greg.

The six rangers jumped into their cockpit.

"Heaven Force Morphers, set!"

"Divine Fusion!"

They placed the cards in the morpher and closed the morpher. A golden glow surrounded their morphers.

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were six cockpits. Six beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

Taking out the Heaven Force Saber, Calvuenza forced himself onto the rangers. His armor was so tight that the Heaven Force Saber couldn't break it.

"Why can't this armor get destroyed?" asked Greg.

Calvuenza grabbed the Heaven Force Saber and slashed the Heaven Force Megazord. As the Megazord was slashed, the rangers stood there. They were then slashed again by the powerful creature. The rangers yelled as the Heaven Force Megazord was damaged. The blade was raised. Mathius turned around as the right arm stopped the blade.

"Your resistance won't hurt my armor," said Calvuenza.

"I won't give up to destroy you," said Mathius, "I worked too hard to give up now."

"I concur," said Rich, looking at Mathius. Suddenly, the belts on their Heaven Force suits began to glow. Two cards materialized in the sky. Mathius and Rich caught them. The card was blue with heads of a Mantine, Huntail, and Vaporeon.

"The Ocean Brothers!" said Rich.

"We got more Headders?" asked Greg.

"Yep. Now, we are going to see how well they can fare against his armor," said Mathius, "Shall we, Rich?"

"Right!" said Rich, looking at Mathius.

"Ocean Brother Card, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Ocean Brothers!**_

Off of to the Slateport Beach, the card materialized in the ocean, the heads of Vaporeon, Mantine and Huntail arrived as they rushed toward the battlefield, materializing into their Pokémon forms. Calvuenza was hit by Mantine by being slapped in the face by its wing. The Huntail jumped up and bit Calvuenza. As he was hit, Calvuenza was then attacked by an Aqua Tail via invisibility. The Acid Armor disappeared as the Vaporeon landed on the ground.

"Awesome!" said Aria, "The Sea Brothers are amazing!"

"Now…," said Mathius, turning to the others, "Let's combine with the Ocean!"

"Heaven Force Armament!" yelled Rich.

The Pokémon forms of the Ocean Brothers disappeared. As they flew toward the Heaven Force Megazord, the Togekiss and the Sharpedo headders detached and connected to the legs. The Huntail and Vaporeon Headders connected to the fists of the Megazord while the Mantine head connected to the top. A robotic head formed out of it as green eyes appeared.

"Oceanic Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

"Analysis!" said Mathius.

The screen changed as they were able to analyze Calvuenza's weakness. Mathius snapped his fingers as he turned toward the other rangers, "Guys, it's obvious! His weak spot is still there when he grew. His defense went down. So, let's use this to our advantage!"

"Right," said Greg, "Rangers, move in!"

As the Oceanic Heaven Force Megazord moved in, Calvuenza started releasing bombs. No effect or damage occurred on the Megazord.

"Huntail Headder!" yelled Mathius.

The Huntail Headder began to glow bright blue as it slashed Calvuenza.

"Vaporeon Headder!" yelled Rich.

The Vaporeon Headder began to glow bright green as it slashed Calvuenza. The creature started limping as it landed on the ground. As Calvuenza turned around to charge for another attack, Mathius and Rich charged with their consoles.

"Mantine Headder!"

The Mantine Headder crushed the armor. Calvuenza turned around as he saw a big hole in his armor. As he tried to turn around, he could see that the armor started depleting.

"NO WAY!" he yelled.

Rich and Mathius stretched out their hands, "Way!"

A card containing the Oceanic Heaven Force Megazord appeared as they took out their Heaven Force Morphers, "Victory Charge, Invoke!"

_**Victory Charge!**_

The card surrounding the Oceanic Heaven Force Megazord transformed into three cards: The Oceanic Brothers, the Ocean Heaven Force Megazord and the symbol of the Seaick Tribe. A dark blue, bright blue, and green light shot out of the cards, paralyzing Calvuenza.

"We, Warriors of Heaven… bestow divine punishment on wicked souls!" yelled Rich and Mathius.

"Ocean Strike!"

The Vaporeon Headder and the Huntail Headder stretched out and released blue beams of energy. As they combined into one, Calvuenza screamed as he landed on the ground. An explosion appeared.

"We did it!" said Mathius.

"Good job," said Greg.

Troy nodded, turning to Mathius and Rich. The Seaick Tribe nodded as the Oceanic Heaven Force Megazord stood there.

* * *

Later that day…

"Ah," said Greg, "So happy the day's over. Thanks, Mathius once again for saving us."

The Heaven Force Rangers were walking back home. Mathius yawned as he looked at him, "Honestly, it was a little reckless."

"Well, sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures," said Aria, looking at Mathius, "You did a good job."

"Thanks," said Mathius, smiling, "At least it was worth the best."

"Wait a minute… today is January 11, 2013. Right?" asked Greg, looking at the sky. The rangers turned around as they saw a shooting star in the sky. They then noticed a massive billboard. Greg stood there in awe as he saw that he was in the middle next to the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, to the right of Greg in the picture was the Red Samurai Ranger and the Red Bandstand Ranger. To the left of the Mighty Morphin' Ranger, there was Overtech Ranger 5, Red Turbo Ranger and the Red Space Ranger with the words saying:

**Poke Rangers 2006-2013… Never forget.**

"This planet has been at war for 7 years," said Greg, looking at them, "Let's continue our duty and save the world."

"Agreed!" said the rangers. Mathius nodded as he put his hand in the middle with the others following suit. They then went to jump, "POKE RANGERS!"

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Greg: You just need time and practice**

**Bud: Yeah, right.**

**Greg: You do, seriously.**

**Thundrun: He's the fastest Warstar.**

**Greg: Great…**

**Troy: We're just getting started.**

**Cloud: We aren't going to let you kill him. We will fight you!**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 6: Warstar Olypmics**

**Cloud and Troy: Quake Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!**

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. I apologize. Next chapter will be very interesting though. Happy 2013! Happy Seventh Anniversary of the Poké Rangers franchise! Please review!

**Next time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Beck: Alright, so about our times as rangers.**

**Greg: To think that its been seven years… it seems weird.**

**Genesis: This creature matches speed and endurance**

**Rangers: We are going to need to train!**

**Worf: Try and stop me!**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 6: Warstar Olympics**

**Greg: Protecting the world is the duty of Heaven Warriors!**


	6. Warstar Olympics

A/N: So, here's Chapter 6…

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_The rangers moved in with Bud and Beck McCaffery, the Red Bandstand Ranger and Princess Fiona's boyfriend. Using the power of the Heaven Force Megazord, the rangers have been able to stop Warstar. Yet, Genesis tells them that new headders have been made. To save a virus from spreading, Mathius disguises himself to get the new creature. This new creature was destroyed by the Ocean Brothers and the Oceanic Heaven Force Megazord. Even though they have upgraded powers, the continuing adventure of the rangers continues…._

* * *

It was one of those days where the rangers have decided to train themselves to get stronger. They became more equipped ever since Mathius unlocked the Ocean Brother card. However, just because they got more invocation cards, doesn't mean that the Warstar is going to give up. Outside, Mathius and Troy were sparring, kicking and punching back and forth as Cloud and Aria used invocation attacks to train their special abilities. On the other side, Rich was twirling his Sea Trident back and forth while Greg was twirling around through the trees. He pulled up and was flipping over a tree branch five times. He then jumped up and grabbed a vine. He swung the vine across and then kicked a few branches that were poking from the tree. Smacking them, Greg turned around and kicked the fake scarecrow that was made in the face. He took a deep breath as Rich turned around, looking at him.

"Quick question. How are you able to do those crazy stunts?" asked Rich, looking at him.

"Very simple, Rich. I used to be the top gymnast in the Rayquazian Kingdom before I became a Heaven Force Ranger," said Greg, wiping the sweat off with a towel, "It's not as easy as it looks."

"I can tell," said Rich, "But, you definitely make it look easy."

"Practice makes perfect," said Greg, looking at his right wrist, which was still tingling in pain.

"Are you sure you are okay?" asked Rich.

"Yeah," said Greg, looking at him. As Rich left, Greg looked over at his right wrist. He could remember the injury like it was yesterday:

* * *

_(cue flashback)_

_"So, let me ask you again… has your wound healed, Red Ranger?" asked Worf. The tone was cynical, yet very cruel as Greg held his right wrist. He smiled a little bit, looking at Greg, "I want to congratulate you on a job well done for defending yourself against me."_

_Greg looked at Worf. His facial expressions and his attitude was something not needed after the rangers just killed one of their own creatures. Looking at Worf, Greg coughed a little bit, "Well, I don't want to fight you, and I don't feel like fighting you… so why don't you step aside?"_

_"I am for now," said Worf, looking at Greg. He tapped his foot and looked at him, "I, Commander Worf will make sure that you will fall to your death, next time."_

_(end flashback)_

* * *

'_I wonder when that will happen?' _he thought as he went to attempt the next Olympic training.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears: the Warstar Villains walk toward the camera: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Commander Worf)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(The Heaven Force Megazord formation appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**06: Warstar Olympics**

"Admiral Predator!"

The voice of Worf was filling for Predator's ears as Worf was walking toward him with a look of content on his face. It seemed something was on his mind, yet Worf just wanted to scratch his chin as he saw Admiral Predator with a happy look on his face.

"Why are you happy?" asked Admiral Predator.

"For once," said Worf, "I want to finally bathe the Hoenn Region and the world in human and Pokémon screams. It's been a while, may I?"

Admiral Predator shook his head, "I don't see why not."

"Of course, come out… Megalympia!" yelled Worf.

Quickly, a whirlwind surrounded the Warstar villains as their new monster appeared right in front of them. It was a humanoid creature that had a Yanmega figure. He had sharp nails, reddish-blue wings and greenish Yanmega eyes. It's body was black.

"For once, I get to do something fun," he said, laughing away.

"Then, by all means," said Admiral Predator, "Destroy Earth."

* * *

Five minutes later…

People started running away from the buildings as they were being exploded. As they were, without Greg, the other rangers were rushing into the scene. Aria looked at the flames and turned to the other rangers.

"This is wonderful," said Aria, taking out her morpher, "Greg, get your butt down here. Warstar attack in progress!"

Suddenly, the rangers were hit by a black streak of energy. They landed on the ground as Megalympia did a side flip and landed on the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Mathius.

"The fastest Warstar creature ever, Megalympia!" he said, smiling.

Troy looked at the creature, "Did you really think that doing that was going to do something? Rangers, let's go!"

"Right!" said the rangers. They pulled the Heaven Force Morphers downward and then took out their Morph Cards, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

Upon morphing, the rangers surrounded themselves in a circle as the creature disappeared. However, his laugh was dispersed around them. Cloud turned to the other rangers in anger, "This is not going to work!"

"We can't see him, yet hear him," said Troy, "Aria, can you get a lock?"

"I may have a high intense ear, but it's even hard for me to trace where he is," said Aria, looking around to find the source. She then heard footsteps. Turning around, it was Greg who was already morphed.

"Hey," said Greg, looking at the others, "I'm late. Sorry."

"I need your ears," said Aria, "We can't track this guy down. Can you do it?"

Greg looked at the pink ranger, "I can try. Since when were you leader?"

He turned around as Megalympia threw him down. Greg yelled as he landed in the group. Rich pulled him up as Greg took out his Sky Sword. He put it in front of him as he closed his eyes. Aria looked at him in response, "Uh what are you doing?"

"It's called meditation," said Greg, closing his eyes, feeling the powerful wind, "And wind."

As the wind got faster, he felt something brush toward him. Greg opened his eyes and slashed the creature. Megalympia screamed as he landed on the ground.

"Not bad!" said Aria, looking at him.

Mathius nodded, "Now that we know his weak spot…"

"We can finish him," said Greg, "Everyone get your-."

Immediately, they were hit by red bolts of energy. Explosions appeared as the rangers landed on the ground. Greg got up slowly as he saw Commander Worf laughing as he turned to him with a look of happiness on his face. His way of machinations could be seen all over his face. He was one not to be trusted with.

"Commander Worf," said Greg, struggling in pain.

"Red Ranger," said Worf, looking at Greg, "It's nice to see you again. I told you that you will see me again. Are you ready to fight?"

"Look, you crazy monster, now's not the time for this. I have a job to do, leave!" yelled Greg.

"That's not happening," said Worf, taking out two red blades from his body. As he went to strike, Greg blocked a lot of the attacks. As Worf turned around, Greg ducked and kicked him in the stomach.

"Now to continue," said Megalympia, turning toward the buildings. He was then stopped by Aria and her Sky Blaster. Pink beams shot the creature, causing explosions to appear. He turned around as Aria, Cloud, and Troy charged in front and Mathius and Rich were from the back. As they attacked with their weapons, Megalympia leapt out of the barricade. The five of them got hit by their weapons. As they landed on the ground, Megalympia released green beams. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Flipping backwards, the rangers smacked their faces to the concrete.

Meanwhile, Greg blocked with the Sky Sword. Worf laughed as he punched Greg in the stomach. As he went to strike, Greg blocked with his Sky Sword. However, Worf touched his blade and slid his blade to his right wrist. Greg yelled in pain as he dropped the sword. Worf punched Greg in the face as he landed on the ground. Getting up, Worf released a beam of red energy. Greg yelled as explosions surrounded him. A red aura surrounded him as he transformed out of his uniform.

"Greg!" yelled Mathius, turning around to see Megalympia released a bolt of energy. Cloud and Troy rushed out with their cards.

"Rock Tomb, Invoke!"

_**Explosion, Landick Power**_

A barricade of rocks appeared in front of them as the bolt of energy hit the barrier. When the explosion appeared, Megalympia escaped. The rangers picked up Greg and left.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Greg was on the couch in bandages. As he got up from the ground, he saw Aria shaking her head. Genesis looked at Greg as he slowly got up.

"Take it easy," said Aria, looking at his right wrist, "Looks like this hasn't healed at all."

"I kept using healing remedies and invocations… it's worse than I thought," said Greg.

"The cut on your wrist was superficial. It just started healing," said Genesis, looking at it, "But, Worf reopened the wound. It's going to take a while. If you use your healing invocations more, the more resistant your body will be. Genetic resistance will occur."

"Oh," said Greg, looking at Genesis, "I thought it was eternal."

"Only in the Kingdom, hence the reason why you need to use Invocations when necessary," said Genesis, "Just heal."

Greg sighed as he looked at Genesis, "Without me, we can't defeat Megalympia."

Mathius looked up in response to that, "We can handle it without you."

Greg looked up at him. Mathius turned to the others, "We will train."

Rich nodded as he looked at Greg, "Mathius is right. Let's work together to defeat Megalympia. It's all speed and wind… I'm sure if the five of us train harder, we can find a way to defeat him."

Cloud and Troy nodded as they turned to the blue and green rangers. Aria nodded, getting up from the couch. The five of them nodded as they were walking toward the exit door. Greg sighed as he looked out the window, seeing the rangers getting ready to train.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

The Heaven Force Rangers were standing outside on an open field. Aria reached into her pocket. She grabbed five black sweatbands to place on their face.

"Why do we have sweatbands?" asked Troy.

"Obviously, Greg was able to trace it by sound. So, I have an idea. Why don't we train using tornados? The wind and speed should be able to create enough power for us to detect them. It will be extra practice for the real deal. So, let's put these on," said Aria.

Immediately, they blindfolded themselves. Aria, who already had her card out took out her Heaven Force Morpher.

"Razor Wind, Invoke!"

Immediately, a blast of pink tornadoes with a razor like sounds surrounded the area. As they came toward Mathius and Rich, Rich dodged to the left and Mathius dodged to the right. Mathius took out his Heaven Blaster. As it came toward him, he turned to his right and pulled the trigger. The tornado landed on the ground. Rich was caught in the vortex. As he was thrown across, he turned behind him and shot the tornado. Immediately, the tornado diminished. Cloud and Troy were flipping back and forth. The tornado threw Cloud toward the ground.

"Cloud, get up!" said Aria, turning to her left to shoot a tornado, "I can feel it. One's coming behind you."

Cloud turned around and pulled the trigger. Her Heaven Blaster shot three bullets, shooting the tornado and possibly two trees as it diminished. Troy shot three of them that were coming his way based on what he could hear. The sounds of the tornado diminished. Aria removed the sweatband from her face, "That wasn't bad, was it?"

Cloud rolled her eyes as she removed hers, "That was difficult."

"Well, for me it was easy," said Aria, looking at them, "But, if you don't hear the wind, it will be hard to beat this Olympian creature. Now, we need to keep training and perfect on it until we do. Are we ready to continue?"

"Yes," said the rangers.

As they put their headbands on, Aria used the Razor Wind card for the tornadoes to appear. They continued their second round, improving their abilities to sense movement through wind. As they finished, Aria turned around, removing the sweatband to see Bud looking at them.

"What's wrong?" asked Aria.

"Greg's training," said Bud, "Again."

Rich looked at Bud, and then at the others, "Seriously, why?"

"It seems…," said Bud, "Greg has an itch… like something is holding him to be angry enough to go out. Was it when Worf attacked?"

"Well, yeah," said Mathius, "It's obvious that Greg wants to defeat Worf no matter the cost."

"I do think he's insane to do that. He should be resting his body," said Troy.

"Knowing Greg, he won't rest till Worf's destroyed," said Aria. The other rangers turned to her. The pink ranger had a good, valid point. As they went to continue talking, Aria's morpher started beeping. Taking it out, she pressed the red button.

"Rangers, Warstar is attacking," said Genesis, "Please proceed to the Slateport City Business District."

The rangers nodded as they started running toward the city, leaving Bud behind. Bud sighed as he rushed back home.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

The explosions continued as people started running away. As the Heaven Force Rangers started to move them out, Greg randomly appeared to meet up with them.

"Are you sure you want to battle?" asked Mathius.

"Yeah," said Greg, looking at Mathius. Turning around, they saw Megalympia materialize on the ground.

"Ready for Round 2?" asked Megalympia. The other rangers nodded as Greg looked at the creature, "This time, you're going down, Warstar. Rangers, let's go!"

"Right!" said the rangers, taking out their morphers.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

The six morphers lit up as angel wings came from their backs. Six auras of light enveloped them into their ranger forms.

"Protecting Earth is officially a Ranger's duty!" yelled Greg, "Poké Rangers…"

"Heaven Force!"

Megalympia laughed as he waved his fingers at them. As the rangers charged forward, Greg heard something from behind. He quickly turned around and leapt backwards toward the sound. He raised his Sky Sword as he headed into the parking garage where Worf raised his blade. As they blocked it, Worf laughed as he looked at him.

"Well, Red Ranger, nice to see you! Disappointed that I'm not Megalympia?" he asked.

"No. As a matter of fact," said Greg, looking at Worf, "I would rather deal with you."

Greg then felt the sound of wind rushing as Worf started smiling. Greg turned around to see Megalympia fly toward him. However, five beams of light hit Megalympia, causing him to land on the ground. Worf looked down at the creature and then at the rangers. Aria laughed as she looked at Worf.

"Commander Worf, you think we were going to let you defeat us?" asked Aria, looking at him, "Our new improved training will not also defeat your plan, but will cream your monster!"

"Leave it to us, Greg. Deal with Worf," said Troy.

"Right!" said Greg. The others headed for the creature while Greg and Worf continued their duel. As Greg swung with his Sky Sword, Worf ducked and slashed him in the chest. Able to take the cut, Greg jumped up and went with his Sky Sword. Worf yelled as he went to swing his weapon. Greg ducked as he jumped over him.

"Not bad, Red. But, allow me to finish you!" he yelled, charging up a powerful red bolt of energy. Looking up, Greg grabbed on to a pole that extended across from one side of the wall to the other side of the wall. As Worf went to charge toward him, Greg leapt up toward the pole. He did a handstand in the air as he saw Worf turn around.

"How?" asked Worf, looking at him.

"Worf, sometimes you need to work with the pain," said Greg. With that said, he flipped and tossed himself toward him. He did flips toward Worf as he flipped over and over again. As Worf looked up, Greg flipped forward and tackled him to the ground. Worf carefully got up and went to slaughter him. However, Greg jumped up, reaching the pole. He then tossed and turned with the pole, flipping forward. He then took out his Sky Sword.

"Sky Slash!"

His saber cut across Worf's face. Worf yelled as he landed on the ground. Sparks flew out of his body as he looked at Greg.

"Greg, you are going to wish you never fought me," he said. With that said, he disappeared into a green aura, diminishing it into thin air. Greg took a deep breath of relief and rushed toward the others, who were having a problem.

Megalympia flew back and forth, cutting the other rangers to the ground. Troy, angrily, got up and went to use his Land Axe. However, Megalympia threw him to the ground. Troy carefully got up after the huge impact. His body was beaten up. He looked up as he saw a powerful wind gust come toward him. Hearing the sound, he cut into the wind, hitting Megalympia.

"Damn you!" he yelled, feeling the massive wound on his body, "I can't believe you did that!"

"Where's Greg? We need the Divinity Blaster," said Aria.

"We don't need the Divinity Blaster," said Mathius, taking out a card, "Ocean Brother Card, Invoke!"

Putting the card in its place, he sealed the morpher. A blue aura surrounded his morpher as the Vaporeon, Mantine, and Huntail Headders came out. Cloud picked up the Vapoeron Headder, Aria used the Mantine Headder and Troy used the Huntail Headder. They put them on their Heaven Force Blasters. Mathius and Rich took out their Sharpedo and Jellicent Headders.

"I can't move as fast," he said, coming toward them, "Whatever, you're mine!"

"Allow me to wipe you out," said Mathius.

A blue and green aura surrounded their blasters.

"Ocean Strike!"

The five Headders released their bullets. A stream of their Pokémon launched out and hit Megalympia. Greg showed up as he saw Megalympia explode into pieces.

"Alright!" said Greg.

"Told you we can beat this guy!" said Troy, "Right, guys?"

"Yeah," said Aria, patting Greg on the shoulder, "You can thank me for allowing me to teach them what the power of the sky could do to people who don't know."

"Thanks, Aria, I appreciate it," said Greg.

Suddenly, Thundrun magically appeared from behind. The rangers turned around as he looked at them.

"It seems that you guys have once again screwed up one of our plans. Allow me to fix that," he said, taking out the staff that Admiral Predator was given. He pressed a button and released a blue lightning bolt. The rangers turned around as Megalympia grew ten times bigger.

"Great," said Greg, taking out his Heaven Force Morpher.

"Heaven Zord Card, Invoke!"

Immediately, the Heaven Force Zords emerged out of their morphers with them inside the cockpit.

"Heaven Force Morphers, set!"

"Divine Fusion!"

They placed the cards in the morpher and closed the morpher. A golden glow surrounded their morphers.

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were six cockpits. Six beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

No sooner they said that, Megalympia jumped up and started attacking from all places. The Heaven Force Megazord was hit repeatedly by the attack. The rangers were shaken up a little bit as he continued his rampage.

"How do we stop this guy?" Troy asked.

"Simple, we fly," said Greg.

As he went to use his controllers, Greg felt a stimulating sting from his right hand, "OW!"

He crashed on to the console, morphing out of his uniform. Aria turned toward him.

"Greg, are you okay?" asked Aria.

Greg shook his head, "Can't fight in this condition. I'm in total agony."

"Then," said Troy, looking at Greg, "What do we do?"

"Simple, run," said Cloud, "Run toward the creature."

"Run?" asked Aria.

"Cloud's right. We can't do it the Skyic way with Greg in this condition. We are going to have to go Landick," said Troy, "Cloud, let's go!"

The rangers held on as the Heaven Force Megazord started charging power. As they held on to their control consoles, Troy gripped his harder as he looked at the creature.

"Increase speed," said Troy.

"That's all we can do," said Cloud.

"No, we can't give up," said Troy, looking at Cloud, "We may be rangers working as a team, but we have to unleash the power of the land."

"Are you sure?" asked Aria.

"Positive," said Troy, "I believe in the Landick Power."

The rangers yelled as they were hit by Megalympia's beams. Megalympia laughed, "Bullshit. You can't do anything!"

"Really?" asked Cloud, "Troy, we should do something."

"I know," said Troy, "Megalympia, you do not know of our true power. We will show you!"

"This isn't all to the Landick Power!" yelled Cloud.

Suddenly, their belts began glowing as they saw two cards appear in front of them. Reaching for them, they began to materialize. A card was black and yellow with a Rampardos, Bastiodon, and Torterra on it.

"Could that be what I think it is?" asked Aria.

"Yep," said Troy, "Another set of Headder Cards. Cloud, let's do it!"

"Right," exclaimed Cloud, pulling the lever on the Heaven Force Morpher.

"Land Brother Card, Invoke!"

Immediately, outside on the ground, the Land Brother card appeared. The headders appeared next to the Heaven Force Megazord.

"Heaven Force Armament!" yelled Troy and Cloud.

Immediately, the Seviper and Raikou Headders moved up to the knee caps. The Rampardos and Torterra Headder connected as feet. The Bastiodon Headder connected to the top of the Heaven Force Megazord.

"Quake Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

Immediately, the speed increased. Megalympia turned around as he was hit by the attack. Megalympia flew forward as he landed on the ground. He looked at the Megazord.

"So, you use new powers to catch up to me. Big deal, you can't destroy me," said Megalympia.

"That's where you are so wrong," said Troy, taking out the card that could be the ultimate finisher.

"Victory Charge!" yelled Troy, and Cloud.

As they put the card showing the Quake Heaven Force Megazord in its holder, they closed the morpher, activating it. The Quake Heaven Force Megazord released three cards: The Land Brothers, the Megazord itself and the symbol of the Landick Tribe. A green, black, and yellow beam came out of it, paralyzing Megalympia.

"We, Warriors of Heaven… bestow divine punishment on wicked souls!" shouted Troy and Cloud, "Land Strike!"

The Quake Heaven Force Megazord jumped up and twirled around, like a drill. As a yellow tornado surrounded the Megazord, Megalympia yelled as he was hit by the attack. An explosion occurred as the Quake Heaven Force Megazord landed on the ground.

* * *

Later that day…

"Where's Greg?" asked Bud, coming down the stairs. Genesis looked at him and shook his head. The other rangers laughed as they saw Greg on the couch with a sling on his right wrist.

"What happened to you?" asked Bud.

"Strict orders not to use my wrist for the next week," said Greg, "Better not be a Warstar attack."

"Hope you are better by then champ. Kind of need you," said Troy, smacking him on the shoulder.

He then turned around. He noticed Aria with a glass of milk and a bowl of cereal. As she placed them on the table, Troy looked at Greg as he went to eat. However, reaching for the milk, the milk got all over his shirt and pants as he looked at Aria.

"I guess I should've moved the table closer," said Aria.

Greg rolled his eyes. Words can't describe what just happened to him.

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Troy: Why are we doing this?**

**Aria: Because, it's how people live. We got to show that we are ordinary in our own way.**

**Troy: We are extraordinary.**

**Aria: Come on, Troy. With work comes great productivity! **

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 7: The Fruits of our Labor**

* * *

A/N: Not bad for a new episode, eh? Well, that leaves just the Sky Brothers. But, they won't appear for a little bit. Well, as you know Power Rangers Megaforce comes out. So, this is going to be interesting… now I can incorporate some Power Ranger material into this. Anyway, catch you guys later. Please, please, please review! I'll be happy.


	7. The Fruits of Our Labor

A/N: So, here's Chapter 7!

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_The Poké Rangers fought the Warstar Army to the fullest. However, they also unlocked new powers. For example, Mathius and Rich unlocked the Ocean Brother Card. The Ocean Brother was used to combine the Heaven Force Megazord into the Oceanic Heaven Force Megazord. After that, Cloud and Troy unlocked the Land Brother Card, which transforms the Heaven Force Megazord to the Quake Heaven Force Megazord. With new powers, how will Warstar defend their power? Well, find out next time._

* * *

"Oy…," said Aria

She was walking outside of a big building known as Slateport University. Apparently, courtesy of Beck, Aria got accepted into the music program there. Carrying a backpack, she wound up to meet the other rangers, Beck, and Bud, who were chilling just outside the Seashore House.

"What are you doing here?" asked Greg, looks at his watch, "Oh, you just got out of class. How was it?"

Aria smiled, "I love my voice professor! And I'm starting music theory today too. It's going to be stressful, being a college student and fighting Warstar as an angel of Rayquaza, but I can balance it."

Beck laughed, looking at Aria, "Well, the original Poké Rangers were also high school students. They had to battle, do homework, and try to get to school on time."

"Really?" asked Greg, rubbing his chin. He then turned around as he saw the others, "We should probably do it too. Be college students and fight Warstar. It could make our productive time here go so much faster."

"I like that idea," said Rich, "But Aria got in because Beck's in the music industry. It's going to be a lot difficult for us because we don't have school transcripts."

"Not to mention," said Troy, "We are only allowed to be here until Warstar is defeated."

"Well," said Cloud, yawning, "I want to apply to this school. It could be a lot of work, but very fun."

Mathius nodded, "Me too. I have always wanted to study the biological factors of this place."

"Oh, please. Mathius, you just want to party with college students and get… well, laid," said Rich, looking at the blue ranger. Mathius blushed a little bit, Rich was right after all, "However, I know science is your thing."

As the debate continued on, Aria and Troy couldn't help but notice an old man carrying two heavy bags of groceries. Troy and Aria nodded as they got up for a little bit.

"Are you okay?" asked Beck.

"Is it just me or does that guy need help?" asked Aria, looking at him, "He's struggling with those bags."

Troy nodded, "We're angels and we have a duty right?"

"Yep," said Aria.

The two rangers headed up to the old man, who was struggling with the bags. Troy coughed a little bit as he looked at him, "Excuse me?"

The old man turned around. He had black glasses, grayish hair with a green shirt and blue jeans. He looked at him as Troy gulped a little bit, "Do you want help with the bags?"

"Nope," he said, "You probably going to steal them."

Aria looked at him, "No, sir. We weren't."

"Well," said the old man, looking at Troy, "Prove it to me in a Pokémon battle."

"Pokémon battle?" asked Troy.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears: the Warstar Villains walk toward the camera: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Commander Worf)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(The Heaven Force Megazord formation appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**07: The Fruits of Our Labor**

"Yes," he said, "A Pokémon battle!"

Troy looked at him in response as he looked at the other rangers. The other rangers walked over toward him as the old man laughed, "Uh… I don't have any Pokémon."

"Oh, well then you will be at a disadvantage," said the old man, "Well, there's always Plan B. Wrestle me. If you win, you can help me. If you lose, your girlfriend's going to be my assistant for the day."

"Assistant for the day?" asked Aria, looking at Troy, "But, over helping you carry things."

"I don't trust people like you whippersnappers," said the old man, "I for one want to fight you to see if you are worthy to help me carry these."

Cloud muttered as she turned to Greg, "This is ridiculous."

"You're telling me," muttered Greg, looking at the situation. Beck looked at them as they were walking their way into Slateport Park. As they got to Slateport Park, Troy stood there ready to wrestle. The old man laughed as he looked at him. Aria looked at Troy, it was obvious Troy was going to win. However, Troy had something else in mind.

"_So, I have super strength. However, what if I kill this man? I could lose my wings being a warrior of Heaven. Oh boy, what do I do? Over a bag full of items… oh Lord," _he thought.

While he was thinking throughout, the old man grabbed him by the back and threw him on the ground. Angry, as Troy tried to fight back, they were wrestling around to the point of where Troy was able to get up. As he went to crush him, the old man slowly rolled as Troy crushed the ground. An imprint of his elbow was in the grass as he rolled to the right. The old man then grabbed him and threw him to the ground. He laughed as he looked at him.

"You suck. My dear, you are coming with me," said the old man.

"Okay," said Aria, being dragged. Troy shook his head as he looked at the others. He then started to follow the old man.

"Great," said Greg, "I'll guess we'll go back to Beck's."

Beck stood there in shock, "I'm surprised… but not."

"Why?" asked Cloud, "Troy could have crushed him down in the ground."

"I know," said Beck, "He was worried about crushing him. He doesn't know his own strength."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Admiral Predator, Thundrun, and Commander Worf were watching their videos. Admiral Predator was angry enough as he was. He turned to the other rangers in response, "Guys, may I say that you guys are the worst people I have ever met?"

"What?" asked Thundrun, looking at him.

"Almost half of my army is destroyed," he said in response, "I knew that there were Poké Rangers in the Hoenn Region."

"How?" asked Worf.

"I was reading about the history of Hoenn when the Poké Rangers appeared," said Admiral Predator, "I don't know how but it seems that whoever sent the rangers to battle us knew that we were a threat. Well, now that they have almost beat me…"

He walked toward the throne and sat down, "I underestimated the Heaven Force. However, I will not be underestimated again. I don't want the head honcho to flip a shit."

Thundrun grinned at that thought. He knew exactly what he was talking about. Admiral Predator coughed a little bit, "Polygram!"

Suddenly, a blue beam emerged from the ground as a Porygon creature appeared. He was humanoid, and all red. He had a green helmet with a golden visor which had targeting like computer screens. He had pink laser cannons attached to each side as he looked at Admiral Predator with a smile.

"My name is Polygram. I've been asked to do some research on the Poké Rangers and devise a counterattack against them. Don't you think it's about time the rangers got what they deserve. The other six Warstar monsters were stupid enough to not find their flaw. Using ice, sound, science experiements… why not pinpoint their moves?"

Admiral Predator nodded as he looked at him in response, "Go ahead."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Beck's place...

With the exception of Troy and Aria, Greg and the others were sitting at the kitchen table seeing the snow that was toppled on other places as they were eating sandwiches and looking at applications. Aria had a point. If they were staying here, they might as well do something for their time.

"So," said Mathius, taking out a blue pen from his pocket, "Do you really think Troy is going to be okay?"

"Of course," said Greg, looking at the blue ranger, "I'm worried more about Aria."

"As long as the Warstar don't show up to start things, there shouldn't be a problem," said Rich, knocking on wood after that statement, grinning from ear to ear.

Cloud nodded in response. She turned to Beck, who was writing a new song. Beck grumbled as he was looking at it, "This should be an A Major chord… but that's a secondary dominant… no that's not going to work."

"Having an issue?" the yellow ranger asked.

"Yep, sometimes writing music is difficult than what people think it is," said Beck, "When I was on tour with Princess Fiona and the other rangers, this was a whole lot easier."

Cloud looked at him, "I can't believe she played bass. Does she even still have her instrument?"

"Oh yeah, she keeps it tuned and in good condition. It's like taking care of a child," said Beck, "And it's also like taking care of a drum set. You know how many snare heads I had to replace my first time playing them because all I did was the bang living crap out of them?"

"Geez," said Cloud, "That must've been a lot of money."

"Oh, yes it was," said Beck, chuckling a little bit.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Excuse me?" asked Troy, knocking on the old man's door. He followed Aria and this old person all the way to Petalburg City. As the old man opened the door, he looked at him.

"What do you want, coward?" asked the old man.

"Look, I understand that I considered forfeiting and your pissed because I don't have a Pokémon, but why bring Aria into this when all we asked is to help you?" asked Troy.

The old man stood there silently. Troy looked at him as he turned to him, "I knew you were a burglar."

"Burglar my ass!" shouted Troy abruptly, "I was just trying to be a good person! How judgmental can you possibly be around me? I wouldn't rob a single person in my life! It's morally wrong!"

The old man looked at him and said, "If you aren't a robber and you say you are a morally good person, then I want you to work for me, just for the day."

"The day?" asked Troy, "Well, what do I have to do?"

"Spring is near my friend and there are some crops that I need to remove from the ground that I can't pick up. Luckily, they didn't freeze to death. But, I need them removed so I can flatten it out and get ready for the new crops. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Honestly," said Troy, "I can."

Suddenly, Aria appeared as she walked toward him with a shovel and other items.

"Thank you, Aria," said Troy, smiling. Aria smiled, "Anytime."

No sooner as Troy went to get to the farm, Aria and Troy's morpher's started glowing. Aria took hers out and walked away from the old man to the backyard.

"What's up?" asked Aria.

"Aria, Troy, meet the rangers in Petalburg City. Warstar has attacked," said Genesis.

Troy looked up as he saw Aria's face. Aria nodded as she turned to the old man, "Pardon us, sir. We have some business we need to attend to, we'll be back!"

The old man looked at them with a look of anger as the two rangers dashed off into the city. He shook his head and slammed the door. Running into the woods, the rangers jumped up with their Heaven Force Morphers.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

A flash of black and pink lights surrounded them as they transformed into their ranger suits. The rangers jumped down and rushed into the city, where they saw explosions. Polygram laughed as he looked at the buildings on fire, turning to see the other rangers. Greg and the others also rushed to the scene.

"Who is he?" asked Greg, "He's a different Warstar creature."

"My name is… Polygram. My job is to research you… and thanks for coming down," he said with a wicked laugh.

Troy, angry as he was, took out his Heaven Weapon card, "Enough! Heaven Force Weapon Card, Invoke!"

Inserting his card into the morpher, a black glow came out of his morpher as his Land Axe appeared. The other rangers nodded as they did the same thing, taking out their weapons.

"Divine Combination Attack!" yelled Greg.

The rangers nodded as they scrambled. Polygram laughed as he turned to see Mathius and Aria jump up first with their Sea Bowgun and Sky Blaster. Pulling the trigger, a blue arrow with water elements shot out while a pink shot of energy came out of Aria's blaster, hitting Polygram. Next, Cloud and Troy used their Land Claw and Land Axe. Charged with energy, they sliced Polygram with power, which caused Polygram to stumble a little bit. Next, Rich took out his Sea Trident. A green line came down Polygram's face as he screamed from the attack. Finally, a red line came across Polygram as Greg's Sky Sword cut into his body. Polygram laughed as he looked at the other rangers in response.

"Not bad," he said, looking at them, "Now, to leave."

Stretching out his hands, he released yellow lightning bolts. The six rangers got electrocuted as he disappeared. Greg got up carefully as he looked at the other rangers, "Is everyone okay?"

The other rangers nodded as they got up. Troy grumbled as he slammed his fist into the ground, "Damn it!"

"He probably did this so that way he can give it to the Warstar emperor," said Mathius, "Maybe for further research study."

Troy looked at Mathius and shook his head, "As much as I want to talk about what happened, I got to go!"

"Me too, the old man is going to kill us because we ditched them!" said Aria, rushing out with Troy. The other rangers looked at each other in response.

"Why?" asked Greg to himself, looking at the others.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Polygram sat down as he was seeing what was going on. He laughed as he was researching everything from the Heaven Force Rangers to the Heaven Force Megazord. He was having a great time absorbing information, typing away aimlessly on his laptop as he began to research each and every ranger.

"This is amazing," said Polygram, laughing outside. He was sitting down as he was looking at Admiral Predator, "I know exactly what I need."

"What do you need?" asked Admiral Predator. Polygram showed him the laptop computer. A list of things caused Admiral Predator to smile, "Oh, I know the Beedroids will definitely get that for you."

"Thank you," he said, "With this, a counterattack will commence. The rangers will be no more!"

"How do you know this is effective?" asked Thundrun, looking at him. Polygram smiled as he looked at him, "Because I know, Thundrun. Don't try me."

Thundrun shrugged, "Okay."

Commander Worf looked at him as Polygram walked over with Admiral Predator. He then turned to Thundrun, "This could work."

"I wouldn't underestimate the Poké Rangers," said Thundrun, "They have gotten stronger. Something I don't like."

"Wow, you've gotten bitter," said Worf, "Something eating you?"

Thundrun looked at him in response, "No, don't worry about it."

He walked away toward him, leaving Commander Worf to sulk.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So," said Beck, "Polygram appears, gets hit by your attacks and leaves?"

"Yes," said Greg, looking at Beck with a look of concern. Beck sighed as he looked at him, "What is it, Beck?"

The old veteran ranger looked at him, "You six fell into his trap. He said he wanted to do research and Troy charged through. He just analyzed everything and probably found a way to defend himself against you."

"What do you mean?" asked Rich.

"You will no longer be a threat to the Warstar Empire," said Beck.

"That's not possible," said Cloud, looking at him, "We gotten stronger since then."

"Strong enough to be analyzed," said Mathius, looking at Genesis. Genesis, who was sitting at the meeting, nodded in response, "I agree, I sense we should all watch our backs. Where's Troy and Aria?"

"Troy is in Petalburg with Aria fulfilling duties as a heavenly angel, even though I think working on a farm is insane," said Greg, looking at him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Pulling out parsnips and carrots, Troy was putting them in a water bucket, scrubbing them with a brush with gloves. Smiling, he turned to see Aria who was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Seems someone's happy," said Aria.

"Me?" asked Troy, "I'm happy… no, not really."

"Well, I know you wanted to do it. I know it's not to save me. You are trying to prove yourself to that guy that you aren't the typical person," said Aria, looking at him.

"That old guy does not understand. All he believes is hard work. What can hard work do besides surviving on your own?" asked Troy.

Aria looked at him, "You just answered your own question, Troy. Without hard work, we can't produce anything to survive."

Troy looked at her. He then turned to the vegetables that he all picked from the crop beds. As he went to bring them back, the old man looked at Troy and then noticed the clean crops that were picked out.

"It seems that you were right," he said, "I'm sorry."

Troy's face went from being cold to somewhat warm. Aria smiled as she looked at Troy and then at the old man. The old man smiled as he reached into his pocket. Troy looked at him as the old man gave him a Poké Ball.

"What's in this?" asked Troy.

"It's a surprise. I found it in Littleroot Town. A new trainer abandoned it and I kept it for training. It's really great. But, I can't take care of him. I'm getting too old. I know you can," said the old man, coughing.

"Thanks," said Troy, looking at the Poké Ball. However, moments of joy was interrupted by the Heaven Force Morpher. As he went to pick it up, it was the sound of Greg on the intercom, "He's back."

Aria nodded as she turned to Troy. Troy nodded. He headed off with her into the main city of Petalburg. Meeting with the other rangers, Polygram appeared. However, he had some minor upgrades. He had black gauntlets with silver spikes on them. He had two silver blades behind his back with laser pistols on each side of his stomach.

"Hello, rangers. Now that I'm armed, you can't stop me," he said, "I plan on cutting down cities and then the Petalburg Forest, which is about a quarter of the forests in the region."

"People will die if you destroy the forests here," said Aria, "You sick bastard."

Troy looked at him, "You might have done research… but there is one flaw, the flaw is that we won't allow this experiment to happen."

The rangers took out their Heaven Force Morphers and Morph Cards, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

Transforming, the rangers closed their eyes as beams of light surrounded them, with their uniforms on and ready to go.

"The Skyick Power of Fire, Red Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Skyick Power of Sound, Pink Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Stone, Black Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Sprout, Yellow Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves, Blue Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Life, Green Heaven Force Ranger!"

"Protecting Earth is officially a Ranger's duty!" yelled Greg, "Poké Rangers…"

"Heaven Force!"

Troy took out his Land Axe Card while the others took their other cards out.

"Heaven Force Weapon Card, Invoke!"

Materializing, their weapons appeared in their hands. Everyone went toward Polygram as fast as possible. Polygram laughed as he saw Rich and Mathius. He took out his sabers and went through the other rangers. Rich and Mathius were cut and thrown on the ground.

"Phase 1: Cutting the unity… done."

After that, Greg and Aria flew toward him. Polygram then took out his pistols and shot them. He then spun around with his sabers as the two rangers were cut by the attack. As they landed on the ground, Polygram smiled as he looked at them.

"Phase 2: Cut down the speedy people."

He then ducked as he saw Cloud and Troy attack each other as he dodged the attack. He then released yellow bolts from his body, "Phase 3: Knock out the idiots who don't think before they attack."

As the rangers huddled together, Troy looked at him as he saw Polygram released waves of energy beams. Explosions appeared all over the place as they landed on the ground.

"You are no longer a threat to me," he said.

As Troy struggled to get up, Polygram laughed as he headed toward the city. Troy quickly grabbed his Seviper Headder Card, inserting it into his morpher. As he picked up the headder that came out, he placed Seviper's head on his Heaven Blaster.

"Seviper Bullet!"

Pulling the trigger, a Seviper flew out of his blaster. Polygram turned around as Seviper wrapped around his body. He squeezed his body and bit Polygram. Screaming, Troy grabbed his body and started swinging it around. He then threw his body in the air. He grabbed his Landick Axe.

"Toxic Cut!"

A purple line came through Polygram's body as he landed on the ground. Polygram yelled as he landed on the ground in agony. Polygram turned around as he shot beams. Troy dodged them and then jumped up on Polygram with his axe. He started butchering his armor. He screamed in agony.

"Take this, you piece of shit," said Troy, "How does it feel to be sawed by my axe? Painful, right? Well, you know how to make me really angry!"

"Whoa!" said Aria, "Troy, calm down!"

"Nope," he said, looking at Aria, "Trust me."

Aria nodded. Troy lifted him up and started scratching him like he was scrubbing plant crops. He then started chopping his armor into pieces with his Land Axe like he was chopping plants. He was officially vulnerable.

"No, my counterattack armor!" he yelled.

"Let's finish him," said Troy, looking at the others, "You see, he thought I was going to go head on without thinking. Using those things at the farm, I was able to use it to my advantage. Hence, why I didn't stop."

Aria looked at Troy, "That's amazing."

Suddenly, a blue lightning bolt electrocuted Polygram. As he yelled, he felt his whole body enlarge. The rangers watched as he became ten times bigger than normal.

"Wow, for once no finisher," said Troy, taking out his morpher.

"Heaven Force Zord Card, Invoke!"

Inserting the card and closing the morpher, the zords materialized out of their morphers. Jumping into their zords, Troy and the others went to get their cards out. Before they could say anything, Polygon took out a blue pistol and pulled the trigger. A blue beam shot the Seviper Zord. Troy held on as he flipped over, crashing into the Jellicent Zord.

"Troy, you okay?"

"I'm fine. He must know about the Megazord," said Troy.

"Indeed I do," he said, laughing.

The Charizard bent down and flipped Seviper right side up. As Seviper flew across, he hit Polygram in the leg. Polygram stepped on it.

"You won't combine," he yelled.

Suddenly, Raikou jumped up and released yellow lightning bolts from its body. Polygram turned around as he threw his saber, piercing it into the Raikou Zord. Cloud screamed as she landed with the Raikou Zord. Pulling the saber out, he laughed, seeing sparks fly out.

"Ha," he said, "Told you."

"You forgot something," said Troy, "We have friends."

Cloud nodded, "Use it, Troy!"

Troy took out a card and placed it in the morpher, "Land Brothers, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Land Brothers!**_

Immediately, out of the ground, a Rampardos, a Torterra, and a Bastiodon emerged from its body. Turning around, Polygram yelled as the headders transformed into Pokémon. The Rampardos Zord punched Polygram in the face while Bastiodon and Torterra tackled his body, causing him to land on the ground.

"Alright!" said Troy, "Let's combine!"

"Divine Fusion, Heaven Force Armament!"

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were six cockpits. Six beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria. Immediately, the Seviper and Raikou Headders moved up to the knee caps. The Rampardos and Torterra Headder connected as feet. The Bastiodon Headder connected to the top of the Heaven Force Megazord.

"Quake Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

"What is this?" asked Polygram. He released blue beams from his head. The Quake Heaven Force Megazord charged forward and punched the creature in the face. As Polygram landed on the ground, he went to get up. He was kicked in the face by the right leg. As Polygram went to get up again, the Seviper Headder launched out and it bit the creature. Polygram yelled as he became purple and bubbly.

"Not bad," said Aria, looking at Troy.

Troy nodded, "Now, let's finish it! Victory Charge!"

As Cloud and Troy put the card showing the Quake Heaven Force Megazord in its holder, they closed the morpher, activating it. The Quake Heaven Force Megazord released three cards: The Land Brothers, the Megazord itself and the symbol of the Landick Tribe. A green, black, and yellow beam came out of it, paralyzing Megalympia.

"We, Warriors of Heaven… bestow divine punishment on wicked souls!" shouted the rangers, "Land Strike!"

The Quake Heaven Force Megazord jumped up and twirled around, like a drill. As a yellow tornado surrounded the Megazord, Polygram yelled as he was hit by the attack. An explosion occurred as the Quake Heaven Force Megazord landed on the ground.

"Alright!" shouted Troy, "Another victory!"

* * *

Later that day…

"So, I see that creature has been destroyed?" asked Genesis, "Good job, rangers."

Troy smiled as he looked at the other rangers, "Just because I learned something right?"

"Yeah!" said Aria, looking at the Poké Ball, "So, what's in the Poké Ball?"

Troy laughed as he took out the Poké Ball. Releasing it, a Treecko magically appeared. Troy smiled as he saw it, "Oh my, a Treecko!"

The Treecko was so grumpy, that it walked over to Troy and smacked him in the face with its tail. As he put the twig in his mouth, Troy landed on the ground.

"I always knew he needed a slap in the face," said Cloud. Troy looked at his partner with anger. Cloud smiled and laughed, "Just kidding, Troy."

"You better be," said Troy, rolling his eyes, "Wonderful."

The Treecko took out a twig and put it in his mouth. He decided to sit down. However, he then noticed the snare drums. As he walked over, he went to smack the batter heads of the drums. Beck yelled as his drum set got smashed.

"NO, MY DRUMS!" yelled Beck, looking at the other rangers, "You know how much this will cost me?"

"I'm sure Troy knows… the more you work, the more fruit you produce. Right?" asked Aria.

"I guess so," said Troy, rolling his eyes and fainting on the spot.

* * *

**Next time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Troy: You can morph out now**

**Greg: I can't transform out!**

**Rangers: What?**

**Mathius: It's not him morphing, someone rigged his invocations**

**Troy: We got to fight this creep!  
**

**Greg: I'll try… with suit or without.**

**Rangers: Draconic Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!  
**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 8: Invocation Malfunction**

**Greg: Draconic Brothers, Invoke!**

* * *

A/N: So, finally ending Chapter 7. So, now there are some holes that opened up which will be filled as this season progresses. And yeah, I'm not kidding about Warstar. Did you really think Warstar was going to be all 50 chapters? Uh, this season is a little bit different unlike the others where the main villain was the emperor of this empire for the whole season. Feel free to drop a review and comment… the next chapters will be great.


	8. Invocation Malfunction

A/N: So, here's Chapter 8… Probably the shortest chapter ever but this chapter seemed a bit not enjoyable to write… so, I hope you guys have a wonderful time reading it, though.

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_The rangers gained new powers and skills as their journey on Earth continues. Meanwhile Troy and Aria help an old man who makes Troy work for him. The other rangers dealt with a creature who researched them, making them unable to fight the second time around. Luckily, Troy's anger and work helped them destroy the creature… Great, and what did Adimiral Predator mean by halfway done? Well, I guess we'll see._

* * *

"Ah," said Greg, sitting down as he was getting his backpack on the table. They were inside the Seashore House. It was still the same like in years past, a Pokémon battle arena as well as chairs with a basketball court, and there was a bar to get smoothies. As he took out his notebook, he turned around as he saw Aria who shook her head as she sat down next to him.

"Hey," said Greg, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," said Aria, looking at Greg, "I got so much Ear Training practice to do. What about you? Aren't you done?"

Greg shook his head, "I wish. I have to take an elective today. It's called Studio Art."

Aria looked at him. Her eyes were blinking without words as she looked at him. Greg looked at her in response as she was sitting down with him.

"What?" asked Greg.

"Uh, Greg. You can't draw… why are you taking art classes?" asked Aria.

"Because, I want to perfect my sucky drawings," said Greg, looking at Aria with a look of happiness on his face. Aria rolled her eyes as she was sitting down with a look of concern. No sooner she started to say something, their morphers started activating. Quickly, Greg picked up his Heaven Morpher and opened it up.

"Rangers," said Genesis, "There's a sighting of a new Warstar creature off in the main part of Slateport City."

"Let's go," said Greg.

Aria nodded as she grabbed her backpack. The two of them rushed out of the Seashore House.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears: the Warstar Villains walk toward the camera: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Commander Worf)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(The Heaven Force Megazord formation appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**08: Invocation Malfunction**

Explosions occurred around the city. People started running away as smoke was coming out from the ground. Laughing, a creature stood there from one of the skyscrapers. He was a humanoid Venomoth with black and green wings and red eyes with yellow pupils. He had red teeth and his arms were brown with a purple staff. He laughed as he began releasing a purple beam at the traffic lights, causing them to go ballistic and cars were going out of control. He turned around as he saw a red and pink tornado smack into him. Flying, he landed on the ground as the other rangers followed behind them.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Simple. We heard of your onslaught, Warstar!" yelled Troy, "Do you really think we are going to let you have your way?"

"Rangers, let's go!" said Greg, pulling out his morpher. The rangers opened their morphers up as they took out their cards.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

Transforming into their suits, the rangers struck their poses.

"The Skyick Power of Fire, Red Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Skyick Power of Sound, Pink Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Stone, Black Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Sprout, Yellow Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves, Blue Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Life, Green Heaven Force Ranger!"

"Protecting Earth is officially a Ranger's duty!" yelled Greg, "Poké Rangers…"

"Heaven Force!"

As the rangers went to get their weapons, the creature released a black wave of energy. Greg looked up and stood in front of the team. He yelled as he felt red waves ripple out of his body. Laughing, the creature disappeared. The other rangers looked at Greg, transforming out of their uniforms, except for Greg.

"What was that?" asked Mathius.

"He was going to send a shockwave," said Greg, "So, I thought I could take one for the team."

"Well, morph back," said Cloud, looking at him, "We got to find his weakness."

"I would love to," said Greg, "Return, Heaven Force!"

Nothing happened. Greg sighed as he looked at the others, "Return, Heaven Force!"

"What's wrong?" asked Aria, "First you lose the Morph Card…"

"I think this is a spell," said Rich, looking at Greg, "Greg, do you feel any power coming from your morpher?"

"I feel like the morpher has crazy wave lengths of energy. Why?" asked Greg.

"I think when you went to help us, it seems that you can't use your Invocations," said Rich.

"Bullshit," said Greg, taking out a red wind card, "Razor Wind Card, Invoke!"

_**Burn, Skyick Power**_

"Oh shit," said Greg. Instead of a tornado, a black sky appeared as fireballs started coming down on one building. Greg gulped as Mathius and Rich took out their cards.

"Hydro Pump, Invoke!"

_**Explode, Seaick Power**_

Pumps of water emerged as the flames were drowned out by the water attacks. The rangers looked at each other and then at Greg, who was highly miserable.

"Great," said Greg, "What do I do in the meantime?"

"Just sit back and let us do the work," said Troy.

"I do want food though," said Greg.

"Well, let's go to Beck's place. We can get your helmet off and we can have something to eat," said Aria, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Thundrun," said Admiral Predator, "Did you send Mothrenem to the surface without my orders?"

"No. I never heard of him," said Thundrun, looking at him. Admiral Predator then turned to Commander Worf. He shook his head, "Not me, boss."

"Then who summoned him?" asked Admiral Predator, "We three make the Warstar Empire!"

"Maybe he went out on his own," said Thundrun, looking at him.

Worf looked at the two of them. He shook his head as he bowed his head, turning to Predator, "Admiral, shall I retrieve him?"

"Nope," said Admiral Predator, "Whether summoned or not, he did a good job wrecking stuff… makes me happy. Make sure the operation continues."

Thundrun and Worf nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So," said Aria, laughing. With the exception of Rich and Mathius, the three rangers grabbed Greg as they tried to pull the helmet off of his head. As they were grabbing and trying to get rid of the helmet, Greg was screaming his head off as he tried to breathe. Minutes passed as Greg started screaming in response.

"Guys, let go of him," said Rich.

The other rangers looked at him as Greg started gasping for air. Mathius gave Greg his morpher back and looked at the others, "Well, you can relax. His morpher is fine. I just ran a diagnostic courtesy of Genesis."

Genesis nodded, "What you need to do is use invocations. Maybe we can get rid of some power so that way you can morph out."

Greg nodded, "Then, that's what we will do."

Ten minutes later…

Greg stood outside while the other rangers were looking at him, waiting to see what he was going to do next. Greg took out his Charizard Headder card and placed it in the morpher.

"Charizard Headder, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Sky Sword**_

Instead of the Charizard Headder, his Sky Sword appeared. It then immediately vanished. The other rangers were looking at him with confusion. Greg had the same look of puzzlement on his face. He then took out his morpher, "Charizard Headder, Invoke!"

As he slid his card and activated it, a red aura surrounded him as he morphed out of his uniform. The other rangers were looking at him in response.

"YES!" said the rangers.

Greg laughed as he looked at his hands, "I did it!"

As he jumped in the air, he began to glow bright red. His uniform materialized on him. Rolling his eyes, he looked at the other rangers, "Uh, guys… I guess we are back to Square One."

"Yep," said Mathius.

"Well," exclaimed Greg, "No big deal… I'll waist my invocations and drain my energy."

He then took out another card, "Sky Sword, Invoke!"

_**Spark, Skyick Power!**_

As he went to activate his weapon, he noticed red sparks coming out of his morpher. The red sparks of lightning started hitting the trees, causing tons of fires. He sighed as he looked at it.

"Crap," muttered Greg. Suddenly, a gust of wind came out of his morpher, increasing the flow of the flames. Greg became annoyed, "WONDERFUL!"

Rich and Mathius took out their cards, "Hydro Pump Card, Invoke!"

_**Splash, Seaick Power!**_

Within minutes, the trees were put out. Greg stood there angrily as he looked at the other rangers. Mathius nodded as he looked at him with concern, "Your morpher isn't the problem."

"Then what?" asked Greg.

"I think the monster disconnected the power between the morpher and invocation," said Mathius, "You see you can say whatever card you want to summon, but it won't summon what you requested."

"So, this is a spell done by Warstar?" asked Troy.

"Yeah," said Mathius.

Morphed out, Greg looked at them, "Look, we got to find a way to defeat this guy."

He then morphed back into his form, "Wonderful."

"Well, we can defeat him while Greg rests," said Aria, looking at Greg. Greg shook his head.

"What's going on?"

Greg turned around. He froze, but then was relieved as Beck was walking toward them.

"I saw a massive brushfire ad you guys putting it out. Has there been another attack?" asked Beck.

"Yes," said Greg.

"Figures," said Beck, "Who are we dealing with?"

"Well, this Venomoth creature who was able to tamper with Greg's Invocations," said Troy, "No matter what he says, it doesn't work."

"Hmm…," said Beck.

Suddenly, their morphers began activating, "Rangers, the creature is on the move toward Oldale Town and Littleroot Town."

"We're on our way," said Greg.

Aria turned toward him, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Greg nodded. The other rangers shook their heads as they rushed over toward the other parts of the city. Beck nodded as he turned around with keys in his pocket.

"That's one thing I don't miss… running into trouble," said Beck.

* * *

Mothrenem soared through and shot pink beams at the town. A child and his Pokémon were running as the creature started laughing. The Pokémon, which was a Sneasel raised its right hand as it went to attack. Mothrenem smacked it in the face as he landed on the ground.

"Now, to finally deal with you," he said.

"WARSTAR!"

BOOM! Mothrenem felt the golden bullets hit from Greg's Heaven Force Blaster. As the child left, Mothrenem laughed as he looked at them.

"Warstar," said Rich, looking at him, "Where you the creature that tampered with Greg?"

"Yes," said Mothrenem, "I tampered with his connection to the morpher. Basically what he says and what he does is different!"

"Really?" asked Rich. He looked at Mathius. Mathius nodded, "Wow, what a cruel ability. I guess it will be difficult to defeat you."

The other rangers looked at them. Cloud looked at them. Mathius turned around and winked. He lipped 'play along'. Cloud nodded as she turned to the others. She walked toward the creature.

"You know, I don't want to fight you. I want to make love, not war. So, why don't we go out on a date, stud muffin?" asked Cloud, with a smile on her face.

"Oh he's a stud muffin alright," said Aria, with a laugh.

"Yep," said Troy, "We can all give up now, right Greg?"

The red ranger nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Well, is there anyway we can get Greg back to normal?" asked Aria, looking at him, "Greg's an innocent man who doesn't live here on this planet. It sucks that he can't use his power."

"Well," said Mothrenem, "You need to break my little antennae."

Aria and Cloud laughed as they looked at him. Mathius and Rich nodded as Troy looked at Greg. Aria and Cloud stood in front of him. Mothrenem had a look of confusion.

"Thanks for the info," said Aria and Cloud, punching him in the stomach. The other rangers met up with the girls.

"Now that we have the information," said Rich, "Troy?"

Troy nodded, "You bet, rangers. Let's Battle!"

The five rangers took out their Morph Cards and placed them in their morphers, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

"Heaven Force, Battle Ready!"

As the rangers struck their pose, Greg's uniform disappeared. Greg stood there in anger, "Not again."

"Having a problem, Red Ranger?"

The rangers looked around. The voice was familiar to some of the rangers. As Troy turned around, he noticed a blue lightning bolt struck the ground. The rangers looked at each other as Thundrun appeared.

"Thundrun!" yelled Troy.

"Great," said Aria, looking at the villain. Thundrun laughed as he walked in front of Mothrenem. He had his staff at the ready. His face was straight ahead looking at the rangers.

"I am not going to let you defeat this creature," said Thundrun, "I honestly have other things in mind for this guy."

"Greg, stay here," said Troy, "We'll take him on. Rangers, let's go!"

The rangers took out their Weapons Cards and placed them in their morphers. As they grabbed their weapons, Thundrun stood ready. Mathius and Aria jumped up with their Sky Blaster and Sea Bowgun. Pressing the trigger, blue and pink beams came out of their weapons. Thundrun blocked both of them. Next, Troy, Cloud and Rich started their attacks by swinging their weapons. They came into contact with the staff. Thudnrun charged it with electricity and electrocuted the three rangers. Greg stood there as the battle escalated.

"I wish there was something I can do," said Greg, gulping.

The other rangers were being electrocuted, slashed by Thundrun's staff and damaged by his attacks. Thundrun laughed as he looked at Mothrenem, who was also happy. Greg clenched his fists as he took two steps forward.

"Hey, bastard!" yelled Greg.

Thundrun turned around, "What do you want? You can't even control your techniques. What use of you to this battle?"

"My invocations may be out of control," said Greg, "But, I can't just sit here."

He took out his Heaven Force Morpher and pulled the lever down so he had a card slot. He then took out a random card and inserted it in his morpher, "Invoke!"

_**Explode, Sky Power!**_

Three red tornadoes came out of his morpher. Not also did it damage Thundrun and Mothrenem, but the other rangers. They all flew on the other side of a building.

"Shit," said Greg, "Sorry."

As the rangers continued battling, Greg sat there with a look of weariness. The rangers were battling Thundrun. Thundrun electrocuted them as they landed on the ground. Greg went up toward them and then turned to see Mothrenem. Troy looked at Greg as he was hit in the face. Troy carefully got up as he got electrocuted.

"Greg, you need to keep using your invocations," said Troy.

"But, why? They are worthless!" yelled Greg.

Troy nodded, "Well, we got to do something. It's worth a shot!"

Greg nodded. He grabbed another card and placed it in his morpher. Activating it, he began to turn invisible instead of what he wanted, "Oh wonderful."

He then took out another a card and placed it in the morpher. Instantly, a black cloud shot out as he electrocuted not also Mothrenem and Thundrun, but the other rangers. Landing on the ground, Mothrenem was spazzing out in response while Thundrun got up.

"Reckless are we?" he asked.

"You can say that again," said Greg.

"Well, in that case," said Thundrun. He stretched his staff toward Mothrenem. Pressing the blue button on his staff, a blue electric bolt came out of it. Mothrenem laughed as he felt more power. Instantly, he got stronger and bigger as he began to destroy the city.

"Great!" said Troy.

"Shit," said Greg, "How do we defeat him now?"

Thundrun laughed as he electrocuted the rangers with his staff. He then turned to Greg, "That's your problem."

With that said, he disappeared. The other rangers ran over to him. Greg shook his head as he saw the rangers.

"We need the Heaven Force Megazord. But, we can't use it without Greg's Charizard Zord," said Rich.

Greg looked at him, "I know that! You know what? I'm totally so angry right now. I could give up, but doing that would be stupid. Too bad I can't draw my own card and use it!"

Suddenly, a glow came out of his pocket. Picking it up, it was a card that was bright gold. But, it was so bright, it wasn't revealed. Taking the chance, he placed it in his morpher. The card transformed into four Dragon-Type heads: Salamence, Dragonite, Garchomp, Hydregion.

_**Summon, Dragon Brothers!**_

Immediately, the Dragon Brothers emerged out of the sky. Mothrenem gasped as he was hit hard by the attacks. Immediately, he was hit hard by the attack of the Dragonite Headder and the Salamence Headder. The Garchomp jumped up and bit the antennae. A red aura surrounded Greg as he saw his cards glowing in response. The whole area began to go back to normal.

"Wow," said Greg, "I'm back to normal!"

"That's impressive," said Aria, looking at him, "Let's finish him."

"Right. Divine Fusion, rangers!" said Greg, pulling out his Heaven Force Morpher, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

Morphed and ready to go, Greg and the others pull out their zord cards, "Heaven Force Zords, Invoke!"

Immediately, the Heaven Force Zords were unleashed from their morphers. The rangers hopped into their zords and placed their morphers in their console. The rangers then took out the Heaven Force Megazord Card.

"Divine Fusion!"

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were six cockpits. Six beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Armament!"

The wings of the Charizard flipped toward the front, being the chest armor. The heads of Dragonite and Salamence were on the left while the Garchomp and the Hydregion were on the right.

"Draconic Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

Mothrenem laughed as he was looking at the Draconic Heaven Force Megazord. As he went to release a Psybeam attack, the Draconic Heaven Force Megazord jumped up and cut across. The creature yelled as he was hit a few times. Landing on the ground, the Draconic Heaven Force Megazord landed on the ground.

"So, you were able to stop me… but, let this be an example!" he roared, releasing a blue beam. The four Dragon-Type headders released Dragon Rage. Mothrenem yelled as he landed on the ground. Greg laughed as he looked at him.

"Now, you have given me no choice," said Greg, pulling out a card, "Victory Charge!"

Placing it in the morpher and closing it, he looked at the screen.

_**Victory Charge!  
**_

Immediately, the picture of the Draconic Heaven Force Megazord was shown and it divided into four around the actual Megazord. It turned into all dark blue cards as Mothrenem tried to run away. He was captured by the cards.

"We, Warriors of Heaven… bestow divine punishment on wicked souls!" yelled Greg.

"Hyper Strike!"

The five heads began to charge up as their mouths opened. Mothrenem turned around as he saw the heads create a Hyper Beam, which combined into one massive energy beam. Mothrenem screamed as he was hit hard. He turned around and fell on the ground. An explosion appeared.

"Yes, we did it!" yelled Greg.

* * *

Later that day…

"So," said Cloud, looking at the morpher, "That was a bit insane, yet it was wicked. How were you able to use it?"

"I don't know," said Greg.

Cloud smiled as she took out her Heaven Force Morpher and inserted the card, "Invoke!"

Beeping appeared. She pulled it out as Genesis looked at it for analysis. Genesis nodded in response, "I think it's only used in certain types of emergencies, like if Greg is having an issue."

"Well, that sucks," said Aria, "At least we unlocked new powers."

"True," said Greg, "However, I wonder how many more powers we will unlock in order to stop Warstar from destroying the world?"

Troy and Mathius looked at each other and then at Greg, "A lot more."

Greg laughed as he looked at the two rangers. They were right. The rangers sat down together as they continued on relaxing throughout their evening.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe it," said Admiral Predator, "Eight monsters destroyed. We need to defeat them!"

"I know," said Thundrun, looking at Admiral Predator, "It seems they have gotten very strong since we started. They have unlocked powers throughout this whole adventure."

"Unlocked power?" asked Worf, "That's crazy."

"I know," said Thundrun, "But, I'm sure these rangers won't give up."

"Well, I guess they want a war," said Admiral Predator, "Let them have it and pray we win!"

_**End of Chapter…**_

* * *

**Next time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Cloud: Look, I want this house to be perfect!  
**

**Aria: Well, it gets dirty from time to time.**

**Cloud: It needs to be perfect!  
**

**Greg: Help!**

**Aria: It seems that this diva thinks she can run the world!  
**

**?: Well, I will run the world with Warstar helping me.**

**Cloud: Not happening!  
**

**Greg and Aria: Aerial Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 9: Wrath of the Queen Bee**

**Cloud and Aria: Let us take care of it! **

* * *

A/N: Yep, finally done with this chapter. Can't wait to continue. So yeah, Chapter 8? Any thoughts or comments? Well, you can send them to me in a review. Alright, talk to you soon.


	9. Wrath of the Queen Bee

A/N: Here's Chapter 9, enjoy!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_The rangers were sent down to Earth to defeat the Warstar Empire. However, the link was destroyed to get back to the Rayquazian Empire. They meet Beck McCaffery, who lets them into his house. Learning through experience and Genesis, their robotic aid, the rangers have developed new powers from the Sea, the Land, and soon to be Sky power. However, will their new powers be able to defeat the Warstar Empire? Find out next._

* * *

"Good morning, people!" shouted Cloud as she cheerfully walked into Beck's house. However, she stopped as she went from being happy to sad in a few seconds. She saw papers all over the place, garbage all over the place and Aria sitting on the couch eating a donut. Cloud angrily looked at her as Aria smiled, "Hi, Cloud."

Cloud looked at her, "Aria, what are you doing?"

Aria looked at Cloud, "What do you think? Eating a donut!"

Cloud sighed as she looked at her. She grabbed her and sat her at the table with Troy and Rich who were on the other side. The other two, Mathius and Greg also sat down as she put her hands on the table.

"I call a Ranger Meeting. Today's topic: Cleaning. This is not our home. This is Beck's home and we got to take care of it. I say we all take tasks and do them once a week," said Cloud.

"Like I have the time for that," said Aria.

Cloud looked at her, "You will."

"No, I won't," said Aria.

"You will," she said.

"Won't," said Aria.

"YOU WILL!" yelled Cloud.

The guys muttered as the girls continued arguing for the majority of the conversation.

"What is with Cloud?" muttered Mathius.

Troy sighed, "Sometimes, she is a perfectionist."

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Cloud. Troy gulped. He then turned toward Mathius, "See what I mean?"

Cloud grumbled as she raised her foot toward Troy's stomach. Troy gulped as he braced for impact.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears: the Warstar Villains walk toward the camera: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Commander Worf)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(The Heaven Force Megazord formation appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**09: Wrath of the Queen Bee**

Once again, Admiral Predator was not pleased. He was walking around with a look of anger on his face as he sat down, looking at Commander Worf and Thundrun. He was angry and annoyed. However, to Predator's anger, Worf has summoned a creature. However, she is late… very late.

"How long does it take to show up?" asked Worf, "I don't get female creatures hence why I shouldn't summon them."

"Patience, Worf," said Thundrun, "Women are vicious. Then again, were you ever in a relationship?"

Worf grumbled as he went to punch Thundrun in the face. However, they stopped as they saw the creature appeared. She was a Vespiquen with Beedrill bodies as arms and Beedrill eyes.

"Ah, what a lovely morning… hey, Worf, thanks for summoning me. Maybe you should have your mouth rinsed out with soap since you are so dirty," she said, "Pervert."

She turned around toward Admiral Predator, "I know I'm underneath him, but he shouldn't be mean to me like that. He's so violent."

"And you are bitch," said Worf. The creature raised its head and in seconds, she stretched her left arm, spewing purple toxic out of her stinger. Worf blocked it as the toxic stuff landed on the floor.

"How dare you call me a bitch? Vespidrilla. I'm the Queen Bee of Warstar. Understand?" she asked.

Admiral Predator turned to Worf, "You do realize she doesn't take crap from anybody right?"

Thundrun nodded, "I have to go with the boss on this one."

Worf grumbled as he looked at her. Vespidrilla turned around as she looked at the guys, "You do know what I do right?"

"No," said Admiral Predator.

"I make men my slaves," she said, "I turn men into my things for pleasure. And I take cute ones too."

Admiral Predator laughed as he looked at her, "Vespidrilla, if you do this, I will make you queen of the Warstar Empire. Can you do the job?"

"It will be my pleasure," said Vespidrilla with a smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Aria was sitting down as the other male rangers helped clean. It was still morning. As Aria went to do her homework, she turned to see Cloud walk toward her. Cloud noticed the piece of cake that was cut for her.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" asked Cloud.

Aria looked at her, "This is breakfast."

"Idiot!" yelled Cloud. Everyone turned to Cloud as the yellow ranger looked at her, "Breakfast is the most important meal. Cake is not healthy breakfast!"

"You know what? Let's take a walk so that way we don't start shit here. Greg, come with us?" asked Aria.

Greg, who was polishing his morpher looked at her, "Why me?"

Immediately, Aria and Cloud grabbed Greg from his chair and they walked out of the house. Troy laughed as he was feeding Treecko. Treecko smacked him in the face lightly as he looked at him. Mathius and Rich started laughing as he looked at Troy.

"I feel so bad for Greg," said Rich.

"At least he can prove to be a ladies' man," said Mathius, chuckling.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Aria, Greg, and Cloud were heading across the bridge toward Slateport City. They were looking at Greg, seeing if there was advice needed.

"What?" asked Greg.

"Greg, tell Aria that she needs to be healthy and stop being lazy," said Cloud.

"Tell Cloud that she needs to stop being a perfectionist," said Aria.

Greg stopped walking as he looked at them. Aria and Cloud turned toward him as Greg looked at the female rangers, "You two need to calm your asses. I'm getting sick and tired of this ridiculous drama. Cloud, if you want rules, fine. Aria, if you want to eat whatever you want fine. I'm not getting involved in your petty stupid ass drama."

Cloud looked at him, "I just want order here!"

"Since when were you leader of the team?" asked Greg.

Before Cloud could say another word, their Heaven Force Morphers went off. Obviously, it was Genesis.

"Poké Rangers, the Warstar are attacking in Slateport City."

"Right," said Greg. The rangers turned to each other as they noticed no one coming. They took out their Heaven Force Morphers. They then took out their cards.

"Morph Card…"

They inserted their cards into their morphers.

"Invoke!"

Closing the morpher, auras of red, pink, and yellow appeared as they thrust their morphers in front of them.

_**Change, Heaven Force!  
**_

Immediately, they transformed into their uniforms.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Vespidrilla laughed as the Beedroids were tying the men up in the park outside Slateport High School as she went to go get more men, Mathius, Rich, and Troy were looking through the trees as they turned to each other.

"Shall we?" asked Troy, taking his morpher out.

"Yep," said Mathius and Rich, pulling their morphers out. They pulled the lever down and took out the card.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

Placing the card in and closing the morpher, auras of black, blue, and green surrounded them as they transformed into their uniforms. They headed straight for Vespidrilla. Vespidrilla turned around and released her stinger liquid. The rangers slipped and landed on the ground.

"You boys think you can defeat the Queen Bee of Warstar? Well, I got news for you. That ain't happening," she said.

"We'll see about that," said Mathius, "Let's go!"

As Rich and Mathius charged in, Vespidrilla laughed as she twirled around, making them fall to her toxic liquid. She then turned around, seeing Troy ready to throw a punch at her face. She blocked him and punched him with his stinger. Troy yelled in pain as she removed her stinger. A big stab wound appeared in his stomach as he landed on the ground.

"Troy!" yelled Rich and Mathius. As Troy got up, Vespidrilla released a blue like liquid from her stingers. The three of them screamed as they got electrocuted and damaged by the attack, causing them to land on the ground.

"Alright," she said, "That's perfect."

As Mathius carefully tried to get up, he then noticed Greg and the others appearing from the other side.

"Are you okay?" asked Greg.

"Never been better," said Mathius, "Troy is injured though."

Troy nodded as he slowly got up, "But, I can manage."

Vespidrilla looked at the other three. The three rangers used their Heaven Blasters. Vespidrilla was somewhat hit. She turned to them, "Well, I know the guy in red is a male. But, you two… you're women, aren't you?"

"That's right," said Cloud, looking at her.

"That sickens me. I will not be defeated by the likes of women. You women make me sick," she said, angrily.

"Well, news flash. We're not leaving," said Aria.

Vespidrilla released a blue like beam from her stingers. Quickly, Greg took out his morpher. An explosion occurred.

_**Summon, Sky Sword**_

"Nice try!" shouted Greg as he went through the flames. He then slashed Vespidrilla across the body. As the duel with the stinger and sword continued, Vespidrilla laughed as she looked at him.

"You will be my slave too," she said.

"Uh, no thanks. I don't believe that psychos like you should treat men like pigs," said Greg, releasing her attack. As he went to jump up, she released the same type of attack she did to the other guys. Greg yelled as he morphed out of his uniform. He was in total pain.

"Greg," said Cloud, rushing over to him. She then turned to Vespidrilla, "Now, you're going to pay."

Reaching for her morpher, Aria nodded as she took out her morpher as well.

"Heaven Force Weapons!" they yelled as they summoned their cards, "Invoke!"

_**Summon, Land Claw!**_

_**Summon, Sky Blaster!**_

Immediately, their weapons magically appeared in front of them.

"Let's combine powers," said Aria.

"How?" asked Cloud, "Our weapons?"

"Yeah," said Aria.

"Impossible," said Cloud, looking at Vespidrilla. Aria and Cloud were arguing as the guys huddled with each other. They looked at them angrily as Vespidrilla rushed over to them with her stingers. Screaming, Cloud and Aria were pushed in two directions. As Cloud rushed over with her Land Claw, she was getting smacked and attacked by the queen bee herself. Landing on the ground, Aria took the initiative. She raised her Sky Blaster and pulled the trigger. As she pressed the button, pink beams blasted into the chest cavity of the creature. Vespidrilla released acid from her body. As the girls screamed, they landed on the ground, morphing out of their suits.

"Ha," said Vespidrilla, seeing the rangers trying to get up. As the guys went to go up against her, she flew across and hugged them. As they struggled to break free, she pressed a button. A blue aura surrounded them as they disappeared.

"Guys!" yelled Aria.

Cloud sighed as she looked at the situation. Aria turned around, "This is your fault!"

"Me?" asked Cloud, "It was you. Let's work together. You were reckless!"

"No," said Aria, "You wanted to fight without thinking. Then again, that's what you Landick Tribe do all the time."

"Thinking takes too long. If you use the right punch and the right combo, the enemy will be defeated," said Cloud.

"Oh, hell no," yelled Aria, "If you think that's possible, then you should just turn around. I'll defeat her myself… without your help!"

"Yeah, right," said Cloud, "I can get her faster than you."

"She's part of the sky," said Aria.

"Wrong," said Cloud, "She's part Beedrill… therefore one with the forest. If anybody that can find her faster it's me because I have the skills."

"The skills to get yourself killed," muttered Aria, shaking her head.

"What was that?" asked Cloud, looking at the pink ranger with anger.

"You heard me!" screamed Aria. As the two were pushing and shoving, there was someone coming up from behind. She pushed the two of them to the side. The two rangers looked at each other as they noticed a woman looking at them. She had brown hair, brown eyes and she had yellow earrings. She wore a yellow jacket with the number 25 on the back. She had black jeans and a pink t-shirt that she wore. She looked at them.

"Wow, is this really how you newbies fight now-a-days?" she asked.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Aria.

She laughed as she looked at her, "Honey, you definitely don't know about your ranger history do you?"

"Look, we don't care," said Cloud, "We have a mission to save this planet. We're warriors from the Rayquazian Kingdom."

She turned to Cloud, "For someone to wear yellow, you've got spunk and a nasty attitude."

"Look," said Cloud, looking at her again, "Why don't you leave us alone to do what we need to do?"

"Because I am not letting you go until you two work together," she said, "You will need to prove it."

"Prove it? How?" asked Aria.

"You two will face me," she said. She turned around as she reached for her belt buckle. Pressing the button, a handle appeared on the belt. She grabbed the buckler from her belt and turned to the rangers. The Pichu coin was in the middle with a red outline that said 'Mighty Morphin' in white letters.

"She can't be…," said Aria.

"Well…," said Cloud.

She stretched her morpher out, "Let's Poké Battle! Pichu!"

Pushing the side of her buckler, the buckler opened up, releasing a yellow light that emanated around her. She was in a yellow uniform with a white diamond pattern across her chest, boots, and gloves. Her morpher was on her belt and she had a red blaster to her right side. She had a helmet that looked like a Pichu.

"It's been a while since I've morphed," she said, grinning underneath her helmet, "Are you going to battle me as a team or are you going to argue?"

"Don't mess with the power of angels," said Cloud, inserting her morph card.

"Let's go!" said Aria, activating her morpher. Their ranger suits activated as they charged up toward the Yellow Ranger.

As Cloud charged forward, she went to throw a punch. The mystery ranger dodged the attack, rolled over and swept her on her feet. Cloud yelled as she landed on the ground. The ranger laughed, looking at her.

"Really? That's all you got?" she asked, "That's a baby move."

Suddenly, she saw a pink tornado head toward her. Immediately, she was thrown toward the ground. Aria appeared as she looked at the ranger.

"Metallic Armor, Power Up!" the ranger yelled.

Immediately, her whole body began to shine metallic yellow armor, blinding the rangers, "If you want to use your techniques, go for it!"

Aria laughed, "Feel the power of the Skyick Tribe! Heaven Weapon Card! Invoke!"

Inserting the card, she activated her weapon. The Sky Blaster materialized in her hand. Pressing the trigger, the ranger was hit, but with only minor damage.

"Allow me to show you what I can do," she smiled as she took out two golden daggers, "Chu Daggers!"

A yellow glow surrounded them as they turned into her daggers. They were yellow with black lining for handles and silver blades. She put them together, as a yellow bolt of electricity appeared. Aria yelled as she landed on the ground. Turning around, the ranger was hit by Cloud's Land Claw. Angry, Cloud was coming at her with the attack. The ranger turned around as she was hit. The ranger yelled as she disappeared with only a shirt on the ground.

"Huh?" asked Cloud.

Suddenly, something grabbed her foot. A yellow bolt of electricity appeared as Cloud was hit by the attack. Cloud yelled as she was hit hard. Aria aimed her Sky Blaster at her hand and pulled the trigger. The ranger yelled as she felt the hit. Jumping up, Jenna landed on the ground as she looked at them.

"That's enough," she said. A yellow aura surrounded her as she transformed out. The other rangers looked at her as they unmorphed. Aria walked over toward her, "How did you get those powers?"

"The famous Rayquaza gave me these powers seven years ago," she said, "I was just coming back to Slateport City to pay homage to Rayquaza and visit home. I wanted to visit my Aunt and everything. I thought the world was safe with Poké Rangers, especially here because we have fought for seven years. However, seeing you two fight over the new creature while your male rangers were captured… it makes me a bit angry and that's why I came down here. I didn't come to fight you and train you. I came to teach you a lesson."

"A lesson in what?" asked Cloud.

"It doesn't matter about who's perfect or who's imperfect. It doesn't matter about who's awesome or who's not. And it doesn't matter about the land and the sky. If you can work together you can do anything. Hence, why I am considered a legendary hero of Hoenn," she said, "You will get there soon."

"Who are you exactly?" asked Aria.

She smiled, "Jenna Whitestone. I was the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger and the first to start a chain of Yellow Rangers of Hoenn. I am known for my ninja powers, electricity and time elements. But, I also am the Pink Overtech Ranger."

"Beck McCaffery never mentioned you to us," said Cloud.

"Beck?" asked Jenna, "I know him. He is one of the greatest rangers and drummers I know."

Aria smiled, "Anyway, so what are we going to do?"

Cloud looked at her, "Genesis can get a trace on their ranger signatures."

As she reached for her morpher, she pressed the button, "Genesis, do you copy?"

"Yes," said Genesis, "I saw the battle… unfortunately I can't get a lock. Vespidrilla needs to do something catastrophic for me to locate them."

Jenna looked at her morpher and then at the trees, "Claydol could easily find us when we were in trouble… insane."

"Who was that?" asked Genesis angrily.

"Oh…," said Cloud, "Nothing. Thank you."

Closing the comm. link, Aria looked at the other rangers, "I just don't get it. She's a female warrior and she wants to capture men so that all men bow before her."

Immediately, Cloud looked at her, "Men… WAIT A MINUTE! Aria, that's it!"

Jenna looked at her, "What's it?"

"Jenna, I'm part of the Landick Tribe. I can distinguish which trees or male and which is female. It will also give me a connection to where she might be through the soils here," said Cloud.

Jenna nodded enthusiastically. Cloud held her hand toward the tree and closed her eyes and took a deep breath and sighed. She opened her eyes as she looked at the others.

"The male trees are afraid of her… but they know where she is," said Cloud.

"Okay," said Aria.

Jenna nodded as she looked at them, "Well, I'm going to go have a drink. You two can go."

"You're not coming with us?" asked Aria.

Jenna shook her head, "To be honest, my work as a ranger is never done. But, I don't want to ruin the fun for you guys."

Aria smiled as she looked at Cloud. Cloud nodded as they started running toward the direction of where the trees told the yellow ranger.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Altering Cave…

Vespidrilla laughed as all the men were tables, lamps, and shelves. She smiled as she petted one of them with her wrist, not trying to sting him.

"That's my perfect lamp. Give good light," she said.

The guys were struggling as she saw a group of people formed into a chair. The armrests were Rich and Greg. Greg and Rich were looking at each other. Greg and Rich were covered in a red sticky web as she sat down on the people. She then looked at Rich as her stinger turned into a hand. As she went to caress his face, she looked at him.

"Tell me, how beautiful am I?" she asked.

Rich looked at Greg and then at her, "You're a goddess."

She got up from the chair and looked at him in the face. Rich gulped as she kissed him right on the lips for a good few seconds. Greg's stomach was rumbling as Rich was taking the kissing session. She smiled as she felt his face with her hand, "Oh, who are you?"

"R…Rich," he gulped.

"Wow, Rich. For someone who tried to fight me earlier, you definitely are so cute, I could do a lot of things," she said.

"Leave him alone," said Greg. His voice was cold, strict and forceful.

Vespidrilla turned around and smacked him across the face, "Hold your tongue."

Meanwhile, Mathius and Troy were formed as a table with other people. Troy shook his head as he looked at Mathius, "Wish we could break out and slice her down."

"Yeah," said Mathius.

"It's okay," whispered Greg, "We got the girls."

Mathius and Troy looked at him and then at each other. Troy shook his head.

"We're screwed," said Troy.

"I agree," said Mathius.

The rangers were rushing toward the forests of Route 103. Aria turned around as she saw Cloud focus her hand into the ground. The ground was rambunctious in her mind as she felt the ripples. She looked to her right, "That way."

Rushing toward the cave, Vespidrilla stood there in response as the girl rangers appeared.

"You!" yelled Vespidrilla, "Why are you here?"

"Simple," said Cloud, "We have a group of boys to rescue."

"And we just want the men free," said Aria.

Vespidrilla laughed as she flew toward them. As her hands turned into stingers, she smacked Aria in the face with her stinger. Aria yelled as she landed on the ground. Cloud turned over to her and looked at her.

"That bitch will pay!" yelled Aria, "Let's go!"

"I agree," said Cloud, pulling out a vine card looking at her.

They inserted their cards, "Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

_**Outbreak, Landick Power!**_

Concealing their cards in their morphers, a pink aura surrounded Aria as she transformed. As Aria turned to Cloud, Cloud released vines from her morpher, tying Aria up a little bit.

"CLOUD!" yelled Aria.

"Sorry, I think she needs a beating from me. Don't need you," said Cloud, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

Transforming into her uniform, she rushed into battle. As she punched and kicked Vespidrilla in the face, Vespidrilla threw her body at her face. Screaming, she yelled as she landed on the ground. Aria looked at her, "Set me free!"

"Nope," said Cloud, taking out a card, "Land Brother Card, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Land Brothers**_

Inserting the card into her morpher, she activated it. Immediately, the Rampardos, Torterra, and Bastiodon Headder emerged and attacked Vespidrilla. They turned around toward Cloud as they swirled around her, roaring. Cloud took out her Heaven Blaster.

"Bastiodon Headder!" said Cloud. The Bastiodon Headder headed toward Cloud's hand. She put it on her blaster, "Bastiodon Bullet!"

Pulling the trigger, a stream of silver light appeared as Vespidrilla tried to whip Cloud. Vespidrilla yelled as she was hit in the face by the attack. Vespidrilla groaned as Cloud removed the Bastiodon Bullet. She then placed the Torterra Headder on her blaster.

"Torterra Bullet!"

A green beam of energy emerged as Vespidrilla was hit hard by the attack. The guys were looking at Cloud as she rushed toward Vespidrilla again. As the kung fu, physical action began, Aria looked at her, "Cloud, why are you doing this to me?"

Meanwhile, Jenna was watching from the trees. She shook her head, "Once again, people just don't take my advice."

"Because," said Cloud, holding Vespidrilla, "I may be a perfectionist, but I don't want to see you get hurt. That's why I'm not letting you in on this fight."

"But, you need me," said Aria.

"I just don't want you to do anything reckless," said Cloud, "Because if you die, then this world is doomed."

Aria said nothing. Meanwhile, the guys were looking at the battle as Troy looked at her, "Typical Cloud, she's trying to be protective."

"So is Aria," said Greg.

Aria clenched her fists as she saw Cloud land on the ground again. She was then held by a chain of blue sludge. Cloud was in the air as she was screaming for murder.

"Crap!" said Cloud.

"CLOUD!" yelled Aria. Her voice was so loud that her belt began to glow bright pink. Greg looked at his morpher as he saw a red glow. Unable to move, he saw something slice the vines. Cloud looked down as Aria picked up a card. It turned bright pink as she saw the card which contained three Pokémon heads, all flying type related.

"Sky Brothers!" said Aria, taking her morpher out, "Invoke!"

_**Summon, Sky Brothers**_

Coming out of her morpher were three Pokémon headders: an Aerodactyl, Ho-Oh and Archeops appeared. She took out the Archeops headder and placed it on her Heaven Force Blaster.

"Archeops Bullet!" yelled Aria, pulling the trigger. An image of Archeops shot up into the sky as the chain was broken. Cloud screamed as she was free from the attack. Cloud rushed over toward Aria as she detached the Archeops Headder.

"Ho-Oh Headder!" yelled Aria, placing it on the blaster, "Ho-Oh Bullet!"

A reddish-orange beam struck out as a Ho-Oh emerged, cutting through Vespidrilla. Screaming, Vespidrilla landed on the ground. Cloud and Aria nodded as the Land Brothers and the Sky Brothers were floating in the sky. Vespidrilla screamed as she charged in. The girls jumped up and flipped as she ran up to them again, Cloud and Aria flipped up, grabbing her wings. They snapped off. She turned around as the girls then kicked her in the stomach. She screamed as she landed on the ground.

"Finally," said Rich, looking at them, "They're working together."

"Yeah," said Greg, "About time."

Outside, watching the battle, Jenna was nodding quickly. She then walked away as she rushed to her yellow sports car, "This is going to be interesting… I better leave before she grows gigantic."

Aria and Cloud stretched their hands. The Aerodactyl and Rampardos Headder appeared on their hands. They placed the Headders into the Heaven Blasters.

"Aerodactyl Headder!" said Aria, activating the blaster.

"Rampardos Headder!" said Cloud, activating the blaster.

The girls jumped up in the air, locked their arms together and aimed their blasters, "Prehistoric Attack!"

Pulling the trigger, the Aerodactyl and Rampardos Headder combined powers, piercing through Vespidrilla. Vespidrilla screamed as she exploded into pieces. The whole dining set of Vespidrilla diminished as everyone started leaving. The male rangers rushed over toward her.

"Yes," said Rich, "My back hurts… thank you so much."

"You're welcome," said Cloud.

"That was amazing," said Mathius, "How were you able to do that?"

"Let's just say it's a secret," said Aria.

"Well," said Greg with a smile, "You two are a prehistoric combination."

The rangers looked at Greg. Greg shrugged as he took out his morpher, "We're not done yet."

Suddenly, a blue lightning bolt struck her corpse. Vespidrilla yelled as she grew ten times bigger. The male rangers nodded as they took out their morphers.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

Transforming, the rangers took out their zord cards, "Heaven Force Zords, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Heaven Force Zords**_

The zords materialized out of their morphers. The rangers jumped into their morphers and locked their morphers on their console.

"Divine Fusion!"

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were six cockpits. Six beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

Vespidrilla went to strike a punch. The Heaven Force Megazord blocked it and kicked it in the face. Grabbing its leg, the Megazord threw it on the ground. Vespidrilla turned around laughing, "Is that the best you can do?"

She released six poisonous whips. She then released electric bolts. The rangers yelled as sparks flew out with some toxic material on the Megazord.

"Wonderful," said Aria, "How do we defeat her?"

"I think it's time to use the Sky Brothers," said Greg, "You kind of unlocked it for me."

Greg stretched his arm out as he took out a blank card, "Sky Brothers, lend us your power!"

A red glow appeared as the card appeared, "Sky Brothers, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Sky Brothers**_

In the sky, the Aerodactyl, Ho-Oh, and Archeops Headders flew into the sky. They transformed into Pokémon and cut the whips and Vespidrilla. Vespidrilla turned around as Ho-Oh released a stream of flames. Vespidrilla screamed as she landed on the ground. The Sky Brothers flew around, whipping the toxic away from the Megazord.

"Alright!" yelled Greg.

"Alright," said Aria, "Time to combine them!"

Pulling up, the rangers yelled as the Heaven Force Megazord jumped up to the sky.

"Heaven Force Armament!" shouted Aria.

The head of the Heaven Force Megazord shrunk down as two headder placements appeared on either side. The Aerodactyl and the Archeops connected to the two of them while the Ho-Oh Headder connected. The Ho-Oh headder turned into a human head with phoenix wings on either side.

"Aerial Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

Suddenly, the rangers looked around. They flew across the sky as they Vespidrilla tried to destroy them. Aria pressed a button on her console. White beams appeared, hitting the creature. Vespidrilla yelled as she was thrown to the ground. The Megazord battled against her repeatedly by throwing punches back and forth. She then landed on the ground as Vespidrilla looked up.

"Aerial Ace!" yelled Aria.

The Togekiss left hand was raised. A pink line came across Vespidrilla. Vespidrilla screamed as she landed on the ground.

"Nice," said Greg.

"Now, the finisher!" said Aria.

Greg nodded as they took out the cards. It had the picture of the Aerial Heaven Force Megazord.

"Victory Charge, Invoke!"

_**Victory Charge**_

"We, warriors of love and beauty," said Cloud and Aria, "Bestow divine punishment on wicked souls!"

Greg looked at Aria and then at Cloud. Vespidrilla screamed as she saw the Aerial Heaven Force Megazord began to glow. The Megazord had three cards appear. The Aerial Heaven Force Megazord card, the Sky Brothers and the symbol of the Skyick Tribe materialized behind the Megazord. They shot out beams of purple, pink, and red causing Vespidrilla to scream.

"Sky Strike!"

The Aerial Heaven Force Megazord charged up. Flames came up from its body and then charged forward toward Vespidrilla. Vespidrilla screamed as she felt her body go limp. The flames emerged like a phoenix as the Aerial Force Megazord struck one more time. She screamed as she exploded on the ground.

"That's how we do it," said Aria.

"So long, Queen Bee," said Cloud, laughing.

"Good," said Greg.

"No, we're not good," said Aria, looking at him.

"Yeah, you have some explaining to do," said Cloud, looking at him.

* * *

"Damn!" yelled Admiral Predator, smacking his staff into the ground, "What the hell is wrong with my army?"

"It seems that the Heaven Force Rangers have gotten stronger," said Thundrun, looking at the footage of the Sea Brothers, Land Brothers, and Sky Brothers attacking the previous teams. Worf shook his head, looking at Thundrun with sarcasm.

"Obviously," said Worf.

"They unlock special powers somehow," said Thundrun, "What do we do in this situation?"

"Simple," said Admiral Predator, "If they want war, Thundrun, they got it."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, you thought we were dinosaurs?" asked Aria.

Greg looked at them as Aria and Cloud were giving him the nastiest look. Greg shook his head, "That's not what I mean at all."

Aria and Cloud looked at each other and then at Greg. Cloud shook her head as she grabbed Greg by the collar. The other male rangers were sitting down on the couch as Greg was walking away from the girls. Aria stopped him in his tracks.

"What?" asked Greg.

"We saved your asses and you had the guts to call us prehistoric animals? All because I used the Aerodactyl Headder?" yelled Aria.

"I used the Rampardos Headder… which makes me very mad. We don't believe you," said Cloud.

Greg was astonished by the look of the female rangers. Beck, who was walking into the situation, headed over toward Beck. Beck nudged Greg, "Take it from a veteran, you don't want to piss off your teammates. Especially, the female rangers and I had to deal with three."

Greg gulped as he looked at them. Aria cracked her knuckles, "Shall we?"

"Why not?" asked Cloud.

Greg turned around as he went to leave, "SAVE ME!"

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**?: We meet again.**

**Rich: So we do.**

**Greg: What is this?  
**

**Rich: He killed my family, Greg.**

**Mathius: Come on Rich, revenge isn't worth it.**

**Rich: Who asked your opinion, Mathius?**

**Troy: I don't like this one bit!  
**

**?: I want to see you try.**

**Rich: Bring it on!**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 10: Rich's Revenge**

**Rich: Let the Power of Sea destroy you!**

* * *

A/N: So, yeah Jenna came back! Yay for all you retro fans of Hoenn. Anyway, please review!

Important Announcement: Season 10 will be announced when Chapter 20 is uploaded. Throughout the season, there will be quizzes based on the past nine seasons of Poke Rangers (including this one)... You win three of them throughout, you will be helping create a brand new ranger for the series. I'm not doing the auditions anymore because it was kind of asking close people to throw more and more people. But, I think this is more fair to some of you. I will post more on the forum (zetaboards not fanfiction) but that won't be for a while. So, please review!


	10. Rich's Revenge

A/N: Finally, Chapter 10! Yay, Double-Digits!

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers…_

_Greg, Mathius, Troy, Rich, Aria, and Cloud were sent down to train as angelic warriors. However, when the Warstar Empire cut the link, the rangers decided to join the next legacy of the Poké Rangers. Using their zords, they have managed to cut down most of their enemies. Especially, last time: Greg has had a few malfunctions with his morphing powers and he had to overcome it by summoning a drawn card he made, called the Dragon Brothers. Defeating Mothrenem, the girls were having issues. However, with the help of Jenna Whitestone, the girls fought together to destroy Vespidrilla and use the Sky Brothers to finish her off. Now, to continue…._

* * *

It was a beautiful, yet somewhat cold February night in Beck's house as Bud had a letter attached to candle. As he wrote the words "Thank you, Dad" in red letters, Bud turned around as he saw Rich wearing a green sleeveless tank and black shorts. It was obvious that he was out on a run.

"Hey," said Rich, "Have you seen my towel?"

"Uh," said Bud, "It's in the laundry. You can use Beck's."

Rich laughed, "Thanks."

As he went to walk away, he turned around looked at the candle, "What's that?"

"Oh nothing," said Bud, "Tomorrow's my dad's birthday. Even though he passed away, I was going to light a candle and put it down the river tomorrow to pay respects. This will prove that I miss him."

Rich nodded as he looked at him, "Oh wow."

"Yeah," he said, "I better go do this before it gets too cold."

"Be careful," said Rich, seeing Bud go. Rich sighed as he went to grab one of Beck's towels. Walking into the hall, he noticed the rangers at the kitchen. He looked at them with a look of wondering what was going on. Rich sighed as he saw pictures of parents.

"So, our parents were pretty cool," said Aria, "At least mine were good singers."

"Good?" asked Greg, "They were amazing."

"Your family had good Olympic body strength," said Aria, laughing.

Troy looked at them, "My parents were farmers. They loved to plant and do things."

"Mine were really good with nature. They would stay up with me all night and teach me all about botany and everything about the heavens."

"My parents were oceanographers… and alcoholics," said Mathius with a smile.

They started laughing as they turned to Rich. Rich looked at them with a puzzled look on his face.

"Rich, what did your parents do?" asked Greg.

"They were marine biologists in the kingdom," said Rich, "That's it."

Aria looked at him, "That's pretty cool. Want to talk more?"

Rich shook his head, "Thanks, but I think I will be fine for now."

Angry enough, he walked out of the house. Forget taking a shower, he was just going to get flowers, take the shower and go to sleep.

An hour later, he walked into Route 102 and saw another river that dumped out. He placed the flowers in the water and looked at the ground, "Sorry mom, sorry dad. I wish you were here."

"Oh… you survived?"

Rich froze. He knew that voice. It made his spine freeze. Turning around, he noticed the creature.

"I was expecting to see you again… As a matter of fact, I've been waiting," said Rich, "For a very long time."

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears: the Warstar Villains walk toward the camera: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Commander Worf)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(The Heaven Force Megazord formation appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**10: Rich's Revenge**

He noticed the creature was all Torkoal. He was black with red spots on his back that released water, not smokescreen. He had a charcoal cannon and blaster as he looked at him, "Steamface here, and I'm ready to finish off your family."

"You are going to pay for what you did to my family you bastard!" yelled Rich, "I'm not just a civilian anymore."

He took out his morpher and pulled it down, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

A green aura surrounded him as he transformed into his uniform, "Green Heaven Force Ranger!"

Steamface was surprised. He withdrew his saber, "You are a Poké Ranger? This is brilliant! The weak child is facing me in a green Halloween costume."

"Shut up!" yelled Rich.

He charged into the attack. As the fist fight began, Rich yelled as he was hit by a few things such as coal and steam. He screamed as he landed on the ground. He took out his morpher as he put his weapon card in his morpher.

"Heaven Force Weapon, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Sea Trident**_

Grabbing his trident, he stabbed into Steamface. Steamface laughed as he punched Rich in the stomach. As he landed on the ground, Rich pressed the button. A green aura surrounded his trident as he released green beams. Steamface absorbed it with his cannon. He released it with his cannon. Rich yelled as explosions appeared.

"So much for a weakling," he said.

"Leave him alone!"

Steamface looked up. He noticed Mathius jumping up with his Sea Bowgun with Troy and Greg behind him. Releasing the trigger, a blue beam came out with red and black lines coming out. Steamface yelled a he was hit hard. As he stumbled a little bit, he turned around as Aria and Cloud slashed him. The six rangers looked at him as Rich gripped his weapon.

"Stay away!" he said. Turning around, he pushed the other rangers. Mathius looked at Rich as he charged forward. As Rich continued fighting, Mathius went to punch the creature. Rich pushed Mathius away. Rich got him in a headlock. However, the steam holes were right in front of him.

"Take this," he said, laughing. Releasing the steam from his back, Rich screamed as he felt the high temperature. He landed on the ground. A green aura surrounded him as he was burnt a little bit. Steamface laughed as he disappeared.

"Rich!" yelled Mathius.

Rich's body lay limp as Mathius grabbed him. Putting him on his shoulders, they were walking back to Beck's house.

* * *

Two hours later…

Rich opened his eyes. He looked up as he noticed the burns on his body. Slowly getting up, he noticed the other rangers looking at him.

"Reckless are we?" asked Greg.

Rich said nothing. The others looked at him. Aria went to go take a cloth and put it on his head. Rich pushed her away angrily. She looked at him, "What's with you?"

"I can tend to deal with pain," said Rich.

"Bullshit," said Troy, looking at him, "Look we need to work as a team."

"Uh-huh," said Rich, looking at Troy, "Let me explain, he's something not worth fighting with a team."

Suddenly, Genesis, who eavesdropped on the conversation turned on. It walked toward Rich and shook its head.

"You guys are crazy. Rich, that was wrong. You should work together. Speaking of teamwork, Princess Fiona is contacting us," said Genesis.

Immediately, the rangers looked at the screen that popped on Genesis. Princess Fiona smiled as she waved.

"Hey guys!" said Fiona, "Where's Beck?"

"Beck's out running errands," said Greg.

"Typical boyfriend," she said, laughing. She turned to Rich in response, "Are you okay?"

"I just got damaged," said Rich, "I'm fine."

"You went on your own recognizance," exclaimed Mathius, "He went at it against Steamface."

Fiona sighed as she looked at him, "I knew he would show up. Rich, work with them. I didn't you send you down here on some personal vendetta."

"You don't understand. None of you will ever understand," said Rich, getting up. He walked out of the room and slammed the door. Greg looked at him and then at Princess Fiona, "What's with him?"

"He never told you did he?" asked Fiona.

"Nope," said Mathius.

"Well, a year ago when Warstar came over to explore. One creature, Steamface as you all know him as came down to our kingdom. Well, I tried to contact my music spirit so I can fight it. Well, I watched as Rich tried to defend his mom and dad. His mother and father fell into the trap when they did research on the water," said Fiona, "As a result, he killed his mom and dad, leaving Rich alone and confused. When I brought him to be a ranger, I teamed him up with Mathius because Mathius, as insane as he is, he's a positive person and that's why he was chosen to be a ranger," said Fiona.

Aria sighed as she looked at the screen, "I understand where he's coming from but how do we deal with something like this?"

Cloud nodded, "Well, you go talk to him."

"Sometimes talking won't work," said Troy, looking at Cloud.

Fiona nodded, "Troy is right. Cloud, sometimes you need to let the person work out their own feelings before you try to get to them. I don't want him hurting the team because of personal feelings."

"Yes, your majesty," said Cloud.

"In the meantime, please deal with Rich and try to work with him. We need to get Warstar right where it hurts," said Fiona.

"Yes, ma'am," said the rangers. Fiona nodded as she disappeared from the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So," said Admiral Predator, looking at Steamface, "You fought these guys before?"

"No," said Steamface, "I killed the family of one of them. I was surprised that the Green Ranger was the only who survived."

Thundrun laughed, "Imagine what would have happened if he did die? We would have one less ranger and the world would be a better place… in terms of us conquering it that is."

Worf nodded, "Thundrun, you are actually thinking for once."

"Shut up, Worf," said Thundrun, looking at him. Steamface nodded as he looked at the others. He then turned to Admiral Predator. Admiral Predator looked at him as he went to talk.

"My lord, I am here to boil the water and kill all sea life on this planet and destroy the Earth's water supply," said Steamface, "Hence why I can increase the temperature of water with my bare hands."

"Good. If humans and Pokémon consume boiled water, they could burn from the inside out, excellent," said Predator. He turned around toward Steamface, "Get some rest. For tomorrow, you have some things to do."

"Yes, sir!" yelled Steamface.

* * *

The next day…

"Good morning," said Rich, looking at the other rangers. The rangers looked at him as he went to sit down with a bowl of cereal in hand. The rangers said nothing. If they did, who knew if Rich was going to blow a gasket? He turned around as he saw Genesis.

"Genesis," said Rich, looking at him, "Is there anyway we can track down Steamface?"

"I don't know. He could be like the other Warstar… retreat," said Genesis.

Rich shook his head, "Trust me. I can feel his heat and boils from a mile away. Please start searching."

"I will begin looking up abnormalities within the heat and water," said Genesis.

"Thank you," said Rich, beginning to eat breakfast.

As the rangers were all discussing and talking about a few things, they heard a doorbell at the door. Turning around, Beck, who was just getting up, walked down the stairs toward the front door. As he opened the door, he stood there in surprise.

"Hey," he said. He had brown hair with white streaks and brown eyes. He had tanned skin. He also wore a white t-shirt with a green jacket and blue jeans. On his belt was a red cell phone, "I had a family emergency so I thought it would be nice to see you."

"Well, Jordan, now would be a good time as any," said Beck, grinning, "Come on in."

Walking inside, he climbed up the stairs toward the center of the room. The Poké Rangers were already talking as Jordan walked in. Rich then turned around as he saw Beck.

"Who is he?" asked Rich, looking at him.

"Let's just say he's going to help you," said Beck, smiling, "Rich, this is Jordan Singer, he is your predecessor in the line of Poké Rangers that wear green."

Jordan smiled, "Very nice to meet you."

Rich looked at him and nodded, "Thank you. But, I think you are here for more than just a counseling session."

"You bet," said Jordan, "I'm taking Turner's place to come down to this area. Apparently, Turner kind of had to rush to the hospital after he and his Pokémon were boiling from a source. We can't have drinking water, so we thought it was a Sangre River issue."

"No," said Rich, looking at Jordan, "It's not a Sangre River issue. It's a Warstar issue."

"Warstar?" asked Jordan, looking at Rich, "Your group of enemies?"

Mathius nodded as he climbed up from his seat and walked toward Jordan, "Yes, Jordan. Specifically, Steamface has seemed to be one of our enemies, even before. Right, Rich?"

Rich nodded as he looked at him, "But, I don't want to get into it."

"We kind of need to talk," said Jordan, looking at Rich. Rich shook his head, "Not happening."

"Want to help me do research?" asked Jordan, "I suck at it, maybe an expert on the ocean can help me. And from what I can tell, you two are ocean experts."

"Yes he is," said Mathius, looking at him, "I am too, but I don't have a great brain. Rich is the smart one."

Before Rich could say anything, Jordan patted him on the shoulder as they walked away. Beck laughed as he looked at the other rangers, "Good thinking, Mathius."

Mathius sighed, "I can learn a lot about the ocean, but Rich knows it better than anyone else."

Genesis walked over toward Mathius with wires. As he unplugged them, he looked at Mathius, "Thank you for throwing him out. My circuits were almost fried because of him."

"Don't worry," said Cloud, looking at Genesis, "Rich will hopefully be able to open up and realize that revenge isn't the key to defeating this creature."

Greg nodded. Before he could say anything, Genesis lit up as he looked at the team, "Rangers, Warstar attack in effect. It's off the shores of Route 123."

Greg nodded, "Don't alarm Rich. Rangers, let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So," said Jordan, taking out a test tube. As he went to pick drop it in the water with tongs, he felt the heat go right back to his hand. He yelped as he threw it in the air, breaking the test tube. Rich shook his head, "Ever heard of wear gloves?"

"Sorry, I usually was the careless one of the team," said Jordan, "Turner was the only one who had a head on his shoulders as we fought General Sangrexa and his crew."

"What about the red ranger?" asked Rich.

"He had his moments, but he also had a good head too," said Jordan, putting on gloves. Rich looked at him as he went to take a sample. Placing it into a test tube holder, Rich took out a thermometer. He was surprised, "Damn. It's like 350 degrees!"

"That's hot," said Rich, "A majority of the water Pokémon is dead because of the heat."

"Well, duh," said Jordan, "I wish there was a way to cool the water down."

Rich looked at him, "Simple: defeat the monster."

Jordan looked at him with a look of puzzlement, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Rich.

"Well, how can you defeat him when you just want straight revenge for something you can't control?" asked Jordan, looking at him, "It's an unexpected event."

Rich darted his eyes, "What do you mean?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Steamface laughed as he saw the ocean boiling. Laughing, he saw the Magikarp swimming away from the boiling heat. Turning around, he noticed Mathius and the other rangers.

"How dare you boil marine life?" asked Mathius, "They did nothing wrong to you!"

"Rangers," said Steamface, "Oh, and if it isn't the Green Ranger's partner."

Mathius looked at him, "Rangers, we need to stop him right here and now."

The rangers nodded as they took out their cards.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

Placing the card in their morphers, they sealed their morphers. The five rangers began to glow as they transformed into their uniform.

"Battle Ready!"

Steamface laughed as he looked at him, "One ranger less… you are still weak."

"Shut up!" yelled Greg, "We can deal with you. Heaven Blasters!"

Pulling out their sidearms, they pulled the trigger. Golden beams came out as Steamface released a wall of steam. The beams disintegrated.

"They are no use," said Greg.

"Leave it to us. Aria?" asked Cloud.

"Right," said Aria.

The girls took out their cards and morphers, "Heaven Weapon Card, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Land Claw!**_

_**Summon, Sky Blaster!  
**_

The girls jumped up together and charged their weapons.

"Female Warrior Combo No. 2: Sonic Boom!"

As Cloud released a yellow line with her Land Claw, Aria pulled the trigger. A pink bullet hit the yellow slash line, creating a wave of energy. As an explosion appeared, Steamface was hit. As the girls went to strike again, Steamface released a stream of steam, which pushed them away.

"Are you two okay?" asked Greg.

"I'll be fine," said Aria, getting up.

"Me too," coughed Cloud, also getting up.

The guys nodded as they took out their morphers and cards.

"Heaven Weapon Card, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Sky Sword!**_

_**Summon, Land Axe!**_

_**Summon, Sea Bowgun!**_

As the three rangers jumped up, the weapons also charged up together.

"Tri-Attack!"

As Mathius pulled the trigger, a blue bullet came out which was combined by a purple blade line and a red line of sword slashes. Combined, Steamface was drilled with the attack. It caused minor damage. However, he then began to charge flames throughout his body.

"Fire Spin!"

Spinning around, the three rangers were hit. Turning around, he then raised his hand as his whole body began to glow bright red, "Eruption!"

Fireballs erupted from his body and then hit the ground. Explosions surrounded the rangers. The rangers landed on the ground. Steamface laughed as he looked at them.

"Now to finally finish you off," said Steamface, "You have been pests for too damn long."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ah," said Jordan, looking at the kit that he borrowed from Turner, "So, this is what Turner was talking about. For a coordinator, he knows his science stuff very well."

Rich smiled as he looked at the waves burn the sand. He sighed, looking at the Green Samurai Ranger, "I have a question."

"Shoot," said Jordan.

Rich sighed, looking at him, "If your parents were killed, would you go all out to avenge them?"

"Yeah," said Jordan, "But, what would that resolve to?"

Rich scratched his head. Jordan looked at him, "Rich, sometimes when a warrior does something harmful to you and you have friends who battle with you, revenge will get the team destroyed. Revenge solves nothing. What you need to do is focus on your job, which is to save the world from evil. That is the Poké Rangers mission."

"Poké Rangers mission?" asked Rich.

Jordan nodded, "Yes. The mission is defeating evil, and protecting the world. The past seven years we had rangers who fought and risked their lives to protect it. We believe in the protection of the Hoenn Region and did whatever meant necessary to make sure the world was a better place. You are a part of a fairly new team, it's your job to take over what I have done and what my predecessors did before me. Do you understand?"

"I think I do," said Rich, looking at him. Jordan put both hands on his shoulders, "The ones that you should be hunting down is the main villain who ordered it. The monster was just following his orders, I'm sure of it."

Rich nodded, "Thank you Jordan."

* * *

The rangers yelled as they were hit by tons of flame attacks. Laughing, Steamface looked at him and laughed. The rangers were struggling as they tried to get up from the ground.

"No matter what you do, no matter what you say, you're done for!" he yelled.

As he went to release more flames, a green shadow blocked them as the flames were diminishing. Turning around, he noticed Rich with his morpher in hand. Mathius looked up as he looked at Rich.

"Rich!" yelled Mathius.

"You!" yelled Steamface.

Rich looked at Steamface as he hopped down and walked over toward the other rangers. Steamface laughed, "Ready for Round 2?"

"Yep," said Rich, "However, I am for only one condition. To continue the tradition of the Poké Rangers for revenge solves nothing to me."

He took out his Morph Card and placed it in his morpher, "Invoke!"

A green aura surrounded him. As he transformed into his uniform, Steamface and him got into a fight. As Steamface tried to punch him, Rich kicked him in the stomach. He was then picked up by Rich. The other rangers were looking at him as he twirled him and threw him over. Steamface yelled as he landed on the ground. Immediately, Rich took out his Sea Trident.

"Let's do it! Divinity Blaster!" yelled Rich.

Immediately, the Sky Sword connected to the front of the Sky Blaster. The Sea Bowgun connected to the front of the Sky Sword. The Land Axe and the Land Claw connected to either side of the Seaick Bowgun. Finally, the Sea Trident was split into two and connected on top of the Sea Bowgun. The rangers then took out their cards.

"Sky, Land, and Sea Power, Energize!" they yelled, placing the cards on the blaster.

As Steamface got up, the rangers pulled the trigger, "Punish!"

Immediately, a golden energy was released from the weapon. The three symbols combined into one and cut into Steamface. The creature screamed as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces. Just before Rich could say anything, Thundrun appeared with a staff.

"Nice try," he said, releasing a blue thunderbolt from his staff at the corpse. The rangers turned around as Steamface grew ten times bigger.

"Great," said Rich, "Zord time!"

Transforming, the rangers took out their zord cards, "Heaven Force Zords, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Heaven Force Zords**_

The zords materialized out of their morphers. The rangers jumped into their morphers and locked their morphers on their console.

"Divine Fusion!"

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were six cockpits. Six beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

As they charged into battle, the Heaven Force Megazord went to strike. Steamface blocked it and kicked the Megazord. Laughing, he released a stream of fire from his body, which surrounded the Heaven Force Megazord. Laughing, he was releasing firebombs. The rangers were hit hard as they landed on the ground. The fire was spreading toward them.

"Temperature is rising on the outer hull plating," said Troy.

"We're burning up in here!" yelled Greg.

Rich looked at them as they all started complaining, "Guys!"

The rangers turned to Rich as Rich looked at them, "Look, we have a mission to complete. We have to protect the world from the Warstar and complete it. Not as Heaven Warriors, but as Poké Rangers. We got to fight this heat!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Mathius.

Rich looked at him as he took out the Ocean Brothers Card, "Ocean Brothers Card, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Ocean Brothers!**_

Off of to the Slateport Beach, the card materialized in the ocean, the heads of Vaporeon, Mantine and Huntail arrived as they rushed toward the battlefield, materializing into their Pokémon forms. As they arrived, they released tons of water, which destroyed the ring of fire. Steamface yelled as he released flames from his body. Huntail jumped up and bit him in the stomach. Vaporeon jumped up and smashed it with an Aqua Tail. Finally, Mantine slashed through the creature.

"Nice!" said Mathius, "Rich, shall we?"

"Yep. Heaven Force Armament!" yelled Rich.

The Pokémon forms of the Ocean Brothers disappeared. As they flew toward the Heaven Force Megazord, the Togekiss and the Sharpedo headders detached and connected to the legs. The Huntail and Vaporeon Headders connected to the fists of the Megazord while the Mantine head connected to the top. A robotic head formed out of it as green eyes appeared.

"Oceanic Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

Rich took out his Victory Charge card, "Victory Charge, Invoke!"

_**Victory Charge!**_

The card surrounding the Oceanic Heaven Force Megazord transformed into three cards: The Oceanic Brothers, the Ocean Heaven Force Megazord and the symbol of the Seaick Tribe. A dark blue, bright blue, and green light shot out of the cards, paralyzing Steamface.

"We, Warriors of Heaven… bestow divine punishment on wicked souls!" yelled Rich and Mathius.

"Ocean Strike!"

The Vaporeon Headder and the Huntail Headder stretched out and released blue beams of energy. As they combined into one, Steamface screamed as he landed on the ground. An explosion appeared.

* * *

Later that day…

Jordan sat down with the other rangers as Rich looked at him with a happy face. Shaking hands, he turned to the others, who were all happy about how this situation resolved.

"Now, remember violence doesn't solve anything," said Jordan, "You got to make sure that happens. As a ranger, you got to protect the peace."

Rich nodded as he looked at him, "I will."

"Good," said Jordan, smiling, "That's what I like to hear."

Meanwhile, Greg and Aria walked in as they saw Rich looking at them. Greg and Aria looked at each other as they dropped their bags.

"Excuse us," said the rangers.

As they went to pick the bags up, they smacked their heads into each other. Laughing, Rich looked at them, "That will never change."

"That is very true," said Jordan, laughing.

* * *

_**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**_

**Cloud: Genesis, what's this?**

**Genesis: I made a Scizor Zord Card… but I do it for fun.**

**?: Take the electricity.**

**Cloud: How much more electricity do you possibly need?  
**

**?: Who do you think you are?**

**Cloud: Take a guess!  
**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 11: Power Play**

**Genesis: Genesis Battlezord, Battle Ready! **

A/N: Anyway, if I were to do this chapter based on Goseiger only, Rich would've been killed and other stuff would've went down and because I want to accept the Power Rangers counterpart in this season, it's best not to do that. Some Power Rangers fans are not really good sometimes with the death of characters, especially rangers. When Mewtra died, all hell broke lose and then we replaced him and then yeah… and when Rayquaza managed to die and transformed into some spiritual being… it was all out of hand, weird. But, it worked out though. So, I thought Rich's storyline would be feasible for this chapter rather than Mathius stealing every storyline.

So, please review and I just want to let you know that in about 5 episodes, the Hoenn series will reach Chapter 400! Not bad, if I do say so myself. :D Okay, review please :)


	11. Power Play

A/N: Here is Chapter 11!

**WARNING: In this chapter, there is a word that's implied in this chapter that's so insulting, it actually is very offensive to people. It's not said, because it's a Rated T fanfic. So, viewer discretion is advised for like one line. Sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you.**

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_The rangers fought together as they dealt with the Warstar Empire. Admiral Predator summoned creatures that were difficult enough that they were able to unlock the following three cards: Ocean Brothers, Land Brothers, and Sky Brothers and forming Megazords based off of them. Predator, now angry that his troops are dwindling has to come up with new plans. When he summoned Steamface, Rich was so angry that he decided to fight for revenge. It had to take his predecessor, Jordan Singer, the Green Samurai Ranger to realize that he had a mission and he was not allowed to abort it. Using the Oceanic Megazord, he killed Steamface for justice and to complete his duty. However, I don't know how much longer Admiral Predator will stand to it. We'll find out next! _

* * *

"Good morning!" shouted Greg as he walked toward the common room. The other rangers looked at him and waved. As the red ranger sat down for breakfast, he noticed that one less ranger was at the table. Greg shook his head as he spoke, "Where's Cloud?"

As a result, Genesis woke up, hearing his question, "She decided to go for the cheerleader tryouts at the local school down the block from here in Oldale Town. If she gets in, she will be on the Slateport University Cheerleading Squad since that local school has connections with the university."

"Cloud? On Slateport University's cheerleading team?" asked Troy in disbelief. He pushed his chair back and stood up. He then put his hands on the table, "This I got to see."

Following suit, the other rangers were following the black ranger to the school. They didn't blame Troy. They were just as curious as he was. As the door slammed behind the group, Genesis sighed as he was looking at the window.

"I wish I was able to go and have fun with the other rangers. Instead, I just sit here and do absolutely nothing," said Genesis in a depressed mood, "That's what happens when you work for the Princess I guess…"

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears: the Warstar Villains walk toward the camera: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Commander Worf)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(The Heaven Force Megazord formation appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**11: Power Play**

Cloud rushed over toward the open field where there were a group of cheerleaders who were sitting down together, stretching out. Cloud was wearing a white uniform with blue lines on both sides and silver pom-poms. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail as they stood in a pyramid with the coach, who was looking at them.

"Remember the sequence," she said, "5, 6, 7, 8!"

The dancing began. Cloud flipped off the top of the pyramid and the cheerleaders flipped back and forth. The dance immediately began. Cloud was following the choreography by waving her pom-poms in the air and doing her thing.

"Rangers, Let's Go!"

"Rangers, Let's Go!"

_**Spark! Spark! Slateport Rangers!**_

_**Go, Go! Fight for Victory**_

_**Fight all day, Fight all night**_

_**There's no need to be scared**_

_**Spark! Spark! Slateport Rangers!  
Go, Go! Fight for Victory**_

_**Fight all day, Fight all night**_

_**There's no need to be scared **_

_**It's time to fight!**_

_**Fight, fight! Slateport!**_

_**Fight, fight! Slateport!**_

Meanwhile, as the dancing continued, the rangers were shocked as they were looking at Cloud moved. They were impressed.

"Beautiful!" shouted Aria.

"Didn't know Cloud could shake it," said Rich, smiling.

"She has good skills," said Troy, surprised.

As each person did a solo routine, Cloud went to do hers. Secretly, her morpher was inside the pom-pom and an unknown card was placed inside already to go. As she put the pom-poms together to do a kicking routine, she closed the morpher and a yellow aura was coming out without the other people knowing. As she twirled around and did her finishing move, lightning bolts came up from the ground as she did her finisher.

"Really, Shockquake?" asked Troy.

"Hey, as long as the audience doesn't know," said Mathius, "That was a good finisher."

The other rangers snickered. Mathius did have a point. The coach smiled as he clapped. As Cloud walked toward the coach, the coach was surprised by her performance. She smiled from ear to ear as she placed her pom-poms down and her morpher back in her pocket without anyone knowing. The yellow ranger grinned from ear to ear, she already knew she was going to get into the team. As she jumped up in the air for excitement, she went to walk away. However, she was pushed by another prospective cheerleader.

"What gives?" asked Cloud.

"You don't deserve to win. My name is Christy Grasso, the beautiful queen of cheer!" she said, laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA! You suck."

"Wow, didn't expect a bitch trying out for the team," said Cloud, rolling her eyes.

Christy, a blonde girl who wore the same clothes as she did was shocked. Her blue eyes enlarged, "You are a bitch!"

Cloud, angry enough, went to go pull something out of her pocket, like an Invocation Card to shut her mouth up. Luckily, Aria walked over toward her.

"Is there a problem on why you are treating my friend here?" asked Aria, looking at her.

Christy looked at her, "Get lost, both of you."

Aria and Cloud turned around as they walked away. Christy laughed as she said the "word" girls don't like. It was worse than being called a bitch. Aria and Cloud, hearing that slang knew what she meant. They walked up to her. Christy looked as Cloud punched her in the face and Aria kicked her in the stomach. Christy screamed as she was rolling around on the floor.

"My nose, damn it!" she screamed, "Why are you two so mean?"

"Because for you to say that word to me," said Cloud, "That's insulting. I can take the word bitch, but that word? Uh-uh. Oh, hell no."

"We are more lady like than you anyway," said Aria, looking at her, "For someone who's so bitchy, you need to get your head examined. Cloud, let's go!"

Cloud looked at Aria, "I pray I get on the team now. That action could cost me."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I'm sick and tired of the Poké Rangers. They have messed with me for far too long. I am furious," shouted Admiral Predator.

"Understandable sir," muttered Worf.

"We need to get them. I sense that the Yellow Ranger seems to be the somewhat determined type to get stuff done," said Thundrun, "We should stop her before the rest. After all, she rushes in without thinking. It's how she was trained."

"Well, why don't we draw them out?" asked Worf.

Admiral Predator looked at him with a grin that emerged from ear to ear. He laughed very loudly as he raised his staff, "Worf, thank you. I had an epiphany. Now, I can execute my plan."

"What's that?" asked Thundrun.

"Oh you'll see my friend. You will see," he said smiling.

* * *

Later…

"You punched a cheerleader in the nose?" asked Genesis, looking at Cloud. The Yellow Ranger looked at Aria. Aria nodded as she sat down.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Watch her get ridiculed by the Beauty Queen of Cheerleading?" asked Aria.

Troy sighed, "Well, that girl deserved it."

"Thank you," said Aria.

"I'm so happy you guys agree with me," said Cloud with a smile.

"There could have been another way though," said Rich, looking at the yellow ranger with a serious look, "You could have walked away and ignored her."

"Tried that," said Cloud, "She just won't leave me alone."

"I'm sure the coach will understand. It could have been worse. Right, Aria?" asked Greg, looking at the pink ranger.

"Yeah," aid Aria, looking at Cloud, "I probably would be in the same position."

Mathius said nothing. He didn't want to get too involved in this subject. Before he could say anything though, the lights in Beck's house went out. The rangers were looking around in the dark and then at the window. There was a surge of yellow bolts.

"Hmm…," said Cloud, "Genesis, can you scan the source?"

"Scanning," said Genesis. Genesis's screen popped up as the rangers looked around. Immediately, there was a red dot in Oldale Town, "Source found: Warstar activity in progress."

"Rangers, let's go!" said Greg.

"Right," said the rangers.

The rangers walked over toward the door with their Heaven Force Morphers. They pulled the lever and revealed their cards.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

Inserting the card, the morpher activated. Six auras of light surrounded them as they transformed into their ranger suits.

* * *

Five minutes later…

An Electabuzz monster appeared. He was red and black with a golden chest that had black bolts on both sides. He had black glasses and a bandana on his head. He threw an electric ball at cars, and a few gas tanks. Explosions appeared.

"Yes!" he said.

"That's enough! Warstar!" yelled Greg, kicking the creature. The creature startled back a little bit. The rangers followed him. As the creature stopped running, Cloud rushed up toward the creature, "Are you behind this electricity plot?"

"Yes I am, he said, laughing.

Greg grumbled, "That's not funny. We won't allow it!"

"Beedroids, get them!"

As the Beedroids started generating, Greg and the others took their Heaven Headder cards out.

"Heaven Force Headders, Invoke!"

As they activated the cards, the six heads of the Pokemon cards came out of their morphers. Greg grabbed the Charizard Headder and inserted it on to his Heaven Force Blaster.

"Charizard Headder, set!"

"Togekiss Headder, set!"

"Seviper Headder, set!"

"Raikou Headder, set!"

"Sharpedo Headder, set!"

"Jellicent Headder, set!"

"Attack!" yelled Greg.

As the Beedroids advanced toward the rangers, one of them went toward Greg. Greg pulled the trigger. Red bullets came out of his blaster, shooting the Beedroids in the stomach. He then went to stretch his fist toward one of the Beedroids and shooting another one while coming into contact with him.

Aria did multiple flips. She twirled around and kicked a few of the Beedroids. Jumping up, she pulled the trigger. A pink beam of energy came out of the Heaven Blaster. Turning around, she pulled the trigger again, shooting three people at once.

"Ha, that's what you get," said Aria.

Rich jumped over a few and pulled the trigger. Green bullets came down from his blaster, damaging the Beedroids. He turned around and started kicking repeatedly at the Beedroids. As more came toward him, Rich charged his Heaven Blaster as he aimed at the creatures.

"Jellicent Bullet!"

A green burst of energy with a Jellicent popping out of the beam, came across and slaughtered the Beedroids. Rich laughed as he looked at the damage, "Oh well."

Mathius and Troy jumped up and over the Beedroids. As Troy was throwing a few punches, Mathius threw a couple of kicks at the Beedroids. As they were all thrown in one pile, Mathius and Troy charged up their blasters.

"Seviper Bullet!"

"Sharpedo Bullet!"

Pulling the trigger, a purplish-bluish beam came out of their blasters. As they swirled together, a massive mushroom cloud explosion appeared.

"Awesome," said Troy, stretching his and out. Mathius shook his hand.

"Anytime," said Mathius with a grin.

Meanwhile, Cloud headed toward the unknown creature. She charged her weapon while he was sucking electricity from four buildings.

"Raikou Bullet!"

As she pulled the trigger, the Raikou came out of the blaster, damaging the monster. He looked up as he saw the other rangers meeting up with Cloud to defeat him. The creature smirked, turning around as he charged his hands with yellow balls of electricity.

"Electro Ball!"

Throwing balls of yellow orbs that contained electricity, the rangers were not also electrocuted but somewhat paralyzed.

"We have to remain calm!" yelled Greg, trying to break out.

"Uh, I don't know how long I can remain in this pose," said Mathius.

As they broke out of paralysis, Cloud and the others aimed at the creature with their Heaven Force Blasters.

"Heaven Blast!"

Pulling the trigger, the six beams charged up and released the Pokémon headders. As it drilled into the creature, the creature yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Alright, we did it!" yelled Cloud, with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, red beams came down from the sky. Instantly, the creature was levitated up and was surrounded in a red aura. The rangers watched as his wounds began to heal. He stood up and smiled at the rangers.

"Impossible," muttered Cloud.

"Buzzdroid, you are revived. Do your work."

"Yes, Admiral!" yelled Buzzdroid.

Suddenly, a black hole appeared in the sky. The rangers looked up as they saw Admiral Predator's face in the hole.

"So, let me guess, you are the head honcho running this whole entire show?" asked Mathius.

Admiral Predator laughed as he looked at the blue ranger, "You bet. Rangers, my name is Admiral Predator. I am the leader of the Warstar Empire. I won't be the defeated by six rangers from the Rayquazian Kingdom. For I plan on destroying this planet. This planet is nothing but filth. Buzzdroid, continue!"

Buzzdroid nodded as he continued absorbing energy, "I already am!"

He turned around and threw a big ball of yellow electricity, "ELECTRO BALL!"

Throwing the orb of energy, the Heaven Force Rangers were not also electrocuted. In addition, explosions appeared as they lost their balance and landed on the ground. Buzzdroid laughed as he began to run away.

"Rangers, return to base," said Genesis.

Greg nodded, "Let's go!"

They took out their Heaven Cycle cards, "Heaven Cycles, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Headder Cycles!**_

Getting on their motorcycles, the rangers headed back to their base while leaving a blast of energy behind them to avoid being chased by Buzzdroid.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Buzzdroid laughed as he was being fully charged with electric bolt energy. Laughing, he started shooting bolts at buildings. Explosions occurred as he continuously laughed. Admiral Predator told him to zap all the electricity and blow the whole town up. As crazy as it seems, that's what he wanted to do.

"Soon, all of the world will be without power," said Predator.

"Yes. A plan that is finally working," said Thundrun.

"Yep!" shouted Worf, "Keep doing what you are doing, Buzzdroid!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the house….

"So, where do we begin?" asked Greg, "It's Buzzdroid."

"All we know is he uses bolts of energy once he absorbs them from other buildings," said Cloud, looking at the team, "If there's only a way to inhibit that type of energy and send it back."

"So, block the energy and then overload him?" asked Troy.

"Yes," said Cloud.

Genesis looked at Cloud, "That's insane."

"True, but we have to do something. How long can we remain paralyzed the next time he throws an Electro Ball?" asked Cloud.

"Well, doesn't Shockquake absorb and inhibit energy?" asked Aria.

Cloud's face jerked up from Aria's question. An illusion of a light bulb appeared on her head a sit turned on. She looked up and hugged Aria, "YES, THAT'S IT!"

Aria coughed, "I can't breathe."

Cloud nodded as she released her grip. She then sighed as she looked at the team.

"Let's just hope for the best," said Cloud, walking away from the situation, also giving a peace sign.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Thundrun was impressed with Buzzdroid's work. At least half of the region was out of power. Commander Worf snickered a little bit as he looked at the creature. Buzzdroid turned around as Admiral Predator showed his face.

"Continue the operation," said Admiral Predator, smiling, "Whatever you do, don't let the rangers interfere."

"Yes, sir!" yelled Buzzdroid, "All of Hoenn will be gone today sir!"

* * *

Later that day…

Cloud was running around through the woods with her Land Claw on her person. She was swinging around the trees with her Land Claw, dancing through the moves.

"This better work," muttered Cloud, dancing through the trees. Flipping and twirling around, Genesis was walking toward Cloud with a smile on her face as Genesis approached her.

"Cloud, that's so elegant," said Genesis, amazed with the dance moves. Cloud looked at Genesis, sighing as she went to take a breather, "Thanks, Genesis. I hope this works."

Genesis nodded, "Me too."

He pulled out three cards from his stomach. He sighed as he looked at the cards. Cloud looked at them, "You have Invocation Cards?"

"Yes," said Genesis, "I never used them though."

"Why not?" asked Cloud.

"They haven't been activated yet," said Genesis, "I don't know why."

Cloud sighed, "Well, that must have been amazing to have the cards but not use them."

"You're telling me," said Genesis.

Cloud nodded as she went to go back to her training. Genesis looked up as a vibration noise surrounded throughout the body.

"Oh my! Warstar Attack! Near Rustboro City!" said Genesis.

Cloud nodded. She grabbed her morpher and cards from the ground. She took out her Morph Card and opened her Heaven Force Morpher.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!  
**_

A yellow aura surrounded her. She transformed into her uniform.

"Perfect," said Cloud using her morpher, "Headder Cycle Card, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Headder Cycles.**_

As her Headder Cycle appeared, she jumped on the motorcycle, "Call the others!"

"Right!" said Genesis as Cloud hurried west toward Rustboro City.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Buzzdroid stepped forward with his electro balls and started throwing balls at buildings. As explosions appeared, people started running away. He laughed a little bit as he looked at the citizens running away. He turned around as he saw Cloud hop off of her Headder Cycle with the other rangers, unmorphed.

"Oh look, the Yellow Ranger and a few pipsqueaks!" said Buzzdroid.

"He doesn't know who we are," said Troy.

Cloud looked at them, "Uh, guys? Less talk, more action."

Greg nodded as he took out his morpher, "Right."

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

They took out their cards and placed them in their morphers. The rangers then closed the morphers with the cards inside. A shining aura surrounded them.

_**Change, Heaven Force!  
**_

As the Heaven Force Rangers materialized, Greg stepped his foot forward.

"The Skyick Power of Fire, Red Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Skyick Power of Sound, Pink Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Stone, Black Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Sprout, Yellow Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves, Blue Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Life, Green Heaven Force Ranger!"

"Protecting Earth is officially a Ranger's duty!" yelled Cloud, throwing her fist into the air, "Poké Rangers…"

"Heaven Force!"

Buzzdroid looked at them, "Heaven Force? Please, six angelic fairies that can't mess with me… I want to see you try, Beedroids!"

"Quickly, we got to overload him!" said Cloud.

The rangers charged into the Beedroids. The rangers were punching and kicking a few of the Beedroids. Troy jumped over and kicked two of them in the face. Cloud jumped up and punched two of them in the stomach. However, three jumped her. As she tried to break free, Troy punched one of them in the face and threw two of them across the ground. Cloud shrugged a little bit as she stretched her body out.

"You okay?" asked Troy.

"Yep," said Cloud, taking his Heaven Blaster, "Allow me to pay you the favor."

As a group of Beedroids came out, she also took her Heaven Blaster. She pulled both triggers and released energy bolts from both blasters. The Beedroids yelled as they fell to the ground. She charged straight toward Buzzdroid. She started shooting him about twenty times. As he flew backwards, the other rangers met up with her. She gave Troy his Heaven Blaster back.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Troy.

"It has to," said Cloud, looking at the black ranger with a serious tone. Turning around, a red bolt of electricity came from the sky with Admiral Predator's voice.

"_Get rid of them, Buzzdroid! NOW!"_

"Yes, Admiral Predator!" yelled Buzzdroid, he threw out a few electric balls at Cloud and the others. Cloud dodged a few of them. She then turned around as she took out her Heaven Weapon Card, "Heaven Weapon Card, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Land Claw!**_

As she went to attack, her morpher began activating. She picked up her morpher as she was dodging the attack, "What's up Genesis?"

"I'm coming to Rustboro City. I have an idea," said Genesis.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" yelled Cloud, missing Buzzdroid's punches, "There's no way in hell you will be able to help us."

"I think once I tell you, you will reconsider. There's a Power Plant that controls the Western Half of Hoenn and it controls power from Slateport City all the way to Rustboro City. If you can channel electricity through Shockquake, I will be able to transfer it. I have a gadget as well, but I will need a technical expertise. While you dance and generate, let the other rangers wear him out," said Genesis.

"Right," said Cloud, turning to Greg, "Did you get that?"

Greg nodded as he looked at her, "Yeah. Rich, go to the Power Plant."

Rich nodded as he went to leave. Buzzdroid looked at him as he released electricity directing toward him. Rich took out his morpher and took out a card.

"Mist Card, Invoke!"

_**Splash, Seaick Power**_

Running away, a blast of watery mist clouded the area. The electricity attacked the mist. However, there was no sign of Rich. As Buzzdroid started screaming and getting annoyed, Cloud took out her morpher.

"Shockquake, Invoke!"

_**Outbreak, Landick Power**_

She then took a deep breath as she got a call from the morphers. Greg picked up the morpher as he got Rich's voice, "Genesis and I are here."

At the Power Plant, there was a main turbine with a manual outlet. Genesis put its wires into the manual outlet. Rich took his wires and plugged it into a black device with an electric meter. He then placed two silver pieces into the ground.

"We are ready," said Rich.

"Okay," said Cloud, looking at Buzzdroid.

"So, one ranger ran away," said Buzzdroid.

Cloud laughed as she stepped forward, "Oh, Warstar. You have no idea what I have in store for you."

She began to start moving her legs around and moving her arms. Her cheerleader dance has begun. Buzzdroid looked at her as electricity was coming out of her legs and going right through Buzzdroid. He laughed as he was absorbing. He turned around as he was then hit by Troy and Greg. As he landed on the ground, the bolts went right through him and it was heading into the ground. Buzzdroid went to go attack her, but Mathius grabbed the creature while Aria used her Sky Blaster. A pink beam came out, impaling Buzzdroid. He continued toward Cloud, Cloud laughed as she slashed him a few times and kicked a few him a few times. Electricity was hitting him hard.

"Ow!" yelled Buzzdroid.

"I'm not going to lose to an electric maniac like you," said Cloud, "Don't you understand that I have the spirit of a Legendary Pokémon?"

Buzzdroid laughed, "If Raikou was actually here, I would kill that horrible creature."

"Oh no, you didn't! Greg, Troy?" asked Cloud.

Greg nodded as he took out his Sky Sword. Troy withdrew his Land Axe. Buzzdroid turned around as he was cut a few times. Electricity was going right through Buzzdroid into the power plant.

At the Power Plant, yellow electric bolts came out of the ground and into Genesis. Genesis nodded as he felt the electric go into the wires. The turbines started going online. Electric bolts were coming around throughout the buildings. Rich took out his morpher, "Cloud, power is slowly being restored!"

Genesis nodded and turned to Rich, "Check my scanner on the creature."

Rich crawled underneath to see the screen and the energy, "Cloud, he's almost we knocked him down to 20 percent efficiency. Finish him!"

Cloud nodded, "Right!"

She jumped up and she slashed him multiple times. Greg and Troy nodded as they stood next to each other. Aria and Mathius stood behind him. Mathius took out his Invocation.

"Water Gun, Invoke!"

"Razor Wind, Invoke!"

_**Splash, Slash Skyick and Seaick Power!**_

Cloud jumped up and flipped with the water and the wind. Electricity filled her body as she then jumped on Greg and Troy. Buzzdroid turned around as she raised her Land Claw.

"Electro Ball Cut!"

Slashing Buzzdroid, explosions appeared. All of the outlets in Buzzdroid's body were fried. Cloud turned to the others, "Let's finish him!"

"Yeah, before Admiral Predator revives him," said Troy.

"Land Brother Card, Invoke!" yelled Cloud.

_**Summon, Land Brothers!**_

Immediately, the Rampardos Headder, the Torterra Headder and the Bastiodon Headder popped out. Cloud and Troy also summoned the Seviper and Raikou Headder. Greg grabbed the Rampardos Headder, Aria grabbed the Torterra Headder and Mathius got the Bastiodon Headder.

"Bastiodon Headder, Set!"

"Seviper Headder, Set!"

"Rampardos Headder, Set!"

"Torterra Headder, Set!"

"Raikou Headder, Set!"

The blasters began to charge up.

"Land Strike!"

Immediately, black and yellow waves of energy came out with their Headders popping out. An explosion occurred in its place. The rangers jumped up for victory. Turning around, they noticed Genesis and Rich running down toward them.

"I see you finished him," said Genesis, "Good job, Cloud!"

"Thanks," said Cloud, smiling.

Rich nodded, "So, let's get going."

Suddenly, a green aura appeared as Admiral Predator appeared, "You have some nerve!"

Taking his staff, a blue bolt came out of the staff. The rangers turned around as Buzzdroid grew ten times bigger.

"Wonderful," said Cloud, taking out her zord card.

"Invoke!"

The zords materialized from their cards. The rangers nodded as they landed in the cockpit. They took out the Heaven Force Megazord cards.

"Divine Fusion!"

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were six cockpits. Six beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

As the Heaven Force Megazord threw a punch at the creature, Buzzdroid screamed as he landed on the ground. Buzzdroid looked at the Heaven Force Megazord. He unleashed an electric bolt that caused the Heaven Force Megazord to have its energy drained. Red beams were sucking the electricity out of the Megazord.

"Wonderful," said Greg, sarcastically.

"Great," said Aria, "We won't be able to move."

Outside, Genesis watched as the Heaven Force Megazord was getting pounded. Genesis made a fist and looked at the battle scene, "I wish I was able to join them. I'm just a robotic Genesect though who can't do anything!"

Suddenly, a golden glow was coming out of Genesis's stomach. A golden morpher appeared on the left side of its wrist. Genesis pulled the lever as he saw a card slot. Suddenly, he took out a Scizor Zord card. He placed it in the slot, "Scizor Zord, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Scizor Zord!**_

The rangers turned around as the Scizor Zord materialized. Suddenly, Genesis felt a golden aura surrounding the robotic assistant. He grew ten times bigger as he walked toward the battle scene.

"I can't believe it!" said Genesis.

"I can't believe it either," said Cloud, "How?"

Genesis sighed, "I don't know."

Buzzdroid turned around, "You little insect!"

Genesis bent over with the cannon popping out. A green beam came out of it as Buzzdroid was hit. Buzzdroid was then thrashed by Scizor.

"I may be an insect, but I pack a more powerful punch!" yelled Genesis. He then took out a card. It materialized into a robot like card. Genesis inserted the card in its morpher, "Divine Fusion!"

_**Combine, Genesis Battlezord!**_

Genesis stood up straight as the Scizor Zord split into armor parts. His robotic arms had Scizor Claws, feet, with the back part being wings. His front was a shield and Genesis's head was combined with the Scizor. It's other claw also appeared.

"Genesis Battlezord, Battle Ready!"

The rangers were looking at the Genesis Battlezord. As Buzzdroid struck toward the Battlezord, Genesis dodged it back and forth. He then kicked Buzzdroid a few times. Buzzdroid released electricity. As the electricity came toward the Genesis Battlezord, Genesis laughed as he split up with the Scizor Zord. Buzzdroid was slaughtered while Genesis shot another beam cannon at them. They then combined back to the Genesis Battlezord. Genesis stretched its left hand and pulled the lever on the morpher. He took out a new card, which had a picture of the Genesis Battlezord with electricity surrounding it.

"Victory Charge!" yelled Genesis.

Inserting and closing the morpher, a purple aura surrounded the Genesis Battlezord. A silver blade came out of the claw. As he jumped up, two purple cards appeared and caught Buzzdroid in a field of paralysis.

_**Victory Charge!**_

"Genesis Strike!"

It was a two-turn strike. First, he cut across Buzzdroid. He then bent down as a cannon protruded out of his body. A white beam of energy came out, causing Buzzdroid to disintegrate. The Genesis Battlezord stood down and disappeared. A purple aura came down as Genesis got on the ground with the cards in its hands.

"Genesis!"

Genesis turned around as Cloud rushed over toward the robot, "That was wicked. I guess those cards worked."

"I guess so," said Genesis, chuckling.

Cloud sighed as she looked at the other rangers who followed her. Greg sighed as he looked at Genesis, "Let's go home."

Genesis nodded. The six rangers and Genesis started walking back toward Oldale Town.

* * *

Later that day…

As they reached Beck's house, Cloud got a letter in the mail. As she picked it up, she opened the letter. Her face started glowing as she turned to the others.

"I'm on Slateport University Cheerleading Squad!" said Cloud.

"YAY!" said Aria, hugging her, "I'm so proud of you."

Genesis smiled as the robotic warrior hugged her, "Me proud of you!"

"Thanks, Genesis. So, let's go celebrate! Two victories, one for Genesis and one for me!"

"I second that," said Mathius, looking around, "Let's get some booze!"

The rangers looked at him with a death stare. Mathius laughed, "Or not."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Where's Admiral Predator?" asked Worf, looking at Thundrun. Thundrun looked at Worf, "You probably don't want to see him right now."

A loud scream filled the whole ship. The team walked out in response as Admiral Predator started shooting electric bolts from his body. Screaming, he looked at the Warstar henchman.

"I can't believe another plan is ruined…," said Admiral Predator. He turned around as he released blue bolts from his body, "POKE RANGERS, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Why do I have a feeling that Admiral Predator is just going to go at them?" asked Worf.

Thundrun smirked. He said nothing, _'Everything is going according to plan.'_

* * *

**Next time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Greg: Aria, let me help you…**

**Aria: I can do this.**

**Beck: Admiral Predator?  
**

**Predator: They will fall to my knees…**

**Cloud: We can't morph… why? **

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 12: Angels vs. Predator Part 1**

**Rangers: Protecting this planet is our duty! **

* * *

A/N: Yup. So, how do I explain why Genesis is now a Megazord besides the fact that it was almost like Goseiger's Datas Hyper.

Now, you are probably wondering what word I was talking about. Yeah, I kind of implied, but I'm not going to just say it for the whole world because it is Rated T and that means if I'm going to say language like that, then it will be a Rated M reading and yeah… so, if you are offended that I used that word, I'm sorry and if I broke any rules I'm sorry. This is probably the only time I will be doing something this crazy. Honestly, it makes me feel nasty even saying it to other people and I never usually go that low. So, I'm going to apologize for any offense.

First, if you remember, I did have mini-mentor/assistants such as Claydol (MMPR-PRT), Magbomb (PRiS), Jason Skycloud (PRB) and Earl (PRS). Well, Genesis is the official assistant of Princess Fiona and the Rayquazian Kingdom, duh. So, I thought of cutting the episode out and making a new original one but I thought it would be nice to have Genesis open up. He's also the first assistant to join the battle with the use of the Megazord he piloted in all of Poké Rangers… Oh, no not really in Dino Force (Psyduck's fanfic) Whitney was an assistant to the rangers and became a ranger.

Next, you will be pleased to know that I have decided for Season 10 to be… Poké Rangers DinoThunder. So, I'm going to have characters done a little differently. It won't be in an audition setting. Instead, there will be quizzes later in the series that will get you to win. There will be 10 questions. First three to answer all of them or close to all of them correctly will win. It will basically be on anything Pokémon, Power Rangers, and Super Sentai related. In addition, it will be an opportunity to create new characters such as allies or common characters for second and third place winners. I'm trying to get more people involved since Poké Rangers has kind of died… except for my series of course. So, please review and if you need further details or questions, don't be afraid.


	12. Angels vs Predator Part 1

A/N: Hey, guys. So, here's Chapter 12… Hold on to your seats… this is going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_Cloud decides to try out for the cheerleading squad, and unfortunately the girl that tried to stop her got punched in the nose by Aria. However, Admiral Predator decides to show his face by sending down Buzzdroid, who started taking electricity. The Poké Rangers were getting attacked by something so difficult that Cloud decided to take charge and use the electricity to and overload the creature. Genesis also decides to come in and help. When the Heaven Force Megazord was in a pinch, Genesis became the Genesis Battlezord and saved the day. However, the Warstar Empire has finally had enough._

* * *

"I can't believe we lost to a group of angels!" yelled Admiral Predator, looking at Worf and Thundrun, "It doesn't make sense. First, I thought they were just angry because we cut off the signal… but they seem to be defending this planet. They are no longer someone to pick lightly, they are a threat."

"Well, let's see they have gotten tons of card combinations," said Thundrun, looking at Predator, "My guess is that they have gotten stronger because they work together."

"True," said Worf, "They also have gotten very crafty with their ideas."

"Ideas?" asked Predator.

"Yep, they collaborate based on what we know and they find a way to annihilate our army. We are already down to two monsters now. Once they are gone, the Warstar Empire is basically destroyed," said Worf, looking at him, "What can we do?"

"We got to make sure they don't get too powerful," said Predator, "I already have a plan in the making, but it's going to require you Worf."

Worf nodded as he looked at him, "So, what's the plan?"

"You'll see. Thundrun, I need you to go down with Cross Fighter, a new monster I have summoned. Distract the rangers while I try to create my plan," said Predator, "Cross Fighter, come down!"

Turning around, a black Heracross appeared with red eyes and Hitmonchan boxing gloves. He also carried a brown satchel.

"What's in the satchel?" asked Predator.

"Thanks to Buzzdroid, I managed to channel some of their invocations," said Thundrun, "I made Power Seeds. When he takes a bite of a seed, the repeated attack will be counterattacked."

"Good!" said Predator, "Activate the plan at once. I want the rangers gone by the time my master plan is made."

"Right!" said Thundrun.

Admiral Predator smiled as he turned around, "Today is Redemption Day."

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears: the Warstar Villains walk toward the camera: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Commander Worf)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(The Heaven Force Megazord formation appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**12: Angels vs. Predator Part 1**

* * *

"Come on, Aria!" yelled Greg. The two rangers were running through the woods. It was a nice, calm Saturday morning. Aria had no class and Greg didn't have class so it was nice. It was finally getting warmer, now that spring is almost here. The flowers were popping up, but not in bloom yet and the rangers were having fun running around, wearing gym clothes and going through the woods.

"So happy winter is over," said Aria, looking at Greg. Greg nodded as he looked at Aria, "You're telling me. I can't wait to defeat the Warstar, now that it's nice out!"

Greg laughed, "Well, since you master the sky techniques there shouldn't be a problem."

Aria stopped. Greg looked at her, "You did master all of them did you?"

Aria shook her head, "Except for one."

"What's that?" asked Greg, looking at Aria. Aria sighed as she looked at him, "Thunderbolt."

Greg looked at her, "Without, Thunderbolt, you won't be able to beat any new creatures."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Well, duh."

Greg smiled as she looked at him. Aria sighed as she took out the Thunderbolt card, which was a black card with pink thunderbolts on it. She then took out her morpher, "Thunderbolt Card, Invoke!"

_**Spark, Skyick Power!**_

Black clouds appeared as pink bolts came down from the sky. However, she was electrocuted. Greg quickly ran up and caught her, "See why I can't use it?" asked Aria.

"You just don't have enough control," said Greg, looking at her. She managed to get up as Greg continued to speak, "Try again."

Aria managed to get up once again. Greg stood from behind as she went to pull the lever on the Heaven Force Morpher. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Now, just relax. You are trying way too hard," said Greg. Aria looked at him as she placed the card in the morpher. A pink beam shot out of her morpher as thunder struck. With her movement, she threw the lightning bolt to another part of the woods. She jumped up in response as she turned around toward the other rangers.

"I did it!" yelled Aria.

Greg nodded as he gave a high five toward her, "I'm proud of you!"

Aria smiled as she looked at Greg, "As crazy as it sounds, that was probably the only invocation that was stressing me out."

Greg sighed as he looked at her, "You need to relax."

"Relax? Usually, I do when there's not a Warstar attack," said Aria, looking at Greg.

Greg sighed as he looked at her. The two rangers started walking. Greg turned to Aria, "Do you really think we have almost stopped the Warstar?"

"I don't know. After killing 11 monsters, maybe Admiral Predator will get the hint. The longer he leaves his alone, the quicker we can establish a link back to the Rayquazian Kingdom," said Aria, looking at him, "But, I don't really want to go back."

Greg looked at her, "Why not? I thought this music thing was a temporary thing till we get back."

Aria looked at Greg, "Honestly, I feel like I can do a lot here that I can't do up there. I actually want to explore this place and actually see what it's like to be on Earth. I mean, we are already by doing the typical things normal people do."

Greg turned to her, "Like go on a Pokémon journeys, have Pokémon battles, go do performing, etc."

"Yep," said Aria, looking at Greg. Greg sighed as he looked at her, "And to think that we were supposed to avoid humans. It seems that we have adapted to their lifestyle."

Aria nodded, "Yeah, as crazy as it may seem."

"Well, I think we were able to establish a mini family between the six of us," said Greg.

Aria looked at him, "Oh?"

Greg nodded, "Yeah. I mean we have been on this planet since 2012. Things have been working out for us. Cloud's on the Cheerleading Squad, you are in the music industry, I am trying to see what I'm good at, Troy's working in the back to make a garden behind Beck's place. Mathius is at bartending school and Rich is well the brains. I say we are one big happy family."

"What do you want to do?" asked Aria.

"Save the world," said Greg.

Aria rolled her eyes, "After we save the world, genius."

Greg sighed as he looked at her, "I honestly don't know."

"You really don't know?" asked Aria.

Greg sighed, "Yeah. Part of it is because I was brought under strict leadership of my parents. You know them."

Aria nodded, "Well, your mom was always looking for your best interest. Your dad however…"

"Don't get me started on my dad," said Greg, looking at Aria, "I remember it like it was yesterday."

_(cue flashback)_

_Greg was in the Rayquazian Kingdom, drinking a glass of water. At the age of ten, he was walking around as he saw his mom cook delicious meals. His mother had a golden crown with brown hair and black eyes. She wore a red dress with black shoes. She even wore a black apron as she was cooking in the kitchen._

"_I so want to be a cook when you grow up," said Greg._

"_Well, you want to try?" asked his mother._

"_Sure," said Greg._

"_NO!"_

_Greg turned around. His father who had blackish hair with reddish eyes walked into the room. He had a red shirt with black jeans and white shoes. He had a saber in his hand, "You will grow up to be a military warrior of the Rayquazian Kingdom."_

"_I don't want to," said Greg, "I hate fighting."_

"_All boys are sent to war, son," he said._

"_But, I don't want to go!" yelled Greg._

"_You don't understand now, but you will later," he said._

_(end flashback)_

"So, you didn't want to be a Heaven Force Ranger?" asked Aria. Greg nodded as he turned around toward her. Walking around, Aria looked at him, "At least you are being honest with me!"

"Yeah, I know," said Greg, "But, it kills me to think that my dad thinks all boys should go to war. If I ever have kids, I plan to have them explore and see what they want. But, I really do want to go into culinary."

Aria turned around and looked at him, "Well, I can teach you."

Greg laughed, "Don't start with me."

Aria looked at him, "I'm serious, Greg."

She stretched out her hand. Greg smiled as he shook hands with her. "When this is all over, okay?"

"Okay," said Aria, smiling. As they went to move on, they heard the sound of their morphers going off. Greg picked up his morpher.

"Yes, Genesis?" asked Greg.

"Rangers, there is a Warstar Attack in Mauville City," said Genesis, "I'm sending the coordinates."

Greg turned to Aria, "Shall we?"

Aria nodded, "Better than never."

The rangers took out their morphers. Pulling the lever on their morphers, their Morph Cards appeared.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

A shade of pink and red covered them as they transformed into their ranger suits.

* * *

In Mauville City…

Cross Fighter laughed as he was releasing bolts of electricity and green gas from his body. Explosions occurred as people began to get sick or electrocuted. He then started to release a few new things, such as venom from his glove, paralyzing a few people. He laughed as he turned to the Pokémon Center.

"It's time to get rid of this whole city!" said Cross Fighter.

_**Slash, Skyick Power**_

Cross Fighter turned around as he landed on the ground by the attack. Looking up, he noticed Greg and Aria appearing on the battle scene.

"Warstar, what are you up to?" asked Aria.

"Simple," said Cross Fighter, "To kill you!"

Aria took out her Heaven Weapon Card, "Heaven Weapon Card, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Sky Blaster**_

She appeared with her blaster. As she pressed the button to shoot, Cross Fighter took a pink seed from his satchel and ate it. He then took out a Sky Blaster similar in design to her weapon and cancelled the attack by shooting her down. Aria screamed as she landed on the ground. Greg turned to the creature, "No way."

He then took out his Heaven Weapon Card from his deck and placed it in the morpher, "Heaven Weapon Card, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Sky Sword**_

He charged forward as his Sky Sword charged forward. Cross Fighter reached in to eat a red seed. A saber grew from his body as Greg went to strike down, "Flaming Strike!"

However, he was blocked. Pushing Greg away, he slashed him with the same attack. Sparks flew out of his body as he landed on the ground. Suddenly, he turned around as he saw lightning come from the ground. He ate a yellow seed and stomped his foot, heading right toward Cloud, who was rushing toward the team. As she tripped on the ground, the other rangers rushed toward her.

"What is this?" asked Cloud.

Rich and Mathius arrived with Troy bringing up the rear. Troy jumped up with his Land Axe. As he went to release a special attack, Cross Fighter ate a black seed and took out an axe similar to it. Cross Fighter slashed Troy, the damage was superficial. The rangers looked at him as he also combined the six weapons similar to the others.

"No way," said Rich, "He is really powerful."

Cross Fighter laughed as he looked at them, "Punish!"

As a purple blast of energy came out, explosions surrounded the six rangers. Flipping up toward the ground, Mathius took out his Sea Bowgun, "Take this!"

As blue beams came out, Cross Fighter eats a blue seed. The Bowgun appears on his arm and he shoots the beams out into other places and shot Mathius in the chest.

Troy turned around, "Rich, why don't you use your specials?"

"No need to," said Rich, "He knows our attacks and is able to counter them."

Mathius groaned as he got up from the ground, "No wonder he's so powerful."

Suddenly, blue thunderbolts surrounded them as the rangers turned around. They noticed Thundrun running toward the creature.

"I programmed this creature. Thanks to Buzzdroid, he didn't just drain your energy… we also absorbed your Invocations you have learned and placed it into Cross Fighter. He even can use things from past monsters," said Thundrun.

"He's a strong beast," said Mathius, looking at Rich, "So, even if we use the Brother Cards, he can block them."

"Right," said Thundrun, laughing.

Greg and Aria looked at each other. Aria nodded as she took out her morpher, "There's one card you haven't absorbed yet."

"Huh?" asked Thundrun.

"Thunderbolt Card, Invoke!"

_**Spark, Skyick Power!  
**_

She closed her eyes as she raised her morpher to the sky, "Release!"

A pink beam shot into the sky as black clouds formed. Cross Fighter began to eat a golden seed. She began to focus her energy on Cross Fighter. Shooting the pink bolts of electricity, his golden beam of electricity came out and hit Aria. Aria yelled as she landed on the ground. Greg turned around as she got Aria up from the ground.

"We got to try again!" yelled Aria.

Greg nodded, "I agree!"

He then picked up his morpher and the rangers used Thunderbolt together.

"Channel your energy and give everything you got," said Greg.

"Right," said Aria.

They threw their morphers in the air. Red and pink beams combined in the sky. As they struck their morphers in front of them, the beams combined into lightning bolts. He tried to counterattack it. Cloud took out her Shockquake Card and activated it. She then stomped on the ground as lightning struck his body. Weakening Cross Fighter, the bolts struck and hit Cross Fighter.

"Alright," said Greg and Aria. Cloud smiled as she looked at him, "You're welcome."

Thundrun grumbled as he released a bolt of blue lightning from his staff. The rangers yelled as they were hit by the attack. Getting up, Thundrun laughed as he looked at them. Cross Fighter released a massive counterattack based on what he got hit with. The rangers landed on the ground with explosions appearing.

Greg grumbled, "Is there any other Invocation he hasn't copied right on the spot?"

Suddenly, a golden glow appeared from his belt. Greg noticed a card with a Dodrio on it, "What is this going to do?"

He pulled the morpher lever down and inserted the card. Closing it, a green glow appeared from his morpher.

_**Summon, Dodrio Brother!  
**_

Greg looked around. So far, he didn't see anything. Cross Fighter laughed as he went to go punch him, "So much for Invocation!"

Upon impact, a Dodrio jumped up and smashed into Cross Fighter. He turned around as he was being hit by three bird heads. Drilling the creature, he screamed as he landed on the ground. The Dodrio walked over to Aria and nodded. Aria looked at it. Dodrio immediately turned bright green as its legs came up. The heads struck out as the rangers looked at it. Cross Fighter laughed as he went to go get another seed. However, he looked to find his satchel was missing.

"Looking for this?" asked Rich, "Dodrio kind of ripped it apart. But, you won't need it anymore."

"What is this?" asked Greg.

"Rangers," said Genesis on the intercom, "This is the Divine Bazooka. Use your Power Cards!"

"Right," said the rangers.

"The beautiful Skyick Power!"

"The raging Landick Power!"

"The mystical Seaick Power!"

Placing the cards in the Bazooka, the heads of the Dodrio began to light up.

"Tri-Attack!"

Three beams of powerful energy came out, piercing right through the creature. As the creature screamed, an explosion emerged from his body as the rangers and the Dodrio Brother cheered.

"Yay!" said Aria. One of the Dodrio heads, started licking her helmet. Greg laughed as he looked at it. However, their moments of victory stopped when Cross Fighter grew ten times bigger.

"Great," said Greg, "Rangers, it's zord time!"

"Right," said the rangers, "Heaven Force Zords, Invoke!"

The zords materialized from their cards. The rangers nodded as they landed in the cockpit. They took out the Heaven Force Megazord cards.

"Divine Fusion!"

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were six cockpits. Six beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

As the rangers went into battle with Cross Fighter, the Dodrio Brother grew ten times bigger. It jumped up and started biting Cross Fighter. Cross Fighter yelled as he was pecked at, chewed and drilled. Jumping back, the Dodrio Brother turned to the Heaven Force Megazord.

"It wants to combine," said Aria, looking at the Dodrio Brother screeching its brain away.

"We can combine?" asked Greg, "Let's do it."

"Heaven Force Armament!"

The Dodrio Brother necks were straight out and the legs were 90 degrees so that way the whole body was lying like a knife-saber. It attached to the Togekiss Zord on the Heaven Force Megazord.

"Heaven Force Megazord: Combat Mode, Battle Ready!"

Suddenly, a green aura charged from the Togekiss to the tip of the three heads. The rangers nodded as Aria turned around, "Combat Strike!"

Raising the blade, the Heaven Force Megazord cut into Cross Fighter's body. Cross Fighter yelled as he exploded into pieces.

"Now, that wasn't bad," said Aria.

Down below, Thundrun laughed as he walked away, "They took the bait."

Five minutes later…

"Ah," said Aria, walking into Beck's house. Beck looked at her as she went to sit down at the living room, "That was probably the quickest battle ever."

"You defeated a creature in seconds?" asked Beck.

Greg nodded, "It was pretty awesome."

Beck sighed as he looked at them, "Well, I am going to congratulate you. But..."

"But," said Greg, looking at him.

Beck sighed as he looked at him, "It's probably a distraction."

"A distraction?" asked Troy.

"Yeah… Oh yeah," said Beck, "Usually, for a ten minute battle… it's something serious."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Worf was looking at Thundrun as he walked into the hideout.

"Did they defeat the creature?" asked Worf.

"Yep," said Thundrun, "Quickly too. What's up?"

"I never seen Admiral Predator so serious," said Worf, looking at Thundrun, "He really plans on destroying the rangers."

"And how can you help? All you can do is try to beat the red ranger and he always gets the upper hand," said Thundrun.

Worf aimed his blade at Thundrun's neck, "Watch your tongue, Thundrun. I may have let him win… but not this time."

He raised his blade to the sky. He turned to Thundrun and then Admiral Predator, "Every planet we destroyed, I had my enjoyment. When I got here, I was being beaten by a greenhorn warrior, who doesn't know the true meaning of power. I will annihilate him!"

"Worf," said Admiral Predator, walking toward Worf, "We must go."

Worf nodded as he looked at Admiral Predator, "Yes!"

* * *

Five minutes later…

Slateport City started exploding. As the citizens started running away, Admiral Predator and Worf were walking forward toward the city shooting things down in its path. Everything was a path of fire. He laughed as he turned around. Worf gripped his saber as he looked at the rangers running up to meet with him. Admiral Predator laughed as he looked at who he was facing.

"So, six teenagers… really?" asked Admiral Predator.

"No, they are Poké Rangers," said Worf, pointing at Greg "I know that kid very well."

"Alright, Predator," said Cloud, "Guess you don't have any more minions to do your dirty work?"

"Shut up, bitch," said Predator, "That creature was a distraction so that way I can develop one of my strong plans. It's going to work and you guys aren't going to destroy it."

"We'll see about that," said Greg.

"We've gotten stronger," said Troy, "Don't underestimate the power of the Poké Rangers!"

The rangers took out their cards and morphers, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

As they inserted their cards and closed them, Admiral Predator charged up a green beam from his saber and threw it at the rangers. The rangers jumped up as an explosion appeared. Landing on the ground, Admiral Predator turned to them.

"Prove it. Prove that you can beat me," said Predator.

The villains rushed into the woods near an abandoned shack in Slateport City. As the rangers were punched and slaughtered, Greg headed toward Admiral Predator. Admiral Predator threw him on the ground and then pushed him toward Worf. Worf laughed as he grabbed Greg like a rag doll.

"Guess what Red? You're mine!" said Worf.

"Greg!" yelled Rich, heading over. However, Admiral Predator appeared in front of him.

"Oh no," said Predator, pointing his blade at Rich, "You're mine."

The other rangers decided to jump and defeat Admiral Predator while Greg fought with Worf.

Commander Worf was swinging his blades toward Greg. Greg kept backing up till he broke one of the crates. Greg turned around as he kicked Worf in the stomach. Worf grabbed his leg, pulled him upward and slashed Greg in the face. Greg groaned as he landed on the ground. As Worf jumped to attack, Greg dodged it as he withdrew his Sky Sword. There was a metal bar connected to two blocks of wood.

"_Just like last time," _thought Greg. As he threw the sword in the air, he grabbed on to the metal bar. As he swung, Worf was kicked in the face. As he charged inward, Greg swung his body higher, making it a clean miss. As Greg caught the Sky Sword he went to slash him, but Worf stabbed him in the stomach. He was then slashed to the ground. Greg yelled as he landed on the ground. His helmet was cracked. Worf laughed as he saw that the red eyes protruding from the visor.

"Wow, so much for trying to stop me," he said. The other rangers turned around as they were thrown to the ground by Admiral Predator.

"So weak," he said, "Especially in combat!"

"Well, I think it's time to unleash our special moves," said Greg, taking his morpher out, "Flamethrower Card!"

"Razor Wind Card!"

"Vine Whip Card!"

"Rock Blast Card!"

"Water Gun Card!"

"Bubblebeam Card!"

"INVOKE!" yelled the rangers activating their morphers. However, there was a loud beeping noise.

"What?" asked Greg, "Work damn it!"

Predator laughed as he looked at them, "I guess you used all of your energy. Allow me to finish you off!"

Greg gulped. Admiral Predator raised his hand toward the sky.

"Cosmic Meteor Shower!"

A green beam shot out of Admiral Predator's hand. Red bombs came down from the sky. Greg turned to the others, "HIT THE DECK!"

*BOOM, BOOM*

Explosions occurred all over the place. The smiles of Admiral Predator and Worf were so huge that the sounds of their screams could be heard.

"So long, Heaven Force," said Predator, grinning.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Next time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Greg: There's got to be a reason why our powers aren't working.**

**Genesis: I have a message from Princess Fiona.**

**Fiona: Rangers, Genesis, your energy is off… you need to work together.**

**Predator: I'm just going to send in my battle troops to finish you.**

**Greg: I'm not going to let you defeat us, Predator!  
**

**Rangers: Super Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 13: Angels vs. Predator Part 2**

**Rangers: Protecting the Earth is officially a ranger's duty! **

* * *

A/N: Ah, so much for this chapter… I am leaving you with a cliffhanger so you get to ponder a little bit before the next chapter of what could happen… So, I thought Chapters 12-16 would be a great way to end the arc.

So… now it's time to start the quizzes for DinoThunder. How does this work?

Every other chapter there will be a quiz. There will be ten quizzes in all. The top three reviewers who get the quiz answers right will be able to make the next Poké Rangers (red, blue, and yellow). The others will be able to make common characters… and I might use them for Season 11… depending on how popular DinoThunder gets because I plan to make the next generation a continuation like MMPR.

So, let's begin Quiz #1:

**Quiz #1: Name the rangers of Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive and label its Power Rangers Counterparts OR Super Sentai Counterparts. **

See ya in Chapter 13! Please review! They help me!


	13. Angels vs Predator Part 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 13!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_The rangers were caught in between a rock and a hard place when they get hit by Worf and Admiral Predator. Admiral Predator, as angry as he was decides to create an ultimate plan, but he needed to wipe out the rangers first. The rangers were then thrown to the ground. However, as they try to use Invocations, the rangers couldn't use their powers. Admiral Predator sends them a massive strike to the rangers. The question is: Did they survive?_

* * *

"Grr…," said Greg, slowly getting up. His helmet was on the ground as he carefully got back up. The rangers were on the ground after the massive explosion. As Aria slowly got up without her helmet, she almost lost her balance. Greg grabbed her.

"You okay?" asked Aria.

Greg, looking at her shook his head, "No. But, I'll be okay. My body…"

There were gashes of blood and scrapes on his face. As he coughed a little bit, Aria grabbed him as the other rangers slowly got up. Admiral Predator looked at them.

"I can't believe it. Six angel-like warriors, inexperienced can destroy mostly my whole army but can't destroy the leader of Warstar! You have a lot to learn. We all know you are angry because you can't go back home," said Predator, "You just don't know how to meddle in adult manners."

"How would you know how we feel?" asked Rich, "You're just a stubborn alien who shouldn't be here."

Mathius nodded as he looked at him, "You should go back to where you belong."

Aria turned to Predator, "It doesn't matter if you destroyed the link… what matters is saving the people and Pokémon from your reign, Predator."

"So, you actually are sympathetic of garbage," said Predator, "That's just wonderful."

"They aren't garbage!" yelled Aria. Aria smacked him in the face as Predator went closer to her. Predator smacked her down in the face.

"I'm going to kill you to make you an example to the others that my authority won't be overruled by petty nuisance. And you fall in the category," said Predator.

As he raised his blade, he headed straight for Aria. As Greg went to block the attack, six beams of light surrounded the team. Immediately, they disappeared.

"Damn it!" yelled Predator, looking at the flames, "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Worf grumbled as he looked at Predator, "How the hell did they escape that? It wasn't one of their special moves was it?"

"If it was, then they have proven my point. They are the most cowardly rangers I have ever met," said Predator, walking away with Worf walking behind him.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears: the Warstar Villains walk toward the camera: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Commander Worf)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(The Heaven Force Megazord formation appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**13: Angels vs. Predator Part 2**

* * *

Greg opened his eyes. He was officially not in suit anymore. However, he began to feel the cold floor. Turning around, he saw Beck and Genesis who were watching over them. As Greg went to get up, Beck touched his shoulder, "Easy, Greg."

"Ow," said Greg, looking at Beck, "What happened?"

Genesis walked over as he had a black device in his hand, "I implanted an emergency teleportation device in your morphers, just incase you run into a problem like this."

"Well, that's great," said Greg, looking up, "But, Admiral Predator has already decided to destroy the world by showing his face!"

"Obviously," said Genesis, "I was watching what was going on. I don't like where this is going."

"Me either," said Greg, "And guess what? We can't use our invocations."

"I know that," said Genesis, "Princess Fiona was on the line. She kind of had a bad feeling that you guys were having issues."

Troy looked up, regaining consciousness. He walked over toward Greg and Genesis, "What about Princess Fiona?"

Genesis sighed as he pressed a button on his wrist. A television screen popped out as Princess Fiona's face appeared.

"This is a priority message to the Heaven Force. Rangers, you are showing powers of anger and heavy power. It's so dark, that you are cutting off your powers. You even have cut the power to transform," said Fiona.

Greg laughed as he pressed the pause button on Genesis, "No way."

He took out his morpher. Inserting the Morph Card, he closed it. The morpher started beeping. Nothing happened. Greg sighed as he looked at Fiona on the screen and then turned to Troy.

"Really? I can't believe we lost our powers," said Troy. Greg sighed as he turned to Genesis, "Before I play the rest of the video, did she come up with a solution?"

Genesis nodded, "Yes. After this, we all need to talk."

Greg nodded as he pressed the button. Fiona then proceeded to talk, "Genesis has all the data on the solution to defeating Predator and Worf. But, you must harness the power of the Sky, the Land, and the Sea within your soul if you plan on defeating them," said Fiona, "Only then will you be able to stop the Warstar onslaught."

"Come with me," said Genesis, "Everyone, wake up!"

Within seconds, the rest of the rangers were awake. As the rangers sat down together, Beck and Genesis were sitting together as Genesis began to speak.

"It seems that you guys have dark energy of anger because of Warstar. It has affected you from using any of your powers," said Genesis.

"In English terms?" asked Mathius.

"We can't morph, we can't use Invocations, we can't use our zords," said Cloud, looking at the blue ranger. Mathius turned to Genesis aghast at what was brought up.

"I can't believe it. Really?" asked Mathius.

Rich sighed, "Are we really that angry?"

"The heavens proved it," said Genesis, "However, Fiona feared that this was going to happen… the Warstar was going to get vicious. What we need to do as Poké Rangers is… and this is the ultimate truth, we must combine powers as one. We need to combine the land, the sea, and the sky. There's one card that will combine all of us."

"One card?" asked Greg.

"The Super Heaven Force Megazord," said Genesis, looking at the rangers, "We must combine… but you six need to release your anger."

"Anger?" asked Greg, "We have no anger."

"Really? Then why are you so angry with Worf?" asked Genesis.

Greg stood there silently. Mathius and Rich went to argue. Genesis turned around as the robot looked at them, "Mathius, you are too immature and just acting angry against Warstar. Rich, you are still angry about your parents."

The two members shut up. Troy and Cloud didn't want to hear why they were angry. Aria nodded as well as she turned to Greg, "How do we channel our power back?"

"You must be one with your element. You and Greg must channel with the sky. Cloud and Troy need to work with the ground. Rich and Mathius must be with their inner sea. If you don't channel your power, Predator and Worf are going to walk over you," said Genesis.

Rich and Mathius looked at each other. The other rangers nodded as they went to walk away. As they walked outside, they felt a massive earthquake. The rangers looked up as Admiral Predator and Commander Worf appeared in the sky.

"Attention humans," said Predator, "Now that the Heaven Force Rangers are out of my way, I will ask Worf to stab me in the stomach. My weapon has the ability to break the moon's orbit, so it can slam right into this planet. You have two hours to say your prayers… for the moon will destroy this planet."

Greg and the others looked at each other. Greg gulped, "That was his plan this whole time?"

"I guess so," said Mathius, "Are they really going to though?"

Worf laughed as he raised Predator's weapon. As he plunged it into Predator's stomach, he roared as a golden beam shot out into the sky. Genesis pressed the button on its body as a screen appeared. The golden beam hit the moon, dragging it out of orbit.

"It's heading this way," said Genesis.

Aria and Cloud looked at each other and then at the screen, "We got to stop him… now," said Cloud.

Greg nodded, "Rangers, we must get our powers back. Let's split up and channel with nature."

"Right!" said the rangers, splitting up. Genesis sighed as it looked at the rangers, "Good luck."

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Greg and Aria were sitting together in the middle of the field where the winds were harsh and powerful. Aria closed her eyes as she felt the wind brush over her. She turned to Greg, "It seems the wind is angry at us."

"I can tell," said Greg, "I wish we knew what we did wrong."

The winds increased speed. The two rangers flew backwards and landed on the ground. As Greg went to sit on the grass, Aria sat next to him. Greg watched as he saw a group of Wingull and Taillow fly into the sky. He looked at Aria.

"Wow," said Greg, "I should've known."

"What?" asked Aria.

"Genesis was right. Part of my anger is not being here and part of it is because of Worf. I guess I'm being a little impatient with me," said Greg, turning to Aria, "And I should stop being so angry and start doing what I need to do."

Aria smiled as she looked at him, "Well, I'm somewhat angry that we can't go home. But, I keep covering it up by going to the music conservatory and honestly I'm engrossed by what I'm doing. But, maybe we should put our anger aside and just focus on what we need to do."

"What we need to do is work with the land and sea," said Greg, "Especially if we want to use the card combination."

Aria nodded as she looked at him. Suddenly, their morphers began to make some noises. A red and pink aura surrounded them as their cards began to glow.

"I guess channeling into the wind was a great idea," said Aria.

"Yeah," said Greg, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Troy and Cloud were in the woods. As Cloud was sitting next to the bushes, feeling the spirit of the Earth, Troy was on the ground, feeling the rumbles of the planet. Troy looked at Cloud, "Is it just me or do you feel the land speaking to you?"

"Yeah," said Cloud, "It seems not happy and they are afraid."

Troy sat up from lying on the ground, "I feel so stupid. All this time I have been angry at the Warstar because I couldn't go home and I try to surpass the others to prove that we should do everything the Landick way. Maybe I was pushing the others too hard."

Cloud looked at Troy, "Nah, you didn't. It was more me."

"You?" asked Troy, "Nonsense. You get along great with Aria."

"That's because I had to accept her for who she was. She was a Skyick, so I thought all Skyick tribe people were airheads. She wasn't. I look after her like she's my sister," said Cloud, turning to Troy, "But, I was angry."

"Angry? About what?" asked Troy.

Cloud sighed as she looked at him, "Troy, like you I just wanted to kill the Warstar and go home. But, I learned that it's not possible to do it all. The anger I have concealed against Warstar… I can't believe it would cut off my power!"

"It's not all about power," said Troy, looking at her, "It's about spirit. We channel our power through Earth type material such as grass, bug types, poison, etc. The natural elements give us what we need. We need to trust it more."

Cloud nodded as she went to hug him. Troy hugged her tightly as the tears started flying out of her eyes. Suddenly, a yellow and black aura surrounded them. Turning to their morphers, they saw an aura come out of them. Cloud grinned a little bit as she looked at Troy. Troy smiled as they walked away from where they were sitting.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Mathius and Rich were sitting in the ocean waves near the rocky shores. Rich, soaked looked at Mathius as he looked at him. Mathius was smiling and having a wonderful time.

"Yo, Mathius," said Rich, "Don't you have other things to worry about?"

"Like what?" asked Mathius, "I don't have anger issues."

"Bullshit," said Rich, "If you didn't have anger issue you could have morphed and fought Admiral Predator."

Mathius sighed as he looked at him, "Well, I'm angry about… well, everything. I don't care for justice sometimes. I just want to do things quickly and leave."

"So, you're impatient?" asked Rich.

"Yep," said Mathius.

Rich laughed, "So immature."

Mathius turned around, looking at Rich. Rich sighed as he looked at him, "Look at yourself. You are acting immature."

Mathius sighed as he looked at Rich, "Me? No way."

Rich sighed as he looked at him. Mathius rushed over and looked at him with confusing looks. Rich was right. Mathius sighed, "Alright, fine. I have a lot of growing up to do. I'm impatient because Warstar hasn't been destroyed, I want to go back home. I am like so bored being here," said Mathius, looking at him.

Rich sighed, "Well, did you expect to be stuck here?"

"No," said Mathius.

Rich shook his head, "Neither did the five of us. We have to rely on each other to get through and remember that there is a way to get back. But, as of right now, you need to relax. The sea power relaxes one soul when someone is agitated or angry. If angry, it hardens like ice, but it warms up and flows when relaxed. You got to feel the power of the sea."

Mathius took a deep breath. Instantly, a brush of wind came over Mathius as the ocean began to warm up a little bit. Rich smiled as he looked at him, "I may have had issues with revenge, but I know that's it's all about justice. I'm sure if you relax and be patient, you will be able to channel your power so we can defeat the Warstar together."

Mathius nodded. He went to sit down next to Rich. When Rich began to take out his Heaven Force Morpher, the morpher began to activate.

"Rangers, you have one hour to stop Predator before the moon comes down. You need to get to Slateport City, now!" yelled Genesis.

Mathius and Rich got up from the shores, put their shoes on, and ran through the forests.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Admiral Predator was laughing as he was destroying the city of Slateport. Walking toward the business district, he released a few red and yellow beams. Explosions occurred.

"Yes," said Predator.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Admiral Predator turned around. The Heaven Force Rangers stood together. Greg brushed the tip of his hair, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Simple. Finishing the job. You're too late," said Predator.

"Not really," said Rich, "We know that if we defeat you, the moon will go back to orbit."

Predator looked at them, "Honestly… you are just basing that like it is an assumption."

"It's no assumption," said Mathius, pointing to his body. He noticed a timer on his body that kept counting down. There were less than 45 minutes remaining. Predator grumbled as he gripped his saber, "Like you can defeat me. You can't even use your powers!"

Suddenly, a golden beam of energy came from the sky. The rangers took out their morphers as they saw that their cards began to have color. Greg looked up as he turned to Admiral Predator, "Oh really? Allow us to show you the power of the Heaven Force! Rangers, let's go!"

"Right!" yelled the rangers.

They took out their Morph Cards and pulled the lever on the morpher, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!  
**_

Six auras of light surrounded them as they transformed into their ranger suits.

"The Skyick Power of Fire, Red Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Skyick Power of Sound, Pink Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Stone, Black Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Sprout, Yellow Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves, Blue Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Life, Green Heaven Force Ranger!"

"Protecting Earth is officially a Ranger's duty!" yelled Greg, throwing his fist into the air, "Poké Rangers…"

"Heaven Force!"

Commander Worf walked forward toward the other rangers and laughed in their faces, "You rangers can go straight to hell!"

He raised his blades. A fiery orange orb was forming from his blades as he went to take aim at the rangers, "Meteor Blast!"

Shooting the orb at the rangers, the rangers scurried off. The explosion occurred. Immediately, Greg shot out of the flames with his Sky Sword. Fighting with the creature, Greg managed to block his attack.

"Over confident are we?" asked Worf.

"Shut up. What matters is saving the planet from morons like you," said Greg.

Worf laughed, "I'd like to see you try."

On the other side, Admiral Predator went to do his gibberish reciting. He turned around as he saw the other rangers. Admiral Predator stopped as he looked at them, "What are you doing?"

"Simple, shutting down your plan," said Aria, using her morpher. She then took out her blaster. Pulling the trigger, the timer on his body exploded. Admiral Predator yelled as he landed on the ground. He looked up as he saw the moon heading toward the sky. However, the image was getting smaller and smaller.

"NO!" yelled Predator, "Damn you."

Aria coughed as she pulled the lever on her morpher. The rangers took out their cards.

"Whirlpool Card!" yelled Mathius and Rich. They had blue and green cards with a picture of a whirlpool with a creature trapped.

"Rock Tomb Card!" yelled Troy and Cloud. They had black and yellow cards with pictures of four rock boulders and the creature.

"Fire Spin Card!" yelled Aria. It was a pink card with a picture of a creature screaming in flames.

"Invoke!"

Immediately, a stream of fire and water trapped Admiral Predator while the rocks surrounded Admiral Predator.

"Impudent Fools," he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile…

Greg and Worf were going at it with the blades. As Worf swung across, Greg ducked. Greg jumped up and kicked Worf in the stomach. Worf then grabbed his arm and threw him over a few cars. Greg turned around as he went to attack, but Worf was already behind him. Greg was slashed multiple times. Greg yelled as he landed on the ground.

"You are so weak," said Worf, "Impudent fool, do you think you have what it takes to defeat me?"

"Look behind you," said Greg.

Worf turned around. The other rangers weren't there, but he saw Admiral Predator in a bubble of fire, water, and rocks.

"Worf, it's a trap!" yelled Predator.

Commander Worf turned around as he saw the six rangers with their weapons ready. Greg took out a card and inserted it in the morpher.

"Flamethrower Card!" yelled Greg, "Invoke!"

Flames came out of his morpher. Worf yelled as he was burnt by the attack. Landing on the ground, the rangers turned to each other.

"Combination Attack!" yelled Greg.

Aria and Greg jumped up first with their Sky Blaster and Sky Sword. Dashing toward Worf, Greg slashed Worf in the chest while Aria pulled the trigger. A pink beam drilled into his body. Next, Troy and Cloud jumped up, landed on Aria and Greg, and with their Land Claw and Land Axe, they butchered Worf horizontally and vertically. Finally, Mathius and Rich jumped up, flipped, and dashed toward Worf. Mathius aimed his Sea Bowgun and a blue beam came out of it, hitting Worf. Rich jumped up with his Sea Trident and slashed him across the stomach. Slash lines and bullet holes were in his body. Admiral Predator tried to break free.

"WORF, NO!" yelled Admiral Predator.

"Let's combine!" said Greg.

"Assemble, Divinity Blaster!"

Immediately, the Sky Sword connected to the front of the Sky Blaster. The Sea Bowgun connected to the front of the Sky Sword. The Land Axe and the Land Claw connected to either side of the Seaick Bowgun. Finally, the Sea Trident was split into two and connected on top of the Sea Bowgun. The rangers then took out their cards.

"The beautiful Skyick Power!" yelled Greg and Aria, placing their cards on their weapons. A pink and red card appeared with the symbol of the Skyick Tribe, which was the pair of golden wings.

"The raging Landick Power!" yelled Troy and Cloud, placing their cards on their weapons. A black and yellow card appeared with the symbol of the Landick Tribe, which was the pair of golden leaves.

"The mystical Seaick Power!" yelled Mathius and Rich, placing their cards on their weapons. A blue and green card appeared with the symbol of the Seaick Tribe, which was a pair of golden fins.

"Punish!"

_**Divine Punishment!**_

Immediately, a golden energy was released from the weapon. The three symbols combined into one and cut into Worf's chest cavity. Worf yelled as he felt explosions appear all over his body. Landing on the ground, he started to become immobilized.

"We did it!" yelled Greg.

Admiral Predator walked over toward the rangers as the invocations began to wear off. He had another staff, "Rangers, the fun is just beginning."

Aiming his staff at Worf, Worf nodded as a blue lightning bolt appeared. Worf laughed as he began to grow bigger. He was ten times bigger than his size. He laughed as he went slashing at a few buildings. Admiral Predator smiled as he left.

"Rangers, let's go!" said Greg.

"Wait!"

The rangers turned around. Genesis rushed over, meeting up with the others.

"I was just about to call you," said Cloud.

"I had a feeling Predator would do this," said Genesis, "What are we waiting for?"

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Heaven Force Zord Card, Invoke!" yelled the rangers.

Genesis closed its eyes as a purple aura surrounded the awesome robot. It then began to grow the size of a zord. Next, a card was withdrawn from its stomach.

"Scizor Zord Card, Invoke!" yelled Genesis.

_**Summon, Heaven Force Zords!**_

_**Summon, Scizor Zord!**_

"Divine Fusion!"

In a two-way split screen, the combinations of the Heaven Force Megazord were shown and the combination for the Genesis Battlezord was shown.

"Heaven Force Megazord, battle ready!"

"Genesis Battlezord, battle ready!"

Worf laughed as the Heaven Force Megazord and the Genesis Battlezord were walking toward him.

"Let's go, Worf!" yelled Greg.

Worf laughed, "Like you guys will ever be able to defeat me!"

He released another meteor shower. The rangers were bombarded with the meteors. However, marching through the explosions, the Genesis Battlezord slashed Worf. Worf blocked it and cut Genesis in one slice. Genesis yelled as the Battlezord landed on the ground. The Heaven Force Megazord started slashing with the Heaven Force Saber. Cutting across, Worf laughed as he slashed the Heaven Force Megazord on multiple attempts. They succeeded. Explosions appeared from its body as the Megazord landed on the ground.

"Super Galactic Beam!"

He made a purple energy orb with his hands. As he stretched his hands out, a beam came out of the energy orb. The Heaven Force Megazord and Genesis Battlezord were hit hard by the attack.

Explosions emerged from the cockpit as the rangers held on. Greg turned to the others, "I think it's time we send in the artillery!"

Mathius nodded, "I agree."

"Yep," said Troy.

"Ocean Brothers, Invoke!"

"Land Brothers, Invoke!"

"Sky Brothers, Invoke!"

"Dodrio Brother, Invoke!"

Inserting the cards and activating them. Immediately, three holographic cards surrounded Worf as the brothers emerged. They all transformed into Pokémon mode. The Aerodactyl, Ho-Oh, and Archeops swooped down as they hit Worf on either side. Turning around, the Rampardos tackled him to the ground. Bastiodon also did the same thing. Looking up, Worf saw a cluster of leaves cutting into his body thanks to the Torterra. Turning around, the Vaporeon, Huntail, and Mantine zords released BubbleBeam, Aurora Beam, and Ice Beam. Worf was heavily damaged by the attack. Next, the Dodrio released a Tri-Attack, hitting the henchman.

"I… won't… lose," yelled Worf, releasing a shockwave. The Heaven Force Zords turned back into headders and retreated behind the Heaven Force Megazord.

"I won't let you have your way with this planet!" shouted Greg, "The six of us have a duty and we are going to finish it!"

Suddenly, a golden aura surrounded their buckles. Looking down, Greg noticed a card that had the Heaven Force Megazord. However, it had all the headders on there with the Genesis Battlezord.

"Oh my," said Greg, "This could work."

Genesis nodded, "Well, let's do it!"

"What's going on?" asked Worf.

"Say your prayers!" said Greg, "Divine Fusion!"

_**Combine, Super Heaven Force Megazord!**_

The Genesis Battlezord split into pieces. The arms and leg pieces serves as armor. One arm had a laser pistol and the other arm had an energy saber. They connected to the Heaven Force Megazord. Next, the Dodrio Brother connected on the same side as the energy saber side, making it a double saber. The wings came down as the heads moved up. The Charizard headder moved to the right as the other headders connected across the wing: Sharpedo, Raikou, Jellicent, Charizard, Seviper, and Togekiss. Replacing the headders on the arms, there was the Huntail and Vaporeon headders that went underneath the energy saber and blaster. On the feet were the Rampardos and Bastiodon headders. The knee caps were Archeops and Mantine. The back part of the Genesis Battlezord connected to the head of the Megazord with places for the Scizor, Ho-Oh, Aerodactyl, and Torterra zords. There was even a purple helmet that covered the head of the Megazord.

"Super Heaven Force Megazord, battle ready!"

Worf looked at it, "So, you are going to combine your efforts to defeat me?" asked Worf, "You're asking for it."

He released a purple beam of energy, hitting the Megazord. However, it did not phase any damage. As it got closer, Mathius pressed a button on his console as a holographic target appeared.

"Energy Beam!" yelled Mathius.

A blue beam shot out of the right arm as Worf was hit hard.

"Double Slash!" yelled Aria.

The double-bladed like weapon slashed Worf diagonally across. Worf yelled as he was landing on the ground. As he went to slash any further, the rangers pressed a button, "Headder Beam!"

Immediately, the seventeen headders released beams from the Heaven Force Megazord. Sparks flew as he landed on the ground.

"It's time to face retribution for what you did," said Greg, "Say your prayers!"

Greg took out another card and inserted it in the morpher, "Victory Charge, Invoke!"

_**Victory Charge!**_

Immediately, the eight cards displaying the Megazords, Brothers, and Battlezords appeared. They shot at Worf as Worf went to charge his energy.

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" yelled Worf, "Galactic Bomb Blast!"

A massive purple bomb was heading straight toward the Super Heaven Force Megazord.

"Super Heaven Strike!"

Immediately, all of the headders energy channeled through the saber and pistol of the Super Heaven Force Megazord. Combining, a golden beam came out of the Super Heaven Force Megazord, hitting the purple bomb. Worf channeled more power as it headed straight for the robot. The rangers held on even more. Auras of their ranger power began to appear as the golden energy beam was pushing the bomb back. Sending the bomb back, Worf was hit hard as explosions appeared. It was then followed by the strike, Worf yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Rangers, this isn't over!" he yelled.

He exploded into many pieces.

"We did it!" shouted Greg.

"Yes!" said the rangers.

* * *

Later that day…

"I was afraid we were going to be chopped," said Greg, looking at the other rangers.

"Well, if we weren't in tune with nature," said Aria, "We probably would have been smothered."

"That's true," said Troy.

As the rangers headed up to Beck's mansion, the night sky began to shine on them as they looked at the moon.

"At least the moon is back in orbit," said Cloud, looking at the sky.

"Yep," said Mathius, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I feel like making a campfire," said Greg, looking at the woods, "It's a little nice out. I think we can do it."

"Agreed," said the rangers, smiling.

Greg smiled as they got to the front door of Beck's mansion. Greg grabbed his house key and opened the door. The rangers closed the door behind them as they went to celebrate their big victory.

* * *

**Next time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Greg: Yay, We are celebrating the 400****th**** Episode Early!**

**Mathius: What is your problem?**

**Cloud: Excuse me… what is your problem?**

**?: I am the strongest monster ever… I can even surpass Worf.**

**Cloud: I am trapped with a party animal.**

**Mathius: Thanks, Cloud. I know how that feels.**

**Poké Rangers Chapter 14: Early Celebration!**

**Cloud and Mathius: Protecting the Earth is a Ranger's Duty**

* * *

A/N: So, Worf has been defeated? Shocking, isn't it? Well, reviews and comments are really good. So, if you have anything you want to share that you liked about this chapter, please do.

**QUIZ #2 will be in next chapter for DinoThunder character submissions. The first quiz is still open till Chapter 14.**

Alright, see you next update and Happy St. Patrick's Day.


	14. The Art of Celebration and Teamwork

A/N: So, whoo-hoo! So here's a new chapter for you. Yes, I'm celebrating Episode 400 early because next chapter (the 400th Episode, duh) will be full of excitement. So, there will be a small tribute in this chapter.

* * *

"So," said Beck, looking at the camera, 'To think I would do another one of these."

"What do you mean?" asked Greg.

"I already did the 300th episode spectacular. Even though this Poké Rangers Hoenn Episode 399," said Beck, rubbing his chin, "I feel honored that I get to do the 400th."

"But, we are celebrating it early!"

The rangers turned around as they saw a guy with black hair, brown eyes with a smile on his face. He wore a red t-shirt with black jeans and white shoes.

"Oh my god! Frank, Ed… I mean, Blaze!" yelled Beck, "The author of the awesome Poké Rangers series. He helped the others do Johto, the Verger series, etc."

"Okay, well no need to call me Frank anymore, that was my witness protection name! I'm Ed," said Ed, "But then again, I think everyone knows that. I still do have _some _readers who read the series… even though this series was made seven years ago. To think that my own masterpiece when I was in high school was going to be online, it's amazing."

"Well," said Greg, "I have a few questions to ask you…"

Ed sighed, "Well, being a Dimension Warrior as well, I don't see why not?"

Ed sat down as Greg turned to him, "So, what it was it like to create the Mighty Morphin' Rangers? What gave you that starting edge?"

Ed looked at Greg, "Well, I was only 14 I think around 2006. My stories were beginning to suck and people thought I had very bad grammar issues. There were some people that even thought I was ripping off other people's ideas, and I just fell off the wagon train… well, I was sick one day and I was playing Pokémon while watching Power Rangers on TV because there was nothing really to watch on at the time. What happened was playing Pokémon Emerald, I began to imagine what it would be like if Power Rangers existed in the Pokémon world. All I saw in the Pokémon FanFiction realm were trainer stories, or pairing stories. They weren't all bad. Some of them were good. But, I thought I would be able to advance the fanfiction world by creating Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers. I got the idea from an author known as Brimemory who was the author of the recent deleted story Pokémon Rangers. He used Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, May, and Gary for it. But, I thought it would be nice if I came up with something on my own. Actually, I asked people to create characters for me, well on a volunteer basis. And from there on, let's just say the ranger saga began. When I found out that there was a sentai version of Power Rangers, hence Super Sentai, I decided to look it up and I incorporated some Zyuranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, Ohranger, Carranger, Megaranger, Shinkenger and for you guys, Goseiger elements with Power Rangers and somewhat new material… It was fun. I have over 900 reviews of the first three seasons. However, it started to plummet down the drain, which isn't bad. I mean this is Season Nine of my series. I'm not surprised because usually TV shows stop after the 10th season."

Greg looked at him, "Will you be continuing the Hoenn series in the future?"

"Maybe. It depends on my personal life, which I will not talk about online for the rest of the world to read," said Ed, chuckling.

Aria giggled as she sat down next to Greg, "I have a question."

"Shoot," said Ed.

"So, who are the top legendary rangers? And why do the red rangers have to go through so much?" asked Aria.

"He never gives us a break," said Greg and Beck, laughing.

Ed grumbled, "Oh, well I know Daniel Dragonfly was one of them. Danny is known for being one of the best Hoenn Rangers in the Poké Rangers series. Followed is Jack, because he was the first Red Ranger. Then, there was Eddie Barinholtz. Not because Eddie was only there for 18 episodes and a movie, but he was the first ranger from another ranger series to be a Poké Ranger for my series. He was the Red Johto Ranger in Poké Rangers Johto."

"What about me?" asked Beck, looking at Ed.

Ed nodded, "You too."

Beck sighed, "Oh good."

"When it comes to protagonists, it's very weird and I look at it in the weird way. It seems that the main protagonists are usually the red rangers. We had Jack, who was the team's leader and he had to struggle with being a team leader and he grew to be a good one. We have Danny, who had a really horrible past with his family and there have been his issues where his brothers and sisters went to attack the rangers. When Tara took over, she wasn't leader at first because Matt, the Blue Turbo Ranger had to train her through experience. But, Tara had a lot of ground to cover. It's like replacing the Commander in Chief in war. Technically, you really aren't supposed to do that. But, I did because well Danny was 17 when he started. He was 19 and I thought it would be a good time for the new guys to take over. Felix not also was leader of the team, but he had to focus on family issues just like Danny, but his siblings were the enemy and it was hard for him. Beck, yes, Beck was a…"

"I can take over," said Beck, "It wasn't the fact that I was a good leader. But, a majority of the time, I was arrogant and angry because I dealt with a lot of things. My parents died, I was alone. My dad's death kept haunting me a lot and it was hard. Not to mention, saving the world from another band who used to be humans. It's not easy wearing the red ranger suit."

Greg nodded, "Nope, not at all!"

Ed laughed as he looked at him, "That's very true. And then we have Henry who had to play the imposter of the Red Ranger. He had to keep it a secret from the rangers and as you all know rangers don't keep secrets to each other. He was taking over for Alice so that way if he died, she can take over and finish the job. And it's hard. Overall, being the red ranger makes me you more of a protagonist."

"Well, when DinoThunder comes out," said Cloud, looking at the script, "I probably should have looked. Anyway, will there be a red ranger protagonist storyline?"

"Try two protagonist storylines. There are two stories, maybe three stories that will clash in between. Season 10 will probably be the best ever because there will be battles and I plan to also keep the characters for Season 11 as well, which will not be announced for a while. But, my intention is to bring more reviews and more people to read fanfiction like this. It's not the reviews that make me continue. It's how much I enjoy writing and how much feedback I get and that's best thing when it comes to writing."

"That's good. Do you think you will be getting to 500?" asked Troy.

"Yes. I plan to keep going. And I also planning on keeping these stories in a safe place because they are my childhood in a way," said Ed, smiling.

"Well, it was nice of you to come out and get interviewed," said Greg.

Ed sighed, "Well, in that case. Cheers to 400 Episodes!"

"CHEERS!"

Everyone takes out a shot glass and drinks kamikaze shots already made. Mathius smiled as he went to drink more, but Cloud grabbed him.

Ed sighed as he then took out a morpher just like the rangers. They turned to him as he pulled the lever on the morpher, "Anyway, I'm going to back to my world. You guys need to start your episode… and I'm erasing your memories."

"WHAT?" asked Aria and Beck.

"Sorry, Beck. You aren't supposed to know about Season 10! Besides, I already wrote you my stuff anyway without the future details."

Beck sighed, "Okay."

"Memorywash Card, Invoke!" said Ed, placing the card in and closing it. As a blue rush of water came over them, Ed disappeared back into his dimension.

Beck looked up as he turned to see a note and the others, "Well, that was weird."

Mathius nodded, "KAMIKAZE SHOTS!"

"NO!" yelled Cloud, "You are going to get drunk!"

"That's the point. We need to celebrate Worf's defeat, why not celebrate with alcohol?" asked Mathius.

"IT'S ALWAYS YOU AND ALCOHOL!"

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears: the Warstar Villains walk toward the camera: Thundrun and Admiral Predator)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**14: The Art of Celebration**

Meanwhile…

Thundrun was sitting down as Admiral Predator was sitting at his chair, looking at the swords that Commander Worf had. Admiral Predator looked at Thundrun and turned to him.

"I was a fool," said Admiral Predator, "Why did I fall for their trap?"

Thundrun looked at him, "I don't know. You thought Worf would slaughter the Red Ranger. He didn't."

Admiral Predator turned toward Thundrun and looked at the planet, "What can I possibly do to destroy this planet? We only have one more monster left and he should be here by now."

"And I am," the creature said.

Admiral Predator turned around as he saw a Charizard humanoid creature. He carried two twin sabers. One was black and one was white. He had silver armor on his chest, arms, and legs.

"Who are you?" asked Thundrun, looking at the creature.

"The last and strongest of the Warstar creatures: Charrior. I plan to avenge the death of the late Commander Worf," said Charrior, "I plan to set this whole world on fire once I kill the Heavenly Warriors."

"Okay," said Admiral Predator, turning to him, "Don't sit there. Go destroy the planet!"

"Yes, sir!" said Charrior.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Mathius grumbled as he looked at the other rangers. He then turned to Cloud. Turning around, Cloud looked at the other side of the window.

"Come on, Cloud. Let him celebrate," said Aria, "It's not everyday we kill one of the supreme commanders of an empire."

"We can celebrate after Predator and Thundrun are destroyed too," said Cloud, looking at Mathius, "Celebrating early, really?"

"What's wrong with celebration?" asked Mathius, looking at Cloud, "You can't even drink to save your soul."

Cloud looked at him, "Alcohol makes you lose control, you know."

"It's livens the life of the party," said Mathius.

Cloud turned around, "Like I care!"

Suddenly, Genesis turned around. Genesis looked at the two of them and then at the other rangers, "You can resolve this later. Right now, we have a monster on the loose in Littleroot Town and he's make a grand entrance by setting the town on fire."

"Shit," said Mathius, getting up from the chair. He then fell down. Rich caught him before he reached the ground, "I'm a little tipsy."

"You got to stay here," said Rich, pushing him on the couch, "Genesis, see he sobers up."

"Will do," said Genesis, looking at him.

* * *

The rangers rushed into the town of Littleroot, seeing all of the flames burning the whole town.

"Shit," said Rich. He then noticed Officer Jenny making everyone evacuate. The fire departments were there, getting rid of the fire. Rich turned around and grabbed Aria. Aria turned around as she looked at him, "What?"

"I need you," said Rich, "We got to combine our power."

Aria nodded, "I see."

Pulling the lever from their morphers, they took out their cards.

"Razor Wind!"

"Water Gun!"

"Invoke!"

As the morphers activated, a pink wind appeared with a brush of water. Turning the water gun into a tidal wave, the fires began to decease on one side. As the other side was still burning, Troy and Greg rushed over toward the other side.

"Mud Shot Card!" said Troy.

"Twister Card!" said Greg.

"Invoke!"

As the morphers activated, three red wind funnels came out as well as a stream of mud. The mud splattered on the trees, cutting the oxygen. The brushfire ceased. The firefighters looked around as they saw the fire was complete. As the Heaven Force Rangers hid, the civilians were amazed. Cloud nodded as she looked at pulled out her morpher.

"My turn," said Cloud, "Ingrain Card, Invoke!"

It was a card that had a picture of roots with a tree. Activating her morpher, the burnt trees were replaced with new trees of the exact same kind. The civilians were amazed. However, they had no idea who was behind the restoration of the land.

"Not bad," said Cloud.

"Good job, team," said Greg.

Suddenly, there was a massive earthquake. Immediately, fireballs from the sky hit the town. The fireballs turned into an electric ring, which caused the whole town to somehow disappear. The rangers noticed an open field.

"Littleroot Town is missing!" shouted Rich, taking his morpher, "Genesis, do you copy?"

"Yes," said Genesis, "Apparently, we also lost his signal."

"Hey guys!"

The rangers turned around as Mathius ran toward him. Rich looked at him as he was a little dizzy.

"You're still a little tipsy," said Rich.

Mathius looked at him, "Just because I had one too many doesn't mean I can't save the world."

"Rangers, new destination, there's a creature implementing firebombs in Oldale Town in separate parts to create another field of fire like in Littleroot," said Genesis.

"Alright, we should probably split up," said Mathius.

Cloud looked at him as the rangers took his idea. The rangers took out their Headder Cycle cards. Activating them, the motorcycles appeared and they drove off.

"Cloud, Mathius. The signal is right at your location," said Genesis.

As Cloud stopped, she turned around as she looked, seeing Mathius as he smacked into a tree. Getting off, he looked around as he saw the charges. They were black and red with lines on them.

"Oh boy," said Mathius, looking at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Mathius and Cloud turned around as Charrior stood there with his two blades withdrawn.

"You're behind the brushfire and Littleroot Town!" said Cloud.

Charrior nodded as he took out an orb. It had the whole town with the civilians inside, "Exactly right."

Mathius grumbled as he looked at Cloud. Cloud nodded as she took out her morpher with the Morph Card. Mathius reached for his Morph Card and morpher as well.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

As they transformed, Charrior laughed, "Wow. So, it is true that the Rayquazian Warriors are the new Poké Rangers."

"Enough talk!" said Cloud, taking out her weapon card and inserting it in her morpher. As her Land Claw popped out, she went to slash Charrior's body. Charrior grabbed her arm and pushed her away. He then slashed her twice, causing her to land on the ground.

"Careless are we?" asked Mathius.

"Excuse me?" said Cloud.

"You heard me," said Mathius.

As the two rangers started bickering, Charrior looked at them, "Really?"

The two rangers looked at Charrior, "You two were the ones that killed Commander Worf? Well, you seem very average if you ask me. So…"

He levitated a black bomb toward their feet his saber. Magnetic waves came out as the bomb moved toward Cloud. Cloud looked at him, "Disappear!"

As the bomb exploded, an electrical charge surrounded Cloud. As she began to disappear, Mathius went toward her.

"STAY BACK!" said Cloud.

"No way!" said Mathius. Jumping up toward her, Cloud and Mathius were now caught in the trap.

"Why?" asked Cloud.

"I'm not going to leave you down there by yourself," said Mathius, watching as their bodies disappeared. Charrior laughed as he stretched his hand. A blue and yellow orb appeared. Charrior smiled as he placed it in the bag.

"Warstar!"

Charrior turned around as he saw Rich, Troy, Aria, and Greg appear.

"There's more?" asked Greg.

Troy looked at him and then the orb, "Where's Mathius and Cloud?"

"They are trapped in orbs… just like Littleroot Town," said Charrior, "I am Elite Commander Charrior, the one who replaces the late Commander Worf and I will be destroying you in order for this plan to succeed."

Troy looked at him, "Bullshit! Land Axe!"

As he jumped up, a purple glow was surrounding the blade, "Poison Tail!"

His axe was stopped by the two swords. He was then slashed in the stomach. Troy turned around as he saw a black line and a white line combine from his swords, almost like a cross. Sending it toward him, Troy was hit hard as the blades drilled into him. Troy flew backwards and landed on the ground. Morphing out, his clothes were tarnished with blood as well as his face.

"TROY!" yelled Rich, running over to him. Troy was knocked unconscious. Aria rushed over toward him as Greg looked at Charrior, "No way… you didn't."

"Don't tell me…," said Aria.

Rich listened to his chest. He felt a slow steady heartbeat, "He has a pulse… but he needs to get some medical attention. He's losing a lot of blood. Greg, we got to retreat."

Greg nodded as he pulled out a card, "Smokescreen Card, Invoke!"

As black smoke surrounded Charrior, the rangers grabbed Troy and rushed out of there. As the smoke cleared, Charrior laughed as he saw that the rangers disappeared.

"Cowards," said Charrior, "Now, to set my fire!"

Pressing the button, the whole town of Oldale erupted in flames.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe Oldale disappeared," said Beck, reaching into a bucket of water with a cloth. The rangers obviously stripped Troy of his clothing with the exception of his boxers and placed him on a table. As Beck went to place the cloth on his head, he sighed as he turned to the others, "This is where I wish Fiona had her morpher. She had the ability to heal people."

Genesis nodded, "What are you doing?"

"Simple," said Beck, "We stopped the bleeding somewhat. But, the wounds are superficial."

"Superficial?" asked Aria, looking at him.

Beck nodded, "Yep."

He took a piece of black thread and put it through a needle. As he reached to start his right side of his stomach, Troy opened his eyes, "Cloud… Mathius… got to go."

As he went to get up, Beck grabbed him, "Hold on, Troy."

Troy looked up, "What's going on? Where are my clothes?"

"Uh, they are being thrown in the laundry," said Greg, "And they are kind of ruined."

Troy sighed, "Mm-hmm. And why do you have a needle?"

Beck looked down. Troy looked at his stomach. He noticed a couple spots where there were superficial wounds, "Oh joy."

As Beck went to sew his wounds up, Genesis sighed as he looked at them, "Apparently, Warstar has destroyed Petalburg City, Dewford City, and Rustboro City and has put them into orbs."

"Great, so almost half of Hoenn has been taken by the Warstar," said Rich, looking at him, "If we can only break the orbs…"

Troy sighed, "Well, or better yet, steal them and crush them."

"That's easier said than done. It depends on where he attacks next," said Greg, looking at him, "And with two rangers captured, this isn't going to work."

"Well, Mathius can do it," said Rich.

The rangers looked at him. Rich sighed, "Yeah, Mathius is a partier, and an alcoholic. But, he can get himself out in sticky situations like this. However, Cloud may have to deal with it."

"Yeah, Cloud's not good when it comes to people like that," said Troy.

"I know," said Rich, "So, this is perfect time for them to start working together."

* * *

"_Cloud…"_

"_Cloud…"_

"_CLOUD!"_

Cloud opened her eyes. She turned to see Mathius over her head, ready to give chest compressions. The yellow ranger quickly dodged his pushes and looked at him.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Uh," said Mathius, still kind of feeling a little buzzed, "We are in a little dimension of our own."

"Great," said Cloud, looking at Mathius, "You should have just left me to rot here."

"No, because that would be careless," said Mathius.

Cloud sighed as she looked around, "Any walls?"

"Yeah… but they are invisible," said Mathius.

Cloud sighed, "Well, let's break the walls."

"Yeah, have fun with that. We need a plan," said Mathius.

"Of course, the alcoholic would know," said Cloud. Mathius turned around, "At least I don't run in without thinking, Cloud."

Cloud looked at him, "What are you saying?"

"Your tribes actions are somewhat immature, remember?" asked Mathius, "You should analyze the situation first, that's what we Seaick people do."

"Um, yeah, I'm not converting to being an ocean warrior anytime soon," said Cloud, taking out her morpher, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

She placed the card in her morpher and activated it. Transforming, she then took out the next card, "Raikou Headder Card, Invoke!"

Placing it in the morpher, she went to activate it. However, nothing was happening.

"WHAT?" asked Cloud.

"You can morph, but because we get our weapons from the kingdom, you won't be able to summon them," said Mathius.

"Bullshit," said Cloud, "Then, fine!"

She took out her Heaven Blaster. Pulling the trigger, golden beams came out. However, ripples came out of the wall.

"WHAT?" asked Cloud, turning around shooting the other wall, "COME ON!"

Mathius rolled his eyes as she saw Cloud pulling the trigger. Beams came out repeatedly as he saw the ripple effect. However, his eyes gazed at something that was a crack in the wall.

"Cloud, stop!" yelled Mathius.

Cloud turned around, morphing out, "Why should I?"

"I think I found a way out of here," said Mathius, "Thanks for rampaging. When you were shooting, I noticed a crack in the orb that's invisible."

"Really?" asked Cloud, "Yeah, right?"

Mathius sighed as he took out the Water Gun card, a card that had a Squirtle on it shooting a blast of water, "Water Gun Card, Invoke!"

Activating it, a blast of water was hitting a part of the wall. Cloud watched as she saw a line of water hit a crack.

"Wow," said Cloud, turning around, "Look, I'm sorry for being a total idiot. I guess when you get stupidly drunk, I always thought you would lose brain cells because of it."

"Nah," said Mathius, "It's obvious you really don't know me as well as you think."

Cloud nodded, "Touché. Let's work together!"

Mathius nodded with a smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile…

As Troy went to put on a black t-shirt with blue jeans, he went downstairs to see that the rangers were just about to leave.

"Come on, Charrior's back," said Greg.

Troy sighed, "Just my luck."

As the four rangers rushed toward Fallarbor Town, Greg turned around as he saw Charrior blowing up a building to absorb into an orb. As people started running away from the city, Greg and the others headed straight toward Charrior. Charrior turned around as the rangers grabbed their cards and were running toward Charrior.

"Morph Card, Invoke!" yelled the rangers.

Activating their morphers, red, pink, black, and green auras surrounded them as they transformed into their ranger suits. Charrior laughed as he released a straight attack of fire at the rangers. The rangers yelled as there was an explosion in front and behind them. Landing on the ground, Greg got up as Charrior laughed.

"Like you guys can defeat me!" he said, "Dual Cross Power!"

As he took out both blades, he began to make a cross-cut design. The rangers stood there as he went to release the blade. Greg took out his Sky Sword and Rich took out his Sea Trident. Blocking the attack, Troy turned around as he then took out the Mud-Slap Card. It was a card with a Geodude throwing mud at random things, "Mud-Slap, Invoke!"

Charrior was hit with mud. Looking at Troy, he forced more power into the cut combination. The rangers were hit hard as they landed on the ground. Charrior laughed. He then noticed Aria with her Sky Blaster, "Wing Attack!"

As she went to cut into Charrior's body, Aria was caught and thrown to the ground. His tail, which had a blade at the end slashed Aria in the stomach.

"ARIA!" yelled Greg. As the rangers went to grab her, Charrior laughed as he then raised his blades together. Combining, he made a circle out of flames.

"Flame Slash!"

The slash line hit the rangers as explosions appeared. The four rangers transformed out of their morphers. Troy's wounds were somewhat reopened. Rich had a few bruises and a line of blood on his forehead. Greg had a line of blood down his face and Aria had a line on her stomach with blood.

"YES!" he said, "You four are weaker than ever."

Dropping the satchel, he was walking toward them, "Now to pay the price."

He went to raise his saber.

Meanwhile, inside the orb, the rangers were morphed and they were ready to break out.

"Shall we?" asked Mathius.

"Yes," said Cloud.

"Water Gun Card, Invoke!"

Activating the invocation, the blast was so powerful, that Cloud jumped on Mathius and went into the stream of water. Screaming, she broke out of the orb and headed straight for Charrior. Charrior turned around.

"Land Claw!"

"Sea Bowgun!"

A yellow slash hit Charrior and blue beams hit the creature. Greg looked up as Charrior was weakened a little bit. The rangers were shocked as they saw Mathius and Cloud.

"No way," said Charrior.

"That's right," said Mathius, "And if you don't mind."

He grabbed the satchel and dumped the orbs out, "I have some explosions to make… Ocean Blast!"

Pulling the trigger, a blue beam hit the orbs. An explosion occurred as buildings went back to their respective places. Charrior turned toward the two rangers.

"You two have ruined my plan! I will not stand for this," he said.

"Shall we?" asked Cloud.

"Yep," said Mathius, looking at his stomach. He noticed a little crack in the armor, "Oh look, we made a little dent in the armor. Guess we found the weak spot!"

"Bull shit," said Charrior.

"Ocean Blast!" he yelled, pulling the trigger. Charrior went to block his beams. As he blocked each move, he didn't expect someone to pull him underground. Charrior looked down as Cloud jumped up from the ground and grabbed him. Charrior looked up as she raised her Land Claw.

"Spark Slash!"

Slashing his head, Charrior screamed as he was electrocuted. Charrior slowly got up as he went to finish the fight. The other rangers walked over toward them.

"About time," said Greg.

"Well, I realized that Mathius is smart and I shouldn't have judged him," said Cloud.

"About time," said Mathius.

Cloud shook her head, "Shall we?"

The rangers nodded as they took out their cards. Morphing, the rangers then took out their weapons.

"Assemble, Divinity Blaster!"

Immediately, the Sky Sword connected to the front of the Sky Blaster. The Sea Bowgun connected to the front of the Sky Sword. The Land Axe and the Land Claw connected to either side of the Seaick Bowgun. Finally, the Sea Trident was split into two and connected on top of the Sea Bowgun. The rangers then took out their cards.

"The beautiful Skyick Power!" yelled Greg and Aria, placing their cards on their weapons. A pink and red card appeared with the symbol of the Skyick Tribe, which was the pair of golden wings.

"The raging Landick Power!" yelled Troy and Cloud, placing their cards on their weapons. A black and yellow card appeared with the symbol of the Landick Tribe, which was the pair of golden leaves.

"The mystical Seaick Power!" yelled Mathius and Rich, placing their cards on their weapons. A blue and green card appeared with the symbol of the Seaick Tribe, which was a pair of golden fins.

"Punish!"

**_Divine Punishment!_**

As the golden blast of energy came out, Charrior was hit. However, he didn't take the full damage. He took the energy from it and shot it at the rangers. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground from the explosions.

"Great, that didn't work," said Greg.

"True, but we have one more thing we can do," said Mathius, "Right, Cloud?"

"You bet!" said Cloud, "Brother time!"

"Ocean Brothers!"

"Land Brothers!"

"Sky Brothers!"

Stretching their hands, the cards materialized in their hands and placed them in the morpher, "INVOKE!"

Immediately, the nine headders materialized. The six rangers took six of them and placed them on their blasters.

"Ho-Oh Headder, set!" said Greg.

"Aerodactyl Headder, set!" said Aria.

"Torterra Headder, set!" said Troy.

"Rampardos Headder, set!" said Cloud.

"Vaporeon Headder, set!" said Mathius.

"Huntail Headder, set!" said Rich.

Meanwhile, the Mantine, Archeops, and Bastiodon Headders released beams around Charrior. Charrior was damaged due to the speed of the headders. He was so dizzy that he turned to see the six rangers.

"Sky, Land, Sea Blast!" yelled the rangers.

The six beams of red, pink, black, blue, yellow, and green emerged as Charrior exploded into pieces.

"Awesomeness," said Greg, sighing in response.

Suddenly, a blue lightning bolt came down. The rangers turned around as they saw Charrior grow ten times bigger.

"Genesis!" said Cloud.

Suddenly, Genesis materialized on to the battlefield, "I guess it's time?"

"Yep," said Mathius.

"Heaven Force Zord Card, Invoke!" yelled the rangers.

Genesis closed its eyes as a purple aura surrounded the awesome robot. It then began to grow the size of a zord. Next, a card was withdrawn from its stomach.

"Scizor Zord Card, Invoke!" yelled Genesis.

**_Summon, Heaven Force Zords!_**

**_Summon, Scizor Zord!_**

"Divine Fusion!"

**_Combine, Heaven Force Megazord_**

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were six cockpits. Six beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

**_Combine, Genesis Battlezord!_**

Genesis stood up straight as the Scizor Zord split into armor parts. His robotic arms had Scizor Claws, feet, with the back part being wings. His front was a shield and Genesis's head was combined with the Scizor. It's other claw also appeared.

"Genesis Battlezord, Battle Ready!"

"Remember," said Cloud, gripping the joystick, "Don't let our guard down."

"I concur," said Mathius.

"Wow, like you guys can get even close to me," said Charrior.

Genesis laughed, "There's always a first time."

Charrior released a massive wave of flames. Explosions appeared as the Genesis Battlezord marched toward Charrior. A purple beam shot Charrior in the stomach. However, he managed to smack his tail across Charrior's body. Charrior turned around, laughing as he then slashed the Heaven Force Megazord.

"Wait a minute… if one attack doesn't work… three could work!" said Cloud, turning to Greg, "Summon them."

"Who?" asked Greg.

"The Dodrio Zord?" asked Mathius, looking at Greg. Greg nodded, "I see what you mean. Dodrio Brother Card, Invoke!"

Immediately, a green aura emerged as the Dodrio Zord appeared. They released a tri-attack. Charrior turned around as he was hit hard by the attack. Charrior then turned around as he was cut across by the Genesis Battlezord.

"Alright, Heaven Force Armament," said Cloud.

The Dodrio Brother necks were straight out and the legs were 90 degrees so that way the whole body was lying like a knife-saber. It attached to the Togekiss Zord on the Heaven Force Megazord.

"Heaven Force Megazord: Combat Mode, Battle Ready!"

Suddenly, a green aura charged from the Togekiss to the tip of the three heads.

"Genesis, let's finish them!"

Genesis nodded, "Right, Victory Charge!"

_**Victory Charge!**_

Inserting and closing the morpher, a purple aura surrounded the Genesis Battlezord. A silver blade came out of the claw. As he jumped up, two purple cards appeared and caught Charrior in a field of paralysis.

"Genesis Strike!"

It was a two-turn strike. First, he cut across Charrior. He then bent down as a cannon protruded out of his body. A white beam of energy came out, causing Buzzdroid to disintegrate. The Genesis Battlezord stood down and disappeared. A purple aura came down as Genesis got on the ground with the cards in its hands.

"Combat Strike!"

The Heaven Force Megazord raised the blade with the Dodrio on it. Immediately, three attacks slaughtered Charrior. Charrior spun out and exploded into pieces.

"Alright, rangers," said Greg, looking at them, "That's the last of the Warstar Monsters."

"WE DID IT!" said Cloud.

Mathius nodded as he shook her hand, "Want to grab food later?"

Cloud laughed, "I thought you'd never ask. I'm starved."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Admiral Predator was in shock. Every single one of his monsters was destroyed. Every single plan was ruined. Commander Worf was destroyed. And everything that the Warstar Empire was when it came to conquering territories were coming to an end…

"Admiral," said Thundrun.

He looked at Thundrun. He then turned to the sky, "The Heavenly Angels once again destroyed another creature… and our last creature."

Thundrun looked at him, "We can get reinforcements, sir."

"No, not necessary," said Predator, "I will take them down by force."

Thundrun nodded. Predator raised his staff. Electric bolts came out of it as he raised his hands, "BY THE POWER OF WARSTAR, I WILL DESTROY THE HEAVEN FORCE FOR GOOD!"

Thundrun smirked. He turned around as Predator went on a rant. He turned around as he looked at him and then at space.

"Everything is definitely going to plan… or at least my plan," said Thundrun, smiling.

_**To be continued in Chapter 15…**_

* * *

**Next time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Predator: Time to put my plan into action.**

**Genesis: This is bad! Look! **

**Mathius: He plans on bringing his ship down to destroy us?**

**Predator: Time to suck up all the oxygen!**

**Greg: Let's put an end to Warstar once and for all!  
**

**Chapter 15: The End of Warstar!  
**

**Rangers: Protecting the Earth, is a ranger's duty**

* * *

A/N: Yup, the Warstar will finally have their last battle. And you guys are probably either screaming on the edge of your seats, or just sitting there. Anyway, between Chapters 15-17, there will be a gradual shift. So, just be warned.

Anyway, the quiz answers for #1 are:

Danny Dragonfly: Tommy Oliver, Hoshino Gorou

Jack Farrell: Adam Park, Yotsukaichi Shouhei

Derik Dragonfly: Rocky DeSantos, Mita Yuuji

Amiizuka Chii: Tanya Sloan, Nijou Juri

Jenna Whitestone: Kat Hillard, Momaru Momo

Mika Alden: No counterpart

Eddie Barinholtz: Jason Lee Scott, Riki

I took either Power Rangers or Super Sentai. So, NashWalker is on the board for the first point. Now, because I'm nice, if you only gave me the names of the rangers from Overtech Overdrive, I decided to give you half credit, which I will give to ReD rIdInG rAvEn. However, there are nine quizzes left. Anybody can catch up.

So, let's go to number 2!

**QUIZ #2:**

**Name the fire starters of the Pokémon games… YES, X and Y will also count since the US names have been revealed!**

I think that's quite easy. Wouldn't you agree?

Alright, see you next chapter!


	15. Warstar's End

A/N: So, here's Chapter 15 and the 400th Episode!

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_The rangers celebrate the 400__th__ episode and Mathius wanted to celebrate. However, Cloud wanted to hold celebration till Warstar was defeated. Another creature, Charrior appeared who planned to take over Worf's duties. He captured Mathius and Cloud. Cooperating, they broke out and defeated the creature once and before. Now, with Predator by himself and Thundrun, will the rangers finally defeat the Warstar Empire? Find out next!_

* * *

Thundrun was walking toward the balcony of the vessel, where Admiral Predator stood. He was sitting there, watching the planet with anger. Thundrun gulped, walking toward him.

"Sir, is there something I could do," said Thundrun.

"Yes," said Predator, "Work with me. The Poké Rangers Heaven Force has obliterated my whole army who claim to sell their souls to Warstar. Help me finish the six of them off!"

Thundrun looked at him. He snickered. He knew that this was going to happen. But, all remains a secret for Predator. For Admiral Predator doesn't know the true nature of Thundrun's power. Thundrun nodded as he shook hands with him, "I accept it!"

"Good," said Predator, smiling, "Let the battle begin!"

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears: the Warstar Villains walk toward the camera: Thundrun and Admiral Predator)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**15: Warstar's End**

_**(Episode 400 of Poké Rangers Hoenn/Mighty Morphin' series)**_

"Ah," said Aria, stretching her left arm out. She just came home from college, exhausted. Smacking her books on the table, she flipped on the couch and looked at the others, "Music Theory… got to stay away from that."

"What did you learn?" asked Beck.

"Well, I'm on Chapter 4, chords… there are only four types thank the Lord," said Aria, "Major, minor, augmented, diminished…"

"Secondary Dominants, Secondary Leading Tones, Borrowed Chords, Neapolitan 6ths, Augmented 6ths, Chromatic Mediants, Seventh Chords, 9ths, 11ths, and 13ths," said Beck, looking at her. Aria wanted to tape Beck's mouth shut, "Just saying, Aria."

Aria sighed as she looked at him, "And you taught yourself music theory?"

Beck nodded, "Didn't have the money to pay for it at the time."

"Ah," said Aria, looking at Beck, "Where's Bud?"

"Bud is at my sister in-law's house in Johto right now," said Beck, looking at her, "He wanted to go there for a little bit."

"Ah," said Aria, "That explains why he disappeared."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Thundrun," said Predator, "Lay in a course to Earth's atmosphere. Prepare to suck up the oxygen."

Thundrun nodded as he pressed a few buttons on the console, "We are activated, sir. We are heading into the atmosphere now with an oxygen vacuum ready."

"Good," said Predator, "Activate the communication system."

Outside, people were walking around. There was a Pokémon Battle going on. As the battle commenced, a trainer had his Ivysaur out and the other trainer had a Gastly. As the battle commenced, Ivysaur stopped. As he was hit by Gastly's Night Shade, he fainted a little bit.

"I win!" yelled the trainer with the Gastly. The other trainer looked at Ivysaur. Ivysaur pointed its head to the flowers. The trainer watched as the flowers turned brown along with the grass. The trainer started coughing. The other trainer with the Gastly looked at him, "Yo, are you okay?"

"Can you feel the air getting thin?"

He nodded, coughing a little bit, "Now that you mention it."

Suddenly, red bolts emerged from the sky. The trainers turned around with the rest of the population as Admiral Predator's face appeared in a black screen that appeared in the sky.

"Hello, Earthlings. My name is Admiral Predator, leader of the Warstar. In just about 24 hours, this planet will run out of air and I will rule this world. Just you wait. Feel free to cry and moan."

The trainers started gagging as they landed on the ground, feeling unconscious with their Pokémon also feeling that way.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Did you hear that?" asked Aria, turning to the other rangers. Greg walked down the stairs as he looked at the pink ranger, "You mean the sound of Admiral Predator's voice saying that the world will end in 24 hours? Yeah."

Rich sighed as he looked at the others. Cloud turned around as she closed her notebook, "So much for homework."

Genesis nodded as he activated his screens, "Finding his location."

"Hurry, Genesis," said Greg, "We got to stop Admiral Predator once and for all."

Genesis sighed, "You need to give me time Greg. Computer information takes a long time to process through… relax."

Troy sighed. He looked at the sky and he felt a little suffocated, "Damn, the air has gotten thinner."

Mathius looked at Troy, "You're telling me."

Genesis nodded as he pressed the red button, "Predator found. He's in Rustboro City."

Greg nodded, "Let's get going!"

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Admiral Predator waved his staff as he was taking the life of people through his staff. The oxygen was getting were thin and for Admiral Predator, it was just something he wanted. He wanted pain and he wanted it no matter what it took to do it. However, he was interrupted. Turning around, he laughed as he heard the sound of motorcycles. The rangers were coming down through with the Headder Cycles. Hopping off, Greg jumped down.

"Ready to die?" asked Greg.

Predator laughed, "Rangers. It's so nice of you to come down. Rude, are we?"

Mathius looked at him, "Rude? Uh, I don't think so."

He took out his morpher and inserted the card, "Water Gun Card, Invoke!"

Activating the card, a rush of water came out of his morpher. Admiral Predator turned around and caught wind of the attack. It turned into a ball as he looked at him, "Attacking from behind? Allow me to show you!"

Throwing the attack back at them, an explosion occurred. Aria and Greg jumped through the flames. Joining hands, the rangers withdrew their weapons.

"Sky Combination! Wing Attack! Flame Slash!"

As they went to cut, Admiral Predator pushed them away. Cloud and Troy jumped up and started slicing him back and forth with their weapons. Admiral Predator grabbed them by the neck and threw them on the floor. Rich stepped forward with the Heaven Blaster, "Jellicent Headder, set! Jellicent Bullet!"

A green beam appeared with the Jellicent Head coming out of it. Hitting him, Admiral Predator didn't feel a thing. The other rangers turned around as he looked at the rangers, "Allow me to show you what power really is!"

He absorbed power from the sky as a vision of eight planets appeared, "PLANET BOMBER!"

Throwing it out toward them, the planets swooped around the rangers and then flew down together, making an explosion. The rangers screamed as they flew backwards. The rangers hit a concrete building and landed on the ground.

"Oh my," said Mathius, taking a breather, "He's very strong."

"Yeah," said Troy, getting up, "He's going to be a lot more difficult than Worf, that's for sure."

Laughing, Admiral Predator turned around as he looked at the rangers, "You guys, once again are too weak to defeat me."

Greg stood up, struggling as the other rangers stood on either side. Greg pulled out his morpher and took out his cards.

"We can't give up!" said Greg.

"Flamethrower!"

"Razor Wind!"

"Leech Seed!"

"Earthquake!"

"Water Gun!"

"Bubblebeam!"

"INVOKE!"

Placing the cards in the morphers, a massive blast of attacks appeared. Admiral Predator absorbed all of the energy from the invocations. A red energy orb appeared and it enlarged. Looking at the rangers, he threw the orb at them. As the orb hit the rangers, they were electrocuted severely. Screaming to the point of no return, Greg and the other rangers transformed out of their suits. Greg started coughing up some blood as he went to get up.

"I will spare your lives," he said, "For the Earth is going to hell and you will watch it."

The rangers watched as Predator disappeared. Greg rolled his eyes as he landed on the ground.

"Wonderful," muttered Mathius, "Now, what are we going to do?"

Greg sighed as he closed his eyes, laying in the dirt along with the others. Admiral Predator laughed as he marched away. Greg started to lose consciousness. He felt numb a little bit. Every ounce of energy was seeping through him like a glass of water being sucked out of a straw. He felt like he was running on empty.

"Great… I feel… dead," said Greg, rolling his eyes and closing them.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

Greg looked around. He was in a white background. He turned around as he looked to see that his friends were no longer here. He coughed a little bit as he was looking around.

"Am I dead? What the hell?"

Greg was walking around in the white light for a little bit. However, the light was fading as he saw a mountainous terrain with a black sky over it. Red lightning bolts were coming down from the sky. Greg stood there in horror.

"What did I do to deserve this?" asked Greg.

"_Greg, you are not dead."_

"Then, who is this? Where is this? Where am I?" asked Greg.

Suddenly, Greg turned around. He saw a green aura above him as a dragon figure appeared. He floated down toward him. His face was just about five feet away from the creature. Instantly, he saw it. The yellow stripes, the yellow eyes, the green arms, he knew.

"Rayquaza," said Greg.

Meanwhile…

Greg was knocked unconscious on the couch with the other rangers who were sitting next to Beck. Beck was breathing heavily as he turned to the other rangers.

"What happened to Beck?" asked Beck.

"He must have gotten knocked out in the blast," said Mathius, breathing, "We have to get him up so we can finish this fight once and for all!"

Troy sighed, "If we can only stop Predator… or at least temporarily until we can find a weak spot."

"If there's a weak spot to be had!" said Rich, "Mathius, we need to start doing an analysis. Genesis?"

Genesis nodded, "Agreed."

Aria turned around as she looked at Greg, "I hope you wake up soon, Greg. We have work to do."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Greg was standing on top of a mountain. He stood there as he saw six golden staffs with red flames on them. On the bottom were six red helmets: one was Torchic shaped, one was Moltres with a star shaped visor, the other one was the front of a car mixed with Blaziken, the other helmet was shaped like a Magmar with a black computer screen on top, one was a Kricketune helmet and the other helmet was shaped like a Torkoal's head with the Japanese symbol for fire.

"These are past red rangers. What are you trying to tell me?" asked Greg.

"Greg, it seems that you are not super confident that you would be able to defeat Warstar," said Rayquaza.

"They need to be defeated though!" shouted Greg.

"True," said Rayquqaza, "But, I can tell based on your performance, that you haven't grown enough power and might to challenge him. I give you applaud for defeating the empire at such a fast pace. But, without the proper confidence, you won't be able to defeat them. I know you trust your team. But, do you have the confidence to this?"

Greg sighed as he looked around, "Look, I know I didn't want to be a ranger in the first place… But, I think the pressure is too much for me and I'm scared that this is like it."

"Greg... every ranger has that first issue. Your team is worried too. If you can get over this, you can deal with the rest, but you got to trust yourself," said Greg.

Greg nodded, "Will there be a golden staff for me when this is over?"

Rayquaza nodded, "Yes. There definitely will be."

Greg smiled, as he went to stretch his hand. Rayquaza swopped down and stretched his hand. Shaking hands, his eyes began to glow bright yellow and the background began to disappear….

* * *

"WHOA!" said Greg, landing on the floor.

"Greg!" said Aria, reaching down to pick him up. As Greg carefully got up, he looked at the others, "That was interesting."

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud.

"Rayquaza threw me into his dimension," said Greg.

Beck looked up at him, "Wait a minute: the strong and mighty mentor who got killed by Mariah's goons in 2007 and was the one who brought the original rangers together?"

Greg nodded. He stood up and turned around toward the others, "I apologize for being… well, not comfortable. Being a team leader is not as easy as it looks. I am sorry that I couldn't do it. I was so scared about death that I was afraid that I would be the first to die before anybody else and…"

Rich looked at him, "Honestly? You aren't the only one. I think we all realized when we took this responsibility that giving up our lives to save the planet was a risk we all had to take."

The other rangers nodded.

"We trust you," said Aria, nodding her head with the others behind her. As the rangers nodded, Greg shook his head vertically. Smiling, he turned toward Genesis.

"Where's Admiral Predator?"

Genesis smiled as he looked at him, "Admiral Predator is in Slateport City now."

"Rangers, let's go!" said Greg.

"Right!" said the rangers.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Admiral Predator laughed as buildings were getting destroyed by his powerful staff. People were injured. The air was so thin some people weren't able to run as fast. He laughed as more explosions occurred. Turning around, he saw explosions from behind.

"This planet is mine!"

"Really?" yelled a familiar voice.

Admiral Predator turned around. The rangers were standing together as they were looking at Admiral Predator. Admiral Predator looked at them as he turned to the rangers, "Rangers, you are just in time. My plan is finally coming into place."

"Into place?" asked Greg, "Admiral Predator, it's time to stop you right here and now."

"You have destroyed too many planets," said Mathius, "You will pay for the loss of civilians around the galaxy."

"And the loss of anybody you killed on this planet," said Cloud, "You won't win!"

"Rangers, let's go!" yelled Greg.

The rangers took out their cards.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!  
**_

The rangers transformed into their uniforms. Admiral Predator laughed as he looked at them.

"The Skyick Power of Fire, Red Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Skyick Power of Sound, Pink Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Stone, Black Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Sprout, Yellow Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves, Blue Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Life, Green Heaven Force Ranger!"

"Protecting Earth is officially a Ranger's duty!" yelled Greg, "Poké Rangers…"

"Heaven Force!"

Admiral Predator laughed, "The Poké Rangers Heaven Force? Please, nothing can stop me. Try me."

Greg turned to the others, "Let's do it! Predator! You will fall!"

Predator laughed as the rangers were chasing towards him. Greg struck a punch in Predator's face. Predator blocked it with his hand while the other rangers went to kick him from all sides. He took his staff and slashed all of them. Mathius, Greg, and Aria flew to one side as they had their Headders in their hand, placing them on their Heaven Blasters, landing on the ground, they released their special attacks. As the headders were released, he blocked them. He then released an electric bolt of energy. The rangers landed on the ground. Getting up, the other three rangers met up with him.

"I have had enough of you," he said.

A green aura surrounded his staff. With one cut, the rangers were hit hard by the attack. Sparks flew from their bodies as they landed on the ground. Getting up, Greg and the others took out their Weapons Card. Activating them, Greg jumped up with his Sky Sword. Predator blocked it with his staff and slashed him. Turning around, Admiral Predator slashed Rich, Cloud, and Troy after seeing their weapons in the air. He was then hit by Mathius and Aria with their weapons. He released a golden beam, which hit the rangers in the stomach. Admiral Predator laughed as an aura surrounded him once again.

"PLANET BOMBER!"

Releasing the eight planet like bombs, the Heaven Force Rangers were hit hard as they landed on the ground in agony. The smoke was still rising from the attack as Admiral Predator looked at them.

"Impudent. Do you think you have the balls to take me on?" asked Admiral Predator.

Greg laughed, "It's not all about power."

He carefully got up as he carried his Sky Sword, "If you care about something very much, you will do whatever you can protect it. For us, it's saving the world from the likes of you."

Greg charged forward with his Sky Sword. Swinging across, it was blocked by Predator. Greg ducked as he went to slice the creature again. However, Predator slashed him across the back. Greg yelled as he landed on the ground. Looking up, Admiral Predator went to stab him in the stomach. However, he was shot in the stomach by Aria and Mathius. From behind, Troy and Cloud jumped up and slashed him in the back with Rich stabbing him with his Trident.

"What the hell?" asked Admiral Predator.

"It seems he needs to be finished pronto," said Aria.

"Yep," said Greg.

"Assemble, Divinity Blaster!"

Immediately, the Sky Sword connected to the front of the Sky Blaster. The Sea Bowgun connected to the front of the Sky Sword. The Land Axe and the Land Claw connected to either side of the Seaick Bowgun. Finally, the Sea Trident was split into two and connected on top of the Sea Bowgun. The rangers then took out their cards.

"The beautiful Skyick Power!" yelled Greg and Aria, placing their cards on their weapons. A pink and red card appeared with the symbol of the Skyick Tribe, which was the pair of golden wings.

"The raging Landick Power!" yelled Troy and Cloud, placing their cards on their weapons. A black and yellow card appeared with the symbol of the Landick Tribe, which was the pair of golden leaves.

"The mystical Seaick Power!" yelled Mathius and Rich, placing their cards on their weapons. A blue and green card appeared with the symbol of the Seaick Tribe, which was a pair of golden fins.

"Punish!"

**_Divine Punishment!_**

Immediately, a golden energy was released from the weapon. The three symbols combined into one. Predator absorbed the energy. No damage was taken. However, he released a red sonic wave, which caused the rangers to fly back a little bit. Explosions appeared as they landed within the flames.

"Stupid rangers!" said Predator.

As he walked away, he turned around, seeing a splash of water hit him in the face. Angry, he noticed Mathius and Aria coming up from the flames.

"Combination Set 1!"

Shooting their weapons at the exact same time, the shots from the Sky Blaster and Sea Bowgun combined into a massive bullet, which pierced through Admiral Predator's body. Next, Cloud and Troy jumped up from the ground with their Land Axe and Land Claw.

"Combination Set 2!"

They cut across Predator's body in a cross like formation. Falling back, he then noticed a green like rocket coming toward him with a red like beam heading toward him. He noticed that it was the two rangers flying toward him. Rich struck with his Trident, "Combination…"

"Set 3!" yelled Greg, slicing Admiral Predator. Admiral Predator groaned as he felt sparks fly from his body. The rangers turned around as he was walking around with anger.

"Did you think that was my only plan?" asked Admiral Predator.

Greg looked at him puzzled. The boss of the Warstar looked up into the sky. The rangers turned around as they saw a blue spaceship pierce through the atmosphere.

"Thundrun!" yelled Predator.

A blue bolt came out of the ship as Predator was hit with it. Immediately, he tend to grow ten times bigger and he was angry enough to the point of where he destroyed ten buildings at once. The rangers looked at each other as the ship and Predator began to destroy some of Slateport City.

"We got to go!" said Greg.

"Guys!"

Greg turned around as Genesis appeared.

"About time!" said Greg, "Let's do it! We need Heaven Force Zord Power, Now!"

"Charizard Heaven Force Zord!"

"Togekiss Heaven Force Zord!"

"Seviper Heaven Force Zord!"

"Raikou Heaven Force Zord!"

"Sharpedo Heaven Force Zord!"

"Jellicent Heaven Force Zord!"

"Scizor Heaven Force Zord!"

"INVOKE!"

Activating their cards, the zords materialized on the field. Genesis grew larger and the other rangers materialized into their cockpits.

"Divine Fusion!"

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were six cockpits. Six beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

_**Combine, Genesis Battlezord!**_

Genesis stood up straight as the Scizor Zord split into armor parts. His robotic arms had Scizor Claws, feet, with the back part being wings. His front was a shield and Genesis's head was combined with the Scizor. It's other claw also appeared.

"Genesis Battlezord, Battle Ready!"

"Alright," said Greg, turning to Genesis, "Use the Dodrio Brother to stop the ship. We got the rest!"

"Right," said Genesis, activating the morpher, "Dodrio Brother Card, Invoke!"

The Dodrio Zord materialized from the ground.

"Heaven Force Armament!" yelled Genesis.

The Dodrio Zord jumped up as it connected behind the Genesis Battlezord's head. The three heads spun around, like helicopter blades.

"Genesis Battlezord: Combat Mode!"

Flying toward the ship, the rangers headed toward Admiral Predator. Admiral Predator pushed the Heaven Force Megazord back. He then slashed it with his staff repeatedly. As the Heaven Force Megazord went to strike, Admiral Predator charged its staff and slashed the robot. The rangers yelled as they landed on the concrete. Hitting the consoles, the rangers were struggling to get up.

"We're not done yet!"

Meanwhile, Genesis flew over the spaceship that was crashing down.

"Target locked, fire!"

A purple beam was charging as he released a beam that was cutting into the shields. Thundrun, who was in the ship was shaking as he noticed that the forward shields were being damaged.

"Ship has got minimal damage to the shields. I can't do anymore damage," said Genesis.

"Gotta try, Genesis," said Greg.

"HEADDER ATTACK!"

Immediately, the Pokémon Headders flew out of the Heaven Force Megazord. Flying through, Admiral Predator released its wings. A massive Signal Beam came out as the Headders disappeared.

"Shit, the Heaven Force Headders!" said Greg.

Suddenly, Genesis flew down with the Scizor Zord and the Dodrio Brother Zord. The four zords landed on the ground together. Admiral Predator and the ship released tons of beams. Explosions appeared. The rangers yelled as flames were exploding from their consoles.

"Give up!" yelled Admiral Predator, "This is your last chance."

Greg looked up as his helmet was cracked. Taking the helmet off, he turned to the others, seeing that they were also helmetless.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you win this match?" asked Greg.

"We have waited since September to finally defeat you," said Cloud, "I'm not going to let you go now."

"Exactly," said Troy.

"Agreed," said Aria.

"We won't give up," said Rich.

"Stop us, assholes," said Mathius.

"WE DON'T PLAN ON GIVING UP!"

Suddenly, a golden beam came down from the heavens. Admiral Predator turned around as he saw the Heaven Force Headders appear, as well as the Ocean Brothers, Sky Brothers, and Land Brothers. They all attacked Admiral Predator. The Dodrio Brother jumped up and shot a Tri-Attack at the creature while the Scizor Zord slashed him repeatedly on many an occasion.

"Alright!" said Genesis, "Rangers, I think we should use the ultimate weapon this time."

Greg nodded, "Well, form up!"

Genesis nodded as the Scizor Zord transformed with him into the Genesis Battlezord. A silver aura surrounded them as the Scizor Zord split into where it was on Genesis.

"Divine Fusion!"

**_Combine, Super Heaven Force Megazord!_**

The Genesis Battlezord split into pieces. The arms and leg pieces serves as armor. One arm had a laser pistol and the other arm had an energy saber. They connected to the Heaven Force Megazord. Next, the Dodrio Brother connected on the same side as the energy saber side, making it a double saber. The wings came down as the heads moved up. The Charizard headder moved to the right as the other headders connected across the wing: Sharpedo, Raikou, Jellicent, Charizard, Seviper, and Togekiss. Replacing the headders on the arms, there was the Huntail and Vaporeon headders that went underneath the energy saber and blaster. On the feet were the Rampardos and Bastiodon headders. The knee caps were Archeops and Mantine. The back part of the Genesis Battlezord connected to the head of the Megazord with places for the Scizor, Ho-Oh, Aerodactyl, and Torterra zords. There was even a purple helmet that covered the head of the Megazord.

"Super Heaven Force Megazord, battle ready!"

"Victory Charge!" yelled the rangers and Genesis.

**_Victory Charge!_**

Immediately, the eight cards displaying the Megazords, Brothers, and Battlezords appeared. The cards hit Admiral Predator. He flew toward the ship as the ship was also stopped in its track.

"Damn Heaven Rangers!" yelled Thundrun, "I've lost helm control!"

"We, warriors of heaven," yelled the rangers, "Bestow divine punishment on wicked souls!"

Suddenly, the auras surrounded them as the Super Heaven Force Megazord began to charge. The aura channeled into the consoles with a golden aura surrounding the Megazord.

"Super Heaven Strike!"

Immediately, all of the headders energy channeled through the saber and pistol of the Super Heaven Force Megazord. Combining, a golden beam came out of the Super Heaven Force Megazord. Admiral Predator was pushed into the ship. The power was so fierce, that the shields were broken and Admiral Predator was pushed into the hull with the beam. The beam shot through the ship. Thundrun turned around as he saw the walls coming down around him.

"Damn, the Rangers defeated the Warstar," said Thundrun, "So much for destroying the world."

The ship lost course as it flew toward the ocean and a small island. A massive explosion with a Level 1 shockwave appeared. A purple wave came out as a few houses and shipyards were obliterated. The Super Heaven Force Megazord stood there with the sun setting to the west.

"WE DID IT!" yelled Greg.

"Yes, the Warstar's no more!" shouted Rich.

"Yay! We can finally go home!" said Troy.

Greg nodded, "Oh yeah!"

"YAY!" said Cloud, "We are the best rangers ever!"

"Agreed," said Aria.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

The rangers rushed into Beck's mansion. Beck smiled as he was inside, looking at the rangers. Beck stood up and shook his hand, "Congratulations! I saw the whole thing. You kind of scared me."

Greg sighed, "Well, at least the world is saved for now."

"True," said Beck, looking at the sky, "But, are you going to go home?"

Aria sighed, "Well, I do want to finish the semester out."

Cloud sighed, "I do… but it depends on how long until they fix the link."

Troy nodded along with the others. Rich smiled, "At least justice is served to the other planets that were destroyed by Warstar."

"Yep," said Mathius, looking at them, "I guess we can have shots now?"

Cloud nodded, "Yes, we can."

Mathius smiled, "Sweet!"

The rangers nodded as they all left to go get party supplies. However, as Greg was walking with them. He looked at the sky and then at his right wrist.

"Something's not right," he muttered, "I can feel it. Maybe I should stay if they do decide to go home."

Walking away, he closed the door and followed the rangers outside.

* * *

Outside in the middle of the woods…

There were a few footprints along the forest as a shadow figure appeared. He laughed a little bit as he took his sword and cut down a few trees. Immediately, tons of forest Pokémon started flying away as he put his sword down.

"Oh, Red Ranger," he said, "Did you really think I can be defeated? You may have destroyed the Warstar Empire… but I plan on making your life a living hell for what you did."

* * *

**Next time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Greg: So, I thought we would go into the next series of rangers.**

**Beck: You should probably go to the Sky Pillar and the ceremony.**

**Greg: Later.**

**Aria: Greg… I don't think so.**

**Greg: Why?**

**Aria: There's something evil still lurking here.**

**Mathius: Yo, Cloud and Troy got attacked…**

**Greg: What?**

**?: Time for revenge, Red Ranger!**

**Greg: Worf, you're alive?**

**?: Oh my, we're free! Time to pick up where they left off!**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 16: Death Wish**

**Greg: Protecting the Earth is officially a ranger's duty. **

* * *

A/N: So, the Warstar is officially defeated. And as you can see, someone wants revenge on Greg, so you probably know who. And I'll pick it up next time.

Questions for the next quiz is still open until someone answers them. Alright, I'll talk to you soon.


	16. Death Wish

A/N: So, here's Chapter 16! Yep, the last chapter of Segment 1 and about time, too!

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_Commander Worf destroys the link between the Rayquazian Kingdom and Earth, leaving the rangers with no way of coming back. Therefore, the rangers decide to stay and fight the Warstar here. Unlocking new powers, the rangers were able to wipe out all of the Warstar minions and Commander Worf. Meanwhile, Predator and Thundrun decide to take the advantage to defeat them. Admiral Predator was defeated by the Super Heaven Force Megazord as well as Thundrun who drove the ship into the atmosphere. Now, that the Warstar Empire is defeated, what will happen to the Heaven Force Rangers? Well, find out next. _

* * *

"Ah," said Aria, looking at the other rangers. She closed her music theory material and turned to the others, "It feels so weird to not have a Warstar attack. At least building damage in Slateport is getting repaired."

"That's a plus," said Troy, cleaning the counter.

The rangers were still waiting to get a message from Princess Fiona to come back to the Rayquazian Kingdom. After three days since Warstar's defeat, they think they could possibly get something by then. Greg sighed as he walked down the stairs.

"Ah, good morning all!" said Greg, getting his books together.

"Where are you going?" asked Aria.

"I have class," said Greg.

Aria looked at him, "Greg, class is cancelled due to the structural damage of Slateport University."

"Really?" asked Greg, "Then, why didn't I get a call?"

"It's called email," said Aria, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," said Greg. As he went to drop his stuff on the chair, he turned to the other rangers, "You know, for once I feel somewhat better that we defeated the Warstar."

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

**_Poké Rangers: Heaven Force_**

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Born and raised in heaven_**

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

**_Saving the world from the rising hell_**

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

**_This is our fate_**

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

**_We are angels that dream_**

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Dream for peace and not war_**

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

**_We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell_**

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

**_We'll become one and fight for world peace._**

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

**_It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!_**

_(Explosion appears Warstar Villains: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Worf appear)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_Until we can not fight no more_**

**_(Scene from Chapter 15: The Super Heaven Force Megazord destroys the Warstar Empire)_**

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will protect our future_**

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

**_Because the future lives within you_**

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will fight for tomorrow_**

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_A miracle will happen!_**

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

**_Let the power of divine punishment take action!_**

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

**_Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!_**

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

**_Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!_**

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**16: Death Wish**

* * *

As the rangers were sitting and relaxing on a beautiful, spring day in Beck's home, Beck was upstairs at his office reading about new percussion material that he was going to purchase. After circling them with a red pen, he closed the book and headed downstairs to where the rangers were. They were just sitting, relaxing as well. Suddenly, Genesis woke up, walking toward them.

"Princess Fiona is sending a message!" said Genesis.

The rangers turned around as Fiona appeared on the screen with a smile on her face.

"Hey, rangers!" said Fiona, "Hi, honey!"

Beck waved a little bit with a smile. Fiona sighed as she turned to them, "So, Predator's defeated?"

"Yes," said Greg, "We defeated him. The Warstar Empire is no more."

"Well, congratulations. I'm very happy for you," said Fiona, "To think that the Warstar Empire would be finished so quickly, that makes me even happier. However, there's still ground to cover."

"What do you mean?" asked Aria.

"Well, maybe it's best you stay here a little bit," said Fiona, "We just started fixing the link after I had to get people to start doing it. So, stay here and see what you guys can do till then and if another empire strikes, your active on duty. Do what you can."

The rangers nodded immediately. Fiona smiled as she turned to them, "Okay, I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later."

As the messages went off, the rangers looked at each other. Aria smiled as she walked up toward the other rangers, "Well, I'm going to go to the park, have some ice cream, and look at my recital music since there isn't class today. See ya!"

"Bye, Aria!" said the rangers as she walked out the door. Cloud, Rich, and Troy looked at each other. Troy smiled, "Let's go take a run."

"That's fine with me," said Rich.

"I agree," said Cloud, smiling.

The three rangers took off to do their jog. Meanwhile, Mathius decided to already hit the bar down the street from Beck's house, which left Greg to sit by himself.

"Ah," said Greg, looking at the ceiling, "I just have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

A few hours later…

"All of these German vowels are going to kill me," said Aria, finishing her ice cream.

She was reading through the music like it was a piece of fiction. She hardly had the time to practice due to the Warstar. But, now that everything's back to normal, she can finally go study these pieces without her voice professor ripping her head off. As she turned another page into the music, she heard rustling in the bushes. She didn't care about anything that was going on behind her, so she kept reading. As she flipped another page, there was another rustle in the bushes. She turned around and got up.

"Who's there?" asked Aria.

Another rustle in the bushes occurred. Aria had a bad feeling about this. She headed back into the woods. Running as fast as she could, she tried to get away from who was there. Suddenly, something stopped in front of her. Aria stopped. Her jaw dropped to the floor as she threw her music to the side.

"YOU!" said Aria.

"It's nice to be alive again,"

Aria went to grab her morpher, but a red line came from the shadow figure and hit Aria. Aria screamed as she landed on the ground with explosions surrounding her. The shadow figure left and she was on the ground.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"Hey," said Mathius, looking at Greg as he was putting on his shoes, "Where are you going?"

Greg turned around, "I'm going to the park. Aria's an hour late. I hope she didn't lose track of the time."

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Mathius.

Greg shrugged, "I don't see why not?"

Beck sighed as he looked at the others, "I'm going too."

Greg looked at Beck. He then turned to Mathius. He shrugged a little bit and sighed, "I guess we can go."

It didn't take long for them to leave. They marched through the woods, seeing nothing but leaves and everything else. However, Greg stopped. He noticed something weird about the trees. Some of the trees were cut. However, it was very clean and very sharp.

"Hmm…," said Beck, "These trees look like it was cut… very clean-cut."

"Yeah," said Greg, turning around. His eyes grew as he saw something. Mathius and Beck also turned as they saw something pinned to a tree. It was Aria. She was coughing a little bit as she pinned to the tree branch. Mathius and Greg managed to free her as she landed in Greg's arms. Greg looked up and slapped her gently, "Wake up, Aria… wake up."

Aria woke up. She was coughing up some blood. Carrying her bridal style, the rangers headed home.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The three rangers were jogging through the alleyways of Slateport City. They were hopping fences and running around being typical normal young adults. However, as they continued jogging, a distinct ringtone was coming out of Rich's pocket.

"Guys," said Mathius on the intercom. Rich turned around as he picked up his morpher, "Yeah?"

"Aria got attacked," said Mathius.

Cloud walked over toward Rich and his morpher, "Is she okay?"

"Somewhat… Please get back here now," said Mathius.

Rich nodded as he turned off the intercom. No sooner they went to leave, they heard a thumping sound.

"Did you hear that?" asked Troy.

"Yeah," said Rich, gulping.

Another thumping sound occurred.

"We got to go," said Cloud.

As the three rangers started to leave, they noticed a shadow figure appearing in front of them. He then stepped forward into the light. He looked like a Garchomp with black Kingler claws. He had a silver helmet that covered his body and he had blue robotic boots. He also carried a red energy saber. However, the helmet and chest armor were gone and his face was exposed.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Rich.

* * *

Few minutes later…

Aria groaned as she got up from the couch. Genesis turned around as he looked at the pink ranger.

"Are you okay?" asked Genesis.

"No," said Aria.

Mathius looked at her, "Okay, who did this to you?"

Aria sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

Greg looked at her. Mathius nodded. Aria sighed as she looked at the two of them, "Commander Worf."

Beck's jaw dropped. Greg turned to Beck and Genesis. Genesis looked at the other rangers, "But, that's impossible, Worf got destroyed remember?"

* * *

_(cue flashback)_

_Immediately, the eight cards displaying the Megazords, Brothers, and Battlezords appeared. They shot at Worf as Worf went to charge his energy._

_"I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" yelled Worf, "Galactic Bomb Blast!"_

_A massive purple bomb was heading straight toward the Super Heaven Force Megazord._

_"Super Heaven Strike!"_

_Immediately, all of the headders energy channeled through the saber and pistol of the Super Heaven Force Megazord. Combining, a golden beam came out of the Super Heaven Force Megazord, hitting the purple bomb. Worf channeled more power as it headed straight for the robot. The rangers held on even more. Auras of their ranger power began to appear as the golden energy beam was pushing the bomb back. Sending the bomb back, Worf was hit hard as explosions appeared. It was then followed by the strike, Worf yelled as he landed on the ground._

_"Rangers, this isn't over!" he yelled._

_He exploded into many pieces._

_(end flashback)_

* * *

Greg turned to Mathius. Mathius nodded, "Analyzing what we know, it's obvious he's out for perfect revenge."

Greg nodded, "No kidding. We got to get to the others."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rich yelled as he was thrown to the ground. Troy and Cloud were also thrown to the ground as Worf charged through. Rich and the others nodded as they took out their cards.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

Morphing into their suits, they also took out their weapons. Worf slashed each of them within seconds. He turned around and kept slashing. However, Troy managed to stop him with his Land Axe.

"What's wrong? Missing Admiral Predator? The Warstar died, go back to hell," said Troy.

"I can't believe I let you greenhorn rangers get to him… you assholes," he yelled, breaking free of the attack. He then swung around with his saber, slicing the three rangers.

"Meteor Shot!" he screamed.

Releasing tons of meteors, the rangers were hit hard. Troy turned around as his claw came right toward him.

"Crabhammer Crush!"

Troy yelled as he was hit hard by the attack. The attack was so powerful that he flew toward the wall. Landing on the ground, a black aura surrounded him as he landed on the ground.

"Troy!" said Cloud, turning to Rich. Rich nodded as he took out he charged up his weapon. Rich and Cloud jumped up as they went to strike.

"Shadow Force!"

"Electric Spark!"

Suddenly, Worf charged his red blade and slashed the two of them. The rangers screamed as a yellow and green aura surrounded them. The rangers landed on the ground in pain as Worf laughed. He turned around, looking at them.

"Weak humans," he said, laughing.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"Troy, Cloud, Rich… respond," said Mathius in the morpher. There was no response. Turning to Greg, Mathius was rolling his eyes, "That's just great. Supposedly Worf got them."

Greg nodded, "Good speculation. I hope they aren't dead. They better not be."

Mathius nodded as he spoke into the morpher, "Genesis, can you track their morphers?"

"Yes. They are located in the business district. Sending coordinates to your morpher," said Genesis.

Blue lights appeared as he turned to Greg. Mathius led the way as Greg followed him.

While all of that was happening, Worf had a different set of ideas in mind. Worf laughed as he stood upon the Altering Cave. He released meteors everywhere.

"It's time for the rangers to finally get what they deserve!"

He released meteors all over the Hoenn Region. One place went to Meteor Falls. As an explosion appeared underneath, a black box erupted from the ground. Red sparks were coming from the box.

* * *

Meanwhile…

In about five minutes, they got to the business district. Seeing three people on the ground, Greg and Mathius rushed over. Cloud was picked up by Mathius, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…," said Cloud, cringing, "But, Worf… he's stronger than ever."

Greg turned around, "What?"

"Yeah… apparently he's on a rampage," said Troy, looking at him, "I think he wanted to hunt us down individually till he found you."

Greg sighed, "Great. Something tells me he's on a death wish and I'm number 1 on his hit list."

Mathius sighed as he looked at him, "Well, it's obvious he isn't going to leave anytime soon."

Rich sighed, "Well, there is no way we can battle him in this condition. Where's Aria?"

"Aria is in the same boat," said Greg, looking at him.

"Oh shit, that means…," said Mathius, "Us?"

Greg nodded, "Can you guys make it back to the house?"

"Yeah," said Cloud, looking at him. As she picked up her morpher, she turned to them, "We'll be there in a jiffy. And if we recover fast, we'll come help you."

Greg nodded. Suddenly, they turned around. A meteor shower appeared as buildings started to explode. The earth shook a little bit. The rangers quickly started dashing out of the alleyway as the buildings exploded. Genesis's voice was popping through.

"Rangers, Worf is unleashing a wide range of meteor strikes. You need to get out of the city now!" said Genesis.

Greg nodded, "Understood. We found the others. Where is Worf?"

"Worf is located on the upper part of the Altering Cave on Route 103," said Genesis, "But, how are the others?"

"Damaged… badly," said Greg, "Mathius and I will go."

"It's too risky," said Genesis.

Greg looked at his morpher, "If I don't go, millions of people will get hurt."

Immediately, the communication was shut down as the rangers got past the outskirts. As the three rangers split up with Mathius and Greg, Greg and Mathius headed toward the mountaintop.

"WORF!" yelled Greg, climbing up the mountain. Worf turned around as he looked at him. Worf laughed as he smiled, "Now, I finally got your attention."

"Listen," said Mathius, "The Warstar Empire is no more. Why don't you go back to where you came from?"

"I never died," said Worf, looking at Mathius.

Greg looked at him. Worf chuckled, "When you used the Super Heaven Force Megazord on me, you destroyed my armor. And honestly, I want to thank you for that. You unleashed powerful strength. Your friends were so weak, they couldn't even fight me. However, now that Admiral Predator's gone, I'm going to help him take advantage of this planet. The Warstar will be revived."

"I'm not going to let you," said Greg, activating his morpher.

"Agreed," said Mathius, activating his morpher.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force! **_

Morphing into their costumes, the rangers took out their Heaven Blasters and pulled the trigger. Worf's claws were blocking the blasts. He then charged forward as Greg and Mathius were slashed in the chest. Turning around, Greg jumped up to kick Worf in the back. Worf turned around and grabbed his ankle with his claw. He was then thrown to the ground. Mathius jumped over as he went to help Greg. As Worf took the crimson blade, he cut across the rangers. Greg flew as he took out his Sky Sword. Landing on the ground, he cut across Worf's body. As Worf screamed, he turned around as Mathius released a few bullets from his Sea Bowgun. Blasts appeared and the rangers were hit from either side. Greg yelled as he landed on the ground, near the cliff of the Altering Cave.

"Red Ranger, you are mine," he said.

Greg grumbled as he picked up the Sky Sword. Mathius turned around as he began to realize something. He knew what Worf was after.

"GREG!"

"Meteor Shot!"

Releasing a stream of meteors, Mathius took out a card and placed it in his morpher, "Waterfall Card, Invoke!"

Jumping in front of Greg, a wall of water appeared from the ground as the meteors hit the water. Greg looked at Mathius, "What are you doing?"

"Defending you," said Mathius.

Suddenly, a massive explosion appeared. Greg and Mathius yelled as they landed on the ground together. A red and blue aura surrounded them as they morphed out of their suits. Mathius yelled as he tried to get up, but he was in agony.

"Why?" asked Greg, breathing. Mathius sighed as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "Simple, Worf wanted to defeat you from the very beginning. His obsession has tried to eliminate the team so he can defeat you."

"Well, I figured," said Greg.

Mathius sighed, "To prevent you falling off the cliff, that's why I used Waterfall."

"Well," said Greg, "I appreciate your concern."

Mathius nodded, "Told you we were in this together."

Greg looked at Mathius, smiling. Shaking his hand, he turned around as he saw Worf laughing up a storm, "Ranger!"

Greg looked up as Mathius turned around. He noticed Worf landing on the ground with his blade pointed at Greg. Greg looked at him as the blade was pointing at him. Mathius turned around as he was looking at him, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Greg nodded. He reached for his morpher and pulled the lever, "Yes, Invoke!"

Placing the Morph Card in his morpher, he inserted it. A red aura surrounded him as flames came from the ground. Immediately, his uniform appeared. As he withdrew his Sky Sword, above in the mountains was someone that looked like Thundrun. However, he smiled as he looked like a Landrous. However, he had red and blackish armor. He smiled as he disappeared in the shadows. Mathius looked up, seeing him and then turned around as he saw Greg with his blade. Worf also had his blade out. Mathius could see the fiery anger in both their eyes. One was for revenge while one was for justice. This was going to be a bloody battle.

**BATTLE:**** Commander Worf of Warstar vs. Greg: Red Heaven Force Ranger**

Greg charged in with his Sky Sword. Turning around, Worf started blocking the attacks. Greg jumped up as he kicked Worf in the face. Worf grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground. Managing to regain balance, Greg blocked his saber attacks.

"I won't lose to you!" yelled Greg.

"Oh you will," said Worf, "Meteor Shots!"

As he released explosions of meteor strikes, Greg was hit hard by the attack. Greg yelled as he landed on the ground. Greg grumbled as he took out a red card. It had a pair of wings on the card as he placed it on the Sky Sword. A red energy charge appeared.

"Huh?" asked Worf.

"Power of the Sky, Energize!" yelled Greg.

Mathius looked at the red aura emanating from the saber, "Incredible."

Charging through, Greg jumped up. Wings came out from his body and headed straight toward Worf. He raised the blade and went to strike, "Fire Strike!"

As he hit Worf, Worf yelled as he was hit all over the place. He then turned around as he saw sparks fly. Worf laughed as he raised his crab hammer, he slammed it across Greg. Greg yelled as he landed on the ground. Meteor shots came out as he was caught in the explosion. A red aura surrounded him as he tried to get up. He was crippled from the attack. The red blade was pointed at his neck. Mathius tried to get up, but he was injured enough. Turning around, he saw Rich and the others rush up toward him.

"You okay?" asked Rich.

Mathius nodded, "I am. I don't know about Greg."

The rangers turned around as they saw Greg. It was redemption day in Worf's eyes.

"He can do this," said Troy, "He wouldn't have gone this far and not give up."

"I agree," said Cloud, "I have faith in Greg."

Aria nodded, "Me too."

Rich and Mathius nodded as they looked at the battlefield. Greg looked at his friends and then at Worf. He began to think of the past battles against him. First, where the tower got destroyed was their first battle. After that, the battle where he used Olympic strength and then Worf's supposedly final battle was also glorious.

"You and your friends were the reasons why we lost," said Worf, "Prepare to die, Red Ranger!"

Greg looked at him, "I don't intend to die."

Worf looked at him, "Why?"

"I have friends. You're right. But, I have the spirit to defeat you, Worf," shouted Greg. He moved his feet to the left. Quickly, Worf lost his balance as he landed on the ground. Looking at Greg, Greg transformed into his uniform.

"Fine!" said Worf, charging up his saber, "Prepare to die, ranger!"

Greg nodded as he charged up his Sky Sword. The sun was just about to set. The skies were pink and the two warriors were standing on either side of the mountain. Charging toward Greg with his blade, Greg charged forward. The rangers watched as the two of them jumped at the same time. Greg gripped his blade tight. He began to aim at the weak spot, which was already exposed on his side. As they cut each other, the two rangers landed on the ground. They froze for a minute. Immediately, Greg felt some tingling sensation on his left side, but it wasn't painful. It only tickled. However, Worf screamed. Greg turned around as his side exploded. He screamed as he threw his sword in the air.

"You got to be kidding me! I lost to an amateur warrior!" yelled Worf.

Landing on the ground, an explosion appeared. Greg sighed as he dropped the saber and transformed out. The other rangers looked at him as he was on the ground.

"Greg!" said Aria, "Are you okay?"

"Mmm… sleep," said Greg.

Later that night…

The skies were clear as the rangers were outside at the bonfire with the exception of Greg. Beck was sitting with them as he was looking at the fire.

"So, where's Greg?" asked Beck.

"Sleeping," said Aria, "Worf took a lot out of him."

"He did a good job," said Cloud, smiling.

Mathius nodded, "Yep. Now, the Warstar are officially defeated and we can celebrate to that."

"Yup," said Rich.

As the rangers talked amongst themselves, inside Greg was sleeping, smiling that things were going okay. He could finally be happy that things decided to die down… for now.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Outside of Meteor Falls, Worf's energy bombs were so powerful that a red box appeared from the depths of the Meteor. The box erupted as two shadow-like figures appeared. They walked along the banks of the water… and their feet were huge.

"So, I want to thank those Warstar idiots. They really know how to do it," said the creature.

"Yep," said another creature, "Thanks to them, we are free to do what we wish of this planet."

"Mm-hmm," said the next creature, "Our reign of terror has begun… for the Demonial Empire!"

Leaving, they threw the red box on the ground and started walking away. Heading into Rustboro City, the new empire decides to plan their onslaught.

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Greg: So much slime… **

**Troy: Who are they?**

**?: We are the Demonial Empire.**

**Mathius: We can defeat these demons if we can destroy aliens.**

**?: Who are you?  
**

**Greg: Whoa? Is that?**

**?: I'm your worst nightmare**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 17: Rise of the Celestial Knight**

**Rangers: Protecting the Earth is a Ranger's Duty**

* * *

A/N: Now, the Warstar is defeated for good… and I wonder who the next empire is? Hmm… anyway, this ends Arc 1 of Heaven Force (summon applause)

Anyway, the answers to the quiz: Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig, and Fennekin. ReD rIvInG rAvEn has once again got another quiz right. So it's another point on the board and has cut NashWalker for first place. JMan, I got your quiz answers a little too late… but because there's only 2 people running, I'll put you on the board.

Next quiz will be open through Chapter 20.

**Quiz #3: If Generation I-V were one game, how many badges would you have? **

Alright, I'm ending it there. Have a Happy Easter!


	17. Rise of the Demonial Empire

A/N: So, here's Chapter 17 and the continuation of the Heaven Force Rangers.

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_The rangers finally did it! After being stranded on Earth, the Heaven Force Rangers did what they were supposed to do: save the world. After Worf died the first time, he managed to resurrect and fight again. However, Greg was able to destroy him without a problem. Upon defeat though, a new enemy emerges… the question is, will it strike? Find out next!_

* * *

Meanwhile up in the clouds…

Princess Fiona was looking at the construction between the link of the kingdom and Hoenn. She sighed as she was playing her bass guitar and looking at her other responsibilities.

"I miss Beck," she said.

Suddenly, there was a doorbell that was ringing from the throne, "Who is it?"

Suddenly, a green aura surrounded the ceiling as Rayquaza appeared. Fiona dropped her bass carefully as she walked over to him, "What's wrong?"

"_They have appeared," _said Rayquaza, _"The Demonial Empire."_

Fiona's eyes grew. She couldn't believe it. Turning around, she looked at the legendary dragon. She went to go to her chair and press a buton, "I got to warn the rangers."

"_Negative. I've decided to send someone down to take care of the problem," _said Rayquaza.

Fiona looked at him, "Who?"

Rayquaza sighed, _"It's confidential. Just get your teams to fix the links between Hoenn and Rayquaza. The next set of battles is something that the Heaven Force Rangers will not be able to beat. They will need his help if they interfere."_

Fiona nodded, "Yes, sir."

* * *

With the Warstar Empire destroyed, the rangers are enjoying the rest of the days doing whatever they could to enjoy their days on Earth before they head back to the Rayquazian Empire.

"Ah!" said Greg, sitting on the couch. He put on his new silver necklace and only had his jeans and red t-shirt on. As he was ready to go enjoy the rest of the day, he turned to see Aria and Mathius walk out of the room. Mathius had a black leather jacket over his blue t-shirt and with a blue lightning bolt on the back. Aria was wearing a pink and blue top with a black skirt with pink shoes. She carried a backpack as she was walking toward Greg.

"Hey," said Aria, looking at Greg.

"What's going on?" asked Greg.

"Want to go hiking?" asked Mathius, looking at Greg, "We thought it would be nice to take a hike on a nice day now that it's Spring."

Greg smiled a little bit, "I don't see why not. Where are the others?"

"They are already up there," said Mathius, looking at him, "Troy is doing some Pokémon training."

Greg nodded, "Oh cool. Alright, let's go."

He took his red sweatshirt from the couch and wrapped it around his waist. The three rangers headed outside.

Five minutes later…

"Hey!" said Greg.

Troy, Rich, and Cloud turned around. Rich was wearing a green jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and brown cargo pants. Troy wore a black jacket, a dark blue t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. Cloud wore a yellow scarf, white tank top, khaki shorts, and beige sneakers. Troy's Treecko smiled as he tackled Troy.

"Not bad," said Troy, turning to the others, "Guess what I caught..."

"What did you catch?" asked Greg.

Troy reached into his Pokémon belt and threw a Poké Ball. The ball opened up to reveal a Houndour.

"Ooh, a Houndour," said Mathius, "It's a really awesome puppy."

Houndour growled as it released flames. Mathius yelled as he landed on the ground, "Thank God I love water-type Pokémon."

"It's not used to being around strangers yet," said Troy, "But, it loves me."

Houndour turned around and started licking Troy's face. Cloud and Mathius looked at each other and started laughing. Greg smiled as he turned his head to his left. He smelled chemicals, toxic chemicals. Walking away from the rangers, he walked through the trees. Immediately, he stopped.

"Guys!" yelled Greg, "You got to take a look at this."

The rangers were walking toward his direction. Greg pointed down by the lake's edge. There was a smell of pollution and fire. There was a big footprint that appeared on the ground with black sludge on it.

"Any Pokémon has a big footprint like that?" asked Greg.

"No," said Rich, taking a picture, "But, we can analyze it back at the house. It could be a discovery of a brand new Pokémon."

"True," said Greg, "Well, let's not let that spoil our fun. Let's actually celebrate."

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the six rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

**_Poké Rangers: Heaven Force_**

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Born and raised in heaven_**

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

**_Saving the world from the rising hell_**

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

**_This is our fate_**

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

**_We are angels that dream_**

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Dream for peace and not war_**

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

**_We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell_**

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

**_We'll become one and fight for world peace._**

_(Rangers are shown with their weapons)_

**_It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!_**

_(Explosion appears Warstar Villains: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Worf appear)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_Until we can not fight no more_**

**_(Scene from Chapter 15: The Super Heaven Force Megazord destroys the Warstar Empire)_**

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will protect our future_**

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

**_Because the future lives within you_**

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will fight for tomorrow_**

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_A miracle will happen!_**

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

**_Let the power of divine punishment take action!_**

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards)_

**_Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!_**

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

**_Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!_**

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**17: Rise of the Demonial Empire**

"Hey, Genesis!" said Rich, entering the living room. Genesis looked at him as he was shaking his head. Rich sighed as he looked at Genesis, "Can you analyze this?"

"Yes," said Genesis, "Why?"

"We saw these footprints and we were wondering if it were an ancient or legendary Pokémon," said Rich, looking at the others.

Genesis smiled, "Why of course. I would be happy to analyze it for him."

As Genesis went to take the photo, Greg sighed as he began to shiver. He turned to the other rangers as they were looking at him with weird looks.

"Are you okay?" asked Aria, looking at Genesis. Greg shook his head, "Not really. That footprint had some evil energy emanating from it. I can feel it."

"It isn't Warstar, is it?" asked Cloud, demanding an answer. Greg shook his head, "No. Something stronger than Warstar is here…"

Genesis nodded as the robot looked at the rangers, "No Pokémon footprint can be identified with this."

"What does that mean?" asked Mathius, looking at Genesis. Genesis sighed, "I can't do the analysis?"

Suddenly, Genesis's body started acting up as the alarm feature was heard from it. He turned around toward the others, "Rangers, you must go to Slateport City!"

"Why?" asked Greg, looking at Genesis.

"There's an evil energy emanating from the ground," said Genesis, looking at the rangers, "It's something I've never seen before."

Greg nodded, "We should go."

* * *

Ten minutes later…

As the rangers were rushing into the city limits, they stopped. Turning around, they noticed sludge that exploded from all over the ground as well as people. Some of it was acidic as it was melting a few cars as well as a few buildings.

"Whoa," said Greg, looking at the damage.

"Someone decided to start right away," said Rich.

Aria looked around. She began to sniff a little bit, "Smells like toxic and smoke."

Troy nodded. He then turned around as he saw a massive hole that was in front of them. Cloud looked at Troy as they rushed over to the hole. Placing their hands on the hole, they noticed a yellow light heading straight and to the right.

"Looks like we found something," said Troy.

"Help!"

The rangers followed the path. As they turned to the right, they noticed a few people were caught in purple sludge. Some even turned into dust. As Troy looked at him, the guy looked at him, "Run while you can! The monster is at large! He's powerful!"

As he lay on the ground, he turned into acidic sludge. The rangers looked at the corpse.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Greg, turning to the other rangers. Suddenly, Greg turned to his right. A piece of sludge was coming toward him, "GET DOWN!"

Everyone ducked as sludge hit the walls. Running from the sludge, the attack continued. More buildings and vehicles started to deteriorate. Turning around, the rangers noticed a humanoid Seviper like creature with a black humanoid body, a purple blade. It's head was leaking purple liquid from its fangs.

"Who are you?" asked Troy.

"I am Venom! One of the demons of the Demonial Empire! Prepare to suffer!"

"So, there is a new enemy," said Mathius, looking at the others, "The Demonial Empire, eh?"

"Whether you like it or not, we will take you on," said Greg.

"Oh really?" asked Venom, "Hey, bosses! We have those who oppose us!"

Suddenly, a loud earthquake started to erupt. The rangers landed on the ground as they saw two flames come up from the ground. The rangers turned around as they saw a humanoid creature whose body was in form of a Muk. It was all Muk with red beady eyes and a brown staff. The creature had big feet. The next creature was a Houndoom based creature with Magmar like hands and a flame tail. He had a saber that was black with white bones along the blade. He smiled.

"Wait a minute!" said Greg, "Those feet!"

"Yep," the Muk creature said, "You've seen this? Then you must have known we were coming to destroy the place. Allow me to introduce myself, General Mukutus is here!"

"I am Mesphito!" said the other creature, "I plan to help the Demonial Empire by making this whole planet fall to the toxic beasts and demons!"

"Like we are going to let you!" said Rich.

Greg nodded, "Rangers, let's go!"

The rangers took out their Morph Cards and their morphers. Mesphito looked at them, seeing the morphers. He had a weird feeling about them.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!  
**_

Transforming into their costumes, Greg stepped forward.

"The Skyick Power of Fire, Red Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Skyick Power of Sound, Pink Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Stone, Black Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Sprout, Yellow Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves, Blue Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Life, Green Heaven Force Ranger!"

"Protecting Earth is officially a Ranger's duty!" yelled Greg, "Poké Rangers…"

"Heaven Force!"

Mesphito looked at them, "Oh, I know who you are. You are the rumored Rayquazian Rangers that destroyed Warstar. I remember when I tried to invade the kingdom… when you were babies."

Greg looked at him. Rich turned to the others as Greg looked at Mesphito, "That was then… this is now!"

Rich nodded, "Mathius and I will take the snake creature!"

"I got Mukus," said Greg, grabbing Aria.

"And we get Mesphito!" said Troy and Cloud.

* * *

Immeditately, the next battle began. Troy and Cloud went to attack Mesphito with their weapons. Mesphito flipped backwards and cut the two rangers across their bodies. As they landed on the ground, Mesphito took out his blade and cut across Troy. Cloud went to slash with her Land Claw, but Mesphito began to have a black aura surrounding him. Like a shadow, he teleported to another area. Cloud looked up as Mesphito then went to strike with his blade. Cloud rolled to her right as the blade cut in. Troy went to slice him, but Mesphito cut his shoulder and then threw him down on the ground. As the two rangers got up, Mesphito released an explosion of red beams. The rangers yelled as they were hit by the attack.

"Useless rangers," he said.

* * *

Next, Mathius and Rich landed on the ground in pain as they saw Venom coming closer to them. As the two rangers continued punching and kicked, Venom laughed as he used his tail. He swung his tail. Sparks flew from their costumes as they landed on the ground. Mathius took out his Sea Bowgun and pulled the trigger. Venom laughed as he blocked the attack.

"Really?" he asked.

Suddenly, he stabbed the saber into the ground. An explosion appeared as the two rangers landed on the ground. Mathius carefully got up as Rich went to use his Sea Trident.

"Why you…"

* * *

Greg took out his Sky Sword and aimed straight for Mukus. Mukus laughed as he went upon impact. The Sky Sword didn't even scratch. Instead, it was covered in sludge. Mukus laughed as he hardened his body. The Sky Sword was caught with the sludge. Mukus raised his right claw and slashed Greg. His body turned back to sludge as the Sky Sword landed on the ground.

"No way," said Greg.

Aria took out her Sky Blaster, "Take this!"

Pink beams came out of the Sky Blaster. Mukus laughed as holes went through his body. He jumped up and released sludge. Greg and Aria were covered in sludge.

"Haha, yes!" yelled Mukus.

Next, Mukus raised his hand as sludge emerged from his hand. The rangers screamed as they were pushed and thrown toward the trees. The other rangers met up as Mukus, Venom, and Mesphito arrived together.

"Wow, so the power of the heavens are weak, as predicted by Mariah's forces," said Mesphito.

"Mariah?" asked Greg.

"Yes, Queen Mariah. The queen that was sealed in the tomb by Rayquaza," said Mukus, looking at him, "And you guys are just the little morons in his dirty work."

"What are you talking about?" asked Greg.

Venom laughed as he flew toward them, "ACID ATTACK!"

Opening his mouth, a pool of yellow acid came upon them. The rangers screamed as they had acid dumped on their bodies. The acid was rotting away their suits.

"Great," said Greg, "Just what we needed."

"It burns!" yelled Aria in pain.

"I can't move," shouted Troy in pain.

"Me too," said Cloud, angrily.

"We don't have time for this," said Mathius, seeing the gloves being eaten away by the acid.

"Yeah," said Rich, "We have a mission!"

As the rangers went to stand up, Venom released a purple ball of sludge. As the sludge headed toward them, globs of sludge erupted from the ground and an explosion appeared. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Yes," said Venom, "Fall to the Demonial Empire!"

_**RAWR!**_

There was silence. The rangers looked around as they heard the sound. Immediately, a silver beam came from the sky, hitting Venom and the other Demonial Villains. As the silver light diminished, a humanoid Cobalion appeared. The rangers noticed as the humanoid Cobalion wore a silver tunic with black pants and golden shoes. He turned around as he looked at the Demonial Empire.

"Oh my, it's Darien!" yelled Mesphito.

"Darien?" asked Greg.

"That's enough, Demonial. You guys should've died during the 10,000 year war," said Darien, looking at him, "And now you will fall."

"Ha," he said, "Prove it."

Darien reached into his pocket. It was a silver phone like device. Opening the device, he then raised his left hand. A golden card representing a ranger card appeared. He then placed the card in the slot. He pushed the numbers 535 on it.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**5-3-5! Change, Celestial Knight!  
**_

Immediately, a black background appeared around Darien. A white hole appeared in the sky as silver sparkles surround Darien. A silver aura surrounded him as he transformed into his suit. He had silver legs and boots, silver arms and gloves. They were robotic and metallic. There was a Cobalion face with a golden belt. His helmet was also shaped like a Cobalion with the Heaven Force Symbol logo.

"Oh, what the hell?" asked Mesphito, "You have the power to morph too?"

"I am a lot stronger than what you think I am," said Darien. He stepped forward, "The Knight Power of Purification! Celestial Knight!"

"Celestial Knight?" asked Greg.

"We have an ally?" asked Aria.

"Fiona has some explaining to do," said Mathius.

Venom laughed. He jumped up as he released an acid attack. Darien laughed as he jumped backwards. He looked at him, "Source detected. Elimination imminent," said Darien.

He took out a blue blaster that was shaped like a Cobalion, "Cobalt Blaster!"

Pulling the trigger, silver beams hit Venom. Venom yelled as he flew backwards. He then began to dig into the ground. Digging toward Darien, Darien closed the blaster and pulled the handle upward and pressed the red button. A blue metallic saber came out, "Cobalt Saber!"

He stabbed the saber into the ground. Venom screamed as he popped out.

"You dare pollute this planet?" he asked.

With brute strength, Venom was thrown to the sky. His blade began to charge bright blue as he headed straight towards Venom, "Sacred Sword!"

Cutting across, Vemon yelled as he was thrown to the ground. Greg turned around as he looked at the others, "We can't let him have all the fun, come on! Channel the power of Heaven!"

The rangers nodded as they stood up. Mesphito and Mukus turned around as their auras began to glow. Immediately, their bodies materialized as they were acid free with fixed uniforms. Greg took out his morpher, "Sky Brothers, Invoke!"

As the three headders appeared, Rich jumped up as he headed straight toward the Demonial Villains, "Shadow Force!"

The Demonial villains were scratched as Rich landed on the ground. The others put the headders on, "Sky Blast!"

A blast of red and pink came out of their Heaven Blasters. The villains were damaged by the attack. After the outcome, Mukus sighed as he looked at Mesphito, "You know, they are now very interesting specimens. They have the power to transform, use cards, and even use their spirits to get rid of the pollution. Rangers, I pity to destroy you, but we do have a mission. Let's have more fun next time, shall we?"

Before the rangers could say anything, Mukus and Mesphito left the battlefield.

"Fun?" asked Mathius.

Suddenly, Venom screamed as it was attacking Darien. The rangers were heading toward him. Darien took out his Cobalt Blaster and shot at the ground. The rangers landed on the ground, "Do not interfere!"

As he dealt with Venom, the rangers nodded as Darien was hit a few times back and forth. Venom laughed as he went to attack again. Darien dodged it and took out his Cobalt Blaster. He then took out his morpher.

"Celestial Morpher, set!"

Placing the morpher on top of the blaster, he then took out another card, "Cobalion Headder, set!"

Placing the card in the morpher, a Cobalion Headder appeared. Placing it on the nozzle, he then took out another card, "Celestial Charge!"

_**Target Locked!**_

A blue charge surrounded the Cobalt Blaster as Darien held it, "Fire!"

A beam of blue beams and a golden blast came out of the Cobalion Headder. Venom yelled as he exploded into millions of pieces. Darien placed the Cobalt Blaster away, "Elimination Complete."

"Whoa," said Rich, looking at the others.

"I can't believe it. A seventh ranger," said Greg.

Suddenly, there was a shaking vibration throughout the surface. The rangers turned around as they noticed a gigantic Venom.

"NO WAY!" yelled Aria.

"I'll deal with this," said Darien, taking out another card, "Cobalion Zord, Card, Invoke!"

_**7-1-7! Change, Cobalion Zord!  
**_

Immediately, the Celestial Knight transformed into a Cobalion, and grew ten times bigger. The rangers turned around as they saw Cobalion charging toward Venom. Greg and the others were astonished.

"Amazing!" said Greg.

"Guys!"

The rangers turned around to see Genesis walking toward them, "We need to talk!"

"Yes, we do!" said Cloud, "Why is he here?"

"I'll explain later," said Genesis.

"I want to watch the battle," said Greg, looking at the battle scenery.

The rangers continued watching as Venom transformed into a Seviper like form. As it glided it through, it released purple traces of acid. Explosions appeared as the Cobalion charged through.

"Nice try," said Darien, "Close Combat!"

Cobalion charged into Venom. Venom yelled as he was repeatedly beaten up repeatedly by the legs of Cobalion as well as being head bashed. Venom yelled as he felt sparks fly.

"Now," said Darien, "Flash Cannon!"

Immediately, a silver flash cannon was coming out of his body. A big beam of silver came out of Cobalion. Cobalion screamed as he landed on the ground. An explosion appeared. Cobalion roared as a silver aura surrounded him, transforming him back to ranger mode and then transformed out of his suit.

"Enemy eliminated," said Darien.

As he walked away, Greg ran over to him, "Wait."

Darien turned around. Greg stopped running, "Can we talk? Who are you? Where are you from?"

Darien looked at Greg. Aria walked over toward him, "Thank you."

Darien shrugged, "I was just doing my duty, Heaven Force Rangers."

Immediately, a silver flash appeared. The rangers looked at each other with confusion as they headed back to the house.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"I had no idea he was going to show up!" said Genesis, walking into the living room.

"Excuse me?" asked Greg.

As they were walking inside, Beck was doing some composition writing. He looked at the others, "What's going on?"

"Apparently, the Celestial Knight decided to show up and we have a new enemy now!" said Aria.

"What?" asked Beck in shock, "Another enemy?"

"Yeah!" said Aria, looking at Genesis. Genesis gulped as he started to walk backwards. The rangers surrounded him in a corner. Quickly, Rich and Mathius pressed a green button on Genesis. A screen appeared as Fiona's image appeared.

"Hey guys," said Fiona, looking at them.

Greg looked at her, "Nice try."

"What do you mean?" asked Fiona, dumbfounded. She then noticed Beck walking toward her. Beck's face was cold and serious as Fiona looked at them, "They told you, didn't they?"

"Yes," said Beck, "What the hell is going on? A new enemy? Celestial Knight?"

"We need to know," said Cloud, "Who is he?"

"I can't tell you that information," said Fiona.

"Look," said Mathius, looking at Fiona, "It's enough that we had to meet the Demonial Empire. At least tell us about the Celestial Knight."

Fiona sighed as she looked at him, "Rayquaza forbid me to tell you…"

"Fiona, please," said Greg.

Fiona gulped. The rangers were looking at her with anger. She sighed as she went to sit down tapping her leg. Beck, a little angry she didn't say anything was now in this conversation, even though he was a veteran ranger. Fiona sighed as she looked at the rangers, "Sit down, this is a long story."

* * *

**Next time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Greg: So, we have a seventh warrior.**

**Darien: I have no business working with amateurs.**

**Mesphito: Time to set some demons and pollution.**

**Darien: Your reign ends here, Demonial!  
**

**Rangers: Darien, wait!  
**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 18: Rise of the Celestial Knight Part 1**

**Rangers: Protecting the Earth is a ranger's duty!**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so we have the seventh warrior. Interesting isn't it? I like how this series is solely connected to Mighty Morphin' in a way. You get to learn more about Darien in the next chapter. He's almost like Mewtra in a way, except that Mewtra was evil at first, turned good and then died. But he won't die, I promise you that.

This is a new arc though. So, prepare to go on a place where no one has gone before.

The quiz is still open through Chapter 20. So, the more people put points on the better. It will be awesome to finally get my four rangers by this summer so I can plan DinoThunder out. So, yeah.

Please read and review! It will be awesome if you do. :D


	18. Rise of the Celestial Knight Part 1

A/N: So, here's Chapter 18!

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_The rangers defeat the Warstar Empire and having a wonderful victory celebration as they do what they want to do on Earth while the Rayquaza Kingdom link was being rebuilt. However, the Demonial Empire was relinquished from hell and started rampaging along the region. Helpless, the rangers were about to be toast. However, Darien, the Celestial Knight arrives and destroys Venom from destruction. However, questions arise for the Poké Rangers as the story continues…_

* * *

"So," said Fiona on Genesis's screen, "10,000 years ago, during Mariah's reign, apparently there was a set of demons known as the Demonial Empire. They polluted the planet, attempted to destroy the five tribes: Torchic, Poochyena, Mudkip, Pichu, and Abra tribe. However, Darien is Rayquaza's best friend and field Commander. He became the Celestial Knight using the Invocation Cards. The cards were a side power from the original Poké Coins of the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers."

"Poké Coins? You mean those medallions on the Mighty Morphin' Rangers… our cards are created from them?" asked Greg.

"Yes," said Fiona, "However, Darien had issues with the Demonial Tribe. They destroyed a few villages and burnt down his family home. He sought revenge. So, all he is doing is bringing justice."

"He's basically on our side," said Greg.

"True," said Fiona, "But, like I said, don't get too many ideas. Darien doesn't work well with others."

"Work with others my ass," said Troy.

Greg nodded, "Troy's right. He's going to have to cooperate with us."

"Uh, yeah," said Fiona, "You got to help him."

The rangers looked at Fiona. Fiona nodded, "It's true. He doesn't know how things are down there now. He expects people to run when there's trouble. And if someone dies in battle, oh well. You got to help him realize that."

Greg sighed, "That's easier said than done."

"Well," said Fiona, looking at him, "I sense horrible things to happen if you don't work with him."

The Heaven Force Rangers looked at her as the screen diminished. Beck sighed as he looked at them, "Good thing I'm a veteran. You guys are going to have difficulty."

"How can we come across to show that we aren't being atrocious?" asked Aria, "Or even enemies?"

Greg sighed as he looked at Aria, "I think we will just have to find out and experience it ourselves."

"Uh," said Genesis, spazzing out, looking at the rangers, "We have an issue."

"What?" asked Greg, looking at Genesis, "Darien is at the factory down in Oldale Town."

"Why?" asked Greg, rolling his eyes.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(Darien shoots three Beedroids with his Cobalt Blaster)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the seven rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Greg: Poké Rangers**_

_**Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(A Cobalion roars as he materializes into the Celestial Knight. A silver aura surrounded him, transforming into Darien. Darien: Celestial Knight created by Blaze)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears Warstar Villains: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Worf appear)_

_(Landrun, Mesphito, and Mukus walk in the caves with their staffs)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_(Justice Megazord is formed)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards. Darien takes out his Celestial Morpher)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**18: Rise of the Celestial Knight Part 1**

Darien looked at the factory. He shook his head as he was looking around, "Really? The world has come to this?"

As he went to grab his blaster, he aimed the blaster at the gas tanks that were in the factory. He turned around, hearing footsteps. He stood there quietly as Greg and the others appeared.

"Darien, wait," said Greg.

"Pitiful humans," said Darien, "Is this is how you treat this planet? By disposing toxic waste to the environment?"

"He has no idea who we are," muttered Rich. Greg nodded as he looked at Rich. Greg walked closer toward Darien, "What makes you think you have the right to blow up a factory? Suppose there are people inside."

"You humans are nothing but civilians that need to be taught a lesson," said Darien. He took out his morpher and card, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Celestial Knight!**_

Immediately, he transformed into his uniform. He took out the Cobalt Laser and started pulling the trigger. Blue beams came across as explosions appeared. Greg and the others nodded as they took out their morphers, "Alright, Darien."

Darien turned around. His mouth dropped as he saw those morphers, "No way."

"We're not your typical humans. We're Rayquaza's warriors," said Cloud, taking her morph card.

"Let's go!" said Greg.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!  
**_

Immediately, the rangers transformed into their ranger suits. The rangers headed straight toward the Celestial Knight.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Mesphito and Mukus were walking in the woods, looking around for something. Mukus was tracing the smell of the sludge. As the sludge was tickling his nose, he walked over to a swamp, "Look, one of the demons is in here."

As the two villains were looking at the sludge, a black humanoid creature appeared that looked like a Machoke with mummy bandages surrounding it. He laughed as he looked at the creatures. He even had a crown on his head.

"Chokamen," said Mesphito, "What a surprise!"

"Hello," said Chokamen.

"I thought you would be somewhere in hell. It's nice to know that the demons are still existent now that we are here," said Mukus, looking at him, "We should make our existence known?"

"I know," said Chokamen, looking at them, "Have you guys looked at the TV Stations lately?"

"Ah," said Mesphito, "That's right! Everyone believes everything with the use of television!"

Ooh, good. Then, I can start right away!" said Chokamen.

"Good, we have another operative who will be your bodyguard. He'll be here shortly," said Mukus, smiling.

Chokamen smiled, "Good."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Sky Sword!" yelled Greg.

"Sky Blaster!" shouted Aria.

Releasing beams of energy, Darien dodged both attacks. Darien turned around with his Cobalt Blaster. Blue bolts hit the rangers as they landed on the ground.

"Rangers, you don't get it," said Darien.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you know this is the source of how people live?" asked Mathius.

"Uh, have you looked at how much pollution it has done to this environment?" asked Darien, shooting another beam. Mathius blocked it with his Sea Bowgun. Mathius sighed as he took out a card from his spot and placed it in his morpher.

"Water Gun, Invoke!"

_**Splash, Seaick Power!  
**_

Darien smiled as he took out a card. It had a Wobbuffet on it with a pink aura surrounding it, "Mirror Coat Card, Invoke!"

_**Shine, Celestial Power!  
**_

Darien began to go bright pink as the water gun blast went back toward Mathius. Mathius yelled as sparks flew all over his body. The rangers turned around as they went to help him up. Mathius looked at him, "That was a cheap trick!"

"Not my fault you are weak," said Darien.

As the rangers went to attack, their morphers went off the wall. Immediately, Greg grabbed his morpher.

"Guys, big trouble at the TV Station," said Genesis.

Greg nodded, "On our way."

Putting the morpher away, the rangers took out their blasters and blasted the ground. Before Darien could rush over to attack, he noticed a cluster of smoke and then instantly they were gone.

"Cowards," said Darien, pulling out his morpher, "Oh, a source of pollution… at the TV Station. I must destroy that place."

* * *

Later that day…

The rangers were running through the streets of Slateport City. As they were heading toward the television station, the rangers stopped running. Aria stopped as she saw the Beedroids running around.

"BEEDROIDS? WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Aria.

There was a cynical laughter that was heard throughout the station. The rangers looked up as they saw a humanoid Landrous. As he landed on the ground, he had demon-like claws and boots. He had black armor with blue lines that were around it.

"So, I've heard about you," he said.

"Let me guess, Thundrun's brother?" asked Mathius.

"Try, Landrun. And yes, I'm Thundrun's brother," said Landrun, laughing as he looked at him, "I will not let you destroy the plans of the Demonial Empire. Attack, Beedroids!"

The Beedroids were screaming as they were heading toward the rangers. Greg jumped up as he flipped back and forth. Taking out his Heaven Blaster, he shot three bullets and then kicked two Beedroids.

Mathius and Rich used spin kicks. As the Beedroids landed on the ground, Mathius and Rich took out their Heaven Blasters and started shooting bullets.

Next, Cloud and Aria took out their blasters. In sync, they shot the Beedroids back and forth. As they landed on the ground, Troy flipped over and used his Heaven Blaster at the Beedroids and then took out his Land Axe at Landrun. Landrun stopped him and threw him on the ground. Troy got up as the other rangers took out their headders.

"Charizard Headder!"

"Togekiss Headder!"

"Seviper Headder!"

"Raikou Headder!"

"Sharpedo Headder!"

"Jellicent Headder!"

"Heaven Force Bullet!"

Pulling the trigger, six beams of light emerged from their blasters. Landrun spun around in a tunnel of fire and released flames from his body. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. As he went to attack, he then noticed a blue beam coming toward him. Landrun dodged it as the beam smashed into a wall. The rangers turned around as Darien appeared.

"Oh great," said Greg.

"Demonial, stop!" yelled Darien.

"Just who do you think you are?" asked Landrun.

"The Celestial Knight," said Darien.

"Oh great," said Greg, looking at the others, "Here we go. Two people… and a TV Station."

"This building is emanating particles of pollution. This must be destroyed," said Darien.

"Wait!" said Troy, looking at the building, "There could be civilians."

Darien turned around. He looked at Troy, "Do you really think I care?"

"We know you don't," said Aria, looking at him, "But, we do."

Darien sighed as he took out his watch, "You have 5 minutes. If you do not come out within 5 minutes, I'm coming down to trash the place."

Angry, Greg nodded as he walked toward the front doors. Pulling the doors open, the Heaven Force Rangers were running through the building shooting the Beedroids with the blasters. As they were knocking them down, Greg swung to the left where he ran into people. The people were caught in mummified forms.

"Great, they are mummified!" shouted Aria.

"We can't hurt them," said Greg.

Rich nodded as he saw the mummified people attack them. He started to block them with Troy and Cloud helping him out.

"You guys need to go!" said Troy.

"Yeah, we'll take it from here," said Cloud.

The three rangers nodded as they headed up the stairs.

* * *

Two minutes later…

Chokamen was sitting on the couch as he was given the signal to start his show. As the show was rolling, he smiled as he went to sip a glass of juice, "Welcome to my show! Today's special guests are…"

"Us, dipshit!"

Chokamen turned around as Greg, Aria, and Mathius appeared. Chokamen sighed as he smashed the glass of juice on the table. He turned around, looking at the rangers, "Since when where you guys invited to my television show?"

"I guess the producers never told you," said Aria.

"Yeah, and now we are going to end this," said Mathius.

"Then, let's broadcast this live!" yelled Chokamen.

* * *

Outside…

"So," said Darien, "Five minutes are up."

Turning around, he saw the doors open. The people started running out. However, a lot of them held back as the doors closed on top of them.

"No way!" yelled Troy.

"Your time is up," said Darien.

Cloud rushed up toward her, "Can you give us more time? Please!?"

"Nope," said Darien, pushing her down. As he went to take out his morpher, Rich looked at Troy as Troy took out a card, "Rock Blast Card, Invoke!"

As tons of rocks were being formed from the morpher, Darien took out the similar card, "Rock Blast Card, Invoke!"

Rocks shot out, blocking out Troy's power. Troy yelled as he was hit hard by the attack. Landing on the ground, Cloud noticed as she turned to Rich.

"How was he able to use the Land Power?" asked Cloud.

"Good question," said Rich.

* * *

Greg swung his Sky Sword as Chokamen jumped up. Missing the attack, Chokamen kicked Greg in the stomach. The rangers went to fight the creature instantly. Taking out their weapons, Chokamen kept blocking or dodging their attacks depending on distance. Immediately, Greg turned around as Chokamen sat down on the set. As the rangers took out their blasters, Chokamen took out a brown staff. A blast of sand hit the rangers as the whole entire arena was covered in sand.

"Yes," said Chokamen, laughing hysterically.

As Chokamen went toward them, a blast of energy shot through the building and made a hole in the building. Instantly, the creature yelled as he was on the ground. Next to the hole, this was the opportunity. Greg and Aria took out their cards.

"Twister!"

"Razor Wind!"

"INVOKE!"

A blast of red and pink energy came out as Chokamen landed on the ground. The three rangers landed on the ground, meeting the others.

"Guess we found the creature?" asked Cloud.

"Yep," said Greg, "He tried to mummify the planet."

Darien gripped his hands as he turned to the others, "Well, it will not happen!"

Chokamen laughed as he released mummy tape from his staff. Darien yelled as the tape connected to his body, making him a mummy. The rangers looked at him as he was mummified. Before Greg did anything, red lines came out of the mummified body. Darien took out a card from his pocket as he placed it in his morpher, "Water Gun Card, Invoke!"

A blast of water came out of his morpher, dowsing Chokamen in water. Mathius and Rich looked at each other.

"He can use water attacks?" asked Mathius.

"Yeah," said Rich.

"Thunderbolt Card," said Darien, inserting the card, "Invoke!"

Immediately, a red bolt of thunder electrocuted Chokamen. The rangers were shocked as he was using all of their invocatios.

"Since when were you able to learn all three types of moves?" asked Aria.

"I am the master of all Heaven Power!" said Darien.

Immediately, the creature started shooting out whips and other weapons from his back. Darien took out his Cobalt Blaster. Darien closed the blaster and pulled the handle upward and pressed the red button. A blue metallic saber came out, "Cobalt Saber!"

As the creature went to strike, Darien dodged the attack on multiple occasions. Darien laughed as he charged the attack. A bright blue saber was illuminating his saber and body. He raised the saber and charged toward the creature.

"SACRED SWORD!"

Upon impact, the creature was hit badly. Chokamen screamed bloody murder as he headed toward them again. Instantly, Darien reached for his Celestial Morpher and placed it on top of the Cobalt Blaster.

"Celestial Morpher, set!"

Placing the morpher on top of the blaster, he then took out another card, "Cobalion Headder, set!"

Placing the card in the morpher, a Cobalion Headder appeared. Placing it on the nozzle, he then took out another card, "Celestial Charge!"

**_Target Locked!_**

A blue charge surrounded the Cobalt Blaster as Darien held it, "Fire!"

A beam of blue beams and a golden blast came out of the Cobalion Headder. Chokamen yelled as he exploded into millions of pieces. Darien placed the Cobalt Blaster away, "Elimination Complete."

The rangers looked at him as Darien nodded. Immediately, a red beam came down from the sky and made a circle around the corpse. Chokamen grew ten times bigger. Upon growth, the destruction began. Darien sighed as he was walking toward the city.

"You are just going to leave us?" asked Greg.

"Well, Chokamen's powers are gone," said Darien.

"So?" asked Cloud.

"He can't mummify the Earth," said Darien. As he walked away, Greg stepeped his foot forward, "Then, can you watch us? We need to show you how we work together as a team."

"I don't see why not," said Darien.

Greg nodded as the rangers took out their zord cards, "Heaven Force Zords, Invoke!"

Coming out of their morphers, the headders were flying in the sky. The Charizard and Togekiss Headder flew in the sky, seeing two planes. One was an airplane and the other one was a small little jet. The Charizard placed its head on the airplane and absorbed the body structure. Immediately, its body began to materialize, making it the Charizard Zord. The Togekiss was also done the same way, absorbing the jet.

The Seviper and Raikou header flew across the forest. The Seviper Headder flew toward a train. Touching the front, it absorbed the data and the Seviper body materialized. The Raikou Headder flew into a tractor trailer and gathered its energy from the vehicle, making the body from that zord.

Next, the Jellicent and Sharpedo Headders flew into the ocean. The Sharpedo Headder connected to a submarine, absorbing its body and formed it from there. The Jellicent Headder connected to a small submerged vessel, and took its form.

"Divine Fusion!"

They placed the cards in the morpher and closed the morpher. A golden glow surrounded their morphers.

**_Combine, Heaven Force Megazord_**

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were five cockpits. Five beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!" yelled the rangers.

Darien looked at their Megazord as Chokamen headed toward him. As he used his mummy like moves, the Heaven Force Megazord was wrapped up tight. Sparks flew out as the Megazord got electrocuted. Landing on the ground, the rangers were on the ground in the cockpit. Getting up, Chokamen laughed as he spun around, doing a submission attack. The Heaven Force Megazord was being knocked back and forth by the attack. As the Heaven Force Megazord landed on another building, the rangers were holding on for dear life.

"I think we should use the brother cards. Shall we?" asked Rich.

"Go for it!" said Greg.

Rich and Mathius took out their cards, "Ocean Brother Cards, Invoke!"

**_Summon, Ocean Brothers!_**

Off of to the Slateport Beach, the card materialized in the ocean, the heads of Vaporeon, Mantine and Huntail arrived as they rushed toward the battlefield, materializing into their Pokémon forms. Immediately, three beams of Ice Beam, Aurora Beam, and Hydro Pump came out as Chokamen was hit hard with the attack.

"Heaven Force Armament!"

The Pokémon forms of the Ocean Brothers disappeared. As they flew toward the Heaven Force Megazord, the Togekiss and the Sharpedo headders detached and connected to the legs. The Huntail and Vaporeon Headders connected to the fists of the Megazord while the Mantine head connected to the top. A robotic head formed out of it as green eyes appeared.

"Oceanic Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

Charging forward, Mathius pressed a button, "Vaporeon Headder!"

Swinging the right fist, Chokamen was hit hard.

"Huntail Headder!" yelled Rich.

Swinging the left fist, Chokamen was smashed by the Huntail Headder. Chokamen yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Mantine Headder!"

The Oceanic Heaven Force Megazord smacked into Chokamen. Chokamen yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Can we go?" asked Troy.

"Sure," said Rich.

"Disarm, Oceanic Heaven Force Megazord!"

Immediately, the Ocean Brothers detached from the Heaven Force Megazord. Troy and Cloud took out their cards.

"Land Brothers, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Land Brothers!**_

Outside, the Land Brothers emerged from the ground, heading toward the battlefield.

"Heaven Force Armament!" yelled Troy and Cloud.

Immediately, the Seviper and Raikou Headders moved up to the knee caps. The Rampardos and Torterra Headder connected as feet. The Bastiodon Headder connected to the top of the Heaven Force Megazord.

"Quake Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

The speed increased on the Quake Heaven Force Megazord. Immediately, Chokamen was going back and forth with being attacked. He yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Our turn!" said Greg.

"Right!" said Aria.

"Sky Brothers, Invoke!"

**_Summon, Sky Brothers_**

In the sky, the Aerodactyl, Ho-Oh, and Archeops Headders flew into the sky. They transformed into Pokémon and smacked into Chokamen with brute force. Aerodactyl and Archeops used Wing Attack. Their wings began glowing. Chokamen was slashed on both sides. The Ho-Oh came down and released a stream of flames.

"Heaven Force Armament!"

The head of the Heaven Force Megazord shrunk down as two headder placements appeared on either side. The Aerodactyl and the Archeops connected to the two of them while the Ho-Oh Headder connected. The Ho-Oh headder turned into a human head with phoenix wings on either side.

"Aerial Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

Chokamen was stumbling back and forth as the Aerial Heaven Force Megazord charged the Sky Brothers.

"Aeroblast!" yelled the rangers.

Immediately, red and pink beams came out. Chokamen yelled as he landed on the ground. He was getting weaker and weaker by the rangers.

"Now," said Greg, "Genesis?"

Suddenly, the Genesis Battlezord materialized next to them.

"Sorry, I'm late. Now, let's get this party started!"

"Divine Fusion!"

_**Combine, Super Heaven Force Megazord!**_

The Genesis Battlezord split into pieces. The arms and leg pieces serves as armor. One arm had a laser pistol and the other arm had an energy saber. They connected to the Heaven Force Megazord. Next, the Dodrio Brother connected on the same side as the energy saber side, making it a double saber. The wings came down as the heads moved up. The Charizard headder moved to the right as the other headders connected across the wing: Sharpedo, Raikou, Jellicent, Charizard, Seviper, and Togekiss. Replacing the headders on the arms, there was the Huntail and Vaporeon headders that went underneath the energy saber and blaster. On the feet were the Rampardos and Bastiodon headders. The knee caps were Archeops and Mantine. The back part of the Genesis Battlezord connected to the head of the Megazord with places for the Scizor, Ho-Oh, Aerodactyl, and Torterra zords. There was even a purple helmet that covered the head of the Megazord.

"Super Heaven Force Megazord, battle ready!"

"Victory Charge!" yelled the rangers and Genesis.

_**Victory Charge!**_

Immediately, the eight cards displaying the Megazords, Brothers, and Battlezords appeared. Immediately, the cards paralyzed Chokamen as the rangers gripped their consoles.

"We, warriors of heaven, bestow divine punishment on wicked souls!

"Super Heaven Strike!"

Immediately, all of the headders energy channeled through the saber and pistol of the Super Heaven Force Megazord. Combining, a golden beam came out of the Super Heaven Force Megazord. Chokamen screamed as he got the full blow. Landing on the ground, an explosion appeared. The Super Heaven Force Megazord stood down.

* * *

Five minutes later…

Darien stood there as the Heaven Force Rangers walked toward him. Greg smiled as he looked at Darien, "Told you we care about this planet."

Darien looked at him. He turned away as he started moving. Before Greg said anything, Darien stopped and turned around, "Really? It's nice to know you can defeat monsters. But, ever thought about restoring the planet to its national habitat? You humans are the cause and problem!"

"So, eradicating the humans is the only way to restore the planet?" asked Troy, looking at him, "You sound just like the Demonial Empire… except they want to pollute everything!"

Darien turned around as he took out his Cobalt Blaster. Shooting Troy in the stomach, Troy landed on the ground. Genesis rushed over toward him as Troy carefully got up. Darien looked at Troy straight in the face, "Don't you EVER compare me to them. They are also my first priority."

Greg looked at him as Troy stood up. Troy marched forward, "Then, fine, Darien. Since you can't seem to cooperate with us to meet on a same goal, you are an enemy to us."

Greg turned around as he looked at Troy. Darien turned around, "Whatever. We will meet again. I will annihilate you once the Demonial Empire has been defeated."

A blue aura surrounded Darien as he disappeared. Troy turned as Greg looked at him.

"Ever heard of thinking before saying?" asked Greg.

"Honestly, that's how I feel," said Troy, "He wants to restore life, but eradicate the people? What will that prove? That he's an enemy just like the Demonial and Warstar Empire."

Troy turned around and started walking away. Cloud walked over as he looked at Greg, "I hope he really didn't mean it. We were just trying to understand Darien and where he was coming from."

Greg put a hand on Cloud's shoulder, "I wish we knew Darien's backstory."

As the rangers followed Troy back to Beck's mansion, Landrun popped up out of the ground as he looked at the rangers.

"So," said Landrun, "I wonder if it's possible to make Darien an official enemy of the rangers… I have an idea."

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force:**

**Landrun: I plan on making you on our side.**

**Darien: NO!**

**Greg: Darien!  
**

**Landrun: Stay out of my way, Heaven Force!**

**Darien: I won't let you… no!  
**

**Greg: Rangers, we got to try our best!  
**

**Darien: Celestial Fusion! Justice Force Megazord**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 19: Rise of the Celestial Knight Part 2**

**Rangers: Protecting the Earth is officially a ranger's duty!  
**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update, college swamped me. Alright, please review! It's almost summer so I expect a lot of reviews (hopefully). See ya! Um, the answer will be revealed next chapter since I took so long in chapters. So, yep, see ya!


	19. Rise of the Celestial Knight Part 2

A/N: Continuing from Chapter 18!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_With the Demonial Empire on the rise, the Heaven Force Rangers get help from the Celestial Knight. However, the rangers learn that the Celestial Knight has his own plans. Darien, who is the Celestial Knight, decides to destroy the Earth to get rid of the pollution, not just the Demonial Empire and doesn't give any sympathy to the humans, which makes Troy angry. After defeating Chokamen, Darien and Troy are seen as mortal enemies. With two problems going on, can Darien help the rangers? I guess we'll find out._

* * *

"You need to keep your mouth shut," said Cloud, as they walked into Beck's apartment.

"Well, excuse me for speaking the honest truth," said Troy.

"Well," said Cloud, "We don't even know where he's coming from. So, why should we judge him?"

"Because he judged our ability and how we failed our job as Poké Rangers, that's why," said Troy.

The other rangers sat down as Troy and Cloud argued. Greg decided to step forward as the Landick Tribe continued arguing about the guy. Troy turned around, thinking Greg was going to throw him across the room. Greg decided not to.

"I think it's best we still try to reason with him and understand why he acts that way," said Greg.

"See?" asked Cloud.

Troy shook his head, "No way."

"Yes," said Greg, looking at Troy, "Maybe we can find a median to how we act."

"Well, act on this," said Troy, pushing Greg away, "Darien's my enemy and he doesn't deserve any reasoning. He's just like the enemy."

Walking away, the other rangers looked at Greg. Greg sighed, "Great, two problems on our hands. Exactly what I need right now."

Greg turned around as he walked outside. Aria turned her head toward him, "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? To get some fresh air, sit on the ground, and think."

Aria said nothing as he left the house. Rich and Mathius looked at Cloud and she looked back at Aria.

"Too much drama," said Aria, looking at the others.

"I can agree. Let's get some rum and coke," said Mathius.

"No," said the other three rangers.

Mathius sighed, "Fine, I'll go get a glass."

The rangers sighed as Mathius went to the kitchen. Rich turned to Aria, "Things are going to be okay."

"It better," said Aria, "Otherwise, the Heaven Force team may not be as strong as it was in the past when Admiral Predator came in for a visit."

"So," said Beck, walking into the room, "Bud's coming home tomorrow."

"That's a plus. We haven't seen him in a while," said Aria, "However, we have two huge problems."

"Well, one is the Demonial Empire and the other one is Darien?" asked Beck.

"Well, kind of," said Mathius, "It's a complicated story."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Landrun was walking through the smelly pools of the region. As he looked at one part of the pool, he placed his hand on it. A blue aura emerged as a creature materialized. He was a humanoid Elecktross with black armor. He had black spikes on the shoulder blades, silver boots and grey gloves. He had concealed daggers.

"Thank you for summoning me," he said, "Troselraptor is here!"

"My name is Landrun, one of the three masters of the Demonial Empire," said Landrun, "I need your help to get rid of the Poké Rangers… and getting rid of the Celestial Knight."

Before Troselraptor could say anything, Mesphito and Mukus arrived on the scene.

"Troselraptor!" said Mesphito.

"It is true! The seal has been broken!" said Troselraptor with excitement.

"Ooh," said Mesphito, "So, why did you summon this demon?"

"Simple," said Landrun, looking at the Demonial Empire, "I plan to capture the Celestial Knight and use the powers he acquired for our personal use."

"Then," said Troselraptor, stretching his hands out, "Let's not waste any time shall we."

"Destroy the rangers," said Landrun, walking away, "However, I want the Celestial Knight alive!"

"Yes sir!" yelled Troselraptor.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(Darien shoots three Beedroids with his Cobalt Blaster)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the seven rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

**_Greg: Poké Rangers_**

**_Rangers: Heaven Force_**

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Born and raised in heaven_**

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

**_Saving the world from the rising hell_**

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

**_This is our fate_**

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

**_We are angels that dream_**

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Dream for peace and not war_**

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

**_We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell_**

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

**_We'll become one and fight for world peace._**

_(A Cobalion roars as he materializes into the Celestial Knight. A silver aura surrounded him, transforming into Darien. Darien: Celestial Knight created by Blaze)_

**_It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!_**

_(Explosion appears Warstar Villains: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Worf appear)_

_(Landrun, Mesphito, and Mukus walk in the caves with their staffs)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_Until we can not fight no more_**

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will protect our future_**

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

**_Because the future lives within you_**

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will fight for tomorrow_**

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_A miracle will happen!_**

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_(Justice Megazord is formed)_

**_Let the power of divine punishment take action!_**

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards. Darien takes out his Celestial Morpher)_

**_Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!_**

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

**_Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!_**

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Rise of the Celestial Knight Part 2**

* * *

Spring was at the point of coming to an end where rides were going back and forth as well as people going back and forth through the amusement park in Mauville City. The ice cream stores were open as well as people running back and forth to do other things. For the rangers, they were going to go there today anyway. Rich decided to go on ahead while the others were trying to settle things.

"Ah," said Rich to himself, walking toward the carnival center, "This is an awesome place for such a nice day."

As he went to go find a spot, he stopped walking. He heard loud screaming noises. Turning around, he saw Troselraptor releasing green bolts of electricity. Children were captured by the attack. Rich stood aghast. As Troselraptor charged toward him, Rich flipped forward as he turned around. Taking out his Morph Card, Troselraptor swung his knife. Morphing, a green aura surrounded him as he morphed. Taking out his Sea Trident, Troselraptor released electric bolts from his body. Rich flipped backwards and swung the Sea Trident across the creature. Troselraptor screamed as he landed on the ground. Rich picked up his morpher.

"Rangers, there is a Demonial Beast at the amusement park in Mauville City," said Rich.

Placing his Heaven Force Morpher on his belt, Troselraptor charged toward Rich. Rich flew backwards as he landed on the ground. Getting up, he was pushed aside. Turning around, Darien stood there.

"Out of my way," said Darien, taking out his Morph Card, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

Placing it in his morpher, Darien smiled as a silver aura surrounded him transforming him into his ranger form.

"Celestial Knight!" yelled Troselraptor, "I heard a lot about you."

"You can go to hell. You are a source of pollution that must be defeated," said Darien, "Cobalt Blaster!"

Shooting bullets, Troselraptor dodged the bullets. The bullets hit a hot dog stand, where people started ducking. Rich turned around as he ran toward the stand, "Everyone, run!"

As people started running away, Troselraptor laughed as he was standing behind a wild Zigzagoon that appeared behind him.

"Darien, stop!" yelled Rich, "There's a wild Pokémon behind him!"

Ignoring Rich, Darien pulled the trigger. As the blue beams shot out, the creature dodged. Zigzagoon screamed as the beam came toward him. Suddenly, a rock emerged as the beam hit the rock, exploding it. Darien turned around as Troy appeared.

"You've got some nerve!" said Troy.

"Leave me alone, rangers!" yelled Darien as the other rangers appeared, "This is none of your concern. This is Demonial business."

"Demonial?" asked Troy, taking out his Land Axe, "I'll deal with him first before you will!"

Troy jumped up and landed his axe at the creature, the creature swung its tail and smashed Troy's body on to the ground. Cloud, gasping went down the stairs to go help him. The other rangers went to go battle the creature. However, the Celestial Knight stood in front of him. Shooting with his Cobalt Blaster, the creature dodged the bullets. He then released a green sludge, which contained electric bolts. The Celestial Knight was being electrocuted to the point of paralysis.

"I… can't move!" yelled Darien, trying to break free. Immediately, Greg started taking out one of his cards, "Sky Sword, Invoke!"

As he jumped up with the sword in hand, Troselraptor dodged the attack and cut Greg in the face with his claw. As Greg landed on the ground, Troselraptor laughed as a dust cloud surrounded the rangers. As the cloud subsided, Darien was missing.

"Oh crap, they got him!" shouted Mathius.

"Shit," said Greg.

Troy said nothing. However, he was quite surprised the Demonial was going after him, regardless of his opinion with the creature.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

The rangers were sitting around the table at Beck's house. They were all in deep thought. They never expected a loyal warrior such as Darien to be taken away. It was a little bit of a mess. As Greg went to say something, Rich looked up.

"Alright, so now that Darien is missing in action, we have a problem," said Rich.

"True," said Aria, "The Demonial Empire could either make him go against us or use him as bait."

"If he goes against us," said Cloud, "He knows every invocation, which means we wouldn't even be able to break the spell."

"If they use spells that is," said Mathius, "Although, they could make him a demon."

"Who knew performing exorcisms and going demon hunting would be on our job description after Warstar," said Troy.

The other rangers nodded. Genesis turned around as the robot walked toward them, "Don't give your hopes up. We can still rescue Darien."

Troy sighed, "You guys can."

Greg turned around, "What does that mean?"

Troy turned to Greg, "I do not trust Darien."

Cloud rolled her eyes. She stood up and looked at him. Troy turned around as she went to walk. Before Troy said anything, Cloud walked toward the door. She pulled the door open and closed it. Troy said nothing as Greg looked at him, "If Cloud can understand what's going on, why aren't you understanding?"

"What do you mean?" asked Troy, "Humans are the enemy in his eyes! Therefore, we attack him!"

"He probably doesn't understand because maybe 10,000 years ago he was attacked by humans that could have been controlled on Mariah's side!" said Greg, "We don't know!"

"Yeah we do. He's the Celestial Knight destined to purify the planet. Wiping everyone off the map including us is a serious threat," said Troy.

Aria looked at him, "Open your eyes on this occasion!"

"NO WAY!" shouted Troy.

Troy turned around. Greg sighed as he stood up with the others. Troy looked at him as he walked over toward the door, "Where do you think your going?"

"Simple, we're rescuing Darien. You can come if you want," said Greg, "Or you can be a stubborn idiot and sit there."

Before Troy said anything, the other rangers followed Greg out the door. Troy sighed as he looked at the window, "Just great."

* * *

Outside…

"So, why are we near a river?" asked Cloud.

Greg walked toward the edge, "Simple. Since Darien can use the power of all three tribes, why not we use our techniques and find him from that point?"

"Good idea," said Aria.

"Like it," said Rich.

"Awesome," said Mathius.

Mathius and Rich placed their hands in the water and closed their eyes. Cloud lay down on the soft grass, hearing any rupturing coming from underneath. Aria and Greg stood back to back as they felt the winds channel from the sky. The search began…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ugh…" muttered Darien, getting up from the ground. He looked up. Noticing that he was surrounded by a black jail cage with a green crystal attached to the ceiling of the cell, he tried to find his morpher. Nothing could be found. He then noticed that he was in the mountains near Meteor Falls, the grass was lush and green. He gulped as he turned around.

"Where am I?" asked Darien.

"Welcome to the outskirts of Steel Valley, outside Lavaridge Town," said Landrun, appearing with his morpher in hand.

"Give that back!" barked Darien.

"Oh no. If you want it back, you got to take it from me," said Landrun.

Darien's eyes began to narrow. He gripped the jail bars. Immediately, a red supercharged beam was surrounding the jail cells. He screamed as red bolts were surrounding the jail cell and going into the crystal.

"Use all your power," muttered Landrun.

Meanwhile, in a nearby cave…

"Yes!" yelled Troselraptor.

Meanwhile, the wild Pokémon that were caught such as Steelix, Skarmory, Torkoal, and Koffing were being supercharged by the attack. Troselraptor laughed as he turned to the others.

"Using the crystal, Darien's power will charge into these Pokemon. From there, a rampage will appear and the whole region will be destroyed!"

Mesphito smiled as he looked at him, "You've done good!"

* * *

Back to where the rangers were, Greg and Aria felt a sudden chill. The rangers turned to each other. Mathius and Rich jumped up with Cloud coming back.

"So," said Rich, "I guess we know Darien's location."

"Yep," said Cloud, "We should probably get Troy."

"Why?" asked Mathius, "He's against Darien."

"But, the seven of us are going to have to work together in order to stop this new threat. Who knows what the Demonial Empire could do," said Cloud.

"Let's go!" said Greg.

Immediately, the Heaven Force Rangers started heading to the direction that they were sensing. Cloud took out her morpher, "Troy, we found the source of the Demonial Empire."

"Are you sure?" asked Troy.

"I'm not lying! Hurry!" said Cloud on the intercom, turning it off as she continued running, meeting with the others.

* * *

Five minutes later…

"Yes!" yelled Troselraptor, "Absorb my wild Pokémon!"

As the rangers appeared outside the cave, they noticed the wild Pokémon caught in the cage. Mathius and Aria nodded as they turned to Greg and the others, "We'll deal with him. Go get Darien."

"You sure?" asked Cloud.

Mathius nodded, "Trust me. It would be a trap if all six of us where at this location."

Greg nodded as the others started running to find the location. Greg turned to Cloud, "Where's Troy?"

"He's on his way," said Cloud.

Going back, the rangers walked into the cave. Troselraptor turned around, "Crap, intruders!"

"So, this was your plan," said Mathius, "Nice, but not impressed."

"Where's the Celestial Knight?" asked Aria.

"You'll never get him. And I won't let you destroy my plan!" screamed Troselraptor.

Aria and Mathius took out their Morph Cards, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

Activating their morphers, a pink and blue aura surrounded them as they transformed into their ranger uniforms. Immediately, Aria and Mathius took out their weapons cards.

"Sea Bowgun, Invoke!"

"Sky Blaster, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Heaven Weapons**_

Taking their weapons, the rangers headed straight for Troselraptor. Mathius and Aria jumped up and used their weapons. Pink and blue beams flew out as Troselraptor was hit hard with the attack. Troselraptor laughed as he released electric bolts from his body. Aria and Mathius were hit as they landed on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Darien screamed as he landed on the ground. His back hit the ground, causing a few cracked bones to be heard. He had a few burns on his body as Landrun started laughing, "So, where are your weapons when you need them? Whoops, I have them!"

Darien lifted his head slowly and then managed to carefully get up, "You bastard!"

Landrun laughed a little bit, "You're so below the Heaven Force Poké Rangers. You said you were the knight that can purify… well, you obviously cannot."

"WHY YOU!" yelled Darien. As he went to grip the jail cell, Greg and Rich showed up.

"Where's Cloud?" muttered Greg.

"She went to get Troy, remember?" asked Rich, looking at Greg. He turned to Landrun and Darien, "Darien, wait!"

"You!" said Darien, "What are you doing here?"

"Look, keep touching the bars and trying to break out, your power is going to be transferred to wild Pokémon. They plan to burn down the whole region using your power!" said Greg.

Landrun turned to the red ranger, "Ever thought about staying out of my way?"

"Well, when it comes to destroying the planet, it's an obvious answer," said Rich.

Greg nodded, "Let's battle!"

The Red and Green Rangers took out their Morph Cards, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!  
**_

Immediately, the red and green rangers transformed into their suits ready to battle.

* * *

Meawhile…

Cloud and Troy were walking back to the cave. Troy sighed as he was looking at Cloud. A look of guilt was on his face.

"I just don't get why he's so mean to people," said Troy, "So, humans developed a new way of life. Can't he just stick with it?"

Cloud stood there. She turned around and looked at him, "Look, I understand how you feel about the situation. I think everyone has mixed feelings about this new warrior."

"But…," said Troy, sensing the yellow ranger was going to add on to his statement.

"But, he doesn't understand because he's from a different time period," said Cloud, "Some people can change easily. But, there are going to be some people that won't change and then there are some that will take time to realize and adapt change."

Troy sighed. He looked down at the ground. He walked toward a group of flowers and touched them, "Maybe I was being too harsh."

Cloud looked at him and responded, "Gee, you think?"

Troy chuckled, "I know."

Cloud smiled as she shook hands with him, "That's the answer I wanted to hear."

As the two rangers were heading toward the cave, they noticed Aria and Mathius on the ground, struggling from Troselraptor's attacks. Immediately, Troy and Cloud took out their cards and jumped up toward Troselraptor.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!  
**_

Troselraptor yelled as he released blue lightning bolts. As Troy charged with his Land Axe, which was summoned upon morphing, A purple aura surrounded it as he slashed Troselraptor. He flew toward the emerald crystal. The crystal exploded. Immediately, the wild Pokémon began to shine in red aura and then disappeared. The Pokémon started roaring in happiness. The four rangers used their weapons and broke the locks. Opening the doors, the wild Pokémon started running away from the cave, heading back to their respective homes.

"We did it!" said Mathius.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Greg and Rich rolled on the ground as Landrun struck with his claws. Stretching out to become saber-like, Landrun started double slashing. Greg and Rich blocked his attack. Rich pushed off and swung with his Sea Trident. Landrun grabbed it and threw it to the side. He then swung across and slashed Rich in the stomach. Greg used his Sky Sword and went to cut him down to size. However, Landrun cut him down. As Greg landed on the ground, the two rangers were huddled as he came running toward him.

However, just when the rangers thought it was over for them, Troselraptor screamed and crash landed on top of Landrun. In pain, the rangers turned around as Troy and the other rangers arrived.

"About time," said Greg.

"Greg, I apologize," said Troy, looking at Greg. Greg looked at him, "Now's not the time for that. We have two creatures to slaughter."

As the six rangers headed straight toward the creatures, the rangers were slashing and punching with the creatures trying to block and defend. Darien watched them battle.

"Did I misjudge them?" asked Darien.

He started thinking. Yeah, they were still somewhat inexperienced. But, was he judging their skills? Were they adequate enough for him? He wasn't sure. As he continued watching the battle, he noticed Troy and Cloud heading toward the cage. Troy dropped the Celestial Morpher in the cage. As Darien picked it up, Troy looked at him.

"Start smiling," said Troy.

"That's right. We're busting you out of here," said Cloud.

"Why?" asked Darien.

"We need someone like you on our side. Someone destined to purify the planet," said Troy.

"Yeah. We have similar missions. We should work together," said Cloud.

Before Troy and Cloud could break the cage open, two golden beams hit the rangers. As they landed on the ground, Landrun grabbed Rich by the neck and threw him on the ground. Troselraptor grabbed Mathius and Aria by the neck and stomped Greg on the ground.

"You guys are officially going to die," said Landrun.

"No way," said Mathius.

"Not a chance," said Aria.

"We have a mission," said Rich.

"To this planet, to this region," said Greg.

Cloud got up and looked up at Landrun, "We won't let you have your way."

"You're plan ends," said Troy, getting up, "Right now!"

Immediately, a red surcharge surrounded Darien. Stretching his right hand, a red bolt, destroyed the cage. Troselraptor gulped as he released the rangers, "Shit!"

"Don't just sit there!" said Landrun.

Darien stepped out as he took out his Morph Card, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

Placing it in the Celestial Morpher, he transformed into the Celestial Knight. He charged forward and took Landrun and Troselraptor from the rangers into an open field. As the two villains charged, Darien took out his Cobalt Blaster. Shooting beams, three huge explosions surrounded them. He then charged after Landrun.

"Cobalt Saber!"

Landrun turned around as the blade charged, heading toward Landrun, "Sacred Sword!"

Landrun growled as he landed on the ground in pain. Troselraptor checked on him as Landrun carefully got up. He was seriously damaged. Sparks flew from his body as Troselraptor started stumbling backwards.

"Now to finish you off!" said Darien, taking out his morpher.

"Celestial Morpher, set!"

Placing the morpher on top of the blaster, he then took out another card, "Cobalion Headder, set!"

Placing the card in the morpher, a Cobalion Headder appeared. Placing it on the nozzle, he then took out another card, "Celestial Charge!"

**_Target Locked!_**

A blue charge surrounded the Cobalt Blaster as Darien held it, "Fire!"

A beam of blue beams and a golden blast came out of the Cobalion Headder. Troselraptor yelled as he exploded into millions of pieces. Darien placed the Cobalt Blaster away, "Elimination Complete."

Landrun grumbled as he looked at him, "You… are not getting away with this!"

He placed his hands together. His red eyes began to glow bright red. Screaming, he released a red beam from his hands. A golden staff appeared, similar to the staff of what Thundrun had. As he raised it, a red beam hit the sky and landed on the corpse. Troselraptor grew ten times bigger.

"RAWR!" he screamed.

The rangers nodded as they went to take out their cards. However, as soon as they were able to use their cards, a golden aura surrounded the Celestial Knight. The Celestial Knight was in awe as he saw golden cards in his hand. One was a Megazord combination and the other one was a card with Virizion and Terrakion on it.

"I can't believe I unlocked these," said Darien, looking up. He put the card in the slot, "Justice Brothers, Invoke!"

Pressing 340 on the keypad, he closed the morpher. Immediately, a blue beam shot out from his morpher. A Terrakion and Virizion Headder popped out. The Terrakion headder connected to a tank, transforming it into a zord and the Virizion Headder connected to a tractor. As they materialized into zords, they were charging forward. Troselraptor turned around and released beams from his body. Explosions surrounded them. Next, the zords released grey and green beams. Explosions emerged from his body.

"My turn!" said Darien, taking out his card, "Cobalion Zord, Card, Invoke!"

**_7-1-7! Change, Cobalion Zord!_**

Immediately, the Celestial Knight transformed into a Cobalion, and grew ten times bigger. The three zords combined beams and shot energy pulses. The creature screamed as he was hit by the attack. Troselraptor released electric bolts as the three zords were hit. The Cobalion Zord stopped. Immediately, the three zords began to glow. A black visionary screen appeared above them as the Megazord card was shown with the morpher.

"Divine Fusion!"

**8-3-9! **_**Combine, Justice Force Megazord**_

The Cobalion Zord jumped up in the air. Immediately, his legs folded up in the air and his front legs shrunk. The Terrakion head popped out and attached to the chest of the Megazord. The body then split. The legs folded slowly. The Cobalion Zord headed downward as the blue sparks came from the Terrakion Zord. The Terrakion Zord body connected to the Cobalion Zord, obviously becoming the legs. The Viziron Headder also split from the body, connecting next to Terrakion Headder. The body split into two. The legs folded and connected to either side of the Cobalion Zord. Finally, the Cobalion Zord moved its head down. The two headders split as the Cobalion connected. A silver-red saber emerged and a human head appeared. A blue helmet that was shaped like a Keldeo appeared with golden armor surrounding the arms and legs.

"Justice Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

"No way," said Aria, looking at the other rangers.

"He's able to combine by himself using the three zords?" asked Troy.

"That's totally cool," said Cloud, amazed.

"That's awesome," said Greg.

"Fantastic!" shouted Mathius.

"This is about to get interesting," said Rich.

Troselraptor laughed, "Wow, a robot. I'm so scared."

Seeing his sarcasm, the Justice Force Megazord stood there with a cold stare and said, "You should be."

Troselraptor jumped up and released an electric bolt. The Justice Force Megazord jumped up, dodging the attack. Troselraptor swung its tail. The Megazord caught it. The Justice Force Megazord threw the monster down to the ground. Screaming for dear life, he landed on the ground. Next, the Justice Force Megazord stretched its arms out. Holes came out of the hands.

"Justice Missile Crisis!"

A shower of missiles appeared. Immediately, Troselraptor was heavily damaged by the attack. Explosions and smoke were rising from the ashes. The Heaven Force Rangers stood there intently. Immediately, Troselraptor carefully got up in pain.

"You ignorant asshole!" he yelled.

"Oh no," said Darien's voice, "This will be painful!"

Immediately, a card magically appeared from the Megazord. A black sky appeared as the Celestial Morpher was shown with the Megazord on top with its finisher.

"Victory Charge, Invoke!"

_**8-4-8! Victory Charge!**_

Suddenly, a silver glow surrounded the Justice Force Megazord.

"As the Celestial Knight, I bestow divine punishment on souls that contaminate the planet!"

Troselraptor laughed as he slowly started walking toward him. Immediately, a silver saber appeared from the Justice Force Megazord. The power of Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion started charging through the saber.

"Justice Strike!"

Troselraptor was struck three times: horizontal, diagonal, and vertical. Troselraptor spun around as explosions appeared. As he landed on the ground, a huge explosion arrived. The Justice Force Megazord stood watching the corpse burn. The rangers were looking at each other.

"Powerful, isn't it?" asked Greg.

Troy nodded, "Indeed."

* * *

Later that night...

"Look," said Troy, turning to Darien, "I want to apologize for being stupid."

Darien shook his head, "Troy, it's history."

Troy looked at him with a confused look. He then nodded as Greg walked over toward him. The night sky was clear with all the stars shining in the woods.

"So," said Greg, "Do you plan to join us?"

Darien sighed, "I would love to… however, I do things my way."

The rangers were looking at each other. Darien sighed, "Sorry. However, we will meet again."

As he disappeared, Cloud sighed as she looked at the rangers, "Well, at least we got him to talk."

"Hopefully, he can help us out the next time the Demonial Empire attacks," said Rich, "Now that the Justice Force Megazord is revealed, it's perfect."

"Why?" asked Mathius.

"Two Megazords can easily wipe out a good portion of the army," said Rich.

"Even though we have stuff unlocked," said Aria, "It's best to be on our guard."

Greg nodded, "I agree."

The Heaven Force Rangers looked at the moon. They had a feeling that even though the Celestial Knight has been revealed to help the rangers, the rangers still have to fight on their own. So, what brings them to the battle? What can happen now? Well, you will find out next time during the Demonial Arc of Heaven Force.

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force**

**Aria: This is so romantic!  
**

**Greg: Who's he?**

**Aria: A flutist at the college…**

**Darien: You are that affectionate?**

**Aria: That's what love is.**

**Landrun: Allow me to ruin it for you.**

**Darien: He's a monster**

**Aria: You don't know the meaning of love!**

**Greg: Aria!  
**

**Aria: Why? Why would you do this?  
**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 20: A Romantic Aria**

**Aria: Protecting the world is a ranger's duty!  
**

* * *

A/N: So much for a great chapter. Sorry for not being here! I'm finally back for the summer! Which means Chapter 20 will be up momentarily.

So, for the quiz: I'll take answers anywhere from 40-48 badges due to Pokémon X and Y coming out, which means a new region to destroy for a new group of Poké Rangers…? Hopefully, a spinoff from Kalos would be awesome. So, NashWalker and ReD rIvInG rAvEn did it again with the quiz! So, that's 2 quizzes down and like 8 to go.

**Quiz #3:**** Deadline: Chapter 23**

I live in a city where everything is pink. Even though pink is not my favorite color, the benefit is the crazy zoo north of the city, the beach south of the city, and I get to watch ninjas do what they do best: fight. What city am I in? What region am I in?

With that said, I'll see you next update!


	20. A Romantic Aria

A/N: Here's Chapter 20! Finally!

* * *

"Ah," said Aria.

Standing up from the piano, the pink ranger was just finishing her daily training of music. Picking up her books, she began to walk away from the practice rooms and head home. Her jury was complete but she wanted to sit and do more practicing. As she went to leave, she turned around as she heard the sound of a flute.

The sound was so pretty to her ears, she couldn't just walk away. She watched as the person walked toward her. He was wearing a suit and tie. He had brown hair and black eyes with the flute playing. She smiled as he was finishing up the last note.

"That was so beautiful," said Aria.

"Thank you," he said, "My name is Hikaru."

"Hikaru?" asked Aria, "I'm Aria."

"Aria? You do realize it's a musical term," said Hikaru.

"Yes," said Aria, smiling. She was trying not to embarrass herself.

"So," he said, looking at her, "See ya later."

As he walked past her, he headed into the practice rooms. Aria smiled as she was looking at him, walking into the room. A little smile emerged from her face.

"Summer love," said Aria, turning around as she was heading out the door. As she walked outside, she turned around, seeing Mathius with his backpack.

"Mathius!" shouted Aria, walking toward him.

"Aria," said Mathius, looking at her, "What's going on?"

"Oh, I need to talk to you," said Aria.

Mathius started blinking, "Are you in love?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Gee, you think?"

"I can tell," said Mathius, as Aria was dragging him across campus.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hikaru took out his flute. As he went to play, Mesphito emerged from the underground.

"Do you think I sent you to be a flutist?" asked Mesphito.

Hikaru looked at him as he turned around, "No. I knew that you wanted me to spy on the rangers and defeat them."

"Good," said Mesphito, "Then, why wasn't it complete yet?"

Hikaru stood up from the ground, "I apologize, Demon Master. Allow me to make things right."

Mesphito smiled as he tapped his shoulder, "Oh, Mewfus, I trust you. However, do not try to do anything stupid."

Hikaru nodded as Mesphito began to go bright red. He immediately started to walk away into the walls, heading back to the corpse of hell. Hikaru nodded as he put his flute away. His eyes began to glow bright red.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(Darien shoots three Beedroids with his Cobalt Blaster)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the seven rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

**_Greg: Poké Rangers_**

**_Rangers: Heaven Force_**

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Born and raised in heaven_**

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

**_Saving the world from the rising hell_**

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

**_This is our fate_**

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

**_We are angels that dream_**

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Dream for peace and not war_**

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

**_We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell_**

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

**_We'll become one and fight for world peace._**

_(A Cobalion roars as he materializes into the Celestial Knight. A silver aura surrounded him, transforming into Darien. Darien: Celestial Knight created by Blaze)_

**_It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!_**

_(Explosion appears Warstar Villains: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Worf appear)_

_(Landrun, Mesphito, and Mukus walk in the caves with their staffs)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_Until we can not fight no more_**

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will protect our future_**

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

**_Because the future lives within you_**

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will fight for tomorrow_**

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_A miracle will happen!_**

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_(Justice Megazord is formed)_

**_Let the power of divine punishment take action!_**

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards. Darien takes out his Celestial Morpher)_

**_Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!_**

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

**_Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!_**

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**20: A Romantic Aria**

"So," said Mathius, looking at Aria, "You're in love with a flutist? That is excellent."

"I know," said Aria, looking at the blue ranger, "I feel so in sync with him. He and I like the same music, the same things. It seems like he knows me more than the rest of you did."

"Since when he transferred in?" asked Mathius, now curious about the guy. Aria shook her head, "I wish I knew."

Mathius sighed as he looked at her, "Hopefully, he's not sketchy."

"He doesn't look like it at all," said Aria, walking toward the intersection of a main street in Slateport City.

As Aria went to press a button on the intersection street, the two rangers were waiting for the traffic light to change. Mathius sighed as he was turned around toward her, "I wish I could get girls to come attract me."

"You will. It's called patience," said Aria, grinning.

Mathius nodded, "Sure."

"I'm not kidding," said Aria, "You'll find the right person."

Mathius gulped, "I guess."

As the light turned green and the WALK lights were shown, the two rangers walked across the street and headed into the park. As they walked into the park, they turned around as they saw green blobs glowing from the ground.

"Beedroids?" asked Mathius.

"I guess so," said Aria, throwing her stuff on the ground. As the Beedroids headed toward the rangers, Mathius swung his fist toward one of them. Hitting his stomach, Mathius kicked two of them in the face. Jumping up, he kicked another two in the stomach.

Aria flipped backwards and kicked three of them in the face. She threw a punch at the Beedroids. As she spun around to kick, the two rangers stood back to back.

"Should we morph?" asked Mathius.

Aria looked around. No one visible to see them, which made Aria confirm her decision, "Better than nothing."

Aria and Mathius took out their morphers and placed their cards in their morphers.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

Transforming into their ranger suits, the rangers took out their blasters. Pulling triggers, the Beedroids landed on the ground. Immediately, the rangers were fighting the Beedroids. As they landed on the ground, another wave was coming in from the right. Quickly, Mathius took out his morpher to call. However, four beams shot some of the group. The two rangers turned around as Greg and the others arrived, morphed with their blasters.

"I thought you would never show," said Mathius, "I almost called you."

"We are here," said Greg, looking at the blue ranger.

As the rangers went to attack, a beautiful sound could be heard. The rangers turned around. Aria looked at him. A man with a flute was playing, and from what Aria knew, it was him.

"Hikaru," said Aria, smiling.

"Huh?" asked Cloud, looking at the guy, "He's super beautiful."

"I know, right?" asked Aria.

Mathius rubbed his chin, "Why doesn't he leave? This is dangerous."

Suddenly, Hikaru smiled as he stood there. As the Beedroids were coming toward him, he threw a punch. It was so strong that the Beedroid landed on the ground. He turned around. Immediately, he kicked two of them in the stomach. Flipping backwards, he was able to kick at least most of them. Explosions occurred as he used his flute as a weapon. That was no normal flute in the eyes of the rangers. Overall, he defeated the Beedroids within a matter of minutes.

"No way," said Troy.

Greg stood there in response. Aria looked at him. Mathius started rubbing his chin. Hikaru smiled as he was looking at Aria. Aria jumped up in response. The rangers tried to stop her, but she began to glow in pink aura. As she materialized, she hugged him.

"You were amazing!" said Aria.

"Thank you. I didn't know you were a Heaven Force Warrior," said Hikaru.

"It's kind of a secret. But, I'm sure you won't tell," said Aria, smiling.

"Yep," said Hikaru.

Smiling, she noticed a blood line on his right arm. It was dripping a lot, "You got hurt."

Mathius turned to Hikaru and the others, "I have just the thing."

Aria looked at him. Mathius walked over to his backpack. Picking up a small dish and white bandage, he walked over to him. Hikaru looked at him, "Why the dish?"

"Sometimes it's best to stop the bleeding first. So, I thought I would collect the blood before it dropped on the ground. Plus, I don't like getting my hands dirty," said Mathius, "Aria, help me?"

Hikaru looked at him. He had a feeling Mathius knew. But, then again, even if he did know, to Mathius he was going to be dead meat anyway. Aria nodded as held on to the wound. As Mathius went to sew, blood was pouring into the dish. Sealing the wound with a sewing device that he had, a white bandage covered it.

"Nice!" said Hikaru, "Thanks."

Aria smiled, "I need to go get cleaned up."

Noticing the hands covered in blood, Hikaru grabbed Aria's right hand and they ran out of the woods. Before the rangers could say anything, they morphed out. As Mathius walked over to grab the cover of the blood, he turned to the others.

"So, why is Aria going with him?" asked Greg.

"She's in love," said Mathius.

"Why are you carrying the guy's blood?" asked Cloud.

"To be honest," the blue rangers said, looking at the yellow ranger, "I don't trust the guy. I'm taking it back for analysis."

"You mean he's sketchy?" asked Troy.

"You bet," said Mathius.

"And what if you're wrong?" asked Rich.

"Simple, all bio samples go into a bio hazard container," said Mathius, "But, I have a confirmation that he's not typical. You just don't transfer mid semester."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Aria turned to Hikaru. She had a few questions. As she turned around to speak, Hikaru smiled as he looked at her, "So, isn't this nice?"

"Well," said Aria, looking at him, "Yes. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Hikaru.

"You fought the Beedroids… so you can go on a date with me?"

Hikaru stopped. He turned around as he looked at her, "You know me like a book already."

Her eyes grew as he took her deeper into the woods.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Hikaru took Aria's hand as they went toward a sporting goods store. A few minutes later, they came out wearing roller blades. As they were skating across the city, Aria laughed as she hopped over a few stairs, skating through town. Behind, Hikaru was getting close. Immediately, he grabbed her. Aria laughed as he lifted her up while still maintaining his balance. Letting him down, the two of them continued skating across the town into the woods.

After that, Aria stood outside as she put on her regular shoes. Hikaru walked toward her with a rose. Aria giggled a little bit as the date continued. Aria laughed as she chased him down the streets of Slateport. Hikaru bent down as Aria jumped up. As she leapt over him, he also decided to hop over. Basically, playing leap frog in the middle of the street was awesome. It reminded Aria of being young. Her thoughts and emotions could not fathom.

* * *

Later that night…

The night was dark as the moon was shining at a nice little restaurant on the shore of Slateport City. As Aria was sitting down with Hikaru, who had the menu in hand, he noticed Aria as she was sitting down, looking at the moon.

"The moon is nice and beautiful," said Aria, sitting down as she was looking at him, "I'm happy that this day is going well."

"True," said Hikaru, "Me too.'

Aria smiled as she went to take a glass of water. The waiter walked over toward them. He had dirty brown hair with golden frame glasses and green eyes with a black tuxedo.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes," said Hikaru, smiling. He turned to Aria, "You first."

"I'll go with the Cheese Ravioli," said Aria, smiling.

"And I'll have Shrimp Alfredo," said Hikaru. The waiter smiled as he walked away.

Outside, Darien was watching them through the window. Darien turned to his morpher.

"They said there was a Demonial sighting," said Darien, "It's pointing right at him. And Aria's there? This morpher is usually never wrong. Hmmm…."

Time passed. As Aria and Hikaru began to chow down on dinner, Darien just watched them from afar. Immediately, the dinner was finished and the bill was on the table.

"Great," said Hikaru, taking it from the waiter. As he looked at the bill, his eyes grew, "I don't have my money."

"I'll pay," said Aria.

Before Aria could grab her credit card, Hikaru grabbed her and they went through the window. As the glass started breaking, Aria turned to him as she took her morpher out with her card, "Amnesia, Invoke!"

A pink aura surrounded the restaurant. Immediately, the two of them started dashing away. Darien looked at them, "Nice."

* * *

Later that night…

"How's the sample?" asked Rich, "Is he human?"

Mathius was looking at the green ranger, "Well, I found something in his blood stream."

Greg looked at Mathius, "Like what?"

"I noticed these black shards in the blood," said Mathius, with the microscope still on the table. Genesis walked over and looked at it, "I can do an analysis."

"Please do," said Mathius, looking at Greg. As Genesis was identifying it through the use of its scanners, the red lights went on. Genesis turned toward Mathius, "Mathius, this is not human blood."

"Huh?" asked the rangers.

Mathius nodded, "I knew it! Let me guess, Demonial?"

Genesis sighed as it looked at the blood sample, "Yes."

The rangers were looking at each other. Greg shook his head, "Aria… where is she?"

"Her morpher is offline," said Genesis.

Suddenly, a silver flash appeared out of nowhere. The rangers turned around. Immediately, Darien appeared from the silver flash.

"Darien, nice of you to drop in. We have a front door," said Troy.

Darien sighed, "I have a question… who is Aria dating?"

Mathius stood up, "I guess you know."

"Yep," said Darien, looking at them, "I went to the restaurant they were at because my morpher found a demon sighting. Little did I know, they broke out of the glass and she used her invocation to wipe away the restaurant's memory of the incident."

"Well, it's going to be hard to find them. Aria's morpher is offline," said Mathius, "Especially, now that Hikaru is the real reason."

"Hikaru?" asked Darien.

"Yeah, the guy that's a Demon Beast," said Mathius.

"And Aria's in love," said Cloud, looking at the others, "Guys, I'm kind of scared."

"We'll figure it out," said Greg, looking at the yellow ranger with confidence, "We just got to figure out when and where."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Aria and Hikaru were sitting on a tree. She was smiling as she still had the rose in her hair. She looked at him. He was in a good mood as he turned toward her.

"I had a really great night," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

Aria sat silently as Hikaru moved over. Without knowing, the two of them were kissing on the lips. Immediately, sparks hit Hikaru a little bit. Aria looked at her body and then at him. He licked his lips, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Aria, looking at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Hikaru, smiling, "I guess I may have lost my touch."

Aria smiled as she looked at him, "It's okay."

Hikaru sighed. He turned around as Aria lay down. Immediately, Hikaru smiled as he cuddled next to her. It was too late to return home and she was too tired to return. As Hikaru brushed her hair with his fingers, he was laying on the grass with her. Closing his eyes, Hikaru finally felt at ease.

* * *

Two hours later…

Hikaru opened his eyes. He could sense something ominous. Turning around, he noticed Mesphito looking at him. Getting up, he left Aria laying on the trees.

"Really?" asked Mesphito.

"What?" asked Hikaru, "You asked me to study them and I did."

Mesphito looked at him, "She is from the Rayquazian Kingdom. Did I ever say fall in love with the pink ranger?"

"No," said Hikaru, "It was a natural instinct."

Mesphito looked at him, "Acting human? Relying on natural instinct? Well, let me tell you something Hikaru. In the Demonial Empire, natural instincts are for losers! Look at her. She is so innocent, and pure. I would kill her right now. I should just turn you back."

"No," said Hikaru, "Please, I'll kill them."

"You have eleven hours. You don't defeat them, you will never be human again," said Mesphito.

Immediately, dark flames came out of his body. Before Hikaru said anything, Aria's eyes awoke. Getting up, she looked at him, "What's going on?"

Hikaru turned around, "Nothing…."

Aria looked at him, "Nothing? You seem quiet."

"Yeah, I am," said Hikaru.

"Are you okay?" asked Aria.

Hikaru looked at her, "Ever thought about quitting the Heaven Force?"

"Not really," said Aria, "You see, as an angel of heaven, it's my sworn duty to protect the planet."

Hikaru turned to her, "What if you did it for love?"

Aria looked at him, "If I did it for love, then I would only be thinking of myself. My friends need me to defend the planet. Without me, the power of Sky, Sea, and Land would be compromised. As a Sky Member, I have to commit to balance and purity to save the planet. I'm sure you understand."

Hikaru gulped as he looked at her, "I guess so."

"Good," said Aria, yawning, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

As Aria fell back to sleep, Hikaru turned his head back as he looked at her. As he closed his eyes, he began to think silently.

"_I will never, ever let you go," _he said, dozing off into sleep.

* * *

The next day…

The sun was burning bright on the two of them. As Hikaru cuddled next to her, Aria felt a drip of water from her face. Looking up, she noticed it was Mathius over her head.

"Good morning?" asked Aria.

Mathius nodded as he grabbed her. Standing up, she looked at him, "I'm sorry. I should have called."

"Called?" asked Mathius, shaking her head, "Don't worry."

He took out his Heaven Blaster, which was in his pocket. She looked at him, "What are you doing?"

Mathius looked at her, "When I went to heal his wound… I didn't do it to heal him… I did it to find out who he was… and I was right. He was a demon."

"A demon?" asked Aria, laughing, "No, it can't be."

"Seriously," said Mathius, looking at her. Aria turned to him, "But, he's so nice. He doesn't have demon blood."

Suddenly, a green wave of Beedroids surrounded the rangers. Hikaru looked up as he saw them. Waking up, he kicked three of them in the stomach. He grabbed Aria and pushed her away from the attack. Mathius turned around as Hikaru went to finish the Beedroids. Turning around, he looked at Mathius.

"Hey, Hikaru," said Mathius, taking out his Heaven Blaster. Hikaru looked at him, "Hey, bro. What's with the gun?"

Mathius walked to the side, "Enough small talk. You are a Demonial Beast."

Hikaru grinned, "What are you talking about?"

This time, two hands were on the blaster, "Shut up. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now, let Aria go."

"Jealous that you aren't her boyfriend?" asked Hikaru.

Mathius shook his head. He turned to Aria. Aria looked at him, "I'm sure Hikaru isn't. Maybe the blood results were false."

"They are 100 percent genuine. He may be goodhearted, but he has Demonial blood," said Mathius.

Suddenly, a red flame emerged from the right. Mesphito appeared. Aria looked at him, "Mesphito!"

Mesphito screamed as he released a flaming blast from his hands. Hikaru screamed as his body was burning in the flames. The rangers watched as he turned into a creature. It was black and burnt like a Houndoom. However he had silver bones, claws, and feet. His eyes were brown and he was hissing back and forth.

"Your time is up," said Mesphito.

"Guys!"

The rangers turned around as Greg and the others showed up with Darien bringing up the rear. Aria shook her head, "Hikaru?"

The creature snarled and released a black beam. Aria screamed as she flipped backwards with explosions in front. Mesphito laughed, "Your little boyfriend is destroyed. I killed his human self. He was ordered to study and destroy you. Instead, he fell in love with the pink ranger this whole time."

Aria shook her head, "No way. Impossible!"

Mesphito nodded, "Metaldoom, destroy them!"

Aria stood there in shock. The other rangers decided to stand in front of her with the morphers and cards in hand.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!  
**_

_**Change, Celestial Knight!  
**_

Six lights appeared as the rangers morphed into their suits. The rangers took out their Headders and placed it on their blasters while Darien took out his Cobalt Blaster.

"Cobalt Blaster!"

"Heaven Blasters!"

Six beams hit the creature. However, the creature released a black wave of energy. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Greg and Troy took out their Heaven Weapon cards and activated them. As the Land Axe and Sky Sword were shown, the rangers went at it. Darien stood there as Aria was on her knees in tears.

"No," said Aria, tearing up, "It can't be. Why him?"

The rangers were getting pummeled from the attack. Darien looked at her, "Aria, you got to snap out of it."

"I can't," said Aria, "I can't…"

"Yes, you can," said Darien, looking at her, "The rangers need you. I need you… what is the Heaven Force mission?"

"To… to," said Aria, "To protect the world."

"Right," said Darien, looking at her, "The human self is gone. You heard what he said."

"But, I can't believe it," said Aria, sobbing, "Out of all people, why did Mesphito have to do this? Why did his human half need to be destroyed?"

Darien shook his head, "Look, I may be cold as ice. But, if you don't listen to me, we will all fall. Do you understand me?"

Aria slowly nodded, "Yes."

Darien looked at her, "The warriors of hell always hurt people. They love playing with feelings. However, this is why we are here. Love does hurt. But, the last thing we need is to see someone like you fall into depression of the Demonial Empire."

Aria looked up. As Mathius was attacked, Metaldoom went to attack with his claw. Aria charged forward and flipped toward the creature. Before Mathius could scream, he was attacked by Aria's foot. Landing on the ground, Mesphito looked up.

"Mesphito!" screamed Aria, in tears, "How dare you screw with my feelings?"

Mesphito said nothing, "Sorry, Aria. But, it had to be done to protect the empire."

"And for that… you will pay for your sins," said Aria, pulling her morpher out and Morph Card, "Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!  
**_

As a pink aura surrounded her, her suit appeared. From there, she took out her Sky Blaster card. As her new weapon appeared, she jumped up and released a few beams. The rangers watched as Aria charged forward with her weapon. Metaldoom screamed as he was slashed and shot multiple times. Landing on the ground, he looked at her. Aria noticed a few holes in the heart of his body.

"Hikaru, forgive me," she said. She took out a pink card that resembled the Skyick Tribe and placed it on her Sky Blaster. Immediately, a pink glow surrounded the weapon as she held it.

"Sky Blaster, Aeroblast!" she screamed. Immediately, a pink blast emerged with a Togekiss flying out. Soaring around the creature, it drilled into the heart of the creature. Metaldoom screeched as he landed on the ground. An explosion occurred. Aria walked over toward the rangers.

"Are you okay?" asked Mathius.

Before Aria could say anything, an earthquake emerged as Metaldoom grew from behind. The creature started slicing down trees.

"I think we should work together," said Aria, turning to Darien. Darien nodded, "Couldn't agree more."

"Heaven Force Zords, Invoke!"

"Justice Brothers, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Heaven Force Zords!**_

_**3-4-0! Summon, Justice Brothers!  
**_

"Cobalion Zord Card, Invoke!"

_**7-1-7! Change, Cobalion Zord!**_

Immediately, the nine zords materialized on to the battlefield. The six rangers and the Celestial Knight began to use their cards.

"Divine Fusion!"

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord**_

**_8-3-9!_****_Combine, Justice Force Megazord_**

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were five cockpits. Five beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

The Cobalion Zord jumped up in the air. Immediately, his legs folded up in the air and his front legs shrunk. The Terrakion head popped out and attached to the chest of the Megazord. The body then split. The legs folded slowly. The Cobalion Zord headed downward as the blue sparks came from the Terrakion Zord. The Terrakion Zord body connected to the Cobalion Zord, obviously becoming the legs. The Viziron Headder also split from the body, connecting next to Terrakion Headder. The body split into two. The legs folded and connected to either side of the Cobalion Zord. Finally, the Cobalion Zord moved its head down. The two headders split as the Cobalion connected. A silver-red saber emerged and a human head appeared. A blue helmet that was shaped like a Keldeo appeared with golden armor surrounding the arms and legs.

"Justice Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

The two Megazords charged forward toward the creature. Metaldoom stretched out his claw. He slashed at the Justice Force Megazord. Landing on the ground, the Heaven Force Megazord went up toward the creature. As they used the saber, the Heaven Force Megazord was punched in the face by the creature. The Justice Force Megazord slashed the creature. Metaldoom screamed as he landed on the ground.

Aria turned to Greg as she picked up her card, "Greg, let's do this."

Greg looked at her as he took out the same card, "Sure."

"Sky Brothers, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Sky Brothers!**_

Immediately, the Archeops, Aerodactyl and Ho-Oh Headders flew out of the sky and changed into Pokémon. Immediately, Metaldoom was severely hit by the three aerial Pokémon.

"Awesome," said Greg, turning to Aria.

"Heaven Force Armament!" said Aria.

The head of the Heaven Force Megazord shrunk down as two headder placements appeared on either side. The Aerodactyl and the Archeops connected to the two of them while the Ho-Oh Headder connected. The Ho-Oh headder turned into a human head with phoenix wings on either side.

"Aerial Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

The Justice Force Megazord nodded as the rangers took out their cards. A glow of red, pink, and silver were surrounding the two as they began to activate the finisher.

"Victory Charge!"

_**8-4-8! Victory Charge!**_

The Megazord had three cards appear. The Aerial Heaven Force Megazord card, the Sky Brothers and the symbol of the Skyick Tribe materialized behind the Megazord. They shot out beams of purple, pink, and red, paralyzing Metaldoom. Immediately, a silver saber appeared from the Justice Force Megazord. The power of Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion started charging through the saber.

"Justice Strike!"

Metaldoom was struck three times: horizontal, diagonal, and vertical. As he spun around, the Aerial Heaven Force Megazord aimed directly for him.

"Sky Strike!"

The Aerial Heaven Force Megazord charged up. Flames came up from its body and then charged forward toward Metaldoom. The flames emerged like a phoenix as the Aerial Heaven Force Megazord struck. Metaldoom screamed as he struck his hand. An explosion occurred.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Mathius was walking back to the house with a soda in his hand. He just went to see a new movie that came out in theaters. As the sun was setting, he turned around hearing a sound… similar to a flute. Curious, he decided to walk toward the sound. As the sound got louder, he looked up to see that it was Aria, who was on the flute that was left on the ground. Standing there, Aria was pressing the keys and playing such a mournful sound that only one could expression.

"Aria," said Mathius, looking at her. Aria turned around as she looked at him. The playing stopped. As she walked toward the blue ranger with he flute in hand, she looked at him and then walked away. Before she could even make two steps, he caught her hand, "Aria. Talk to me."

"I can't believe it," said Aria, looking at him, "Why would someone play with my feelings like this? He didn't even want to battle us."

Mathius gulped. He turned his head toward the sun, "I know. But, it was Mesphito's fault."

Aria turned to Mathius and followed him up the hill, "Well, honestly I never have felt this way before… my heart broken by the demons of hell… to destroy us. His heart was good."

Mathius put her hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Aria hugged him tightly. As Mathius hugged her, he petted her hair as she started sobbing, "We will get Mesphito back for this. I swear."

Aria nodded as she looked at him. Mathius put his arm around her back and the two of them walked back to the house.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Landrun laughed as he looked at Mesphito and Mukus, who were in their hideout.

"What?" asked Mesphito.

"Hee hee…," said Landrun, "So, I managed to develop something pretty neat. I created new demons to help us."

Mukus turned to him, "Well, where are they?"

Landrun laughed, "They'll be here momentarily. Let's just say these new demons will cause the rangers to be gone for good."

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force:**

**Darien: So, what do you want?**

**Greg: Well, I thought it would be nice to get to know each other more. **

**Mukus: Let's steal some shadows.**

**Rich: That's probably the worst move they could possibly make.**

**Darien: I will finish this!  
**

**Greg: You will need us!  
**

**Rangers: Justice Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 21: Shadows in the Dark**

**Rangers: Protecting the world is officially a Ranger's Duty.**

* * *

A/N: So, this is probably one of the original stories I had thought of for this season. Love and tragedy was never depicted in the Goseiger or Megaforce so I thought it would be time to do something like this. Now, if I made you want to cry, I apologize but I hope you enjoyed the chapter overall.

If you haven't answered the quiz, please do so. Three more chapters and we start the next quiz. We are getting close to the halfway point of the season (thank the Lord) and the next season will be underway. The quizzes are for four **new **Poké Rangers that will appear on the tenth season. The following other quizzes will be **storylines **for the 10th season.

Which reminds me, for those who don't know….

**Season 10: Poké Rangers Dino Thunder**

And there is some new information. Because it's the 10th season of Poké Rangers Hoenn, a few rangers will come back. Specifically, two will be regulars.

The plot will be revealed later when we get to it. But, as of right now, if you want to create a ranger, please start answering the quizzes! Next quizzes will be for storylines :)

Anyway, I will probably be working on Chapter 21 for the next couple of days. See ya next update!


	21. Shadows in the Dark

A/N: Here's Chapter 21!

* * *

It was a dark area where Mukus went. As he escaped on to the Earth, he walked into the lake. As he released a golden stream of energy into the lake, an unknown entity appeared. Mukus looked at the creature as he stormed in, heading toward him. He was a Gengar monster with black lines down his body and golden gauntlets. His eyes were black.

"Ah," said Mukus, "You're alive and well."

"Of course I am. I, Onido am alive and I plan to do whatever it takes to destroy the planet and help you regain this region under Demonial Control."

"Excellent," said Mukus, smiling, looking at Onido, "I think you will do okay."

Later that day…

A group of teenagers were sitting together as they were talking about their new Pokémon journeys. As they were enjoying their ice creams, Onido stealthily walked toward them. He laughed as he stuck his tongue out. The tongue stretched to the point of where the shadows were. He wiped the shadows with his tongue. Immediately, the teenagers were in shock. They slumped together. He laughed as he disappeared. A few seconds later, Troy walked over toward the group. He noticed the shadows were missing.

"Weird," said Troy, "No shadows?"

"It's true," said a little kid. The kid turned around as he looked at him, "I saw a pink tongue suck the shadows away."

"What?" asked Troy. As the child was talking with the black ranger, Darien was sitting at the bench. His eyes darted at the teenagers. He stood up as he reached for his morpher. Troy turned around as Darien was walking away from the site.

"He's back," said Darien, "Time to settle this score once and for all."

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(Darien shoots three Beedroids with his Cobalt Blaster)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the seven rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Greg: Poké Rangers**_

_**Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(A Cobalion roars as he materializes into the Celestial Knight. A silver aura surrounded him, transforming into Darien. Darien: Celestial Knight created by Blaze)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears Warstar Villains: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Worf appear)_

_(Landrun, Mesphito, and Mukus walk in the caves with their staffs)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_(Justice Megazord is formed)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards. Darien takes out his Celestial Morpher)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**21: Shadows in the Dark**

"Darien, wait up!" yelled Troy.

Darien turned around as Troy was running toward him. Darien shook his head, "Black Ranger, this time I must ask that you guys stay away."

"Why?"

Darien turned around. Greg was walking toward him, "Why should we turn away?"

"Because this guy is the ultimate creature," said Darien.

"Ultimate creature?" asked Greg, "I think we can defeat him."

"That's what you think!"

The rangers turned around as they saw Onido walking into the sunlight, "You know, as a shadow stealer, it's so nice to finally walk out and enjoy it."

"YOU!" yelled Darien.

Onido turned around. His face went from being happy to extremely excited, "Darien! It's nice to meet you again. How does it feel to die?"

"Shut your face, Onido. I came back from the dead," said Darien, "After all… you did succeed in trying to kill me."

Greg looked at the other rangers, "Darien was murdered by Onido?"

Onido looked at him, "I can't believe you survived."

Darien laughed as he looked at the creature. He took out his Celestial Morpher, "Don't test me, Onido. You will fall."

Onido released his tongue. Darien dodged the attack. Immediately, a silver aura surrounded him as he transformed into the Celestial Knight. He laughed as he turned to the rangers. Greg turned to the others, "Rangers, morph now!"

The rangers took out their cards.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!  
**_

Six auras surrounded their bodies as they transformed into their suits. As they approached the battleground, Darien turned around.

"Guys, don't approach recklessly. Your shadows will be targeted," said Darien.

Onido laughed as he saw the shadows, "Ooh, let's do this."

Troy took out his morpher, "Darien, that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Activating his morpher, he placed the Rock Blast Card into the morpher, "Rock Blast Card, Invoke!"

_**Strike, Landick Power!  
**_

As two boulders went straight toward Onido, Onido stretched his tongue out and took out the shadows, the boulders crashed on the ground.

"Wow," said Troy. Onido yelled as he turned around. His tail began to glow dark purple. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground from the attack. The attack slashed all six of them at once.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Mesphito and Landrun were walking in the woods. Mukus told them about his plan. All they were worried was if the plan was going to work as they continued on their way.

"So, I never expected Mukus to resurrect Onido, seeing that the Celestial Knight was going to go ballistic," said Landrun, "Also, he's famous because of his onslaught in the Rayquazian Kingdom."

"How do you know?" asked Mesphito.

Landrun chuckled. He turned to him, "It's all about research, my friend. Research works."

Going back to the battle…

Greg and the others landed on the ground. Immediately, the creature decided to stick his tongue out. The rangers started retreating back to the shade. As the rangers were huddled underneath the shade, the creature laughed.

"Shallow thinking… do you really think you can beat me?" he asked, "Go to hell."

Suddenly, a blast of energy came from his right. He turned around as he saw Darien with the blaster in hand.

"Great," said Onido, turning around. As he charged forward toward Darien, Greg jumped up and stretched out with his Sky Sword. Onido turned around as he saw red energy charge throughout his saber. Onido laughed as he tried to hold him down. They were wrestling with each other before Darien could use his attack.

"You're in the way!" yelled Darien.

"Rangers, retreat!" yelled Greg.

"You know… struggling with me just gave me the advantage," said Onido. He stepped on his foot and slashed him with his gauntlet. Greg yelled as he flew into the ground. His head smashed into the ground. As the rangers went to get him, the clouds began to cover the sky. Onido turned to the rangers, "I'll see you tomorrow, it's going to be cloudy all day."

As he disappeared, the rangers sighed in response, feeling that there wasn't a threat anymore.

* * *

Later that afternoon…

The sun was setting as the clouds disappeared. As they were sitting outside Beck's house next to the pool, Mathius and Rich were floating in the water while the others sat down thinking.

"He's tough!" said Greg.

"I thought I would never say this…," said Cloud, looking at them, "The Demonial Empire has definitely brought some heavy firepower that we weren't ready for… the Warstar was easy compared to these guys."

"Yeah…" said Troy, "Except for one monster, the other three were very difficult to defeat."

"And he's probably the strongest monster to date of the Demonial Empire," a voice said.

The rangers turned around as Darien was walking through the woods, "I've heard you."

"So, you know our plight," said Greg.

"Yes," said Darien, "But, it's not about power. It's a matter of being naïve. As Heaven Force Rangers, you were weak and didn't seem to look at how open the monster was. You rangers had the advantage. But, you were too afraid because of your shadows."

"Well, you said it yourself," said Greg, looking at him. Rich and Mathius got out of the pool as they confronted them, "And no offense, but we work together as a team. We don't go after these creatures because of personal vendettas."

"Well," said Darien, looking at the red ranger, "If you think you can beat this guy by the use of teamwork, go right ahead. I'm warning you that the strategy will lead you to being destroyed. I don't need you or the others. I can defeat this guy myself."

Immediately, the Celestial Knight walked away from them. Greg sighed as he sat down and put his head to the back of the chair, "So much for the last weekend of May."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, still feeling rusty?" asked Mukus, looking at the creature. Onido looked at him as he laughed uncontrollably. He then turned around as he looked at him.

"Mukus, let's just say I have never met a group of weaker warriors in my life," said Onido, "They were so scared that they even had my nemesis: The Celestial Knight."

"Oh?" asked Mukus, looking at him, "So, one of Rayquaza's strong soldiers? That's funny."

"Yeah, he couldn't beat me," said Onido, "No one can because I'm that strong!"

"I like your confidence," said Mukus, grinning from ear to ear. Onido nodded as he looked outward. He easily could point out the other two villains.

"Onido, long time no see," said Mesphito.

"Mesphito!" shouted Onido, excitedly, "It's nice to see you… who is he?"

"Let's just say, he's new to our empire," said Mesphito.

"I'm Landrun," said Landrun, looking at the creature. He turned around as he looked at him, "It seems that you and the Celestial Knight are having issues."

"Ha," he said, "He's just some idiot that tried to defeat me. He almost died trying to stop me. Whatever, he still can defeat me. No one can."

Mesphito laughed as he looked at him, "Well, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they all die on Earth and we can finally take this world."

Landrun snickered as he looked at Mesphito, _"Oh really? We'll see about that."_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the house…

The rangers were celebrating summer with the tiki torches. As Troy and the others were sitting down, Beck walked over with a plate of delicious cheeseburgers with tons of chips, salad, and some drinks such as soda and Mathius's beer. As the rangers went to eat, Beck sat down as he looked at them.

"So, how's the new record deal?" asked Aria.

"Doing well," said Beck, "I'm supposed to meet the other Rangerz this fall to begin our new record. Too bad I can't get Fiona to come down to do it."

"That sucks," said Mathius, sipping the beer.

"So," said Beck, "How are you doing?"

"Well," said Greg, "Besides the fact that the Demonial Empire sent out a new creature which could steal shadows, everything's going okay. He's our biggest challenge."

"Also," said Cloud, looking at Beck, "Darien has a personal vendetta."

"Not to mention," said Rich, grabbing a hamburger roll on the table, "He doesn't like the fact that we work together as a team."

"Why?" asked Beck, "That's the point of being a Poké Ranger."

"But, remember," said Greg, "Originally, we didn't call ourselves that. We were known as Rayquazian Warriors and we had to work individually within our tribe."

"He's probably surprised that the three tribes work together, seeing that they don't get along in the first place," said Troy, looking at them, "Hence, why Princess Fiona is there to balance everything."

"Also, he thinks we are amateurs," said Cloud.

"And useless," said Mathius, looking at Beck with a look of discontent.

The door slid open. The rangers turned around as Genesis walked toward the group. The rangers looked as the robot walked toward them.

"Rangers, it's Princess Fiona on screen," said Genesis.

The rangers nodded as they turned around. A picture of Fiona appeared with a smile.

"_Hey,"_ said Fiona,_ "How are things?"_

"Great. We have a shadow stealing monster on the loose, Darien finally decides to cooperate with us, but he's angry that we work together now," said Greg.

"_Did you guys take into consideration that maybe he doesn't know how to be a team player?" _asked Fiona.

Beck nodded as the other rangers looked at each other. The rangers then turned toward Fiona as she continued to speak.

"_Darien has always fought alone. He had friends, but they never fought together. Each warrior had their own style and own way of fighting. He thought you guys would be the same. But, as you know things change and now we work together. Yes, you proved to him that you are from the Rayquazian Empire. However, he doesn't understand the value of teamwork. And that's something you will need to do as quickly as possible. This shadow stealing monster supposedly from what we know from Darien almost took his life, which explains why he wants to defeat him on his own. You must not let him do that under any circumstances," _said Fiona, _"I'm losing my signal. I'll talk to you later."_

Immediately, the signal stopped.

"Do you think he should join us?" asked Cloud.

Troy sighed, "If he has an arrogant attitude like that…"

"Despite what Princess Fiona said, if he really didn't care about what happened to us, he would have been back to his old ways. He would've shot the creature with us in the line of fire," said Greg.

"Also, he probably wouldn't have talked to us," said Rich. The other rangers agreed.

"Well," said Beck, grabbing his phone, "At least it's supposed to thunderstorm tomorrow. He may not show up."

"Hopefully," said Greg.

Suddenly, the rangers turned around as they saw Genesis's eyes glow bright red with an alarm sounding.

"Oh my!" said Genesis, "Guys, according to the readout, there are a large number of shadows stolen in Slateport City. Their life source is depleting. If we don't stop Onido by tomorrow night, the people that have their shadows taken will perish! There are even wild Pokémon who also have them stolen."

Greg turned to the others, "We need to be on alert status immediately when we wake up tomorrow morning."

"Right," said the rangers.

* * *

Back in Slateport City…

"What is with these guys?" asked Darien, sitting at the shore, "They are supposed to be Rayquazian Warriors, preparing to fight alone just like the ones in the past 10,000 years ago."

He looked at the stars as he turned to the moon, "Why? And since when were they called Poké Rangers? I do not understand."

"Then again," said Darien, "I wonder… is the Sky Pillar still there?"

* * *

Ten minutes later…

The Cobalion Zord reached the Sky Pillar. As the Cobalion Zord transformed back into the Celestial Knight, a silver aura surrounded him as he transformed out. He stood there in shock. The Sky Pillar was destroyed. However, the building was just about rebuilt. Opening the door, he walked up the steps. As he turned around, he noticed an orange light. As Darien walked toward the main level, he stood there. He saw seven torches.

"What happened to this place?" he asked in shock. He then noticed a golden plaque that was embedded into the old consoles that were non-functional.

_**For all who pass…**_

_**The Sky Pillar used to be the home of Rayquaza, who tried to stop the Queen Mariah 10,000 years ago. This was also the place where the first Poké Rangers of Hoenn began. The torches represent the ranger teams who defended the world. **_

"I never expected this to be here," said Darien, "Rayquaza… forgive me."

Darien turned around, "I don't understand… teamwork makes you weak. So, why work together?"

He sighed as he looked at the stars.

* * *

The next day…

Onido was walking toward Route 110 heading toward Mauville City. He laughed as he saw few cyclists on the bridge heading down to Slateport City. He laughed as he went to open his mouth, "Time to open my mouth and suck the shadow."

As he stretched his tongue out, six beams of energy hit the tongue. Onido screamed as he landed on the ground, "You!"

"Do you really think I'm going to let you do this?" asked Greg.

"Those who don't have wisdom should not challenge me," said Onido.

"We're taking back the shadows you stole!" shouted Troy.

Before they could attack, a silver light appeared in front of them. As Darien appeared, he turned to the rangers, "I will defeat him myself."

"Ha!" shouted Onido, "No offense, but you don't have a plan."

"We do," said Greg, stepping in front of the rangers, "Begin plan!"

Cloud and Troy took out their morphers. They then took out their cards, "Earthquake Card, Invoke!"

They closed their morphers and put them on the ground. The ground shook so fast, that particles started flying in the air. Onido looked up as he saw all of the dirt. He couldn't see them at all. Next, Rich and Mathius took out their next card, "Surf Card, Invoke!"

A tidal wave emerged from behind them as they combined with the dirt particles, causing a little rainstorm. After that, Greg and Aria took out their next two cards, "Twister Card, Invoke!"

Red and pink funnels came out of their morphers. As a massive storm was emerging, Onido released a black beam of energy from his body. The six invocations cancelled out. The six rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Really, a combination?" asked Onido, "That's all you have?"

"Great," said Cloud, "We need a back-up plan."

"Told you," said Darien, "You can't beat him. It's my turn."

Onido laughed as he stretched his hand. As purple beams shot out of his hand, Darien jumped up and shot the laser blasts. He flipped over and landed behind him.

"Nice, but not too sneaky," he said, stretching his tail. As Darien went to dodge it, he tripped and landed on the ground. He was caught in the tail. He was then thrown in the sky, heading toward the ground. Onido laughed as he jumped to his location, releasing beams from his hands. Darien took out his Cobalt Blaster and started shooting beams of energy. Onido laughed as he released black like beams. Darien yelled as he was surrounded by explosions.

"Me? Defeated?" asked Darien.

"Yes," said Onido, "You are defeated."

"WRONG!"

Greg appeared with the other rangers. Darien looked up as the rangers took out their cards, "Heaven Weapon Card, Invoke!"

As their weapons materialized, Greg turned to him, "You might be a knight to the Rayquazian Empire, but you are one of us. Welcome to the Heaven Force."

"Heaven Force?" asked Darien.

The rangers looked at Onido. Immediately, Onido grumbled as he looked at the rangers, "Like you can stop me."

"The Skyick Power of Fire, Red Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Skyick Power of Sound, Pink Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Stone, Black Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Sprout, Yellow Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves, Blue Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Life, Green Heaven Force Ranger!"

"Protecting Earth is officially a Ranger's duty!" yelled Greg, "Poké Rangers…"

"Heaven Force!"

As the rangers stretched out their weapons, they charged toward Onido. Mathius and Aria jumped up and released beams from their attacks. As Onido tried to block the attack, Troy and Cloud cut across the body. As Onido was hit by the attack, Greg sliced the creature down the middle. Onido then turned around as Rich charged up his Sea Trident.

"Shadow Strike!"

He jumped up all over the forest. He then slashed Onido across the stomach. Onido yelled as he landed on the ground. Darien stood up as the rangers stood together.

"Assemble, Divinity Blaster!" yelled Greg.

"Right," said the rangers.

Immediately, the Sky Sword connected to the front of the Sky Blaster. The Sea Bowgun connected to the front of the Sky Sword. The Land Axe and the Land Claw connected to either side of the Seaick Bowgun. Finally, the Sea Trident was split into two and connected on top of the Sea Bowgun. The rangers then took out their cards.

"Divinity Blaster, Ready!"

"The beautiful Skyick Power!" yelled Greg and Aria, placing their cards on their weapons. A pink and red card appeared with the symbol of the Skyick Tribe, which was the pair of golden wings.

"The raging Landick Power!" yelled Troy and Cloud, placing their cards on their weapons. A black and yellow card appeared with the symbol of the Landick Tribe, which was the pair of golden leaves.

"The mystical Seaick Power!" yelled Mathius and Rich, placing their cards on their weapons. A blue and green card appeared with the symbol of the Seaick Tribe, which was a pair of golden fins.

Holding on to the blaster, Greg aimed at the creature with the other rangers in front, holding the blaster. A golden aura surrounded the Divinity Blaster.

"We, Warriors of Heaven… bestow divine punishment on wicked souls!" yelled Greg.

"Punish!"

A golden energy blast emerged out of their blaster. Immediately, Onido split the attack with his hand. The explosion appeared in two places. The rangers stood there with question. Onido then released a blue beam from his body. Explosions surrounded the Heaven Force Rangers. Greg threw the Divinity Blaster in the air as the rangers landed on the ground. The Divinity Blaster broke apart into their weapons. Greg struggled to get up as he looked at the creature.

"Fools!" yelled Onido, "You can't defeat me!"

"The six of us can defeat you no problem," said Greg, grabbing his Sky Sword. The rangers grabbed their weapons, "Rangers, attack!"

As the rangers charged forward to strike, Onido laughed as he stretched out his tongue. He took their shadows instantly. As the rangers stopped moving, Darien looked at them with shock as the shadows were being sucked. Greg, immobilized, shouted, "NOW, DARIEN!"

Darien nodded as he took out his morpher, "Cobalion Headder, Invoke!"

As the Cobalion Headder appeared, he placed it on the Cobalt Blaster. Pulling the trigger, a blue beam shot from the morpher and pierced Onido's tongue. The shadows went back to the rangers. As Darien charged forward, he stretched out his Cobalt Blaster. He pressed his blaster, transforming his blaster to a saber, "Cobalt Saber!"

Immediately, Onido was slashed back and forth by Darien. Darien struck with his saber. But, as Onido went to strike with his tail, Darien turned his saber to a blaster and shot Onido. Onido screamed as he landed on the ground. Next, Darien took out his Celestial Morpher.

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you," said Onido.

"Too bad," said Darien, seeing him struggle.

"Celestial Morpher, set!"

Placing the morpher on top of the blaster, he then took out another card, "Cobalion Headder, set!"

Placing the card in the morpher, a Cobalion Headder appeared. Placing it on the nozzle, he then took out another card, "Celestial Charge!"

**_Target Locked!_**

A blue charge surrounded the Cobalt Blaster as Darien held it, "Fire!"

A beam of blue beams and a golden blast came out of the Cobalion Headder. Onido yelled as he exploded into millions of pieces.

Darien placed the Cobalt Blaster away, "Elimination Complete."

The rangers walked toward him, "Well done, Darien."

"Thank you," said Darien, looking at the rangers, "For three tribes working together, you definitely are confident."

The rangers nodded in response. However, they stopped. Turning around, they noticed Landrun walking toward him. He had a staff in his hand.

"You think you can defeat him?" asked Landrun, "Let's see what happens when he grows bigger."

As he struck the staff into the ground, a massive earthquake appeared. The rangers watched as a red beam emerged from the sky and into the corpse of Onido. Onido laughed as he grew ten times bigger. Darien stood there angrily, "How can we defeat something like this?"

Greg turned to him, "Let's work together, Darien."

Darien nodded, "Okay, rangers. Let's do this!"

Darien took out his morpher and the Justice Brothers card, "Justice Brothers, Invoke!"

Pressing 340 on the keypad, he closed the morpher. Immediately, a blue beam shot out from his morpher. A Terrakion and Virizion Headder popped out. The Terrakion headder connected to a tank, transforming it into a zord and the Virizion Headder connected to a tractor. As they materialized into zords, they were charging forward.

"Cobalion Zord Card, Invoke!"

_**7-1-7! Change, Cobalion Zord!**_

Immediately, the Celestial Knight transformed into a Cobalion, and grew ten times bigger.

"Divine Fusion!"

**8-3-9! ****_Combine, Justice Force Megazord_**

The Cobalion Zord jumped up in the air. Immediately, his legs folded up in the air and his front legs shrunk. The Terrakion head popped out and attached to the chest of the Megazord. The body then split. The legs folded slowly. The Cobalion Zord headed downward as the blue sparks came from the Terrakion Zord. The Terrakion Zord body connected to the Cobalion Zord, obviously becoming the legs. The Viziron Headder also split from the body, connecting next to Terrakion Headder. The body split into two. The legs folded and connected to either side of the Cobalion Zord. Finally, the Cobalion Zord moved its head down. The two headders split as the Cobalion connected. A silver-red saber emerged and a human head appeared. A blue helmet that was shaped like a Keldeo appeared with golden armor surrounding the arms and legs.

"Justice Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

The rangers nodded as they took out their Heaven Force Zord cards.

"Heaven Force Zord Card, Invoke!"

Coming out of their morphers, the headders were flying in the sky. The Charizard and Togekiss Headder flew in the sky, seeing two planes. One was an airplane and the other one was a small little jet. The Charizard placed its head on the airplane and absorbed the body structure. Immediately, its body began to materialize, making it the Charizard Zord. The Togekiss was also done the same way, absorbing the jet.

The Seviper and Raikou header flew across the forest. The Seviper Headder flew toward a train. Touching the front, it absorbed the data and the Seviper body materialized. The Raikou Headder flew into a tractor trailer and gathered its energy from the vehicle, making the body from that zord.

Next, the Jellicent and Sharpedo Headders flew into the ocean. The Sharpedo Headder connected to a submarine, absorbing its body and formed it from there. The Jellicent Headder connected to a small submerged vessel, and took its form. Immediately, the rangers jumped into their cockpits and took out their card.

"Divine Fusion!"

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord!**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were five cockpits. Five beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

As Onido went to strike a punch, the two Megazords struck together. Onido laughed as he slashed the two of them with his claws. The Heaven Force Megazord landed on the ground as well as the Justice Force Megazord. The Heaven Force Megazord and the Justice Force Megazord kept walking. As explosions surrounded them, the creature released a black gas. The two Megazords started sparking. Then, without time to fight back, a blue beam struck the two Megazords. The rangers yelled as the two Megazords split into nine zords.

"Ha," he said, looking at them, "You can't beat me!"

"Wrong," said Darien, looking at the creature, "I won't be beaten by you. The Heaven Force Rangers and I will defeat you."

The rangers nodded. Pressing buttons, the nine zords released beams of energy. Onido was hit hard by the attack.

"Alright!" said Greg.

Suddenly, a golden card came out of his pocket as well as the other rangers. As Greg grabbed it, a picture of the Heaven Force Megazord appeared with parts of the Justice Force Megazord.

"We got a new card!" said Aria, looking at it.

"I guess we unlocked a new power," said Mathius, looking at the card.

"Well, we shouldn't delay," said Rich.

"I agree," said Darien, "Rangers, it's not my turn. It's our turn. Rangers, Divine Fusion!"

"Right!" said the rangers, "Divine Fusion!"

Placing the cards in and activating them, Darien placed the same card within the Celestial Morpher and activated it. Immediately, the nine zords began to glow. Onido watched as the Megazord process began.

_**Divine Fusion! Dual Combine!  
**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. Next, the Cobalion Zord lifted the top part of the body ninety degrees, which showed an opening. The Raikou and Seviper Headders left as the legs connected into the Cobalion Zord. As the top of the Cobalion Zord launched into the air, the Charizard body left, leaving only the legs and the tail. The Cobalion Zord body then connected to the top of the Charizard's bottom half (which was on top of the bottom half of the Megazord. Immediately, the Sharpedo and Togekiss Zords connected to either side of the body with the Terrakion and Vizrion Zords turning into arms that connected underneath them. The Seviper Headder connected underneath the Sharpedo Zord and the Raikou Headder connected underneath the Togekiss Zord. The Charizard Headder was placed in the center. The tail of the Charizard was split into two pieces. The neck of the Cobalion Zord connected the two with the Torterra Headder on top of the weapon, which was their staff. The Cobalion Headder connected to the top of the Megazord. A golden helmet appeared upon connection. In the cockpit, the Cobalion Zord Head appeared behind them.

"Heaven Celestial Megazord, Battle Ready!"

"This is pretty neat," said Aria.

As Onido screamed, he looked at them, "Just because the nine of you combined, doesn't mean you will be able to stop me."

As he charged forward, Troy and Cloud raised their weapons, "Celestial Staff, Vine Whip!"

A green slash cut across Onido's body, causing the creature to land on the ground. Next, the Torterra Headder was replaced with a Mantine Headder.

"Celestial Staff!" said Mathius and Rich, "Razor Shell!"

A blue wave surrounded the Heaven Celestial Megazord. The Heaven Celestial Megazord slashed the creature in the stomach. Finally, the Mantine Headder was replaced by a Ho-Oh Headder.

"Celestial Staff!" said Greg and Aria, "Sacred Fire!"

A stream of flames emerged from the staff. Onido yelled as he was trapped in flames. The Celestial Force Megazord stood there with anger as the Torterra Headder is replaced back on.

"So," said Greg, "I think it's time."

"Me too," said Darien.

Greg nodded as he stretched his hand out. A golden card with the word "Victory Charge" appeared.

"Rangers, the finisher!" said Greg.

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Victory Charge, Invoke!"

_**Victory Charge!  
**_

As the cards materialized behind the Megazord, the Celestial Staff began to charge. A red aura was climbing from the bottom to the tip of the staff.

"We, warriors of heaven bestow divine punishment on wicked souls!"

"As the knight of purification, those who shall oppose will seek divine punishment!"

"Celestial Strike!"

Immediately, the staff was raised to the sky. As the red beam emerged from the staff, it struck the ground. Explosions came up from the ground. Onido screamed as he fell through the cracks of the planet. He screamed as the crust squeezed him in. An explosion occurred through the cracks as the planet went back to normal. The Heaven Celestial Megazord stood there with staff in hand.

* * *

Later…

"That was interesting," said Greg, looking at the moonlit sky. The other rangers nodded as they were looking at the sky. Turning around, Darien looked at the rangers, "I apologize for being rude to you. I guess I never worked well with others before."

"It's okay, Darien," said Aria.

Greg smiled as he patted Darien's shoulder, "You're awesome. Remember that."

Darien smiled, "I'm awesome. But, remember, you guys have a long way to go. But, I think you will become expert warriors when we work together more often."

The rangers nodded as Darien smiled, "I wish there was a place to stay though."

"I think Beck has at least one more room available," said Cloud, smiling, "We would never let you live on your own. Live with us."

Darien sighed as he walked away from the team, "Let me think it over?"

"By all means," said Greg.

Darien smiled as he walked away from the group, "Have a good night."

The rangers smiled as they looked at each other and then at the sky. As the moon was shining, the rangers turned to each other.

"To think," said Troy, "The seven of us worked together to destroy the Demonial Empire. We may have the upper hand now that we have him."

"However," said Mathius, looking at him, "I'm sure that this is just the beginning of stronger monsters."

Greg nodded, "You know what the weird part is? Landrun reminds me of Thundrun from Warstar in a way…"

"Really?" asked Aria.

Greg nodded, "Yeah. But, I guess we'll see."

The rangers turned around and headed back toward Beck's mansion.

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force:**

**Mathius: Summer lovin'!**

**Aria: It's a little too hot.**

**Cloud: Uh, it's over 150 degrees…**

**Mesphito: Burn, Baby, Burn! Disco Inferno!**

**Rangers: Demonial!  
**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 22: The Greenhouse Effect**

**Rangers: Protecting the world is officially a ranger's duty.**

* * *

A/N: Not bad, right? The seven warriors have joined together now. I wonder what was in store. And Landrun being similar to Thundrun? Hmm… well, see if you can try to make a connection.

**DinoThunder Storyline Quiz:**

So, this is the quiz where everyone can join in for it. So, I promise you that this will be it. It will be every other chapter.

**Quiz: PRDT Chapter 4 Storyline + Monster (I'll explain if you win)**

Location Quiz:

It's a very chilly place where I am. You see, I just got out of Mt. Coronet, and everything is snowy and cold. So, what city am I closest to?

Anyway, see you next update. Almost to the halfway point, thank goodness.


	22. The Greenhouse Effect

A/N: So, hello. This is another new chapter for the Heaven Force. Can't wait to see what else is in store for these guys? Well, you are just about to find out.

* * *

It was a hot day in the southern region of Hoenn as the rangers were sitting outside drinking some water. As Mathius got out of the pool to dry off, Greg was enjoying the nice sky while wearing a red bathing suit. He managed to grab a book and start reading. As the male rangers were living the life of luxury, Aria and Cloud were standing with Beck. They had backpacks on. Bud, who decided to be home, decided to go with Beck. Their backpacks were packed.

"Where are you going?" asked Greg.

"Dewford Island," said Aria, "Beck managed to get a group of 4 tickets to Dewford. We get to sit at an island, relax and enjoy the sunshine and go on vacation… while you four house sit."

"HOUSE SIT?" asked Greg in astonishment, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Cloud, giggling. As she turned around, the rangers looked at them. Beck waved a goodbye as they were walking outside. Troy stood there as he turned to Greg, "He gave us the house?"

"Great," said Mathius, "I'll call some girls and we can do a Project X kind of thing. What do you say?"

"What's Project X?" asked Rich.

"Project X was a movie where over 5,000 people came over to party at someone's house while there were parents were away," said Mathius, "Awesome movie. We can do a reconstruction of it here."

Greg looked at Troy. Troy looked at Rich. Rich looked at Mathius. In five seconds, the three guys looked at each other and then turned to Mathius.

"No," they said in unison. Mathius sighed as he fell back into the pool. Rich sighed as he looked at the other two, "If that were to happen, Beck would kill us."

"Gee, you think?" asked Greg.

"True," said Mathius, sighing, "Anyway, let's just enjoy the rest of the day by…"

Greg looked at him, "By?"

Mathius smiled as he took out his morpher, "Water Gun Card, Invoke!"

Greg watched as water came out from the pool. Greg threw the book down as he was splashed with water. Mathius laughed as he looked at him, "Ha ha!"

Greg looked at him as he dove into the pool. He took out his morpher as one of the cards, "Twister Card, Invoke!"

"Huh?" asked Mathius.

As a red funnel appeared in the pool, the water came up. Mathius yelled as he fell in the pool. The funnel stopped. Greg laughed as Mathius looked at him.

"Don't mess with a Skyick," said Greg.

Mathius laughed as he splashed him in the pool, "Very funny."

Greg laughed, "Don't start with me."

Troy and Rich looked at each other as the two rangers started wrestling with one another.

Rich sighed as he looked at Troy. Troy smiled as he put the towel over him, "That's very awesome."

Rich smiled, "Yup."

He then pushed Troy. As Troy turned around, he grabbed Rich and threw him in the pool. The four rangers were wrestling each other in the pool.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(Darien shoots three Beedroids with his Cobalt Blaster)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the seven rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

**_Greg: Poké Rangers_**

**_Rangers: Heaven Force_**

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Born and raised in heaven_**

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

**_Saving the world from the rising hell_**

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

**_This is our fate_**

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

**_We are angels that dream_**

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Dream for peace and not war_**

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

**_We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell_**

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

**_We'll become one and fight for world peace._**

_(A Cobalion roars as he materializes into the Celestial Knight. A silver aura surrounded him, transforming into Darien. Darien: Celestial Knight created by Blaze)_

**_It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!_**

_(Explosion appears Warstar Villains: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Worf appear)_

_(Landrun, Mesphito, and Mukus walk in the caves with their staffs)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_Until we can not fight no more_**

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will protect our future_**

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

**_Because the future lives within you_**

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will fight for tomorrow_**

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_A miracle will happen!_**

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_(Justice Force Megazord is formed)_

**_Let the power of divine punishment take action!_**

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards. Darien takes out his Celestial Morpher)_

**_Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!_**

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

**_Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!_**

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Greenhouse Effect**

The boat docked on Dewford Island. As the ramp was released toward the dock, Beck and the others walked on the dock, heading to the main part of the island. Immediately, Aria was looking at the beautiful island. The island had awesome houses and a beautiful mountain with trees. She smiled as she twirled around, "This is magnificent."

"You think that's awesome?" asked Beck, "Wait till we check in."

"Check in to the hotel?" asked Cloud.

Bud nodded, "It's nice. Trust me, you'll love it."

The girls looked at each other. They jumped and gave each other high fives, "WHOO-HOO! PARTY!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Yes! I can do it!" he said. He was a mechanical robot. However, he had red arms and red legs with a body of a Castform inside. However, he was red and looked like the sun, "Mukus, I got this."

Mukus and the new creature were sitting outside of Dewford Island. It was obvious that Mukus summoned him from the depths of the underworld.

"Are you sure?" asked Mukus, looking at him, "This is a bit difficult."

"Nothing can stop me. All we need to do is heat up the Earth. For I am Ozonform: the demon that can increase the heat and burn up the planet."

"Well, how do you plan on doing it?" Mesphito asked as he walked toward him.

Ozonform laughed, "You see, I absorb the solar energy and turn it into heat energy. So, when I stretch my hands, it hits the sun and then bounces back on the island. The people will get so hot, Pokémon will die and the Earth will overheat!"

"Good plan," said Mesphito, "Execute at once!"

* * *

Later that day…

The rangers checked into the hotel and then headed toward the beach. As they placed their chairs together, Aria and Cloud sighed as Beck looked at the clouds. They were all in their bathing suits.

"You know… the last time I was here, Metallica released five warriors from Mariah's army to attack us?" asked Beck.

"Wow," said Aria, "I'm sure you didn't get a tan from that."

"Nope," said Beck, "Not at all."

Bud sighed as he looked at him, "Did you at least meet some girls?"

"Yeah. But that was before I started dating Fiona," said Beck, looking at the girls, "All of the numbers are deleted."

"They better be," said Cloud, giggling.

The two rangers continued making fun of Beck's love life with Bud also making fun of him. While talking, a red beam shot in the sky and then released some shockwave. Rays came down and hit the four of them.

"It's getting hotter," said Aria.

"Yeah," said Beck, turning to Bud, "Bud, you okay?"

Bud looked at him, "It's… too hot. I'm going to the hotel."

"Okay," said Beck. The rangers followed them, that is until Ozonform appeared. The citizens screamed as they saw the creature. Aria and Cloud looked at the creature.

"May I help you?" asked Aria.

"Don't tell me he's burning up the planet," said Beck.

"Yes, I am responsible!" he said.

Beck sighed as he grabbed Bud, "Take care of him."

"Gladly," said Aria, taking out her morpher. Cloud nodded as she took out her morpher.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

Morphing into their suits, the rangers looked at each other. Aria scratched behind her helmet, "That was a bad mistake."

"I agree," said Cloud, "Too hot!"

The two rangers landed on the ground. A pink and yellow aura surrounded them as they morphed out of their suits.

"Ha! See? Now, turn on the AC and overheat!" he said. Walking over, he was shot in the face by a blue beam. Aria and Cloud turned around as Mathius and Rich flipped forward and kicked the creature. Troy and Greg slashed him using their weapons.

"Oh look, they arrived," said Cloud.

"Yay," said Aria, putting her face in the sand.

"Aria!" shouted Greg, pulling her hair so that way she can get her hair out of the sand, "Are you okay?"

"Too hot," said Aria, looking at Greg, "Too hot!"

"Huh?" asked Greg.

"Time to overheat this shit!" said the creature. Suddenly, Mathius took out his new card, "Water Gun Card, Invoke!"

Activating the card, water sprayed out. Ozonform dodged the attack as he struck a punch at Mathius in the chest. Mathius felt the burning heat emerge from the monster's fist into his body. He laughed as he disappeared.

"Mathius!" yelled Rich, "Are you okay?"

"It's so hot," said Mathius.

Landing on the ground, a blue aura surrounded him as he morphed out of his uniform, "Ouch… my body."

"Great," said Greg, "We got to stop these guys before the whole planet overheats."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ozonform arrived at the top of Granite Cave. He walked toward Mesphito, "I can't wait to see them overheat. We get to watch the whole island burn by just standing on top."

Mesphito looked at him, "I don't see any red auras. How is it supposed to work?"

"Simple, the use of air conditioners," said Ozonform.

"Really?" asked Mesphito, with a pair of cruddy binoculars, "I don't see one red aura coming out of an air conditioner."

"What?" asked Ozonform, grabbing the binoculars, "NO DAMN WAY!"

* * *

Back at the hotel…

The rangers were sitting by the indoor pool and spa. Greg sighed as he looked at the team. Aria, Cloud, and Mathius were lying on the chairs with Beck and Bud. They were all overheated.

"So," said Greg, looking at the others, "There are no air conditioners."

"What?" asked Aria, "Why?"

"Simple," said the hotel lobby clerk, who overheard their conversation as he went to grab a set of towels, "This hotel is the first hotel where we find other ways to cool people down besides air conditioners. Air conditioners manage to waste energy. However, we found a solution."

"What's the solution?" asked Bud.

"Simple," he said, taking out a blue gel like canister, "This substance has a chemical that cools the body internally."

"Ooh," said Mathius, "May I try a sample?"

"Sure, it works best when you are in a spa," said the lobby clerk.

Mathius smiled as he stripped down to a bathing suit. The clothes were thrown at Rich as he jumped into the spa with the canister. Spraying it, he looked at the clerk, "This really works."

"Nice," said Cloud, looking at him, "Our turn!"

As the girls, Beck, and Bud ran over to the spa, Greg and Rich looked at each other and then at the clerk, "How much will that cost?"

"It's on the house," he said, "Enjoy guys."

"Thank you," said Troy, seeing the guy walk away.

"So," said Rich, looking at them, "Now that we have this substance, do you think the Demonial will get it?"

"We should probably stay here just in case they decide to strike," said Troy, "I think the creature will still be here."

* * *

A few hours later…

"TO THE OCEAN!" said Aria.

The girls were running across the beach and landed in the ocean water. As they were sitting in the ocean doing nothing, they were splashing each other and having a great time. Things were going good. However, a black net came out of nowhere. Aria and Cloud screamed as they were caught in the netting.

"Ha!" said Mesphito, "I caught Goldeen! Correction, I caught two rangers!"

* * *

Five hours later…

Back at Beck's house, Mathius was sitting in the pool while the other rangers were sitting, watching the sun heading toward the west. It wasn't ready to set yet, but Greg was eating a bowl of ice cream as he went to sit down.

"I like how we still have to house sit and return here while the girls are having fun on Dewford," said Troy, "We are heading back tomorrow?"

"If things don't act up later today with the Demonial, most likely. I changed my mind because most likely the Demonial will show up later today," said Greg.

"Hmm…," said Mathius, sitting in an inflatable tub of cold water. As the rangers were discussing what was happening, Genesis walked toward them.

"Guys, I just lost the signal from Cloud and Aria!" said Genesis.

Mathius turned around as he looked at them, "LET'S GO!"

As he jumped out of the pool, Mathius walked out of the door. Greg and the others were running after him. As they walked out the front door, Mathius was looking at the bright sun. His body turned bright red.

"Mathius?" asked Greg.

"IT'S HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" he yelled, "I FEEL LIKE I'M ON FIRE! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! AHHHHH! FIRE!"

Greg sighed as he looked at Troy, "So, how the hell are we going to get to Dewford Island with Mathius burning up every single time he gets exposed to the sun?"

Greg smiled, "I have an idea. But, it's going to require manual labor."

"Manual labor?" asked Rich.

* * *

Five minutes later…

"You got to be kidding me. You don't even have a license," said Troy.

Greg sighed as he took out Beck's car of the driveway. Genesis hopped in the back seat with Rich. The pool was on a platform that had barriers around it. Mathius was in the pool as Greg got into the car. As he pressed the gas, Mathius held on as they were going through the bumpy road. Genesis turned around as Mathius flew back and forth in the pool.

"Wow," said Troy, laughing his ass off, "This is hilarious to watch."

"How are you doing, bro?" asked Rich.

"THIS… IS… IN… SANE!" yelled Mathius, "MY… ASS… IS… KILLING… ME!"

Greg started bursting out in total laughter.

* * *

As they arrived at Slateport City, they took the pool part off the car. The car was sealed up and locked. As they got on a black boat that they decided to rent using Beck's credit card, the pool was attached to the boat. Getting the keys to drive, Mathius sighed as they continued driving in the ocean.

"Do you think that doing this is a good idea?" asked Genesis.

"As long as we can get him to the island and save the girls, we'll be okay," said Troy.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

The rangers took the pool back on the dock. Greg found a rental golf cart. As Greg drove along the island, Mathius was submerged in water,

"This is nice," said Mathius.

"BUMP!" yelled Greg.

"Bump?" asked Mathius.

As the pool jumped up, Mathius did too. They came back down. A smile emerged from Greg's face as they continued down the hill toward where their signal supposedly was.

"Do you think you can get their signal?" asked Greg.

"No. But, I found Demonial energy west of here," said Genesis.

* * *

Later…

Cloud and Aria were sitting in two pipes wearing their bathing suits, roasting in the sun. The sun was setting west as they were looking at the ocean. They were dying for heat.

"It's too hot," said Aria.

"Oh, it will be hotter for you," said Mesphito, looking at her, "Once I send you in the sun so you can burn. Ain't that right, Ozonform?"

Ozonform smiled as he looked at them, "If I can get rid of you guys, then defeating the rest of the rangers will be easy. Burning the planet will be a lot easier if you were out of the picture."

"Stop, Demonial!"

Ozonform turned around. He saw Genesis and the other rangers in a golf cart. Mathius jumped out of the pool as the others nodded as they took out their morphers. They took out their cards, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

The four rangers transformed into their uniforms. However, Mathius struggled as he landed on the ground. He was burning bright red, "It's too hot to transform."

"Ha! YES!" said Ozonform.

Mesphito smiled as he lit a match and placed it on a white line, heading toward the two pipes. He then raised his hand, "Beedroids!"

The Beedroids materialized all over the place. The Beedroids started charging toward the rangers. Mathius stood there half faint as Rich and Greg fought them. Taking out the Sea Trident, Rich slashed all three Beedroids and then slashed a group with two swings. He then picked two up and tossed them over his head. As they screamed, Greg slashed a whole group.

Troy charged forward with his axe. As he swung his Land Axe, Ozonform screamed as he was attacked. However, he stretched his fist. Ducking the attack, Troy cut him in the side. Rich and Greg turned to Mathius as he struggled to get up.

"You guys are so weak," said Ozonform.

Cloud and Aria looked at each other, "SAVE US!"

Mathius noticed a line of white wire being burnt by sparks. He turned to the others, "I have an idea. Rich and Greg, cool me down. Troy, try to restrain him."

Troy smiled as he looked at him. Ozonform looked at him, "Bullshit."

"Invocation Combination!"

"Twister Card!"

"Water Gun Card!"

"Vine Whip Card!"

"Morph Card!"

"INVOKE!"

A red tornado and a stream of green water surrounded Mathius. Mathius began to glow bright blue as he transformed into his suit. Next, black vines came out of his morpher as Ozonform struggled to move. Mathius then took out a new card. It had a teal beam with an Articuno on it.

"Ice Beam Card, Invoke!"

A blast of cyan beam shot out of his morpher. Ozonform was frozen solid. The four rangers flipped up as they took out their weapons. Placing their element cards on it, three big slashes cut the creature and one beam shot out. Ozonform screamed as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Alright," said Mathius, smiling.

The rangers looked at each other. However, they noticed the flames reaching the two pipes.

"GUYS!" yelled Aria and Cloud.

BOOM! Aria and Cloud screamed as they started flying toward the atmosphere. Genesis stood in front of the rangers, "Great… good job. Scizor Zord Card, Invoke!"

As the Scizor Zord materialized, it jumped up and caught the girls. Landing on the ground, the girls started screaming at the male Heaven Force Rangers. However, a red beam came from the ground.

"Shit, we have a bigger problem!" said Greg.

Ozonform, "How dare you!?"

Suddenly, a grey beam shot down from the sky. The rangers turned around as Darien appeared.

"Darien!" said Cloud.

"Let's talk later. We have a mission," said Darien.

"Right!" said Cloud and Aria, taking out their morphers. They took out their cards, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

Pink and yellow auras surrounded them as they transformed. Genesis decided to grow ten times bigger.

"Divine Fusion!"

**_Combine, Genesis Battlezord!_**

Genesis stood up straight as the Scizor Zord split into armor parts. His robotic arms had Scizor Claws, feet, with the back part being wings. His front was a shield and Genesis's head was combined with the Scizor. It's other claw also appeared.

"Genesis Battlezord, Battle Ready!"

Darien turned to the others, "From now, it's our turn."

"Right," said the rangers.

"Heaven Force Zords, Invoke!"

"Justice Brothers Card, Invoke!"

"Cobalion Zord Invoke!"

The rangers materialized into their zords. The rangers then took out their cards.

**_Divine Fusion! Dual Combine!_**

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. Next, the Cobalion Zord lifted the top part of the body ninety degrees, which showed an opening. The Raikou and Seviper Headders left as the legs connected into the Cobalion Zord. As the top of the Cobalion Zord launched into the air, the Charizard body left, leaving only the legs and the tail. The Cobalion Zord body then connected to the top of the Charizard's bottom half (which was on top of the bottom half of the Megazord. Immediately, the Sharpedo and Togekiss Zords connected to either side of the body with the Terrakion and Vizrion Zords turning into arms that connected underneath them. The Seviper Headder connected underneath the Sharpedo Zord and the Raikou Headder connected underneath the Togekiss Zord. The Charizard Headder was placed in the center. The tail of the Charizard was split into two pieces. The neck of the Cobalion Zord connected the two with the Torterra Headder on top of the weapon, which was their staff. The Cobalion Headder connected to the top of the Megazord. A golden helmet appeared upon connection. In the cockpit, the Cobalion Zord Head appeared behind them.

"Heaven Celestial Megazord, Battle Ready!"

The Megazords started marching toward Ozonform. Ozonform released bombs of fire. The Megazords were hit, but not that bad. Ozonform was slashed by the Genesis Battlezord. The Heaven Celestial Megazord gripped its Celestial Staff and released vines. The creature squirmed, trying to break free. The Heaven Celestial Megazord threw his body around and then down. Ozonform stood up as he looked at them.

"Let's do this. Meteor Shower!" he said.

He released a spread of white beams. The rangers yelled as they were hit by the attack.

"Temperature is rising!" said Troy.

"It's getting hot again," said Cloud.

"Rangers, we must bare with it," said Darien.

Mathius turned around, "Genesis!"

The Genesis Battlezord nodded as it took out the Ocean Brothers card. The Vaporeon jumped out of the card and released a stream of water with Mantine using Wing Attack, going around the Heaven Celestial Megazord. It was then heading toward Ozonform. Ozonform was hurt badly by the attack.

"Now," said Genesis.

"Right," said Greg.

"Victory Charge, Invoke!"

**_Victory Charge!_**

As the cards materialized behind the Megazord, the Celestial Staff began to charge. A red aura was climbing from the bottom to the tip of the staff.

"We, warriors of heaven bestow divine punishment on wicked souls!"

"As the knight of purification, those who shall oppose will seek divine punishment!"

"Celestial Strike!"

Immediately, the staff was raised to the sky. As the red beam emerged from the staff, it struck the ground. Explosions came up from the ground. Ozonform screamed as he fell through the cracks of the planet. He screamed as the crust squeezed him in. An explosion occurred through the cracks as the planet went back to normal. The Heaven Celestial Megazord stood there with staff in hand.

* * *

Later that night…

"Whoo-hoo!" said Greg.

The rangers were sitting together listening to some music from Cinnabar and the other islands. They were all wearing bathing suits and having a wonderful time. However, one person decided to relax.

"Beers for every-ACHOO!" yelled Mathius, "But me."

Aria looked at him, "Are you okay?"

"Because I kept myself in cold water all day… I'm suffering from hypothermia," said Mathius, ready to sneeze, "ACHOO!"

"Ah!" said Cloud, "We should get you back."

"No, I want to party," said Mathius.

Rich laughed, "Not in your condition."

Mathius sighed as he looked at him, "At least I saved the day."

"With us!" said the guys.

The girl rangers stood there as the guys were screaming at Mathius. As they laughed, Beck and Bud were walking toward them.

"What's going on?" asked Beck.

"Well, Mathius is sick after keeping himself in your pool for like 13 hours," said Aria.

Beck looked at them, "Oh yeah. Greg, when you leave tonight… take my inflatable pool with you."

Greg turned around, seeing the pool on the beach, "Oh yeah, I should probably do that."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I'm an idiot!" said Mesphito.

"Why?" asked Mukus.

Mesphito looked at him, "The last few monsters have been weak and stupid… I feel like we should have done something more catastrophic."

Landrun was in the woods. He turned around as he looked at the others, "Don't worry."

"Why?" asked Mesphito, smacking his head on a tree.

"I have a plan," said Landrun, smiling, "And let's just say it has to deal with… the Seven Deadly Sins."

Mesphito looked at him as Landrun grinned. What was Landrun's plan in Mesphito's eyes. Will it benefit victory?

* * *

Later that night…

Darien was sitting on top of Granite Cave, watching the moon. Suddenly, he felt a sudden chill. Turning around, he felt something in his head, "No… They can't be back!"

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Rich: I'm having these strange nightmares.**

**Greg: How often?**

**Rich: Bad… it almost seems… like it's witnessing something**

**Mathius: Aren't you going to tell me?**

**?: By the power of the Demonial Empire, Richard of the Seaick Tribe, I sentence you to death.**

**Rich: Save me… please!  
**

**Genesis: We got to get into his dreams immediately!**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 23: The World of Nightmares**

**Rangers: Protecting the world is officially a ranger's duty!  
**

* * *

A/N: So, greenhouse effect? Hmm… not bad if I do say so myself. Anyway, it was an interesting chapter to say the least.

Now, about the storyline quiz. Yes, the answer was Snowpoint City and since Justrayawesome was the first to reply, he gets to make the storyline for Chapter 4 of PRDT. (You can inbox it to me)

Also, if you are wondering, I have a poll to ask who's your favorite ranger (Generation 1 only MMPR-PROO). I'm asking because I was thinking of doing a movie called "Poké Rangers Hoenn 2: The Chamber of Despair" where the top of your favorite Poké Rangers from the Hoenn series come together to help stop an evil force. I might do it next year though. The polls close on June 4th for Generation 1 and on June 5th, Generation 2 will be up for you to vote and so on and so forth. Justrayawesome and sentaiman23 won the quiz for Episode 4, but Justrayawesome was the first to reply. So, Justrayawesome can inbox me a storyline. sentaiman23, you still have a chance!

If you haven't answered the character quiz for DinoThunder, see Chapter 19. It will give you the question. Next chapter, I reveal the answer and the chapter quiz will close.

**DinoThunder Storyline Quiz #2 (PRDT Episode 5)**

_Poké Rangers SDI _by Blue Bongo is based loosely off of what Power Rangers series?


	23. The World of Nightmares

A/N: Hello, here's Chapter 23!

* * *

"Good morning, everybody!" said Rich, walking down the stairs. The rangers were sitting outside Beck's patio. It was a nice, beautiful morning.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Troy.

Rich sighed as he looked at them, "I don't know. I feel like that today, nothing will go wrong. No Demonial attacks and no evil plots."

Aria looked at him. She was wearing pink sunglasses and a white bathing suit, "Never say that. It usually happens."

"True," said Rich, "I have a question, though. Should we go on a Pokémon Journey together when we are done?"

"We can't," said Greg, "We have to be Fiona's warriors for a while before we can."

Rich sighed as he looked at him, "True."

Greg smiled as he looked at him, "I think Fiona wouldn't mind once we defeat these guys."

"True," said Troy, looking at him.

Suddenly, the door popped out. Genesis walked over toward them, "Rangers, we have a Demonial Attack at Slateport City."

Aria got up from her tan and looked at the green ranger, "See what I mean?"

Rich sighed as he walked with the rest of the rangers toward Slateport City. As they walked out the front door of Beck's house, the Heaven Force Rangers took out their morphers and their cards.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

Placing the Morph Cards in the morphers, they activated their morphers.

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

Transforming into their suits, the rangers then took out their next card.

"Headder Cycles, Invoke!"

Activating their morphers, their motorcycles appeared. As the rangers hopped on to their motorcycles, the engines started. They headed toward Slateport City by going their usual route through the woods.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

A Mismagius creature appeared. He was humanoid and he wore black armor with red stripes on it. He had silver sabers with golden tips. As the Heaven Force Rangers got there, Mismagius laughed as he looked at them.

"Who are you?" asked Greg.

"My name is Magius… creature of the Demonial, the guy who creates the nightmares," said Magius, "Heaven Force, your reign of defending the world ends here."

Magius pulled out his saber. As he swung around, Greg and the others were hit by the attack. He laughed as he then came around and started slashing the other rangers. As Rich charged through with his Sea Trident, Magius cut across and stabbed him in the back with his saber. Rich yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Rich!" yelled Greg.

Turning around, Magius charged up his silver blade. As purple energy came up from his blades, he swung across. Greg yelled as a red aura surrounded him. Greg landed on the ground and then fainted. He laughed as he turned to Troy and Mathius. The two of them took out their weapons.

"Sea Bowgun!"

"Land Axe!"

As they went to do combat, Magius released a shadow like attack. The guys yelled as they landed on the ground, knocked out by the attack. The girls jumped up as they walked toward Magius with their Heaven Blasters.

"Rampardos Headder!"

"Aerodactyl Headder!"

"Prehistoric Blast!"

A pink and yellow blast swirled around. Magius blocked the attack. As the girls screamed, explosions surrounded the girls. As they were knocked out, Rich struggled to get up. He laughed as he stepped on Rich's body.

"You will always be alone… just like the time when your parents were destroyed," he said, "I know all about you!"

As he lifted his saber to slice Rich…

"AHHH!"

* * *

Rich yelled as he fell off the bed. Rich looked up as he was in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily as he walked over to grab a towel. He was going to take a shower. As he walked into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. A shadow like figured appeared in front of the mirror. Rich gulped as he turned around, "Great… nightmares are haunting me."

As he turned on the shower, he closed the door.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(Darien shoots three Beedroids with his Cobalt Blaster)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the seven rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Greg: Poké Rangers**_

_**Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(A Cobalion roars as he materializes into the Celestial Knight. A silver aura surrounded him, transforming into Darien. Darien: Celestial Knight created by Blaze)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears Warstar Villains: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Worf appear)_

_(Landrun, Mesphito, and Mukus walk in the caves with their staffs)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_(Justice Force Megazord is formed)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards. Darien takes out his Celestial Morpher)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**Chapter 23: The World of Nightmares**

* * *

The next morning…

The Heaven Force Rangers were out in the patio, doing absolutely nothing. Greg turned around as he looked at the others. Today, they were going to do some training. But, it seemed one was missing.

"Has anybody seen Rich?" asked Greg.

Mathius shook his head, "I don't know. However, I did hear the shower at 3:30 in the morning and a little scream before hand."

Greg sighed as he walked back into the house. As he climbed up the stairs, he noticed a brown door with a green Jellicent on the door. As the door opened up, Rich was sound asleep. His room was green with a brown shelf. He had a backpack from all of his college material and he was wrapped in black and green sheets. Greg sighed as he walked over toward him. As he poked him, Rich opened his eyes slowly as he turned to him.

"You know what time it is?" asked Greg.

"No," said Rich.

"It's like 10 in the morning. You were asleep for like 10 hours. Are you okay?" asked Greg.

Rich shook his head, "No."

"Want to talk about it?" asked Greg.

Rich removed the blankets. He then went to climb out of the bed, "I don't want to talk about it."

Greg sighed as he looked at him. As he walked away and closed the door, Rich sighed as he headed toward the bathroom. He turned the sink on and started washing his face as he looked at the mirror. He looked at his face. The shadow popped out, "You will be alone."

Rich gulped as he looked at him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So," said Mesphito, "Magius did it!"

Magius smiled as he looked at them, "Seeping into the shadows, I knew that the Green Ranger is the most vulnerable out of all of them. Thanks to Landrun's information on the Green Ranger, it was easy to afflict him."

Landrun smiled as he walked into the woods, seeing Magius, "I think this plan will work. Once we kill Rich, the Heaven Force Rangers will fall apart."

"Good," said Mukus, looking at them, "Let's not attack the planet. Instead, let's just attack Rich, mentally."

Landrun smiled, "Excellent."

* * *

Later that night…

"So," said Mathius, looking at them, "It seems obvious that Dean is so much better than Sam."

"Well, duh," said Aria, "He's hot."

"He and Jo should be together," said Greg, eating popcorn, "Supernatural is really cool."

"Yeah," said Cloud.

The Heaven Force Rangers were hanging out in Beck's living room, watching Season 2 of Supernatural. As they were watching episodes, Rich started to yawn a little bit.

"Hey," said Troy, looking at him, "Why don't you go to sleep?"

Rich sighed as he looked at Troy, "I don't see why not. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," said Greg.

As Rich left them, the rangers continued watching their TV shows.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

Rich climbed into bed. He turned off his lights and opened the window. As the beautiful breeze was coming in, Rich decided to fall asleep. Behind him, Magius released a shadow like spell as Rich began to drift off…

Rich opened his eyes as he smiled. He saw the sun was shining in the sky.

"Hey, this may not be a nightmare this time," said Rich, getting out of bed.

Five minutes later, he walked outside toward the patio.

"Good morning, everybody!" said Rich, walking down the stairs. The rangers were sitting outside Beck's patio. It was a nice, beautiful morning.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Troy.

Rich turned around. He saw Troy as he remembered him saying that before.

"Huh?" asked Rich, confused.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Troy.

Rich sighed as he looked at them, "I don't know. I feel like that today, nothing will go wrong. No Demonial attacks and no evil plots."

Aria looked at him. She was wearing pink sunglasses and a white bathing suit, "Never say that. It usually happens."

"… _hmm… very weird," _thought Rich, looking at Aria, _"This is almost similar to my dream."_

"True," said Rich, "I have a question, though. Should we go on a Pokémon Journey together when we are done?"

"We can't," said Greg, "We have to be Fiona's warriors for a while before we can."

Rich sighed as he looked at him, "True."

Greg smiled as he looked at him, "I think Fiona wouldn't mind once we defeat these guys."

"True," said Troy, looking at him.

Suddenly, the door popped out. Genesis walked over toward them, "Rangers, we have a Demonial Attack at Slateport City."

Aria got up from her tan and looked at the green ranger, "See what I mean?"

Rich sighed as he walked with the rest of the rangers toward Slateport City. As they walked out the front door of Beck's house, the Heaven Force Rangers took out their morphers and their cards.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

Placing the Morph Cards in the morphers, they activated their morphers.

_**Change, Heaven Force**_

Transforming into their suits, the rangers then took out their next card.

"Headder Cycles, Invoke!"

Activating their morphers, their motorcycles appeared. As the rangers hopped on to their motorcycles, the engines started. They headed toward Slateport City by going their usual route through the woods.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

A Mismagius creature appeared. He was humanoid and he wore black armor with red stripes on it. He had silver sabers with golden tips. As the Heaven Force Rangers got there, Mismagius laughed as he looked at them.

"Who are you?" asked Greg.

"My name is Magius… creature of the Demonial, the guy who creates the nightmares," said Magius, "Heaven Force, your reign of defending the world ends here."

Magius pulled out his saber. As he swung around, Greg and the others were hit by the attack. He laughed as he then came around and started slashing the other rangers. As Rich charged through with his Sea Trident, Magius cut across and stabbed him in the back with his saber. Rich yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Rich!" yelled Greg.

Turning around, Magius charged up his silver blade. As purple energy came up from his blades, he swung across. Greg yelled as a red aura surrounded him. Greg landed on the ground and then fainted. He laughed as he turned to Troy and Mathius. The two of them took out their weapons.

"Sea Bowgun!"

"Land Axe!"

As they went to do combat, Magius released a shadow like attack. The guys yelled as they landed on the ground, knocked out by the attack. The girls jumped up as they walked toward Magius with their Heaven Blasters.

"Rampardos Headder!"

"Aerodactyl Headder!"

"Prehistoric Blast!"

A pink and yellow blast swirled around. Magius blocked the attack. As the girls screamed, explosions surrounded the girls. As they were knocked out, Rich struggled to get up. He laughed as he stepped on Rich's body.

"Not again… this is the exact same dream as last time," said Rich.

"Well, Rich. You will always be alone! Now, it's time to behead you one more time," he said.

Raising his saber, Rich screamed…

* * *

Rich yelled as he jumped out of bed. Immediately, Mathius barged into the door. Rich turned around as Mathius strangled him.

"It's okay! What's going on?" asked Mathius.

"I'm not saying a word," said Rich.

Mathius gripped his arm as he went to walk away, "Shh…. The others are sleeping. What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you," said Rich.

"Tell me," said Mathius.

"No," said Rich.

"Tell me," said Mathius.

"No way," said Rich.

"Do it."

"Nope."

"Seriously?"

"You bet."

"Why not?"

"Because this is no nightmare!"

Mathius and Rich turned around. Darien stood there as he walked toward Rich, "Rich, has a Demonial Beast been haunting your sleeping patterns?"

Rich looked at Darien and sighed. Darien definitely got him right where he wanted him.

"Alright, Darien. Yes, I have had a nightmare where twice… twice where we all die and Magius kills me," said Rich, "He said I will always be alone and I should die alone."

Mathius looked at him, "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you…"

Darien walked over to him, "Because I'm sure that Rich wanted to handle this himself. Am I correct?"

Rich nodded as he looked at him, "Yeah."

Darien sighed as he tapped Rich on the shouder, "Rich, you have a lot of explaining to do…"

"Uh-huh," said Rich, "I'm going to sleep."

Darien looked at Mathius. As Rich went to lay down, Darien sighed as he stood there, "I'm staying here."

"Darien, good night," said Rich.

Mathius sighed.

* * *

As the sun was rising, Mathius sighed as he made coffee. Darien looked at the coffee that was made as Mathius sat down to have coffee of his own.

"So," said Mathius, "I'm kind of worried about him."

Darien tried the cup of coffee. He grinned as he tasted it, "I agree with you. You have a right to be concerned for your friend. Has he ever been like this?"

"No. Once he turned ten, that's when things started to change," said Mathius.

Darien looked at him, "Explain."

"Rich's parents were murdered by the Warstar," said Mathius, looking at him, "An empire of space aliens that decided to invade the Earth. Ever since then, he was always had that fear of being alone."

"Gee, ever think I wanted to say that?" asked Rich, walking down the stairs.

Darien sighed as he looked at them, "Rich, we just need to help you defeat this creature. Actually, I know what to do… but it will have to get everyone involved."

Rich looked at the Celestial Knight, "How can we fight someone that we can't see?"

Darien smiled as he took out a card. It was a pink card with golden waves on it, "The Dream Eater Card."

"Dream Eater?" asked Mathius.

Darien smiled, "Well, we will have to wait and see."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"How is it?" asked Landrun.

Magius, who was looking at Landrun, was grinning from ear to ear as he sat down to do his research, "Well, so far things are going well. I think Rich will break down."

"Good," said Landrun, looking at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Magius.

Landrun grinned as he looked at them, "Let's just say my new army of Demons has just arrived… and boy they are ready to destroy the rangers and this planet. Hey, if this works, we can probably have the whole army with you take over."

"Good idea," said Magius, smiling.

* * *

Back at Beck's House…

"Why didn't you say anything?" Greg asked.

"Because I didn't want you to worry," said Rich, "But, I guess now a demon is infiltrating my dreams, I don't know what to say to make you understand."

Troy looked at him, "Rich we have been friends for almost a year. Of course we are going to believe you."

Cloud nodded, "Yeah. Don't fret."

"Thanks," said Rich, looking at the others, "But, we do have a plan."

"A plan?" asked Aria.

"Yep," said Rich, looking at them, "We are going to catch him in the act… tonight."

* * *

Later that night…

Mathius and the others stood outside his door. The whole house was dark with no lights on. Darien stood inside his room, looking at his closet. As Rich fell asleep, he slowly began to fall into a deep sleep. As he continued sleeping, a green aura surrounded him as Magius appeared.

"Nightmare power!" he said.

Rich started tossing and turning. Magius laughed, "Now to leave!"

"Not so fast!"

Magius turned around as Darien barged through the closet, "Dream Eater, Invoke!"

Suddenly, a pink aura sucked Rich's nightmare into the morpher. As the other rangers arrived, the lights flickered. Magius screamed as he jumped out of the room, heading into the woods. The rangers nodded as they chased after him.

The moon was shining above them as the rangers appeared.

"Magius!" said Rich, "How dare you tamper with my dreams?"

"Simple," said Magius, "You are the vulnerable one."

"Vulnerable one?" asked Greg, "Using one of my comrades… unforgivable."

Darien nodded, "I agree. Suggest we morph."

Greg nodded, "Agreed."

The seven rangers took out their Morph Cards and placed them into their morphers, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

_**Change, Celestial Knight!**_

Transforming into their suits, Magius stood there angrily.

"The Skyick Power of Fire, Red Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Skyick Power of Sound, Pink Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Stone, Black Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Sprout, Yellow Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves, Blue Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Life, Green Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Knight Power of Purification! Celestial Knight!"

"Protecting Earth is officially a Ranger's duty!" yelled Greg, "Poké Rangers…"

"Heaven Force!"

Magius grabbed his saber and charged after them. Darien took out his Cobalt Blaster with Greg taking out his Sky Sword. The two of them blocked the attack. Magius looked up as Aria and Mathius pulled the trigger. Blue and pink beams shot the creature. Magius was then slashed by shadows. As he landed on the ground, Rich appeared with his Sea Trident. Next, Troy and Cloud jumped up and slashed the armor. Landing on the ground, Rich put a green card with the Seaick Tribe symbol on it. His weapon was charging. Magius gulped as he started walking toward him. Jumping up, he raised the saber above his head.

"Shadow Rush!"

Slicing down the middle, Magius yelled as he threw his weapon. Greg turned to the others, "Combine!"

Immediately, the Sky Sword connected to the front of the Sky Blaster. The Sea Bowgun connected to the front of the Sky Sword. The Land Axe and the Land Claw connected to either side of the Seaick Bowgun. Finally, the Sea Trident was split into two and connected on top of the Sea Bowgun. The rangers then took out their cards.

"Divinity Blaster, Ready!"

"The beautiful Skyick Power!" yelled Greg and Aria, placing their cards on their weapons. A pink and red card appeared with the symbol of the Skyick Tribe, which was the pair of golden wings.

"The raging Landick Power!" yelled Troy and Cloud, placing their cards on their weapons. A black and yellow card appeared with the symbol of the Landick Tribe, which was the pair of golden leaves.

"The mystical Seaick Power!" yelled Mathius and Rich, placing their cards on their weapons. A blue and green card appeared with the symbol of the Seaick Tribe, which was a pair of golden fins.

Holding on to the blaster, Greg aimed at the creature with the other rangers in front, holding the blaster. A golden aura surrounded the Divinity Blaster.

Placing the morpher on top of the blaster, he then took out another card, "Cobalion Headder, set!"

Placing the card in the morpher, a Cobalion Headder appeared. Placing it on the nozzle, he then took out another card, "Celestial Charge!"

_**Target Locked!**_

A blue charge surrounded the Cobalt Blaster as Darien held it.

"FIRE!"

The two beams combined together into one. The creature yelled as he exploded in front of them.

"That's what you get for going into my dreams," said Rich.

Turning around, he started back to the house. Immediately, a red beam of energy struck the ground as Rich stopped. Rich turned around as Magius stood there with anger. He started slicing things down and was heading north.

"Uh, he's headed toward Beck's house," said Mathius.

Rich nodded, "I figured."

He took out a card and placed it in the morpher, "Jellicent Zord Card, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Jellicent!**_

Magius stopped as Jellicent appeared in front of him.

"Alright," said Rich, "Why don't you just fight me here and not go on a rampage?"

"Rampage my ass! If I can't destroy you internally then I can destroy you right here!" screamed Magius, taking out his silver saber. As a purple aura surrounded the saber, he released a beam of energy. Jellicent was hit hard by the attack. Rich turned around as he pressed a few buttons of moves.

"Jellicent, Omnious Wind!"

Jellicent released a shadow like wind. Magius yelled as he was hit heavily by the attack. Magius screamed as he made a two sword slash combination. The purple beams combined as Jellicent was hit hard by the attack. Rich hit his head on the joystick and fell backwards.

Mathius turned to the others, "Are we just going to stand there?"

Darien nodded, "My thoughts exactly."

Magius raised his saber as he went to grab the Jellicent by the head. As he went to thrust the saber in, he was bit hard. Rich woke up to see a Sharpedo biting the creature.

"Mathius!" said Rich, pressing a button. A blast of water hit Magius as he landed backwards on the ground. The Sharpedo landed on the ground as Jellicent stood there.

"Thanks," said Rich.

"Anytime," said Mathius.

The Charizard Heaven Force Zord flew down toward the others. He turned to them, "Let's combine!" said Greg.

"Yep," said Darien, charging in with the Cobalion Zord.

"I want to sleep… so let's hurry up," said Rich, taking out the Heaven Celestial Megazord Card.

"Divine Fusion!"

_**Divine Fusion! Dual Combine!**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. Next, the Cobalion Zord lifted the top part of the body ninety degrees, which showed an opening. The Raikou and Seviper Headders left as the legs connected into the Cobalion Zord. As the top of the Cobalion Zord launched into the air, the Charizard body left, leaving only the legs and the tail. The Cobalion Zord body then connected to the top of the Charizard's bottom half (which was on top of the bottom half of the Megazord. Immediately, the Sharpedo and Togekiss Zords connected to either side of the body with the Terrakion and Vizrion Zords turning into arms that connected underneath them. The Seviper Headder connected underneath the Sharpedo Zord and the Raikou Headder connected underneath the Togekiss Zord. The Charizard Headder was placed in the center. The tail of the Charizard was split into two pieces. The neck of the Cobalion Zord connected the two with the Torterra Headder on top of the weapon, which was their staff. The Cobalion Headder connected to the top of the Megazord. A golden helmet appeared upon connection. In the cockpit, the Cobalion Zord Head appeared behind them.

"Heaven Celestial Megazord, Battle Ready!"

Magius stood there angrily as the rangers took out their cards.

"Victory Charge, Invoke!"

_**Victory Charge!**_

As the cards materialized behind the Megazord, the Celestial Staff began to charge. A red aura was climbing from the bottom to the tip of the staff.

"We, warriors of heaven-," said the rangers.

"Hold it!" said Rich, turning around, "I, warrior of the Seaick Tribe will give divine punishment!"

Greg turned around as he looked at Darien in the background.

"That works too," said Darien.

"Celestial Strike!" yelled Rich.

Immediately, the staff was raised to the sky. As the red beam emerged from the staff, it struck the ground. Explosions came up from the ground. Magius screamed as he fell through the cracks of the planet. He screamed as the crust squeezed him in. An explosion occurred through the cracks as the planet went back to normal. The Heaven Celestial Megazord stood there with staff in hand.

* * *

The sun was peeking from the east as the Heaven Force Rangers were back at Beck's house. Beck opened the door as he walked inside. Putting his stuff away, he noticed the rangers falling asleep in the same room.

"Hmm…," said Beck, yawning, "I come back from a performance and these guys must have fallen asleep together. There must have been a battle here earlier…"

As Beck left the room, Rich slumped on the floor. He was snoring profusely.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Landrun smiled as he looked at the red evil orbs that he put around himself. As they were sparking, he smiled as he began to stretch his hands out.

"Warriors of death, come to me… of sin, hatred, fear, and worry… destroy those who are considered light and true… let evil reign power!"

Suddenly, red beams came down from the sky. Landrun laughed as he saw the creatures rising from the ground.

"Let the ultimate battle commence!" he said, laughing.

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Rangers: Who are you?**

**Landrun: Meet the Seven Deadly Sins.**

**Greg: They are stronger than they look.**

**Darien: True.**

**Fiona: There is one way to defeat them.**

**Greg: How?**

**Rangers: Transform, Super Heaven Force! **

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 24: The Seven Deadly Sins**

**Rangers: Protecting the world is officially a ranger's duty! **

* * *

A/N: That was an interesting chapter and it was one of the easiest chapters to write in my opinion. With Rich, his storylines are very easy to write and this is my own original material for this chapter… next chapter is somewhat because I decided to combine Supernatural and Heaven Force. If you seen the third season episode "The Seven Deadly Sins", this will probably be the best chapter you ever read… especially with the new weaponry coming up.

Anyway… ReD rIvInG rAvEn won the next character quiz! Fuchsia City was the answer, which means another point.

And the quiz to last chapter was Lightspeed Rescue. So, unfortunately no storyline winners... sentaiman23, please send me a storyline when you get a chance :)

So, the next quiz is a 3-IN-1! Basically, if you get any of these right, here's what you get to contribute:

If you get one right, it will give you an extra point for you to create a DinoThunder Ranger.

If you get two right, it will give you two extra points for you to create a DinoThunder Ranger and a Storyline

If you get all three parts right, it will give you three extra points for you to create a DinoThunder Ranger, Two Storylines, and Two Henchmen to create for the series.

So, far, ReD rIvInG rAvEn is in first place to create the Red Dino Thunder Ranger right now, followed by NashWalker who is in second for the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger and then we have JMan who is in third for Yellow… that is, if he's still participating.

**So, here's the three part quiz:**

**In the games and anime, name all of the Dragon Type Gym Leaders/Elite Four users. The next part, out of all the gym leaders, which one has a family relationship (see Ruby/Sapphire, Black/White and Gold/Silver. It could be brothers, father, twins, cousins, you name it... there are a few gym leaders that actually have families that are mentioned)? And then out of all of them, which two gym leaders share the same gym in the games (Two Gym Leaders, One Gym, Two Games)? **

Now, I'm not going to give any more hints, but this is going to be one of many ultimate quizzes. I kind of need to get the ball rolling and start doing pre-production for next season.

For those making storylines and villains when you win, there will be something on my profile and forum (because the forum is… well kind of dead).

Alright, thank you!


	24. The Seven Deadly Sins

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 24 of the series… Enjoy!

* * *

Landrun laughed. He was watching as the seven warriors surrounded him. He smiled as he looked at each one of them. As they materialized, the seven warriors stood looking at him. They were all black with different features.

One was a humanoid Entei with red armor on his arms, shoulders, chest, and legs. It also had flame markings. He carried two red blades and he had yellowish eyes. The next person was female. She was a humanoid Latias with pink armor on her chest, shoulders, and legs. She carried a pink energized bow. Next to her was a Darkrai creature. He had black and purple armor around his body with a shadow like axe that was dripping poison. Next to him was a black Zapdos with yellow armor that had spikes coming out of it that sparked electricity. She had an electric claw and she just grinned. Next to her was a black and blue Diagla with blue like armor on the chest, back, legs, and shoulders. He had navy lines along the armor with a blue diamond in front. He carried a black-blue blaster. Next was a Shaymin in Sky Form that was humanoid. He carried green armor that had white wings on the armor across his chest, shoulders, back, legs and arms. He carried a green lance. And then finally, there was a humanoid Keldeo that was black with orange armor that had three blades engraved on his chest, back, arms, and legs.

Landrun grinned as the seven of them walked toward him.

"Entanger, Latilust, Darkride, Zaploth, Diagreed, Shanvy, and Keldegut," said Landrun, smiling, "It's nice to know that I had the power to revive you."

"To think that we would be revived after Mariah destroyed us," said Entanger, "Impressive. How can we help you?"

Mesphito smiled as he looked at them, "Simple. We want to destroy the world. Seeing that Landrun was able to revive you, we believe we can destroy the planet within one shot. Can you be able to do it?"

"Oh," said Latilust, "We're that awesome."

"We even have the Rayquazian Warriors that we want destroyed," said Mukus.

Zaploth laughed, "As lazy as I am, I wouldn't mind destroying the seven of them."

Entanger smiled as he turned to the other warriors, "Let's go."

"Wait," said Landrun, looking at them, "There's a secret power I want the Heaven Force Rangers to unlock. So, I need to trap them. Who would want to go with me?"

Darkride raised his hand as he walked toward him, "I would be more than happy to go with you."

Landrun smiled, "Excellent. In order for you guys to be powerful, I found the perfect remedy: the Rayquazian Headder. It's power will give you guys the power you need to destroy this whole planet within one shot."

"Right," said Darkride, grinning. Landrun smiled as he turned to them, "The Heaven Force Rangers are going to have some fun with these guys."

* * *

Later that day…

"Rangers!" said Genesis.

The rangers turned around as Genesis walked toward them, "Demonial Beast… attacking Petalburg City."

The rangers nodded as they turned to Greg. Greg looked at them, "Let's go!"

As the rangers were walking, Greg stopped. Greg felt something from a far distance. As a red aura surrounded him, he then landed on the ground. Getting up, Mathius turned around to see Greg look at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Mathius.

"I sense evil and wild aura. We got to be careful. Very careful," said Greg.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(Darien shoots three Beedroids with his Cobalt Blaster)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the seven rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

**_Greg: Poké Rangers_**

**_Rangers: Heaven Force_**

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Born and raised in heaven_**

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

**_Saving the world from the rising hell_**

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

**_This is our fate_**

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

**_We are angels that dream_**

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Dream for peace and not war_**

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

**_We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell_**

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

**_We'll become one and fight for world peace._**

_(A Cobalion roars as he materializes into the Celestial Knight. A silver aura surrounded him, transforming into Darien. Darien: Celestial Knight created by Blaze)_

**_It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!_**

_(Explosion appears Warstar Villains: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Worf appear)_

_(Landrun, Mesphito, and Mukus walk in the caves with their staffs)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_Until we can not fight no more_**

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will protect our future_**

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

**_Because the future lives within you_**

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will fight for tomorrow_**

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_A miracle will happen!_**

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_(Justice Force Megazord is formed)_

**_Let the power of divine punishment take action!_**

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards. Darien takes out his Celestial Morpher)_

**_Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!_**

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

**_Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!_**

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

**24: The Seven Deadly Sins**

* * *

The Heaven Force Rangers were running down through the streets as they saw Darkride shoot black like beams at the ground. Explosions occurred as the rangers looked at each other. Cloud turned around as she looked at the monster, "That monster looks different than the others we faced."

"Hello," said Darkride, "I'm Darkride, one of the Seven Deadly Sins created by Landrun. I will defeat you!"

"Really?" asked Greg, "With your cocky attitude, you might lose to us."

Darkride took out his axe and released a shadow like shockwave. The rangers ducked as the trees were all cut in half. Greg turned to the others, "Let's do it."

"Heaven Force Zord Card, Invoke!

_**Summon, Heaven Force Zords!**_

"Divine Fusion!"

They placed the cards in the morpher and closed the morpher. A golden glow surrounded their morphers.

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were five cockpits. Five beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!" yelled the rangers.

"This might be a quick episode," said Aria.

Greg looked at her and then back to the screen, "Charge in guys."

The Heaven Force Megazord charged forward. As they struck a punch, Darkride laughed as he disappeared. The rangers turned around as they tried to find him.

"Wow," said Mathius, "He's really strong."

"Yeah," said Cloud, looking at the screen.

Suddenly, the Megazord cockpit started sparking and the Heaven Force Megazord landed on the ground. Darkride laughed as he looked at them, "Shadow Puppets!"

As the shadow puppets arrived, Darkride continued laughing. The Shadow Puppets were black with white eyes. They came through, slicing the Heaven Force Megazord. The rangers turned to Greg.

"Enough is enough!" he said, "Rangers, finisher!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Victory Charge, Invoke!"

_**Victory Charge!**_

A black background appeared as the Heaven Force Megazord's eyes began to glow in bright yellow light. The five cards spread out and released their multi colored beams, paralyzing Darkride.

"Heaven Strike!"

In a quick swoop, the Heaven Force Saber cut into Darkride. However, Darkride held the saber. He then absorbed its energy. As he took out his axe, a red line cut across the Heaven Force Megazord. The rangers yelled as explosions appeared around the Megazord.

"Great," said Aria, "This guy is really difficult."

As Darkride went to strike, red beams hit him in the face. The rangers turned around as they saw a gigantic Celestial Knight.

"Rangers," said Darien.

"Darien, since when can you enlarge?" asked Greg.

"No time to talk," said Darien, "Right now, you need to go to Mt. Chimney, right away."

Darien threw Darkride down on the ground, shrinking back to original size. As Darkride tried to slice him, Darien kept blocking him. The rangers were following them into the woods as Darien kept blocking with his saber. He turned to them, "Rangers, the Rayquazian Headder is unlocked."

"Rayquazian Headder?" asked Greg.

"Yes," said Darien, "You need to go… NOW!"

Darkride unleashed a hundred black daggers at him. With his Cobalt Saber, Darien blocked at least a good bundle of it. Tons of explosions occurred as he blocked the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The rangers were on their Headder Cycles, heading toward Mt. Chimney. The volcano was dormant. As the rangers parked, Greg and the others ran up the mountain. Greg could feel the aura getting stronger as they got close.

"Are you sure it's here?" asked Aria.

"I can feel the aura," said Greg.

As the rangers walked around, Greg turned around as he saw something gold and shiny on the other side of the volcano. The rangers followed Greg as they ran together. Immediately, the rangers stood there as they saw the headder. It was gold in the shape of Rayquaza in the form of a sword.

"No way," said Greg, looking at it.

"It looks so…," said Cloud, "Amazing."

"I would take it out," said Rich.

Greg nodded as he went to grab the saber. A red spark came out as Greg backed off a little bit. He shook it off and then tried again. As he gripped on to the handle, a roar came out. Red energy surged throughout his body and lifted the saber out of the slot. He turned around as the saber flew, heading right towards… Landrun.

"Landrun!" yelled Greg.

Landrun smiled as he grabbed the saber, "Thank you, Heaven Force for retrieving the golden headder. This guy has a lot more power and punch."

"Return the saber immediately," said Troy.

"Nope," said Landrun, "I plan to power up the Demonial Empire with this and the first thing I'm doing is destroying you."

He charged the saber with golden energy by putting his finger across the blade. The rangers watched as he released a golden beam. Explosions occurred as the rangers jumped up and landed on the ground. As the rangers walked backwards, Cloud turned around as she saw that they couldn't go back any further. There was a cliff.

"Be gone, Heaven Force!"

Six pulses of red energy came out of the saber. The rangers hit the deck as explosions surrounded them. They were so big that the rangers fell from Mt. Chimney screaming for their lives as they landed on the ground. Landrun smiled as he turned to them, "This was easy."

* * *

Later that day…

Darien arrived at Beck's house, where the rangers are getting repaired from the recent attacks. Beck and Bud sat there as they went to help bandage the others as Darien stood in the living room.

"So," said Darien, "It was a trap this whole time."

"Yeah," said Greg, putting a bandage on his face and shoulder. He then went to put his shirt back on, "However, I really want to know about the Rayquaza Headder."

"It seemed like it wanted to control you," said Aria, putting gauze on her left hand.

"Well," said Darien, "I know it was considered a wild artifact."

"Wild?" asked Rich.

"Yes," said Darien, looking at the rangers with despair, "It gives power to people who can tame the beast."

"Power?" asked Greg, "What kind of power?"

Darien turned to the others, "You never heard of the Miracle Headders?"

Greg shook his head as he looked at him, "No."

Darien turned to the others, "Gather around, we need to talk."

The rangers sat down in the couch. Darien turned to them as he looked at them, "The Miracle Headders are powers that are contained within the Rayquaza Headder that are based on the six Pokémon: Charizard, Togekiss, Seviper, Raikou, Sharpedo, and Jellicent. The headders give advanced power to the Rayquazian Warriors. However, when we tried to unlock its power during Mariah's battle, it turned against us and tried to destroy us. It went on a riot. So, Rayquaza put a seal on it."

"That explains everything," said Greg, turning to the others, "If Landrun uses it on the Seven Deadly Sins, they will be powered up… and we won't be a match against them."

"Exactly," said Darien, "Not to mention, if used correctly, Slateport City or any other city could be wiped out in a matter of seconds."

"Rangers, we need to get that saber back," said Greg.

"Well, that's going to be difficult," said Mathius.

"Not really," said Rich, "If he uses the saber and causes damage, we can easily get there without a problem."

Suddenly, Genesis walked down the stairs, "Guys, Princess Fiona on line 1."

The rangers turned around as an image of Princess Fiona appeared.

"Hello," said Greg.

"Hi," said Fiona, looking at them, "So, I just got word that Landrun took the Rayquaza Headder."

Greg put his head down. Fiona rolled her eyes, "You really do not know do you?"

"We just found out what the consequences were," said Mathius, looking at her with guilt.

"Well," said Fiona, looking at them, "Maybe it's time for you guys to redeem yourselves."

The rangers looked at her. Fiona sighed, "Beck, can agree with me on this one. I remember the time we had to defeat the angel of death."

"Yeah," said Beck, "That was crazy. The icicle crystals we got from Regice were finally mastered when we transformed into Rockstar Mode. And, we had to fight for our lives too. We both understand this."

"So, what can we do?" asked Rich.

"Well," said Fiona, looking at him, "I think it's time. If you plan to defeat the Demonial, you must obtain the Rayquazian Headder, tame it, and use the Miracle Headders to unlock its special power."

"Right," said the rangers.

Suddenly, Genesis looked up, "Princess, we got to go. Landrun's back and he brought his seven friends with him."

Greg nodded as the Heaven Force Rangers ran outside the door with Darien leaving last.

* * *

Later that day…

Darkride laughed as Landrun used the Rayquaza Headder sword. Golden beams shot out as Slateport City was going on fire. He laughed as he looked at the explosions.

"Yes!" he said, "Yes!"

"Awesome," said Darkride.

"Hey!"

Landrun turned around. The other deadly sins appeared as the rangers stopped. They were already morphed and ready to fight.

"I guess you haven't learned your lesson," said Landrun.

"We're here for the Rayquaza Headder," said Greg.

Landrun laughed, "Uh-huh. Guys!"

The Seven Deadly Sins walked toward them. Entanger started first as he took out his saber.

"The sin of anger, Entanger!"

"The sin of lust, Latilust!"

"The sin of pride, Darkride!"

"The sin of laziness, Zaploth!"

"The sin of selfishness, Diagreed!"

"The sin of jealousy, Shanvy!"

"The sin of excessiveness, Keldeglut!"

"We are the warriors of sin and evil!" yelled the demons, "Seven Deadly Sins, ready!"

Greg turned to the others, "Shall we?"

The rangers nodded. Greg stepped forward with his Sky Sword in hand.

"The Skyick Power of Fire, Red Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Skyick Power of Sound, Pink Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Stone, Black Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Landick Power of Sprout, Yellow Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves, Blue Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Seaick Power of Life, Green Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The Knight Power of Purification! Celestial Knight!"

"Protecting Earth is officially a Ranger's duty!" yelled Greg, "Poké Rangers…"

"Heaven Force!"

The rangers posed as explosions appeared. Landrun smiled as he raised the saber up. Red beams came out as the Seven Deadly Sins had enhanced power. They immediately began their assault.

Entanger grabbed his sabers and hit Greg. Greg blocked with his saber and took out his Heaven Force Blaster. Before he can pull the trigger, Entager kicked the saber out and slashed him twice back and forth. Greg yelled as he landed on the ground.

Latilust did a spinning hook kick across Aria's face. Aria flipped and landed on the ground. Raising her Sky Blaster, she pulled the trigger. Pink beams came out of her blaster as Latilust was hit by the attack. However, she took out her pink energy bow. As the arrow went straight toward her, Aria went to dodge the attack. However, the arrow wrapped around and pierced her back, causing her to land on the ground.

Darkride raised his axe and threw it at Troy. Troy blocked it with his Land Axe. Darkride caught it and started fighting Troy. Troy blocked it with each strike. Troy turned around and took out his morpher with card in hand.

"Rock Blast Card, Invoke!"

As rocks came out, Darkride slashed all of them. He then threw his axe at him. He disappeared. As Troy landed on the ground, the axe was grabbed by Darkride as he was slashed multiple times across his back, landing on the ground.

Zaploth yawned as Cloud tried to attack. Cloud was slashing her with the Land Claw. However, nothing was happening. As she went to slash the creature again, Zaploth snapped her fingers. Bolts arose from the ground as she stood there getting electrocuted. Landing on the ground, Zaploth laughed hysterically.

Diagreed laughed as he saw Mathius shoot him down with his Sea Bowgun. The blasts did no effect. Diagreed smiled as he then began to charge energy through his blue crystal. Mathius watched as blue beams were launched from his body into Mathius. Mathius yelled as he was frozen solid. Diagreed laughed as he looked at him.

"Hmm… the power of ice," said Diagreed, "I wonder how much profit I can make if I sell him?"

Shanvy was using his lance to block Rich's trident. As Rich swung around with the trident, he lunged to strike. Shanvy blocked the attack. Shanvy put his lance down and then dragged it up toward Rich, grass came out and then a vine wrapped Rich. Rich yelled as vines sparked around him. Rich fell and landed on the ground. Shanvy laughed as he stabbed Rich in the stomach. Rich yelled as he gripped the trident. He pulled out the lance and shot him with the Heaven Blaster. Shanvy then slashed him across the stomach.

Keldeglut and Darien were fighting with sabers. Darien swung with his Cobalt Saber, trying to make every attack count. Keldeglut kept blocking. Keldeglut then flipped forward and slashed Darien. Darien stumbled back as he switched to his Cobalt Blaster. Shooting beams, Keldeglut kept dodging the attack. Darien grumbled as he transformed it back to saber mode.

"Fine," said Darien, rubbing the blade with his finger. A blue aura surrounded the blade as the saber began to charge, "Sacred Sword!"

As a blue line of energy headed toward Keldeglut, Keldeglut charged it with his saber. Keldeglut turned around and released it back at Darien. Explosions surrounded Darien as he landed on the ground, along with the rest of the rangers.

"Oh," said Keldeglut, "You can't defeat the power of the Seven Sins."

Entanger laughed as he looked at them. Landrun stood there with the Rayquaza Headder sword in hand. He then turned to the others, charge your powers.

As the Seven Deadly Sins charged their powers into the headder, the Rayquaza Headder started wiggling, trying to break free.

"You are taking my power!" he yelled.

Greg turned around, noticing that the headder was crying for help. As a ruby and black aura surrounded the saber, Landrun pressed a black button. A black beam shot out. The rangers yelled as ten explosions appeared at once. The weapons were thrown in the air and the rangers landed on the ground.

"Yes!" said Landrun, "Now, attack again!"

The Rayquaza Headder screamed. It tried to fly back, but Landrun grabbed it. Landrun shook his head, "I don't think so."

The Headder screamed as it released a golden beam which was aimed at the sky. Golden beams came down. The rangers and the Seven Deadly Sins hit the deck. Explosions appeared around the city. As Greg got up, he turned around toward the others.

"Landrun's trying to tame it," said Greg, "But, he's not doing a good job."

"True," said Rich, "So, what do we do?"

"Yeah," said Mathius, getting up, "We really are in a pinch on this."

Greg turned to the others, "Leave it to me."

Landrun stretched the saber forward. As Greg leapt up, he grabbed the saber before Landrun could use it. The Rayquaza Headder screamed as red energy electrocuted Greg. Greg gripped hard on the headder as he was surrounded by red energy. A white light flashed in front of them.

The rangers appeared, unmorphed in a black background.

"Where are we?" asked Mathius.

"Good question," said Rich.

Suddenly, a golden light appeared above them. Greg looked up as the Rayquaza Headder arrived with the six headders below them.

"So, you really do want to protect this planet," said Greg, "Landrun is trying to use you for his own reign. Am I correct?"

The Headder screamed as he looked at them.

Aria and Cloud nodded as they walked toward Greg. The other guys nodded as they walked toward Greg.

"Look," said Greg, seeing the headder, "I understand that you are untamable according to legend. If you can't be tamed, then let us work together. The six of us have the same mission you do. Save the Earth and protect the people and Pokémon."

The other rangers nodded as they stood next to Greg. The Rayquaza Headder floated slowly towards them. As they put their hands on the power, a golden aura went through their bodies…

The rangers, now morphed, were putting their hands on the Rayquaza Headder. Landrun tried to fight them back, but the Headder gave him an electric burst. Landrun landed on the ground as the Rayquaza Headder floated toward them. The Rayquaza Headder opened its mouth as six Headders appeared. It was like their original Pokémon except they were golden. The Rayquaza Headder Saber then transformed and split six ways. The rangers stretched out their hands. A green and yellow staff appeared with a clear orb on top. There was a place for the Heaven Force Morpher. The orb was so huge that there was a place to put the Golden Heaven Headders.

"These are…," said Aria, "What are they?"

"Rangers," said Genesis on the intercom, "Those are the Rayquazian Heaven Sabers. The six sabers are formed from the Rayquaza Headder. The Headder is now a part of you. In order for you to activate its true power, put the golden headders inside the orbs of the saber."

Greg nodded as he put the Golden Charizard Headder inside the orb. The others followed suit. The rangers then raised their Rayquazian Heaven Sabers to the sky, "Super Change, Heaven Force!"

Greg pressed the button on the Rayquazian Heaven Saber. A golden Charizard flew out of his saber and surrounded him in red light. The Charizard flew down toward his feet. Golden armor appeared on his feet. The Charizard flew across as golden shoulder pads and gauntlets appeared. The Charizard then hit his chest as a head of a Golden Charizard appeared on his chest armor.

The others did the same thing too and wore exactly what Greg had. However, they were shrouded in their ranger color backgrounds as the Pokémon surrounded them. Aria had a Togekiss, Troy had a Seviper, Cloud had a Raikou, Mathius had a Sharpedo, and Rich had a Jellicent.

Landrun stood there in surprise as the rangers were walking toward them. Fire surrounded the battlefield as Darien stood there. He turned to Landrun, "Guess what Landrun and the Seven Sins, the Rayquaza Headder has upgraded the power of the Heaven Force. You will no longer be able to defeat them now."

"Since when did they have the power to upgrade?" asked Landrun.

Greg smiled as he turned to the others, "Let's do it!"

"The storm of miracles: Red Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The flame of miracles: Pink Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The boulder of miracles: Black Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The plants of miracles: Yellow Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The sea of miracles: Blue Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The season of miracles: Green Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"Poké Rangers Heaven Force: Rayquazian Warrior Mode, Battle Ready!"

Explosions surrounded the six rangers. Landrun stood there as he saw the explosions simmer away. He stretched out his hand. Claws came out of it as he walked toward them.

"I will not lose to amateur rangers!" he yelled, releasing red beams from his claws. The red beams were headed directly toward the rangers. The rangers stretched their sabers toward Landrun as golden wings emerged from their backs, protecting them from the attacks. There weren't any effects. Landrun turned as he saw Aria and Cloud raise their Rayquazian Heaven Sabers. The two of them cut instantly, causing Landrun to get hurt. Mathius and Troy flipped forward and on the orb end of the saber, they stabbed Landrun. Rich and Greg jumped over the four rangers. Rich slashed the warrior and Greg released a flame attack from the orb of his saber. Landrun was hit hard.

"No way," said Darkride, turning around. He then noticed the others disappeared.

"What?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" asked Troy, looking at him, "Looking for your friends?"

"Guess they decided to not hang out," said Cloud.

"We can though!" said Aria.

"Yep," said Greg, "Rangers, attack!"

Keldeglut ran toward Rich. Rich blocked the attack. He pushed Keldeglut away as he slashed him in the stomach. Keldeglut yelled as he landed on the ground. As he released a golden beam from his weapon, Rich began to disappear into the shadows.

"Where did you go?"

Suddenly, five green slashes came across Keldeglut's body. Keldeglut screamed as he landed on the ground. Rich materialized onto the dirt.

"I'm not as naïve as you think I am," said Rich.

Shanvy laughed as he raised his lance. Vines came up from the ground, wrapping Mathius into his vine like attack. Squeezing the lance, the vines squeezed Mathius.

"How do you feel?" asked Shanvy.

Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded the vines. The vines broke apart. Shanvy looked up as he raised his saber.

"Hydro Pump!"

Blue bursts of water came out as Shanvy was hit by tons of water. A blue line appeared at the end of the saber. He cut through the monster as he landed on the ground.

Diagreed started shooting blue beams. Cloud dodged the attack as blue beams passed her. She then put her saber in the ground. An electric shield surrounded Cloud as the beams missed her. Diagreed laughed as he then started shooting blue beams from his hands. Cloud kept the barrier as the beams went to either side. She then jumped up from the ground and released an electric beam from her staff. Diagreed yelled as he was hit in the stomach. Explosions surrounded him as Diagreed was hit hard by the attack.

"That's what you get," said Cloud, gripping her saber.

Next, Troy noticed Zaploth yawning as he charged into attacking. Zaploth snapped his fingers as yellow bolts came out from his body. A black aura surrounded Troy as a shield surrounded him. Zaploth's eyes grew as Troy raised his Rayquazian Saber. He slashed Zaploth, causing the creature to fly backwards.

Aria and Latilust jumped up toward each other. Latilust released pink beams from her bow. Every blast that was heading toward Aria, Aria gripped the saber as golden wings popped out. She flew, dodging the attacks. Latilust turned around as Aria shot a pink beam at Latilust. Latilust yelled as she was hit by the attack.

"I will not lose to you!" said Aria, aiming her chest armor at her, "Aeroblast!"

The golden chest armor released a white beam. Explosions surrounded Latilust as she landed on the ground.

Next, Entanger was battling Greg with his twin sabers. Greg blocked it with his Rayquazian Saber. As he began to glow bright red, flames came out as Entanger moved back. He watched as Greg jumped up in the sky. He gripped his Rayquazian Saber and slashed Entanger across the chest. He screamed as he turned around. As he released a flame-like attack, Greg dodged it and raised his saber.

"Flame Slash!"

Entanger screamed as he was hit in the stomach. Darkride stood there as he looked at them.

"I got this, Dark Destiny!"

As his hand stretched out, six hands came out as they went to drain energy off of them. The rangers immediately raised their staffs as shields surrounded them. Darkride looked at them, "What?"

"Now!" said Greg, "Heaven Scramble!"

Darkride yelled as the rangers charged in at full speed, slashing him one by one. Darkride turned around as he began to get a little dizzy. Entanger turned around, "You are an idiot."

"Hey, I tried. But, I got this!"

"Your pride is going to bite you in the ass!" said Greg.

"Rangers, attach the Heaven Force Morpher to the saber!" said Genesis on the intercom, "Then, use your tribal cards!"

"Right!" said Greg.

Immediately, the six rangers stood in a line as a golden background surrounded them.

"Heaven Force Morpher, set!"

They pulled the lever down to insert a card. The rangers stretched out their hands as they got six golden cards with their symbols on them.

"Skyick Tribe Card, Set!"

"Landick Tribe Card, Set!"

"Seaick Tribe Card, Set!"

As golden energy surrounded the Rayquazian Heaven Sabers, Darkride laughed as he looked at them, "Like that can stop me."

"Super Sky Land Sea Victory Charge!"

Pushing the trigger on the staff, six golden beams shot toward Darkride. They combined into one beam of energy. Darkride screamed as the energy blast went right through him.

"Darkride!" yelled Landrun.

Darien stood there, grinning underneath his helmet, "Perfect!"

Darkride screamed as he fell to the ground, explosions appeared. The Seven Deadly Sins… well, six now, walked to Landrun. Landrun turned to the creatures and then at the rangers, "Rangers, you may have won today. But, remember, the Demonial Empire will win the war!"

Landrun and the rest of them disappeared. The rangers turned to Darien as he walked toward them. Seven auras surrounded them as they transformed out. The six golden headders turned to the rangers. Six cards materialized in the sky as they hit the card. As it fell, Greg grabbed the card. The card was bright red and the others were in their own ranger color. It had the Gold Charizard Headder and the Rayquazian Heaven Saber.

"I can't believe it," said Greg, "We unlocked a new power!"

"We are literally a step closer to being part of the Rayquazian Warriors!" said Aria.

Darien shook his head, but grinned, "For amateurs, I can't believe you were able to unlock the powers that your ancestors never could. I'm very proud of you."

"Does that mean…," said Greg, looking at them, "Will we have new secret powers that the Rayquazians never had?"

"Well," said Darien, "I guess we'll have to find out. We got to tell Beck this!'

"Agreed," said Cloud, turning to Darien, "Too bad you didn't get a power up."

"Don't worry about it," said Darien, looking at them. Cloud turned to him and then faced forward, heading back to the house.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Mukus and Mesphito were sitting in the caverns of their dimension as Landrun and the sins arrived.

"Nice," said Mukus, "Weren't there six?"

"Um… yeah, the Heaven Force destroyed him," said Landrun.

"What do you mean?" asked Mesphito, looking at Landrun. Landrun turned around as he looked at them.

"They found the Rayquaza Headder and just when I powered them up, they also powered up!" said Landrun.

"WHAT?" asked Mukus.

"It's true," said Entanger, "With them being in Super Mode, they could easily rip us apart now."

Mukus and Mesphito nodded as they turned to Landrun, "You are no longer participating in helping. Latilust and Shanvy, take Landrun to the prison cell."

Landrun sighed as cuffs appeared in his hands from Mukus's staff. Latilust and Shanvy directed Landrun to the brig. Mukus and Mesphito turned to them.

"We ran out of Demonial creatures," said Mukus, looking at them, "But, you guys are our last hope."

"Now that the Heaven Force is a bigger threat, we must give it our all," said Mesphito, "Will you help us?"

The creatures nodded. Entanger stepped forward, shaking hands with Mesphito.

"I think I could say this for all of us: we are in," said Entanger.

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Diagreed: Ha, I got this…**

**Troy: You're acting strangely.**

**Cloud: No I'm not. **

**Troy: Really?**

**Greg: Something's really off…**

**Mukus: The fun is just getting started!**

**Rangers: CLOUD!**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 25: The Power of Greed**

**Cloud: Protecting the world is officially a ranger's duty!**

* * *

A/N: Yes, another chapter complete! Yep, this chapter was insane seeing that there were seven creatures. They are almost like the Psycho Ranger equivalent and Mariah's Legendary Warriors (Bandstand). So, you wanted something original from this series? You got it. Things are quickly shaping up now that we are just about halfway through this season, meaning there are 26 more chapters to go.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing this chapter. I've been finally waiting to write it and now I did. So, the next few chapters are going to feature the Deadly Sins… and then something interesting will happen and it will involve Landrun and the Heaven Force.

However, I have questions for you:

Did you think that this was an interesting chapter?

Do you like the new power-up?

Let me know what you think! Reviews mean a lot of good things, not just stats you know.

So, quizzes! Let's see…

NashWalker got the quiz. Yeah, I should have reworded the quiz… like seriously reworded it. So, he gets three points added on to it, which brings him to the lead! So, he's one step closer to ranger creation and he is able to create a villain and two storylines for DinoThunder.

Next quiz is another **THREE IN ONE: **Same rules apply. If you get all three right, you get three points to creating a new ranger (1st Red, 2nd Blue, 3rd Yellow, or 4th White), two DinoThunder storylines, and a henchman/villain.

**Part One: Which of the following Pokémon can be found in Pokemon Red?**

**a. Weepinbell and Gloom**

**b. Scyther and Electabuzz**

**c. Pinsir and Vulpix**

**Part Two: If you were going against Elite Four Agatha, what type would be the easiest to use against her?**

**Part Three: (opinionated… FREE FOR ALL) If there were a Poké Rangers Season (from any author) that featured a group of Poké Rangers transforming into past rangers, would you read that story?**

With that said, enjoy the rest of your day.


	25. The Power of Greed

A/N: Finally, we get to Chapter 25…

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_The rangers deal with Darien, who joins the team as the Demonial Empire rises to attack. The rangers worked together to join forces, destroying majority of the demons. However, Landrun unleashes the Seven Deadly Sins to destroy the rangers and the world. Luckily, Greg and the others unlocked the Rayquazian Headders, becoming the Super Heaven Force Rangers. However, just because they unlocked their new powers, it doesn't mean that the war has ended…_

* * *

Cloud was walking around in Slateport City with bags in her hand as she was heading to the next shop. The credit card was in hand and she was smiling, seeing the other people walk beside her. Feeling confident, the yellow ranger turned around as she headed into another shop. It was bright yellow with windows and pink designs. Opening the door into the shop, she noticed the beautiful dress that was on sale. It was bright yellow with a pink flower on the straps. She smiled as she took it off the rack and then headed right to the fitting room.

"Great," she said, looking at the mirror, feeling amazing. She twirled around happily as she looked at the dress with a smile on her face.

She left the store with the dress in her bag. She smiled as she was heading north, leaving the city. However, upon walking, she smacked into somebody. It was a guy wearing a blue shirt and black jeans with green eyes. He even had a blue bandana.

"Whoops, I'm sorry," said Cloud.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

Cloud shrugged as she walked away. The guy then turned around, "Hey, I have a question."

Cloud turned around, "Yeah?"

"Do you know where I can find the nearest bank?" he asked.

Cloud pointed to a bank straight ahead, "Right over there."

He smiled, "Thank you."

He turned around and walked away. Cloud looked at him and then shook her head. It was obvious he wasn't from the area.

"He seemed very suspicious," said Cloud, looking at the stranger.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(Darien shoots three Beedroids with his Cobalt Blaster)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the seven rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

**_Greg: Poké Rangers_**

**_Rangers: Heaven Force_**

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Born and raised in heaven_**

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

**_Saving the world from the rising hell_**

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

**_This is our fate_**

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

**_We are angels that dream_**

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Dream for peace and not war_**

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

**_We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell_**

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

**_We'll become one and fight for world peace._**

_(A Cobalion roars as he materializes into the Celestial Knight. A silver aura surrounded him, transforming into Darien. Darien: Celestial Knight created by Blaze)_

**_It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!_**

_(Explosion appears Warstar Villains: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Worf appear)_

_(Landrun, Mesphito, and Mukus walk in the caves with their staffs)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_Until we can not fight no more_**

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will protect our future_**

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

**_Because the future lives within you_**

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will fight for tomorrow_**

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_A miracle will happen!_**

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_(Justice Force Megazord is formed)_

**_Let the power of divine punishment take action!_**

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards. Darien takes out his Celestial Morpher)_

**_Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!_**

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

**_Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!_**

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**25: The Power of Greed**

Cloud walked back to the house with a smile on her face. As she headed into the living room, the rangers were sitting watching TV as they saw something on the news.

"Hey," said Cloud, walking into the room, smiling as she saw the others.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Greg, looking at his watch.

"Met some hot guy walking back home and obviously went shopping a little bit," said Cloud.

"Nice," said Aria, smiling, "Did you get his number?"

"Oh, I wish," said Cloud, smiling.

Mathius rolled his eyes, "Girls…"

Cloud and Aria turned around to Mathius, "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

Mathius said nothing. Cloud turned around as she looked at the pink ranger, "At least he was nice to ask me where the bank was."

Rich turned around, "Is that the guy?"

Cloud turned around. Immediately, there was an image of a guy exactly like the person she saw in the city.

"He robbed the bank?" asked Cloud.

Aria turned around, "Good job, idiot. You helped a criminal."

Cloud turned around and looked at her, "I didn't even know he was a criminal."

Greg looked at her and then at the screen, "Apparently, this wasn't the only bank. He robbed many other places: Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, and even the Kalos Regions #1 bank in Lumiose City. He did this all within 24 hours."

"Oh," said Cloud, looking at them, "Well, now I feel guilty."

"You're not going up against him, are you?" asked Greg.

"Nah," said Cloud, "However, I am going to put all these new clothes away. Maybe I can use all of the money on this credit card!"

Aria looked at her and took the card away, "Stop being greedy, Cloud."

Cloud had the look of a Stantler, dazed and confused as if a car was about to come hit it. She then shook her head as she looked at her, "I'm not greedy. I'm having fun."

"Yep," said Aria, "You spent how much money on the clothes?"

"Uh, 20000 pokedollars?" asked Cloud.

The Heaven Force Rangers turned around in astonishment. Troy looked up at her, "YOU SPENT 20,000 POKEDOLLARS ON CLOTHING?"

Cloud gulped, "Yeah. But at least it was on clearance?"

"Clearance means nothing!" said Troy, "Beck's going to kill you. He gave us the credit card for the following things."

"Grocery shopping," said Greg.

"Pharmacy medication," said Aria.

"Pokémon items, such as potions," said Troy, pointing to Treecko's Poké Ball that was in his right hand.

"And any college fees," said Mathius, "Such as texts."

"But, school's out for the summer," said Cloud, smiling.

"BETTER SAVE SOME THAN NONE!" yelled the rangers. Cloud stumbled backwards as she looked at them with fear in her eyes. Aria sighed as she looked at them, "Well, now that she spent 20,000 pokedollars, we can only spent 10,000 pokedollars on grocery shopping, items, and if any of us get sick… and the card won't be cleared until next month."

"Sorry," said Cloud, slowly walking away and heading out the door. The rangers turned around. Before anyone could say anything, the door was closed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The guy that robbed the bank ran through the dark woods. He grinned as he had bags of money in his hand. Turning around, he looked at Mukus. Mukus grinned as the guy laughed. A blue aura surrounded him as he transformed into Diagreed.

"I see you robbed banks all over the world for our new plan to work?" he asked.

"Yes," said Diagreed, "With over 1,000,000,000 pokedollars I have stolen, I plan to make myself like a prince for the Yellow Ranger. She's so greedy and she spends so much on things. If she liked a guy that had a lot of money, she would be happy. I already have some of the Beedroids going to rob a mini bank to make a diversion."

"Ah," said Mukus, looking at him, "Mind if I tag along?"

"Huh?" asked Diagreed.

"Even though I am the leader of the Demonial Empire, I think it would be nice if I make an appearance as the lead robber. It will also grab the ranger's attention. Plus, I want to see if their power ups will work on a person like myself," said Mukus, smiling.

"By all means, sir," said Diagreed, "Join us."

* * *

Later that afternoon…

Cloud stumbled angrily through the woods as she put her head beside a tree. She threw rocks across the waters of Route 103 as she slid down the tree. Her butt landed on the grass.

"Me being greedy…," said Cloud, "That's just great."

"Greedy?"

Cloud turned around. She stood there in shock as she saw the robber, smiling. She stood up, looking at the guy in the face, "How may I help you?"

"Well, I don't want help," he said, smiling, "What I need is you."

Cloud looked at him, "Huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Great," said Aria, "We literally need to have a plan. Of course, Cloud isn't here."

"Yeah," said Troy, "I think now that we killed Darkride… the Demonial Empire will not stand for this. They will try to think of nasty plans to throw us of."

"And the Seven Deadly Sins is their trump card," said Greg, "We need to wipe them out immediately."

"Right," said the rangers.

"However, Landrun… hmm…," said Greg, sitting down on the couch.

"What?" asked Rich.

"He seems… very familiar," he said, "He seems like someone we may have destroyed a long time ago."

* * *

Back at Route 103, Cloud and the robber were sitting back to back next to the ocean waves.

"So, what's your name?" asked Cloud, looking at him.

"The name is Mike," he said, grinning, "You?"

"Cloud," she said, smiling as she was looking at the waves.

"I love that name," said Mike, "It really suits you."

Cloud grinned, "Thanks."

"So," he said, "What brings you here?"

"My friends and I live around here. So, I just sit and usually do my walks here because the land is beautiful and pleasing to the eye," she said.

"Ah," he said, sighing in relief, "Where?"

Cloud laughed, "I'm sorry. I can't disclose that information."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because," said Cloud, "You don't want to know."

"I don't really care," said Mike. He grinned a little bit.

"_Perfect, I can find out where they live… Diagreed 1, Heaven Force 0," _he thought.

Before Cloud could say a word, the Heaven Force Morpher was going off. As she went to pick it up, she turned to Mike, "Hey, are you going to be here?"

"For a good while," said Mike, smiling, "You got to go?"

"Yeah," said Cloud, "I'll see you in a bit."

Cloud started running off into the woods. Mike stood up, grinning as he looked at her, "Oh, Cloud. You are so naïve."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Greg and Troy jumped up with their weapons. As the Beedroids were lying on the ground, dead, Mukus was hit. Mukus laughed as he took their hands and threw them to the ground. Rich and Mathius went in for the attack. Mukus leapt forward as the sludge started hardening on their weapons. The two rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Aria took out her Sky Blaster and started shooting repeatedly. Mukus withdrew his staff and slashed her twice. The five rangers landed on the ground with Mukus laughing his butt off. He picked up the bag of money and started looking at them.

"Great," said Rich, stumbling, "He's a bit powerful. Where's Cloud?"

"I don't know," said Greg.

"What's wrong, rangers?" asked Mukus, "Aren't you going to use _that_?"

Mathius turned around as he looked at the others, "How does he know?"

Greg turned to Mathius, "You do realize he's the master of the Demonial Empire, right? He does need to know everything."

Mathius nodded, "True."

"Okay," said Troy, turning to them, "Let's just stop him."

Greg nodded, "Rangers, let's go!"

The rangers took out their cards and their morphers.

"Rayquazian Heaven Power Card, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Rayquaza Headder**_

The rangers inserted them into their morphers. The Rayquaza Headder materialized as the golden headders appeared. The rangers caught them as the Rayquazian Heaven Sabers appeared in the sky. Grabbing the sabers, the rangers placed the headders in the clear orbs.

"Super Change, Heaven Force!"

_**Change, Super Heaven Force**_

Greg pressed the button on the Rayquazian Heaven Saber. A golden Charizard flew out of his saber and surrounded him in red light. The Charizard flew down toward his feet. Golden armor appeared on his feet. The Charizard flew across as golden shoulder pads and gauntlets appeared. The Charizard then hit his chest as a head of a Golden Charizard appeared on his chest armor. The others did the same thing, except Rich had a Jellicent on the chest plate, Troy had a Seviper, Mathius had a Sharpedo, and Aria had a Togekiss.

"Ah," said Mukus, "New upgrade! Not bad, I love the look. But, you are no match."

The rangers charged forward with their weapons. Mukus smiled as he slid through them and dodged all of their attacks. He spun around as sludge was being thrown at them. Mukus laughed as the rangers were hit by the sludge. Stopping, Mukus laughed as he saw the rangers covered in sludge.

"Beautiful," he said.

Suddenly, blue laser blasts hit him. He then defended himself as more came down to hit him. He stopped using the staff as Darien appeared.

"Oh, hi Darien," said Mukus.

"What do you want?" asked Darien.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to test this out," said Mukus, "And rob a bank."

"Give back the money at once," said Greg.

"Nope," said Mukus.

The rangers turned to Darien. Darien placed the Celestial Morpher and the Cobalion Headder on his Cobalt Blaster. The rangers then used their tribal cards on their morphers as they attached it to the sabers. The six beams of light were unleashed as they transformed into one. Mukus screamed as he was split into millions of pieces. The pieces however grew back together as he saw black marks on his body.

"Oh my," he said, rubbing his burns, "I didn't see that coming. You guys have a high power level!"

"Guys!"

The rangers turned around as Cloud showed up.

"You're late!" said Troy.

"Sorry, I had some business to attend to," said Cloud.

"Great," said Mukus, "I came here way too soon. Ta ta!"

Before the rangers could get him, Mukus sank into the ground, heading toward a sewer grate. Troy turned around as he looked at her, "So, what business were you attending to?"

Cloud stood there and said nothing.

"You're not going to tell me?" asked Troy.

"It's none of your business," said Cloud in an angry, cold tone.

Troy stood there in shock, "Wow, giving me an attitude. This isn't like you."

Cloud turned around, "I got to go."

Before Troy could say anything, she ran off. Darien turned around. He scratched his chin and decided to walk away.

Half hour later…

"So," said Mathius, "Let me get this straight: Mukus showed up… by himself and then retreated quite readily."

The rangers were sitting on the couch. Aria coughed a little bit and looked at them, "Maybe because they wanted to see our new power up?"

"True," said Mathius.

"Even if it's valid, I think there's more than just seeing the new power up," said Rich, looking at each ranger as he went to pour a glass of water on the table.

"Well, they must be after something," said Greg, looking up at Rich, "After all, enemies have their reasons."

Rich nodded, "True."

"Speaking of reasons, I wonder where Cloud walked off to?" asked Aria, "What was that reason for her whole attitude?"

"Well," said Troy, looking at them, "She's been acting very strangely."

Meanwhile…

"Hey," said Cloud, "I'm… Oh my!"

Mike smiled, reaching his hand toward the as she saw a beautiful golden picnic carpet with black baskets. There was tons of food: meat, fish, salad, spaghetti, and even squash that poked out of the baskets. Mike smiled as he even grabbed two wine glasses. Pouring wine into the glasses, the two of them sat down and began to have a conversation.

"Sorry, I took off like that," said Cloud, eating some of the cooked meat that was on a plate.

"No problem," said Mike, smiling, "Everything went okay?"

"I guess," said Cloud, looking at him, "Everything seemed solved when I got there."

"Oh," said Mike, laughing, "I guess when you are a superhero… it's either you're on time or you forget."

Cloud laughed, "What makes you think that I am a superhero?"

"Well, I saw that battle between the Seven Deadly Sins and you guys… not bad," said Mike, "I first laid eyes on you when I saw you fight… who was that guy?"

"Darkride, I think? Seven monsters and I can't even remember their names," said Cloud.

"Ah," said Mike, "Well, I have all of this money. So, want to stop playing hero and be greedy with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" asked Cloud, smiling.

"Probably," said Mike, looking at her with a grin she couldn't resist.

* * *

Later that night…

Cloud walked home in a bright yellow gown with a red rose on her head. Her other clothes were in her backpack as she went to walk into Beck's house. As she opened the door, Aria stood there, "There you are."

"Hi," said Cloud.

"Why are you dressed up so nice?" asked Aria, "You didn't steal the credit card, did you?"

"No," said Cloud, smiling, "As a matter of fact, I was with Mike."

"Mike?" asked Aria, "Is that… Cloud!"

Cloud nodded, "Yep. I am dating a felon."

"Well, that's living on the edge," said Aria, sitting down next to her, "Are you okay with dating him?"

"Well, yeah… he wanted me to stop playing superhero," said Cloud, "If you know what I mean."

Aria stood there for a few seconds, "Uh-huh. You do realize that's not happening right? We have a mission you know."

"Yeah, I know," said Cloud, "I am thinking about it."

"Good," said Aria, looking at her, "And if you do love him, be honest with yourself. Tell him that this is something you need to do. I don't know how he knows your identity unless you told him, but… I wouldn't say a word to anybody that you said or did anything. You could lose your powers."

"Okay and I am well aware of that," said Cloud, "I'm going to get ready for bed."

Aria nodded, "Good night, Cloud."

"Good night, Aria," said Cloud, smiling as she closed the front door.

Cloud walked up the stairs toward her bedroom. Passing the living room, Troy turned around as he walked toward the living room door, seeing Cloud open the door.

"Hey, can we talk?" asked Troy.

Cloud nodded as she shut the door. As the two of them were sitting in the living room, Troy looked at her.

"So, where the hell were you?" asked Troy.

"Out," said Cloud, looking at him.

"Out? Well, that's a vague answer," said Troy, looking at her dress, "What a pretty dress? Who got that for you."

"That's none of your business," said Cloud, looking at him.

Troy looked at her, "Now, you've really made me angry. Cloud, this is a side of you I've never seen."

"Well, enjoy it," she said.

Troy turned around, "You do realize that if you keep it up, us, aka your friends will probably not like you anymore?"

"Why? Because I'm dating someone who's rich and can buy me anything? Not to mention he robbed a bank to do so and he thinks I am the starlight of his eyes," said Cloud with a raised voice.

Troy turned around with his mouth open. He turned around, licked his lips and turned to her, "You're dating the criminal who robbed Five National Banks?"

"Yes, I am," said Cloud, "And he knows that I'm a Poké Ranger."

"You told him, didn't you?" asked Troy. His fists were clenched as he looked at her.

"No, he saw us," said Cloud.

Troy looked at her, "From what I know during that battle, NO ONE was there."

"How would you know?" asked Cloud.

Troy turned around, he was at that point, "Rayquaza is probably rolling in his grave right now. I won't be surprised if your morpher doesn't work tomorrow. What were you thinking?"

"I didn't say anything," said Cloud.

"Bullshit!" shouted Troy, smacking his hand on the table. He walked up toward her, "Let me tell you something, seeing that pretty little dress of yours and your hair so nice and pretty… it makes me want to barf. You couldn't get the money to buy more stuff, so date some guy and be greedy! You're dating him for money."

"Well, I do plan on leaving with him when-," she said, but Troy cut her off.

"Well, I guess if you are that halfhearted, you are no use to us here. You're just a burden," he said.

"EXCUSE YOU!" shouted Cloud.

"EXCUSE YOU," shouted Troy, "The enemy is on the offensive and this is what you're doing… dating some random guy that knows you are a Rayquazian Warrior who might just use you."

"You don't understand anything about falling in love," said Cloud.

"Excuse me? He's using you as a trophy. You don't understand!" said Troy.

"F*** YOU!" said Cloud, walking away.

Troy stood there as Cloud walked down the stairs and closed the door. Troy turned around and flipped the table. He was so angry, he sat on the chair and just watched the night sky in the windows.

"You know what? Let her do what she wants Troy… she's going to get hurt in the end," Troy mumbled to himself.

* * *

The next day…

Cloud was back to wearing what she originally wore. She wore a white tank top with a yellow scarf. She had khaki shorts and white sneakers. She saw Mike grinning as he had his bags packed.

"Hey," said Mike, smiling, "Are you ready to go?"

Cloud turned around and looked at him. She took a deep sigh, "Yes, I am."

Mike grinned, "Good."

He snapped his fingers. Immediately, there was a black boat that appeared in the water. There was also a white hole.

"A white hole in the middle of the route?" she asked.

Mike grabbed her by the arm, "Trust me."

"Uh," said Cloud, ripping her arm away from his grasp, "No ordinary men creates white holes out of thin air unless they are magicians. So, Mike, who are you really?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"She dropped the f bomb on you and went to bed?" asked Greg, looking at Troy.

"Yeah," said Troy, turning to Greg with a look of anger, "I mean, seriously. I was just looking out for her."

"Well," said Aria, looking at Troy, "You can't help it that she's in love. Love makes you do crazy things."

Troy sighed as he looked at Aria. Aria stated a valid point about Cloud. As Troy went to get up, Genesis walked over toward them, "Hey… Mukus is back… causing more destruction."

Mathius looked at the others, "Guys… I don't like this."

"What?" asked Greg.

"Mukus attacks instead of a beast, Cloud is in love and probably won't come to help… something doesn't fit," said Mathius.

"You don't think…," said Greg, "We'll discuss this later. Rangers, we need to go."

* * *

Five minutes later…

Mukus laughed as he turned around with a smile on his face. Walking toward the next building, he smiled as he went to release another sludge attack. His eyes turned left as he saw Greg and the others with their weapons.

"That's enough, Mukus!" yelled Greg.

"Ha!" said Mukus, "The fun is just getting started!"

"What do you mean?" asked Mathius.

"Oh… let's just say while you guys are fighting, someone you know is being controlled… and it doesn't matter who, the point is you guys are going down," said Mukus.

Troy turned to his right and then looked back at her, "YOU ASSHOLE!"

He swung his Land Axe toward Mukus. Mukus dodged the attack as Troy landed on the ground. Mukus turned into sludge and headed straight toward Troy. Troy rolled over as the sludge hit the ground. The other four rangers jumped up as they went to attack. Mukus turned back into his form and threw up sludge. The rangers yelled as they were hit by the attack. Explosions surrounded them.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What are you talking about?" asked Mike, laughing.

Cloud looked at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm not telling you. But, you will go with me. Come on, be greedy with me," said Mike.

Cloud looked up. As Mike went to stretch his right hand out, she grabbed his hand, swung his hand behind him and pushed it into his back, "You are more than just a robber…"

"Exactly," a voice came out.

Cloud turned around. Darien stood there with his morpher. A silver aura surrounded him as he transformed into the Celestial Knight.

"Darien!" said Cloud.

"Cloud, for someone so beautiful, you definitely are very smart," said Darien, looking at him, "He's not just the bank robber… he's Diagreed."

Mike grinned as he threw Cloud on the ground. A blue aura surrounded him as he transformed into Diagreed, "Damn you, Celestial Knight."

Cloud looked up as Darien picked her up from the ground, "You… used me… unforgivable!"

She reached into her pocket and grabbed her Heaven Force Morpher. She opened the slot and took out her Morph Card, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

A yellow aura surrounded her as she transformed into her suit. Diagreed laughed as he released blue beams from his chest. Cloud and Darien dodged it as he started running away.

"Cover me," said Cloud.

"Gladly," said Darien.

Diagreed laughed as he released his attacks at Cloud. Cloud dodged them and headed straight for him. Diagreed threw punches and Cloud counterattacked with them. As she twirled around and kicked Diagreed in the face, Diagreed stumbled as he looked at her, "You've got some skill. You would have been an awesome wife."

"Darien!" shouted Cloud.

Darien took out his Cobalt Blaster and shot Diagreed five times. Diagreed yelled as each blast pierced his armor. Cloud stumbled backwards as she looked at Darien.

"It seems that he won't leave me alone, thanks," said Cloud.

"Anytime," said Darien.

Cloud took out her Heaven Force Headder Card, "Raikou Headder, Invoke!"

As the Raikou Headder appeared from her morpher, Darien took out his Cobalion Headder and placed it on his blaster. The Raikou Headder was placed on the Heaven Blaster.

"Legendary Pokémon Bullet!"

Raikou and Cobalion charged out of their blasters, piercing the creature.

"Guys!"

Cloud turned around as the other rangers appeared.

"Greg," said Cloud, running over to him. Aria turned around seeing Diagreed, "I was an idiot to give you advice…"

"You didn't know it was Diagreed," said Cloud, turning to the others, "Whatever… let's power up!"

Greg nodded, "Agreed."

Diagreed turned to them, "Uh-huh…"

Blue crystal like beams came out of his body. The rangers dodged the attack as the beams destroyed trees and other plant life. The six rangers took out their cards.

"Rayquazian Heaven Power Card, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Rayquaza Headder**_

The rangers inserted them into their morphers. The Rayquaza Headder materialized as the golden headders appeared. The rangers caught them as the Rayquazian Heaven Sabers appeared in the sky. Grabbing the sabers, the rangers placed the headders in the clear orbs.

"Super Change, Heaven Force!"

_**Change, Super Heaven Force**_

Cloud pressed the button on the Rayquazian Heaven Saber. A golden Raikou flew out of her saber and surrounded her in yellow light. The Raikou flew down toward her feet. Golden armor appeared on her feet. The Raikou flew across as golden shoulder pads and gauntlets appeared. The Raikou then hit her chest as a head of a Golden Raikou appeared on her chest armor. The others obviously wore the same type of armor but with different Pokémon.

"The storm of miracles: Red Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The flame of miracles: Pink Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The boulder of miracles: Black Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The plants of miracles: Yellow Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The sea of miracles: Blue Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The wave of miracles: Green Super Heaven Force Ranger!" (better saying)

"Poké Rangers Heaven Force: Rayquazian Warrior Mode, Battle Ready!"

Cloud turned to the others, "Heaven Scramble!"

Before Diagreed could attack, the rangers one by one slashed Diagreed in the stomach. Diagreed turned around as a yellow charge surrounded Cloud, "Thunder Strike!"

A yellow line of thunderbolts came down as Diagreed was hit hard by the attack.

"Now," said Greg.

The rangers took out their Heaven Force Morphers and placed it on the Rayquazian Sabers.

"Celestial Morpher, set!"

Placing the morpher on top of the blaster, he then took out another card, "Cobalion Headder, set!"

Placing the card in the morpher, a Cobalion Headder appeared. Placing it on the nozzle, he then took out another card, "Celestial Charge!"

**_Target Locked!_**

A blue charge surrounded the Cobalt Blaster as Darien held it, "Fire!"

A beam of blue beams and a golden blast came out of the Cobalion Headder. Seven bullets hit Diagreed and then a golden blast smashed the creature.

They pulled the lever down on their morphers to insert a card. The rangers stretched out their hands as they got six golden cards with their symbols on them.

"Skyick Tribe Card, Set!"

"Landick Tribe Card, Set!"

"Seaick Tribe Card, Set!"

"Super Sky, Land, Sea Victory Charge!"

Pushing the trigger on the staff, six golden beams shot toward Diagreed. They combined into one beam of energy. Diagreed screamed as the energy blast went right through him. Diagreed landed on the ground as explosions surrounded him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Mesphito turned around as Mukus appeared, "Diagreed is destroyed."

In their hideout, Mesphito looked at them as he turned to Landrun, who was tied to a tree. Mesphito grabbed the staff as he looked at him, "Do it."

Landrun sighed as he grabbed the staff from Mesphito. Feeling, the trigger, he pressed the button. A red beam shot from the underworld to the sky.

* * *

Back on the field…

The rangers were heading back home. The rangers transformed out of super mode. Cloud smiled as she finally decided to breathe a little bit. That is, until they saw a red beam from the sky hit the corpse of Diagreed. The rangers turned around as Diagreed grew ten times bigger.

"Whoa… this is amazing," said Diagreed, "Hyper Beam!"

His chest started supercharging with energy. An orange beam came out as a wave of trees and Pokémon were hit by the blast. A fire appeared as the rangers looked at the creature.

"We need to stop him now," said Cloud, taking out her Heaven Force Zord card.

"Since when did you take charge?" asked Greg, taking out his morpher.

"Heaven Force Zord Card, Invoke!"

"Cobalion Zord Card, Invoke!"

The six zords materialized on the ground. The rangers jumped into their zords.

"Justice Brothers, Invoke!"

Immediately, the Terrakion and the Vizirion Zord appeared from his zord.

"Divine Fusion!"

**_Divine Fusion! Dual Combine!_**

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. Next, the Cobalion Zord lifted the top part of the body ninety degrees, which showed an opening. The Raikou and Seviper Headders left as the legs connected into the Cobalion Zord. As the top of the Cobalion Zord launched into the air, the Charizard body left, leaving only the legs and the tail. The Cobalion Zord body then connected to the top of the Charizard's bottom half (which was on top of the bottom half of the Megazord. Immediately, the Sharpedo and Togekiss Zords connected to either side of the body with the Terrakion and Vizrion Zords turning into arms that connected underneath them. The Seviper Headder connected underneath the Sharpedo Zord and the Raikou Headder connected underneath the Togekiss Zord. The Charizard Headder was placed in the center. The tail of the Charizard was split into two pieces. The neck of the Cobalion Zord connected the two with the Torterra Headder on top of the weapon, which was their staff. The Cobalion Headder connected to the top of the Megazord. A golden helmet appeared upon connection. In the cockpit, the Cobalion Zord Head appeared behind them.

"Heaven Celestial Megazord, Battle Ready!"

The Celestial Staff slashed Diagreed in the stomach. Diagreed laughed as he released blue beams from his body. Icy spots appeared around the Megazord. The rangers were frozen solid. He then released a dragon like beam. Explosions surrounded the rangers as the Heaven Celestial Megazord landed on the ground.

"Great," said Mathius, staring at the screen.

"I got this," said Greg, taking out a card. It had a sun on the card as he activated it, "Sunny Day Card, Invoke!"

The sun light got brighter. The heat was intensifying. The rangers watched as the Celestial Force Megazord began to melt. As the ice melted, Diagreed watched as the staff slashed him in the stomach. The tip of the staff popped out as Diagreed was stabbed in the stomach. Blue ooze was coming down his body.

"Now," said Cloud.

"Victory Charge, Invoke!"

The Celestial Force Megazord began to charge. Red energy surrounded the Megazord as the card surrounded them.

"Those who plan to pollute the world with demons…," said the rangers.

"Shall face divine punishment by the Rayquazian Warriors," said Darien.

"Celestial Strike!"

Immediately, the staff was raised to the sky. As the red beam emerged from the staff, it struck the ground. Explosions came up from the ground. Diagreed screamed as he fell through the cracks of the planet. He screamed as the crust squeezed him in. An explosion occurred through the cracks as the planet went back to normal.

* * *

Later that day…

"So," said Troy, looking at her.

"I apologize," said Cloud, turning to him.

Troy turned to her, "It's okay. I told you so."

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Cloud, laughing.

The two rangers were sitting together outside on the porch, watching the steady waves in the pool. Troy chuckled, "I'm happy you learned the hard way. You definitely have some growing up to do."

Cloud turned around, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah," said Troy, smiling, "I mean, yeah, you've matured since we first came down here, but you still have a lot more."

Cloud smiled as she looked at him. She then looked outward, "The weather is nice. Just look at the sun."

Troy smiled as he looked up. Cloud then pushed him down the stairs, rolling into the pool. Cloud laughed as she looked at him. Troy spat out water from his mouth, "Not funny."

"Oh, cheer up!" said Cloud, walking toward the pool. As she stretched her hand out, Troy grabbed her hand and threw her in the pool. As the two of them started fighting in the pool, the other rangers were sitting in the house.

"Well," said Greg, laughing, "I guess it's obvious Troy hates water."

"Yep," said Mathius, chuckling. The other rangers laughed as Cloud and Troy began to wrestle each other in the pool.

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Greg: I can't stop laughing!  
**

**Mathius: Huh?**

**Darien: I guess the others can't do this episode preview. They are laughing too much.**

**Rangers: OH YES!**

**Zaploth: Yup, all thanks to me.**

**Mathius: Why you…**

**Zaploth: People need to laugh and be lazy for once.**

**Mathius: You are going down.**

**Zaploth: Want to make a bet?**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 26: No Laughing Matter**

**Mathius: Protecting the world is officially a ranger's duty!**

* * *

A/N: So… that was interesting to say the least. Diagreed tried to steal Cloud away from the team and well, Cloud decided to cop an attitude. This was probably one of the greatest storylines I wrote for this chapter. Which reminds me… we are officially halfway through the season, and after nine months, it's about time. I plan to speed through the next 25 chapters, and it will probably take me into November of this year, at least November. Hopefully, earlier. I have a lot of practicing for my Senior Recital and I work during the summer and I'm moving! So, this is going to be an interesting summer. Usually, summer is when I can catch up on most of my writings. Remember, Samurai… like 35 chapters and then done? That's what I did last summer. So, be on the look out.

There is another quiz for DinoThunder. Go to the end of Chapter 24 and the questions are there. You can submit them in your review. By Chapter 30, I will have a ballpark on who wins the contest and submit four new ranger OCs, storylines, and villains. The plot will be officially revealed as well as a mini-trailer.

With that said, I'm going off. 24 pages on MS Word! Whoosh! Alright, see ya XD


	26. No Laughing Matter

A/N: So, here we go with Chapter 26!

_Previously on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_The rangers were summoned down to Earth to protect Hoenn from the Warstar Invasion. They destroyed the Warstar Empire. However, they were unable to get home. A new evil: the Demonial Empire arises. Therefore, a new ally: Darien arrives. The rangers learn that Darien used to be Rayquaza's first officer. The battle escalated to the point of where Landrun summons the Seven Deadly Sins. The rangers learn of the Rayquaza Headder, which summons their powers. Using the Rayquazaian Sabers, the rangers are able to destroy the super demons. However, they got to be careful, for their recent battle: Cloud was almost tempted to marry greed. What could possibly happen now?_

* * *

The Demonial Empire were upset that once again another warrior has fallen: Diagreed. With only five people left, it made Mukus very angry as he looked at them.

"This wouldn't have happened if they didn't power up," said Mukus, looking at them.

"Well," said Entanger, "I'm angry as much as you are. But, what can we do?"

"Simple," said Latilust, looking at them, "Why don't we do something that could affect their powers?"

"Well, I'm sure I can come up with a spell," said Keldeglut.

Zaploth sighed as she lay down on the ground, "I got an idea… laughter."

"Laughter?" asked Shanvy.

"Yes. Humans love laughter," said Zaploth, standing up from the ground, "If I can make them laugh with my bolts and dust… everyone will laugh to the point of where they can't breathe. I will drain the life source out of everyone, including the Rayquazian Warriors."

"Good," said Mesphito, "I want to see that plan in action."

Zaploth looked at Mesphito with a grin on her face, "It will happen. Watch me."

She turned around as she walked out, heading up toward the Hoenn Region.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"So, according to the test results… Jamal, you are not the father!"

"YES!" he screamed, jumping up and down while the ex-girlfriend started crying her eyes out.

Watching the television, Mathius started laughing as he looked at them, "Stupid ass people…"

The other Heaven Force Rangers looked at him as he was rolling around, laughing. Greg turned to the others, "Why does he watch that crap on TV?"

"It's really not funny. It's just stupid," said Cloud, looking at them.

Mathius turned around, "Excuse me, this is funny! People do stupid things, therefore it's funny."

"Uh…," said Aria, "Not really."

Mathius sighed as he looked at them, "Oh come on."

"You have a warped sense of humor," said Troy, drinking a glass of orange juice. Is it a Seaick thing?"

Rich shook his head, "No. It's a Mathius thing. But, he does tend to overanalyze jokes that are clean."

"Really?" asked Cloud, looking at him, "You need to get out, dude."

Mathius sighed, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you drink too much, think about sleeping with people, and watch retarded stuff like that," said Rich, looking at him, "Is that how warriors are supposed to act?"

Greg looked at Rich, "Well, to Mathius life is a party all the time."

The rangers started chuckling. Mathius sighed as he turned back to the television. He wanted to analyze, but he didn't want to hear them laugh. However, Genesis jumped down from the top and headed toward the rangers.

"Rangers, Zaploth arrived!" said Genesis.

"What?" asked the rangers.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(Darien shoots three Beedroids with his Cobalt Blaster)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the seven rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

**_Greg: Poké Rangers_**

**_Rangers: Heaven Force_**

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Born and raised in heaven_**

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

**_Saving the world from the rising hell_**

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

**_This is our fate_**

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

**_We are angels that dream_**

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Dream for peace and not war_**

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

**_We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell_**

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

**_We'll become one and fight for world peace._**

_(A Cobalion roars as he materializes into the Celestial Knight. A silver aura surrounded him, transforming into Darien. Darien: Celestial Knight created by Blaze)_

**_It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!_**

_(Explosion appears Warstar Villains: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Worf appear)_

_(Landrun, Mesphito, and Mukus walk in the caves with their staffs)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_Until we can not fight no more_**

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will protect our future_**

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

**_Because the future lives within you_**

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

**_INVOKE!_**

_(The rangers transform into Super Heaven Force Rangers)_

**_We will fight for tomorrow_**

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_A miracle will happen!_**

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_(Justice Force Megazord is formed)_

_(Rayquazian Megazord is shown)_

**_Let the power of divine punishment take action!_**

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards. Darien takes out his Celestial Morpher)_

**_Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!_**

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

**_Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!_**

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**26: No Laughing Matter**

Zaploth laughed as she released lightning bolts in the town of Oldale. The townspeople were getting hit by lightning. They fell on the floor, laughing their brains away as they stopped what they were doing. The Heaven Force Rangers headed toward the town, where they saw Zaploth with a few Beedroids.

"Ah, rangers!" said Zaploth.

"So, having fun?" Greg asked. Zaploth smiled as she looked at him.

"Take a good guess," said Zaploth.

The rangers sighed as they took out their cards, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

Sliding the card in their morphers, a golden aura surrounded them as they transformed into their ranger suits.

"So," said Zaploth, "This is going to be fun."

"Really?" asked Greg, looking at him, "This is the first time that we see you like this. Since when did you get up and move along."

Zaploth darted his eyes as she looked at him, "Shut up, Beedroids!"

The Beedroids raised their right hands as sabers materialized out of their hands. They were heading toward the rangers. Greg jumped up and slashed three of the in the stomach. He stretched his hand toward the light post that was there. He swung around, kicking the Beedroids. He then flipped forward. His feet touched the side of the building. He took out his Heaven Blaster, shooting the Beedroids in the face.

"Take this!" said Aria, flipping backwards. She jumped up as she took out her morpher. She took out a pink card. It had a picture of a Gardevoir with pink wind on it.

"Fairy Wind Card, Invoke!"

Activating it, a pink blast of wind came out. The Beedroids screamed as they were hit by the attack. They even had sparkles on their faces with smiles on their faces.

Troy jumped up and took out his Land Axe. He slashed each one and then flipped backwards. He punched one of them in the face. He raised his black weapon and cut the ground. A fissure strike came out as the Beedroids fell into the cracks.

"Ha!" said Troy, laughing.

Cloud flipped backwards. She dodged the Beedroids with her claw. Cloud smiled as she looked at them. As they charged toward her, Cloud took out a new card. It was bright yellow with a picture of a Joltik releasing a web.

"Electroweb Card, Invoke!"

Activating the card, a yellow web came out and attacked the Beedroids. The Beedroids screamed as they were being electrocuted by the attacks. They landed on the ground.

"Told you not to mess with me!" she said.

Rich jumped forward as he slashed a few Beedroids with his Sea Trident. He then pulled out his blaster and shot the Beedroids in the face. As they landed on the ground, Rich took out a green card that had a picture of Vaporeon shooting a few beams.

"Aurora Beam Card, Invoke!" he said.

A rainbow beam of ice came out. The Beedroids screamed as they became frozen popsicles. Rich jumped in and raised his trident, slashing all of the creatures. Landing on the ground, Rich turned around as Mathius was charging toward Zaploth.

Zaploth laughed as she looked at him. Zaploth dodged every attack Mathius made. Zaploth grabbed him by the ground and threw him to the ground.

"Rangers, let's go!" he said.

"Not a chance," she said, "Thunder Dust!"

As she released thunder dust, the rangers charged in not paying attention. Mathius looked up seeing the dust and took out the card.

"Rayquazian Headder Power Card, Invoke!"

Greg looked up as he saw the Golden Sharpedo Headder in his hand with the Rayquazian Heaven Saber.

"What are you doing?" asked Greg.

"Super Change!" yelled Mathius, ignoring Greg.

As the rangers were coughing the dust, golden armor surrounded Mathius. Golden wings came out from his shoulders, shielding him from the dust. When the wings shrunk back, Zaploth was gone.

"What?" asked Mathius.

He turned around. He put the Rayquazian Heaven Saber on the ground by stabbing it into the dirt. He turned to see Greg and the others rolling around laughing hysterically.

"Great," said Mathius, "Not my day at all."

"I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!" said Greg, morphing out of his suit.

Mathius grumbled as he looked at the rangers. This was the greatest thing that ever happened to him, which was dealing with five rangers that can't even stand up on the ground.

* * *

Later that day…

Beck sighed as he looked at the five rangers laughing uncontrollably. Mathius sighed as he put his head on the table, smacking his head gently non-stop.

"This sucks," said Beck, "Laughter non-stop?"

"Yeah," said Mathius, sighing, "Zaploth was the reason why."

"Zaploth?" asked Beck, looking at him, "Since when did creatures come out with lame names now? Is it like Zapdos… and sloth?"

"Yeah," said Mathius.

"Sloth, one of the seven sins," said Beck, raising an eyebrow. He turned to Mathius.

"Laziness…," said Mathius, "But, laughing thunderbolts and thunder dust?"

"Probably to get people to stop what they are doing and just lay down and laugh," said Beck, looking at the rangers.

Mathius sighed as he looked at the group, "I got to stop him as soon as I can."

"What is this?"

The sound of Darien's voice boomed through as he walked into Beck's house.

"Darien," said Mathius, "I can explain."

Darien looked at him. He then turned to see the others, "You better explain yourself."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zaploth laughed as he walked toward Mukus and Mesphito. A little grin emerged from his face as he spoke with them.

"So," said Zaploth, smiling, "The rangers are all laughing."

"Good," said Mukus, "The rangers are finally going to get what they deserve. The Poké Rangers are as good as dead."

"Yes!" said Zaploth, dancing as he looked at Shanvy. Shanvy looked up at him with an angry face, "Suck on that, Shanvy."

"Go suck it," said Shanvy, looking at Zaploth with anger. Entanger smiled as he looked at them.

"I can feel your anger. Pretty cool," said Entanger.

Shanvy looked at Entanger and then walked away from the two of them.

* * *

Later…

"So, you decided to protect yourself while the other rangers are affected by a spell?" asked Darien.

The two rangers were sitting outside of Beck's house. The sound of laughter could be heard outside as Darien turned to him. He shook his head, looking at Mathius, "Why didn't you protect the others when you transformed?"

"I thought the others were going to do that," said Mathius, looking at him.

Darien turned to them, "Did you ever think that maybe they had a different plan and not the easy way out?"

Mathius laughed, "What are you talking about?"

Darien looked at him, "You are using the Super Heaven Force power as a crutch to defeat them."

"Excuse me?" asked Mathius.

"You are. You are being lazy," said Darien, "What about true spirit? True power?"

"True power? Why need true power when I have the power of the Rayquazian Headder?" asked Mathius, chuckling.

Darien stared at him as he took out the card. Darien got up and grabbed it from him.

"You will not use it," said Darien.

"I can pull it out anytime," said Mathius.

Darien turned to him as he took out the Ice Beam card and the Celestial Morpher, "Ice Beam Card, Invoke!"

Throwing Mathius's card, Darien aimed his morpher at the card. A beam of ice surrounded the card. Mathius's jaw dropped as the card landed in Darien's hand and gave it to Mathius.

"Really?" asked Mathius.

"Sorry," said Darien, looking at him, "You got to prove me wrong and show power if you want the Rayquazian Headder Card back."

As Mathius went to protest, Genesis was screaming through Mathius's morpher.

"Yeah?" asked Mathius.

"Zaploth's at it again with the laughing!" said Genesis, "She's in Rustboro City."

Mathius sighed as he turned to Darien, "I guess I'll go."

Darien smiled as he looked at him, "You definitely have a long ways to go, Mathius."

* * *

Five minutes later…

The townspeople and their Pokémon started laughing uncontrollably as Thunder Dust surrounded the city. Zaploth danced around as she landed on the ground, scratching her armor, "My plan is working."

"Demonial!"

Zaploth looked up. Mathius and Darien stood ready to battle. Zaploth yawned as she looked at him, "Oh, there are two rangers left. You are dead."

Mathius took out his Heaven Force Morpher. He pulled the lever downward as a card slot opened up. He took out his Morph Card, "You're mine. Morph Card, Invoke!"

Placing the card in the slot, he put the morpher in front of him and pushed the lever toward the morpher, closing it. A blue aura surrounded him as he transformed into his uniform.

"Morph Card, Invoke!" yelled Darien.

Placing in the Celestial Morpher, a silver aura surrounded Darien as he transformed into the Celestial Knight. Zaploth stood up and released dust. The two rangers dodged the attack. Darien took out his Cobalt Blaster and pulled the trigger. Zaploth yelled as she was blasted in the stomach. Blue beams pierced her armor. Zaploth turned around as Mathius slashed him with the Sea Bowgun. Turning around, he pulled the trigger. Blue beams came out as Zaploth landed on the ground. Zaploth screamed as explosions came out of her back.

"Why you…," she screamed.

Mathius noticed a red line on her stomach, "Ah, so I wonder what happens when I aim for that…"

"Not the line!" she screamed, releasing thunderbolts. Mathius dodged the thunderbolts as he charged through. Mathius then reached to the line. He pulled the trigger. Explosions came out as red beams emerged from her body.

"Yes!" said Mathius.

A red sonic wave came out as everyone stopped laughing. Darien turned to him, seeing him with the Sea Bowgun in hand. Turning around, Zaploth charged forward.

"You're mine!" she screamed.

"Sky Sword!"

Greg flipped over and slashed Zaploth across the stomach. Zaploth landed on the ground as the other rangers arrived.

"About time!" said Mathius.

Darien smiled as he took out the frozen card. As it melted, Mathius looked at him.

"Now, use your power," said Darien.

Mathius nodded, "Right."

"Okay," said Rich, breathing, "Let's bring this bad boy down."

"I agree," said Mathius, using the card.

"Rayquazian Heaven Power Card, Invoke!"

**_Summon, Rayquaza Headder_**

The rangers inserted them into their morphers. The Rayquaza Headder materialized as the golden headders appeared. The rangers caught them as the Rayquazian Heaven Sabers appeared in the sky. Grabbing the sabers, the rangers placed the headders in the clear orbs.

"Super Change, Heaven Force!"

**_Change, Super Heaven Force_**

Mathius pressed the button on the Rayquazian Heaven Saber. A golden Sharpedo flew out of his saber and surrounded him in blue light. The Sharpedo flew down toward his feet. Golden armor appeared on his feet. The Sharpedo flew across as golden shoulder pads and gauntlets appeared. The Sharpedo then hit his chest as a head of a Golden Sharpedo appeared on his chest armor. The others obviously wore the same type of armor but with different Pokémon.

"Super Heaven Force Ready!" yelled the rangers.

Zaploth screamed as electric bolts surrounded the rangers. Mathius charged forward with his saber. Jumping up, the saber began to charge bright blue.

"Aqua Tail!"

The saber cut into Zaploth's body. Electric bolts surrounded Zaploth as he was cut heavily.

"Nice!" said Greg, "Now… the finisher!"

"Celestial Morpher, set!"

Placing the morpher on top of the blaster, Darien took out another card, "Cobalion Headder, set!"

Placing the card in the morpher, a Cobalion Headder appeared. Placing it on the nozzle, he then took out another card, "Celestial Charge!"

_**Target Locked!**_

A blue charge surrounded the Cobalt Blaster as Darien held it, "Fire!"

A beam of blue beams and a golden blast came out of the Cobalion Headder. Seven bullets hit Zaploth and then a golden blast smashed the creature.

They pulled the lever down on their morphers to insert a card. The rangers stretched out their hands as they got six golden cards with their symbols on them.

"Skyick Tribe Card, Set!"

"Landick Tribe Card, Set!"

"Seaick Tribe Card, Set!"

"Super Sky, Land, Sea Victory Charge!"

Pushing the trigger on the staff, six golden beams shot toward Diagreed. They combined into one beam of energy. Zaploth screamed as the energy blast went right through her. Zaploth landed on the ground as explosions surrounded him.

Meanwhile…

"Zaploth's down for the count," said Mukus, walking down the stairs. He headed toward Landrun. Landrun looked at him as Mukus brought him the staff, "Please?"

Landrun sighed as he nodded. Mukus brought the staff behind his back and pressed the button. A red aura surrounded the staff as a red beam came out of the staff.

The red beam came down from the sky and hit Zaploth's corpse. The rangers turned around as Zaploth grew ten times bigger.

"Great," said Mathius, "Let's do it."

"Right!" said the rangers.

Immediately, the seven rangers took out their zord cards.

"Heaven Force Zords, Invoke!"

"Justice Brothers, Invoke!"

**_Summon, Heaven Force Zords!_**

**_3-4-0! Summon, Justice Brothers!_**

"Cobalion Zord Card, Invoke!"

**_7-1-7! Change, Cobalion Zord!_**

Immediately, the nine zords materialized on to the battlefield. The six rangers and the Celestial Knight began to use their cards.

"Divine Fusion!"

**_Combine, Heaven Force Megazord_**

_**8-3-9! Combine, Justice Force Megazord**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were five cockpits. Five beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

The Cobalion Zord jumped up in the air. Immediately, his legs folded up in the air and his front legs shrunk. The Terrakion head popped out and attached to the chest of the Megazord. The body then split. The legs folded slowly. The Cobalion Zord headed downward as the blue sparks came from the Terrakion Zord. The Terrakion Zord body connected to the Cobalion Zord, obviously becoming the legs. The Viziron Headder also split from the body, connecting next to Terrakion Headder. The body split into two. The legs folded and connected to either side of the Cobalion Zord. Finally, the Cobalion Zord moved its head down. The two headders split as the Cobalion connected. A silver-red saber emerged and a human head appeared. A blue helmet that was shaped like a Keldeo appeared with golden armor surrounding the arms and legs.

"Justice Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

"Feel the power of thunder!" said Zaploth. Zaploth flapped her wings as waves of lightning hit the Megazords. The rangers watched as the buildings started exploding back and forth. Stumbling backwards, the rangers held on as Zaploth continued its attack. The Justice Force Megazord stood in front of the Heaven Force Megazord as a shield. The rangers looked up as Darien was screaming.

"Rangers," shouted Darien, "Now! Use one of the brother cards!"

"Mathius, Ocean Brothers!" said Greg.

"No need to tell me that," said Mathius, "I know I'm up. Ocean Brother Card, Invoke!"

**_Summon, Ocean Brothers!_**

Off to the Slateport Beach, the card materialized in the ocean, the heads of Vaporeon, Mantine and Huntail arrived as they rushed toward the battlefield, materializing into their Pokémon forms. They charged in and attacked Zaploth. Zaploth yelled as the water-type Pokémon released water attacks, drenching Zaploth by the attack.

"Heaven Force Armament!" yelled the rangers.

The Pokémon forms of the Ocean Brothers disappeared. As they flew toward the Heaven Force Megazord, the Togekiss and the Sharpedo headders detached and connected to the legs. The Huntail and Vaporeon Headders connected to the fists of the Megazord while the Mantine head connected to the top. A robotic head formed out of it as green eyes appeared.

"Oceanic Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

"Whirlpool Attack!" yelled Mathius.

Swinging the Huntail Zord, a blue whirlpool appeared. Immediately, Zaploth was drenched by the attack. Zaploth looked at the Megazord, "THUNDER!"

As he went to strike, he was electrocuted by the attack. Even though he was an electric-type, the wings conducted electricity. So, the attack was not useable.

"Go, Darien!" said Mathius.

Darien nodded, "It will be my pleasure."

"Victory Charge, Invoke!"

**_8-4-8! Victory Charge!_**

Suddenly, a silver glow surrounded the Justice Force Megazord.

"As the Celestial Knight, I bestow divine punishment on souls that contaminate the planet!"

Zaploth laughed as she slowly started walking toward him. Immediately, a silver saber appeared from the Justice Force Megazord. The power of Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion started charging through the saber.

"Justice Strike!"

Zaploth was struck three times: horizontal, diagonal, and vertical. Zaploth spun around as explosions appeared. As she landed on the ground, a huge explosion arrived. The Justice Force Megazord stood watching the corpse burn.

* * *

Later that day…

"My cheeks hurt," croaked Greg, coughing afterwards.

"Oh well," Mathius said, reading a book, "At least he's gone."

"Yep," said Aria, turning to Mathius, "And Mathius saved the day."

The rangers were sitting by the ocean, relaxing. Mathius smiled as he looked at the others, "I can finally relax."

"Why should you?" asked Troy, laying on the sand, "You nearly got us killed."

"Well, I was being lazy. Now, I am not going to be lazy," said Mathius.

Rich turned around as he looked at him, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Mathius turned to Rich. The two of them started arguing as the other rangers laughed at him. The two rangers were talking at each other a mile a minute as they spend the rest of the day at the beach.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Troy: He's powerful than me? Bullshit.**

**Shanvy: Be envious of me.**

**Troy: No! **

**Rangers: Troy!**

**Troy: Super Morph Card, Invoke!**

**Poké Rangers Chapter 27: Jealous Troy**

**Troy: Protecting the world is officially a ranger's duty!**

* * *

A/N: Ah, a new chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates. I was working to save money for college and I've gotten sleepy every time I got home. So, this chapter was severely short unlike the others. I also was working on my new fanfic _**The Adventures of Edward Fireheart**_, which you guys should take a look at. Anyway, I have a quiz for a three pointer and it's the **last **one for the DinoThunder character submission.

This question is an open-ended question:

As you know there are 18 types of Pokémon. The newest one is Fairy. So, what other Pokémon besides Marill, Gardevoir, Jigglypuff, and Sylveon could fall under that type? If you answer you get three points and I've kept track.

Yeah, there were supposed to be 10 quizzes, but I think it was better to do this. So, here we are. Please, please, please review!


	27. Jealous Troy

A/N: Chapter 27 is finally here!

* * *

Landrun stood in the jail cell at the hideout. Mukus walked down the stairs and pulled the door open. Landrun turned to Mukus as he waved his hands to have him come out. Mukus was still angry with him. However he was able to accept his forgiveness. Mesphito, however, was not really happy with him.

"I let you out because I really need your help," said Mukus, "Even though I'm mad about what you did."

"Well, thank you for letting me out," said Landrun, smiling as he turned to them, "Because I do have a really awesome plan if things don't work out."

"Well, let's not worry about that!" yelled Mesphito, "Shanvy, the demon of jealousy is out doing the dirty work while you go create more Beedroids for our army!"

He grabbed Landrun and threw him on the ground. Mukus rolled his eyes and turned slowly toward Mesphito, "Did you really think that was necessary?"

"Yes!" shouted Mesphito, "He deserves to get bashed after giving up the Rayquazian Headder to the Heaven Force!"

Mesphito did have a point. Landrun gave the Poké Rangers an advantage. However, Landrun smiled as he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Shanvy popped up in the woods as the two trainers were having a Pokémon match. One of the trainers wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes while one wore a pink t-shirt and black jeans with white shoes. The male trainer had brown hair and black eyes that had an Ampharos while the female trainer who had blonde hair with green eyes had a Donphan.

"Donphan, use Rollout!"

Donphan jumped up and curled up into a ball. Donphan rolled down the hill toward Ampharos.

"Ampharos, dodge the attack!"

Ampharos smiled as he jumped to the left, dodging Donphan's attack. Donphan continued rolling.

"Donphan, use Take Down!" she shouted.

Donphan popped out of his ball formation and charged toward Ampharos straight on. The male trainer smiled, "Hyper Beam!"

Ampharos released a golden beam. Donphan screamed as he flew into the tree. Donphan screamed as he landed on the ground. Donphan was carefully trying to get up, but he landed on the ground.

"Donphan!" the female trainer screamed. She turned to the male trainer. Ampharos hugged the male trainer as he turned to her, "Hey, it was a good match, you just got to work on accuracy."

Shanvy smiled as he put a pipe to his mouth. He aimed for the female trainer's neck. He blew into the pipe, releasing a green thorn. The thorn pierced her body as she turned to the trainer.

"_Honestly, I think you suck."_

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said you need to work on a few things," he said.

"No, you said I suck," said the female trainer.

"No, I didn't!" said the male trainer.

As the trainers started arguing, Shanvy laughed as he walked away. Walking into the woods, Shanvy laughed as he looked at them.

"Someone's jealous… yes!" he said with a smile on his face.

"So, they sent you to do the work?"

Shanvy stopped walking. Rich grinned as he stood there with his morpher. Greg and the others walked behind him. Shanvy gulped as he looked at them.

"Shit," said Shanvy.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(Darien shoots three Beedroids with his Cobalt Blaster)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the seven rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

**_Greg: Poké Rangers_**

**_Rangers: Heaven Force_**

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Born and raised in heaven_**

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

**_Saving the world from the rising hell_**

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

**_This is our fate_**

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

**_We are angels that dream_**

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Dream for peace and not war_**

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

**_We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell_**

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

**_We'll become one and fight for world peace._**

_(A Cobalion roars as he materializes into the Celestial Knight. A silver aura surrounded him, transforming into Darien. Darien: Celestial Knight created by Blaze)_

**_It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!_**

_(Explosion appears Warstar Villains: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Worf appear)_

_(Landrun, Mesphito, and Mukus walk in the caves with their staffs)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_Until we can not fight no more_**

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will protect our future_**

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

**_Because the future lives within you_**

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

**_INVOKE!_**

_(The rangers transform into Super Heaven Force Rangers)_

**_We will fight for tomorrow_**

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_A miracle will happen!_**

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_(Justice Force Megazord is formed)_

_(Rayquazian Megazord is shown)_

**_Let the power of divine punishment take action!_**

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards. Darien takes out his Celestial Morpher)_

**_Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!_**

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

**_Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!_**

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**27: Jealous Troy**

"Rangers, I don't have time to deal with you," said Shanvy, looking at them as he went to walk away.

"Well, you're not leaving until you pay for your crime!" shouted Troy.

Shanvy turned around and released a cluster of leaves. The rangers took out their cards, put them in the slots and closed their morphers. Six auras of light surrounded them as the leaves hit them. The Heaven Force Rangers started running toward them. Troy jumped up and raised his Land Axe.

"You're dead!" he yelled.

Shanvy laughed as he used a hand formation. A tornado of leaves came out as Troy was hit. Troy yelled as he flew back and hit a tree. A thorn came through and pierced his neck. A black aura surrounded Troy as he morphed out of his suit.

"Troy!" shouted Cloud.

"You guys are next," he said.

"Cobalt Blaster!"

Blue beams pierced Shanvy's body as Darien jumped over Shanvy. Shanvy turned around as he was being cut into pieces. Shanvy laughed as he looked at the cut lines from Darien's blade.

"Whatever," he said, "See ya!"

He turned around as a cluster of leaves surrounded him, making him disappear. The rangers transformed out of their suits as Troy was carefully getting up from the ground. There was a thorn stuck on the back of his neck.

* * *

Two hours later…

"Ah," said Greg, "So, Shanvy is up to no good."

"I can't believe we are on our fourth deadly sin," said Aria, looking at the others.

"True," said Rich.

The Heaven Force Rangers were sitting at the table, with the exception of Troy.

"Where's Troy, anyway?" asked Mathius, drinking a cup of tea.

"He's taking a shower. He'll be here in a few," said Cloud.

Troy was walking down the stairs with a nice black polo shirt and blue jeans. Walking toward the door, he then began to hear some things going on in the living room.

"_I can't believe Troy didn't think through," _said Mathius.

"_Yeah, all he is relying on is brute strength," _said Rich.

"_I know. We always come up with the plans while Troy and Cloud go at it. No offense," _said Aria.

"_None taken. However, Troy usually doesn't plan either. Remember, he's too thick headed. He's weak when he's thick headed, which makes him very jealous," _said Cloud.

"_Maybe just the five of us and Darien is enough to fight," _said Greg.

Troy clenched his fist. He stumbled backwards. He took a deep breath and reached for the golden knob. As he opened the door, the Heaven Force Rangers popped their heads toward the door. Troy smiled as he looked at them.

"Hey," said Troy, "So, I apologize for not thinking through… but I am jealous that I don't have the strength to beat him. So, can we talk about why I am not getting stronger?"

Greg turned around, looking at Troy with a look of confusion, "What are you talking about? We're talking about Shanvy."

"Yeah," said Cloud, "That's the main focus here."

"Yep," said Mathius, "There's nothing wrong."

Aria nodded, "Yeah. We should probably search."

The rangers nodded as they got out of their seats and headed straight toward the door. Troy sighed as he put his head back toward the window.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Shanvy," said Mesphito, with the thorn in hand, "I got to admit, this works quite well."

Shanvy smiled as he turned around, looking at the mountains, "With the thorn, people feel jealousy because the people speaking or actually talking behind the person's back."

Mukus nodded, "That makes them lose confidence… excellent idea, Shanvy."

Shanvy smiled as he looked at Mukus. Landrun coughed a little bit as he looked at him, "You even got the Black Ranger."

"Ooh!" said Mesphito, "Excellent job. We need to promote you… since Landrun is useless."

Landrun narrowed his eyes as Mesphito smiled at him and then looked at Shanvy. Landrun grinned seeing the thorn and then at Mesphito. He rubbed his chin.

* * *

Later that day…

"Hey," said Troy, walking into the living room.

Mathius grinned as he was on his laptop computer, eating a bunch of chips, watching television and doing some research.

"Since when did you become so smart?" asked Troy.

"I have been," said Mathius, "I just didn't use my brain from time to time. Doing research right now, so if you please-."

"Can I help?" Troy asked, interjecting.

"Uh… no?" asked Mathius.

He got down on one knee, "PLEASE?!"

Suddenly, there was a sudden slam of books on the table. Mathius turned around with Troy looking at Rich.

"Troy, Mathius and I have work to do on finding Shanvy. You need to go out and search with the others," said Rich, "Please."

Troy nodded. He walked away. Meanwhile, the thorn began throbbing in green.

"_He really is weak," _said Mathius.

"_He can never think for himself," _said Rich.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Aria sighed as she began to have ice cream from the truck. She turned to see Troy walking toward her. She raised her hand as Troy walked toward her.

"So," said Troy, "This is how you search?"

"Yeah," said Aria, looking at him. She then gave him the ice cream cone, "One more cake batter."

She turned around as Troy looked at her, "You can go search a different place. I'm fine."

Troy nodded, "Okay."

He walked away. A green aura surrounded the thorn.

"_Really? Sorry, Troy. Not my type," _said Aria.

Troy grumbled in agony. As he stormed off.

* * *

Five minutes later…

Cloud was walking through the woods. She began to close her eyes as she placed her hand on the plants. As she started to have a connection with the plants, she could feel communication coming from the ground. She opened her eyes as Troy was communicating through the boulders.

"Hey," said Cloud, "You're interrupting."

"Sorry," said Troy, "Everyone told me to go away. Are you going to tell me that too?"

Cloud looked at him, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," said Troy, looking at him.

"What do you mean nothing?" asked Cloud.

"Nothing," said Troy, turning to the yellow ranger, "I'm just jealous that I don't fit in."

"Huh?" asked Cloud. She then shook her head, "We'll talk later. I'm not dealing with it."

Troy nodded as he walked away. Cloud turned around as she walked away from him.

"_You need to like do your own thing, literally," _she said.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Greg was on the roof of a building with binoculars. He yawned as he saw nothing but wild Taillow.

"Great," he said, looking at the sky, "That guy… I swear."

He then put the binoculars on his face. As he was looking through, he then noticed Troy, who was sitting there, upset. He sighed in the view of the binoculars.

"Troy?" asked Greg.

He jumped off the roof and flipped forward. As he landed on the ground on two feet, he ran toward the location. However, he stopped as he looked around, trying to find him.

"That's weird," he said.

Suddenly, a beeping sound was coming from his morpher. Picking it up, Troy answered it.

"Rangers, Shanvy is in Slateport City!"

* * *

Five minutes later…

Slateport City was a madhouse. People were fighting over people. They used Pokémon to battle each other. Shanvy smiled as he twirled around, "Jealous! Be jealous! All of you face the jealousy! Mwhahahaha!"

"Shanvy!"

Shanvy turned around. Greg appeared with the Sky Sword, "So, this was your plan? Spreading jealousy?"

"Yep," said Shanvy, smiling, "Isn't it nice?"

"You're going down," said Cloud.

Shanvy snapped his fingers. Immediately, the Beedroids materialized from the ground, "Attack, Beedroids!"

The Beedroids raised their sabers. Charging forward, the rangers withdrew their weapons and began to fight them.

"You're in the way!" screamed Cloud, slashing each one with her Land Claw.

Aria and Mathius jumped and pulled the trigger. Blue and pink beams came out as the Beedroids fell on the ground. Turning around, Mathius kicked one of them and pulled the trigger. The Beedroids were hit by the attack.

Rich and Greg charged forward, slashing the Beedroids with their sabers. Their blades cut into their stomach.

"Now to continue with the fun…," he said.

"Come back!" yelled Rich.

"What do we do?" asked Aria.

"We call Troy," said Greg.

* * *

Meanwhile…

North of the city, Troy was training with the Land Axe. As he was swinging back and forth, getting stronger, the morpher began glowing. Troy went to pick it up.

"Troy, it's an emergency! Shanvy is on the loose!" said Greg.

"Okay," said Troy.

"_Then again, we don't need you," _said Greg.

"_Yeah, you hold us back," _said Mathius.

"_Sorry, bro. It's true," _said Rich.

"_Yup. The five of us can fight without you," _said Aria.

"_Bye, Troy," _said Cloud.

Troy yelled as a green aura surrounded him. He landed on the ground as he morphed out of his suit.

"Hee hee…," said Shanvy, peeking out of the woods. He then gasped as he saw something in the woods, "Shit."

Disappearing, Troy sat there with a look of depression. Darien showed up as he looked at him, "Troy, I guess you sensed it too."

"Sensed what?" asked Troy.

"You sensed the Demonial Empire. Shanvy's here, I can smell him," said Darien.

"Shanvy?" asked Troy, looking at the grass.

"Yes," said Darien, looking at him, "Well, don't just sit there. Stand!"

"No way," said Troy, "Everyone thinks I'm weak."

"Excuse me?" asked Darien, looking at him, "You are strong… you are just jealous you don't have their qualities. Am I mistaken?"

Troy nodded.

Darien shook his head, "Well, if you are not going to put the differences aside, then you don't deserve to be a Rayquazian Warrior."

Troy turned around. He clenched his fist as he charged toward Darien. Darien dodged every punch. As Troy went to kick, Darien grabbed his leg and threw him down on the grass. Troy yelled as he was hit in the head.

"Yes!" said Shanvy, "Fight!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Mukus! Landrun!" yelled Mesphito.

He was standing on the mountaintops. He was watching over Landrun, who was talking to Mukus about a few things.

"So, what's your plan?" asked Mukus.

Landrun smiled as he looked at him, "I know how we can bring the rangers down to their knees… and I'm only going to need you."

Mesphito stood there angrily, "That stupid bastard!"

Mukus smiled, "I love your plan, Landrun. Now, put that into action while Mesphito and I send the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins to do our dirty work!"

* * *

Back to the battle…

Troy charged straight toward Darien. Darien grabbed his arm and twisted his arm around his back. He placed his saber on Troy's neck.

"Acting like a wild Pokémon is not the best way to solve this problem," said Darien.

"Who are you calling wild?" yelled Troy. Troy went to step on his foot, but Darien moved his foot back. Troy then gripped the Cobalt Saber with his right hand. As he pushed his hand, Darien forced down. Troy then bit his hand hard. Darien cringed as he dropped the saber. Troy grabbed the Cobalt Saber and stretched Darien's saber out.

"Ha!" said Troy, laughing, looking at Darien.

Darien shook his head, "Don't be too cocky."

He stretched his hand. Like a magnet, the saber left Troy's hands. Darien caught it and turned it into the Cobalt Blaster. He walked toward Darien as he stepped backwards. Darien looked at him as he aimed to the right. Blue beams came out as a scream emerged. Troy turned around as Shanvy screamed, landing on the ground.

"You!" said Troy.

"Ha ha," said Shanvy, "So, I guess you found me out."

"You put a spell on Troy," said Darien, "You have every right to be eliminated."

He took out his Morph Card and the Celestial Morpher, "Morph Card, Invoke!"

Closing the morpher, a silver aura surrounded Darien as he transformed into the Celestial Knight. Troy stood there as he saw Shanvy walk toward the two of them. He released a cluster of leaves. Troy yelled as he was hit by the attack.

"What's wrong? Feeling weak?" asked Shanvy.

Troy lifted his body up from the ground. He only had a few scratches on the sides of his body. Before Darien could battle, Troy rushed over and went to throw a punch. Shanvy dodged it and punched him in the face. Troy landed on the ground. Shanvy laughed as he threw punches repeatedly. Troy cringed as he was being beaten. As he went to throw another one, Troy grabbed his fist. He pushed Shanvy backward and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. A black aura surrounded Troy.

"I am strong… I don't have to be jealous of anybody… it doesn't affect the mission of the Rayquazian Warrior!" yelled Troy.

Immediately, the thorn of his neck popped out.

"Really?"

Troy turned around as Mesphito arrived. Darien stood there with Troy next to him.

"If you are that strong, then face me," said Mesphito.

Troy wiped the blood off of his face, "Gladly."

Mesphito charged forward with his sabers. As he swung the sabers, Troy dodged the attack. Troy punched Mesphito in the stomach and kicked Mesphito in the stomach. Mesphito yelled as he released flame-like saber attacks. Explosions surrounded Troy as he landed on the ground.

"So much for power… strength is all about power!" he yelled.

Troy tried to get up. His body was cringing in pain. There were sights of red gashes, black marks on his body. Mesphito laughed as he looked at him.

"Say goodbye," he said, laughing.

As he raised his saber, five beams came out of nowhere, hitting the saber. Troy turned around as Greg and the others arrived.

"Guys…," said Troy.

"Troy!" shouted Greg, running over. As Greg picked Troy up, Troy looked at him, "Sorry, I was under a spell… of jealousy."

Shanvy laughed, "Hi."

Darien turned around and looked at the others, "I'll deal with Shanvy."

Mesphito turned around, "Oh no, Darien."

"Oh yes," said Troy, standing in front of the group, "Mesphito, your opponent is me!"

Suddenly, a golden card materialized from his pocket. Picking the card up, it was a black card that his ranger suit and golden armor on the card. He took out his Heaven Force Morpher. Pulling the slot downward, he placed the card into the slot.

"Black Super Heaven Force Ranger Card, Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Super Change!  
**_

A black aura surrounded Troy as his suit materialized on his body without the helmet. He grabbed the Rayquazian Heaven Saber and took the Seviper Headder. Placing it on the saber and closing the orb. He pressed the button. A golden Seviper surrounded him as the gold armor appeared. The head of the Golden Seviper attached to the chest armor. A black aura surrounded his head as helmet appeared.

"The boulder of miracles: Black Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

Mesphito charged forward as he raised his saber. Troy blocked it with his saber and slashed Mesphito across the chest. He turned around as he kicked the villain in the stomach.

"I'll show you the power of true strength!" said Troy, grabbing one of Mesphito's bones. He screamed as he was lifted high in the air. The rangers stood there in awe as Troy punched him ten times. He then threw the creature across the sky and into the ground. Troy jumped up as he put a finger to the blade of the saber, a purple aura surrounded the saber. A golden background surrounded him.

"Super Poison Tail Strike!" yelled Troy.

A purple line emerged across Mesphito's body as he landed on the ground. Sparks flew from his body.

"Sacred Sword!" yelled Darien.

The blade cut across as Shanvy screamed. He flew toward Mesphito, who also landed on the ground.

"Rangers," said Troy, "Power up!"

"Right!" said Greg, looking at Troy.

"Rayquazian Heaven Power Card, Invoke!"

**_Summon, Rayquaza Headder_**

The rangers inserted them into their morphers. The Rayquaza Headder materialized as the golden headders appeared. The rangers caught them as the Rayquazian Heaven Sabers appeared in the sky. Grabbing the sabers, the rangers placed the headders in the clear orbs.

"Super Change, Heaven Force!"

**_Change, Super Heaven Force_**

Greg pressed the button on the Rayquazian Heaven Saber. A golden Charizard flew out of his saber and surrounded him in red light. The Charizard flew down toward his feet. Golden armor appeared on his feet. The Charizard flew across as golden shoulder pads and gauntlets appeared. The Charizard then hit his chest as a head of a Golden Charizard appeared on his chest armor. The others did the same thing, except Rich had a Jellicent on the chest plate, Mathius had a Sharpedo, and Aria had a Togekiss.

"Heaven Force Morpher, set!"

Placing the morphers on the saber, Troy took out a blank card. Stretching it out, a golden aura surrounded the card. It had a golden card with a Golden Rayquaza swirling around in it. He opened the slot, as well as the others.

"Miracle Heaven Blast Card, Invoke!"

A golden background surrounded them. The Heaven Force Rangers stretched their sabers toward the enemy.

"Fire!"

Pushing the button, the six golden beams came out of the sabers. A golden Rayquaza formed from the beams. It went through Shanvy and Mesphito, followed by a beam of golden energy. Mesphito yelled as wounds exploded from his body while Shanvy rolled on the ground, exploding.

"Alright!" said the rangers.

Troy smiled, "So much for making me jealous of my teammates."

Suddenly, a red beam came down from the sky. The rangers turned around as Shanvy grew ten times bigger.

"It's time to smash this place to the ground!"

The golden armor disappeared from the rangers. Greg stood in front of the others with their morphers, "Heaven Force Zord Card, Invoke!"

"Justice Brothers, Invoke!"

_**Summon, Heaven Force Zords!**_

_**3-4-0! Summon, Justice Brothers!**_

"Cobalion Zord Card, Invoke!"

_**7-1-7! Change, Cobalion Zord!**_

Immediately, the nine zords materialized on to the battlefield. The six rangers and the Celestial Knight began to use their cards.

"Divine Fusion!"

_**Combine, Heaven Force Megazord**_

**_8-3-9! Combine, Justice Force Megazord_**

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were five cockpits. Five beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

The Cobalion Zord jumped up in the air. Immediately, his legs folded up in the air and his front legs shrunk. The Terrakion head popped out and attached to the chest of the Megazord. The body then split. The legs folded slowly. The Cobalion Zord headed downward as the blue sparks came from the Terrakion Zord. The Terrakion Zord body connected to the Cobalion Zord, obviously becoming the legs. The Viziron Headder also split from the body, connecting next to Terrakion Headder. The body split into two. The legs folded and connected to either side of the Cobalion Zord. Finally, the Cobalion Zord moved its head down. The two headders split as the Cobalion connected. A silver-red saber emerged and a human head appeared. A blue helmet that was shaped like a Keldeo appeared with golden armor surrounding the arms and legs.

"Justice Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

Shanvy grumbled, "You will fall!"

As he released a cluster of leaves, the Justice Force Megazord stood in front of the Heaven Force Megazord. As the Justice Force got hit, the Heaven Force Megazord flew up toward the sky.

"Seviper Kick!" shouted Troy.

The Heaven Force Megazord flew down and smashed Shanvy in the stomach.

"Justice Punch!" yelled Darien.

The Justice Force Megazord threw a punch in the same spot. Shanvy fell backwards a little bit as the rangers dealt with him.

"Let's finish him quickly!" said Troy, taking out a card, "Land Brothers, Invoke!"

Placing the card into the slot, he shut the morpher.

_**Summon, Land Brothers!**_

Immediately, out of the ground, a Rampardos, a Torterra, and a Bastiodon emerged from the earth.

"Heaven Force Armament!" yelled Troy.

Immediately, the Seviper and Raikou Headders moved up to the knee caps. The Rampardos and Torterra Headder connected as feet. The Bastiodon Headder connected to the top of the Heaven Force Megazord.

"Quake Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

"Bastiodon Headbutt!" shouted Troy.

The head of the Heaven Force Megazord smashed into Shanvy. He was then launched up into the air as Shanvy was screaming into the sky.

"Victory Charge Card!" yelled Troy, pulling the joystick toward him and inserting the card.

Shanvy screamed as beams of black and yellow were paralyzing the creature.

"We, warriors of heaven bestow divine punishment upon wicked souls!"

"Land Strike!"

The Quake Heaven Force Megazord jumped up and twirled around, like a drill. As a yellow tornado surrounded the Megazord, Shanvy yelled as he was hit by the attack. An explosion occurred in the air as the Quake Heaven Force Megazord landed on the ground.

* * *

Later that day…

Troy smiled as he was wearing a black t-shirt with sweatpants. He put a white towel around his body as the other rangers were looking at him.

"Hey!" said Troy, smiling.

"What are you doing?" asked Greg. He was dressed in a red t-shirt with black sweatpants. He had a silver chain around his neck.

"Simple. Going to run," said Troy, looking at him.

Greg sighed as he looked at him, "May I join you?"

Troy grinned a little bit, looking at Greg, "I don't see why not."

The two rangers started running from Beck's house into the woods. The rest of the rangers were outside at Beck's pool.

"It's too hot to deal with running," said Cloud.

"Why did Greg go?" asked Rich, sitting in the pool.

"I don't know," said Aria, looking at the green ranger. She was fastening the top of her pink bathing suit, "That's Greg for you though."

Running across the dirt path, Greg and Troy were looking at each other as they continued. Greg laughed as Troy tried to push him off course.

"Watch it," said Greg, laughing.

* * *

**Next time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force:**

**Rich: I'm very hungry**

**Greg: What?!  
**

**Rich: I don't know why**

**Keldeglut: Just eat and eat… and eat.**

**Genesis: Something's wrong.**

**Rich: I am huge! **

**Aria: Rich!**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 28: Rich's Pita**

**Rich: Protecting the world is officially a ranger's duty!**

* * *

A/N: So, this chapter is done. Awesomeness! So, Troy faced Mesphito and Shanvy and things are pretty awesome. So, what are your thoughts? What do you think Landrun has planned? Hmm… well, reviewing is best.

Also, I know who won the contest for Ranger Subs. I already have a blue ranger, but I need a red, yellow, and white. However, only like two people entered, so if interested in submitting a ranger for next season, see me. If you have villains you want to submit, see me too.

Please, please, please review!

Quiz for storylines will be next chapter.


	28. Rich's Pita

A/N: Here's Chapter 28!

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_The Heaven Force Rangers obtained the power of the Rayquaza Headder and were able to destroy Darkride, the sin of Pride. Following him, three more have fallen: the greedy Diagreed, the lazy Zaploth, and the jealous Shanvy, leaving three more sins to destroy. In addition, the rangers are faced with Landrun and his ultimate plan. Mesphito was heavily damaged though last time, so what will happen? Find out as we near the end of Act 2 of Heaven Force!_

* * *

"Unforgivable!" yelled Mesphito, stumbling on the mountaintops, "So, Mukus is against me… thanks to Landrun. Those two think they are going to bring me back to help the Demonial Empire? Screw that."

As he was walking down the dirt path, Landrun laughed as he looked at him and then at the sky. It was dark with a full moon shining on him. He laughed as he went toward the red box that was on the ground.

"Mesphito and Mukus took the bait… and everything I've planned is going to plan. This is better than what happened three months ago!" said Landrun, shrinking into the container.

* * *

The next day…

"Hey!" shouted Rich, walking into Beck's house. Genesis, who was home, looked at Rich.

"Hey, Rich," said Genesis, smiling.

"Where were you this whole time?" asked the green ranger. Genesis smiled as he looked at Rich. Genesis walked over toward the kitchen. Rich followed him. Genesis opened up the stove. He smiled as he saw a pita made with chicken, lettuce, and ranch dressing already cooked. Rich was happy as he looked at him, "You made a pita?"

"Yeah, I decided to cook for once," said Genesis, "Well, aren't you going to taste it?"

Rich smiled as he looked at him, "I don't see why not."

As he went to grab the pita from the stove, he put the pita on the plate and took a bite. He smiled as he tasted the food.

"This is excellent, Genesis," said Rich, turning to him, "What recipe did you use?"

"I used Penny Salibury's recipe from the Cusine Channel. It also has some onions in it for spices and I also used some peppers to spice it up," said Genesis.

"This is pretty good," said Rich, looking at him.

He walked over to the living room and turned on the television. There, a girl with brown hair and green eyes was looking at the camera as she had her own kitchen.

"Alright, ladies and gents, time to make a new recipe!" she said.

"Recipe?" asked Rich, grabbing a pencil and paper.

"Southern Gumbo of Cinnabar," she said, "First, you add this…"

"_This is amazing," _thought Rich, grinning as he went to write the recipe down.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(Darien shoots three Beedroids with his Cobalt Blaster)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the seven rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Greg: Poké Rangers**_

_**Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(A Cobalion roars as he materializes into the Celestial Knight. A silver aura surrounded him, transforming into Darien. Darien: Celestial Knight created by Blaze)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears Warstar Villains: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Worf appear)_

_(Landrun, Mesphito, and Mukus walk in the caves with their staffs)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_(The rangers transform into Super Heaven Force Rangers)_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_(Justice Force Megazord is formed)_

_(Rayquazian Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards. Darien takes out his Celestial Morpher)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**28: Rich's Pita**

The grassy fields of Route 117 were peaceful with wild Volbeat running around the trees. However, in the woods, there was a red box that had a demon-like insignia on the top. The top opened up as two red beams of energy shot out. Mukus and Landrun arrived. Mukus smacked Landrun upside the head a few times.

"Why?" asked Landrun, "Mesphito went on his own."

"The fact is I am angry that Mesphito decided not to come back to us anymore," said Mukus, "And it's your fault for joining the Demonial Empire… or at least what's left of it now. Three monsters left of the Deadly Sins and we have no more beasts!"

Landrun smiled, "Maybe we should put the plan into action."

"Not yet," said Mukus, looking at him, "I'm not that eager to plunge into it."

Suddenly, an orange light shot out of the demon box. Keldeglut turned around and looked at them.

"My master, I have a plan," said Keldeglut.

"Keldeglut… sin of gluttony," said Mukus, "What do you have in store for us?"

Keldeglut grinned, "Simple… have the people eat till they explode… have the Pokémon eat till they explode… by just a simple thing called, a disguise."

"A disguise?" asked Mukus.

Keldeglut smiled as he turned around. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a red jacket over it. He had blue eyes and his skin tone had a pinkish-brown pigment. He had a red hat. He also carried a can of spices with the word SYNERGY in blue letters.

"Introducing the new spice: Synergy!" said Keldeglut, "Synergy combines metabolism and flavor to your recipe in multiple spices: Barbecue, Garlic, Basil, Rosemary, and Thyme! The side effect is: YOU WON'T STOP EATING!"

Mukus smiled, "Good! Please do it!"

Keldeglut smiled as he looked at him, "Right away, boss!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rich was making the Cinnabar Gumbo in Beck's kitchen. The smell was so good that the rangers walked into the kitchen. Greg peeked over Rich's shoulder. His tongue was going back and forth.

"Rich, I want some," said Greg.

Rich looked at him, "It's almost done. This is the perfect lunch entrée for us."

Mathius looked at him, "I'm getting my beer."

Rich turned around, "Dude, beer wouldn't be good with it."

Mathius grabbed a can of Black Persian Beer from the fridge, "Try me."

Rich sighed as he stirred the gumbo. As he finished, he put the gumbo on the table. The rangers sat down as Rich poured six bowls of gumbo. The rangers were surprised as he saw the fried shrimp. Greg took a spoon of them and put them in. Eating it with a spoon, Greg looked at Rich, "Oh my, this is good!"

"This is amazing," said Troy, looking at the bowl, "I want to have so much of this."

"We need to save it for everybody," said Rich, looking at him.

Cloud looked at Rich, "Please, we can probably finish this by the time tonight comes."

"I agree," said Aria, smiling, "Besides, it can show Beck that you are a better cook than he is!"

"Hmm…," said Rich.

Sitting down, a TV announcement emerged out of the television.

"Hello, Hoenn! Today, in a few hours, we will have a supply of SYNERGY: A spice with metabolism to give you a spicy, sweet, or tasty appetite. We have them in five flavors: barbecue, ginger, rosemary, thyme, and basil! Come get them at the Slateport Market by 1-4 and meet the chef: Sylvester Kedegut."

"You know you want to make food… use Synergy! It's your best friend," he said, smiling.

Rich smiled as he looked at them, "I'm using it."

"Healthy spices?" asked Greg, "Why not?"

"Yeah, you could spice up our cooking from now on," said Aria, smiling.

"Thanks!" said Rich, "Alright, guys, eat up!"

* * *

An hour later…

Troy turned to Cloud. Cloud looked at him as she walked to the mall of Slateport City.

"Why are we going?" asked Troy.

"Because I want to get something for Rich," said Cloud.

"Synergy, right?" asked Troy.

"You bet!" said Cloud, "Besides, I loved his cooking. Maybe it would help."

As they went through the front doors, the rangers stopped as they saw people running around.

"FOOOOOD! I WANT FOOD!"

"Food?" asked Cloud.

One of the shoppers screamed as he jumped toward a pizza stand, eating tons and tons of pizza. Cloud and Troy looked at each other as Pokémon started fighting each other over the Pokémon Food vendors in the mall.

"Oh my," said Troy.

"Who could be doing this?" asked Cloud, "What's causing all of this to happen?"

"Hee!"

Cloud turned around as she saw Keldeglut smiling, "Well, it's nice to know that there are two people that are on to me."

"Keldeglut?" asked Troy, looking at the people, "Gluttony… what are your plans?"

Keldeglut smiled as he waved his saber, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Cloud nodded as she raised her morpher from her pocket, "You leave us no choice then. Troy?"

"Agreed," said Troy, taking out his morpher. They opened the card slots.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!**_

The rangers transformed into their suits. Troy and Cloud took out their Heaven Force Blasters. Keldeglut jumped up as he took out his saber. The two rangers dodged as he jumped down with his saber. Keldeglut laughed as he turned around with his blaster. Shooting lasers, Troy and Cloud landed on the ground.

"You're mine," screamed Keldeglut, transforming his gun into a saber, "Gluttony Syngery!"

Two lines came across the rangers as they landed on the ground. A red aura surrounded the two rangers as their rangers morphed out.

"We are going to destroy you!" yelled Cloud, feeling the stomach growl, "Once I get some food."

"Me too," said Troy, "Oh I want Taco Bell!"

Keldeglut laughed as the two warriors were tackling each other to the food court.

Two hours later…

"I can't wait for food!" said Greg, looking at the fridge. As he opened it, Greg turned to Rich, "Hey, Rich. You're ingredients are missing."

Rich turned around, "What?"

"NO WAY!" shouted Cloud.

"Hands off Cloud, this has got to get cooked so we can feast on it!" shouted Troy.

Rich and Greg looked at each other as they walked outside to Beck's patio. Troy and Cloud were eating everything from the fridge that was inside.

"Whoa, that's dinner tonight!" yelled Greg.

"I know!" said Cloud, eating, "We just ate the whole fridge and we can continue eating!"

"How?" asked Rich.

"I don't know how… but Keldeglut is the reason," said Troy, "Saw him at the mall. Now, where are the chips?"

Rich turned to them, "And you didn't call?"

"It was Keldeglut. We could have handled him," she said, "Just watch out for his gluttony attack."

Greg turned to Rich, "I wonder where Aria and Mathius are… we should talk."

"WHERE'S THE FOOD?"

Greg and Rich turned around. Rich stood there as Mathius and Aria were eating the food from last night in the freezer. Mathius was drinking gallons of beer while Aria was eating ice cream.

"Mathius, drinking that much beer would get you killed!" yelled Rich.

"It's not affecting me," said Mathius, "I'm not drunk… I'm thirsty!"

"I want some food too!" said Aria, eating, "Damn Synergy pill."

Rich turned to Greg.

"What?" asked Greg, looking at Rich. Rich turned around as he looked at him, "I want to talk to you… and we need to speak to Darien."

* * *

Five minutes later…

"So, Keldeglut's at it again," said Genesis, looking at them. Darien nodded as he saw the other four rangers consuming food beyond belief.

"At this rate, they will max out the credit cards," said Beck, seeing them. He turned toward the others, "I bought Synergy… but thank God we know why people today were acting like barbarians at the fast food joints."

Greg turned around as he looked at Rich, "So, now that we have these issues…"

Darien sighed, "Is there a way?"

Rich turned around. He then looked at the Synergy pills, "I'll take them."

"But, if you take them, you become a raging beast that's going to prey on basically everything!" shouted Greg.

Rich turned around, "I know… but I know what you can do."

Greg nodded, "Okay…"

In a few seconds, Rich and the other rangers were huddled together as they were tied around in five chairs. As they were sung, Rich nodded as Beck threw the pill in Rich's mouth. It went into the stomach. Within seconds, Rich started to growl. He looked at them as the rangers were trying to break free. Genesis nodded as he put wires on each of their heads and started to do analysis.

"How long will this take?" asked Greg.

"As long as it can possibly take," said Genesis.

Darien sighed as he looked at him and then at Greg. Greg sighed as the analysis was continuing.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Keldeglut smiled as he was walking into the hideout of the Demonial. There, Latilust stopped him.

"Nice plan," she said waving a finger on his armor.

"Thanks," said Keldeglut. As he walked away, Latilust turned around, "Oh come on… I've been wondering when I was going to have some 'fun' if you know what I mean."

"I have an operation to run Latilust. I never lust around when I'm on the job," said Keldeglut, walking away.

Latilust stood there with a look of desperation as she walked back to her place of relaxation. Keldeglut walked into the main cave, where Mukus and Landrun sat down to discuss things.

"How did it go?" asked Mukus.

"Great," said Keldeglut, "I got the rangers down on gluttony as well as the rest of the world."

"Good. By the time they eat, their stomachs will rupture and explosions will occur. No human or Pokémon will survive," said Mukus, smiling.

"Mukus, my plan will work," said Keldeglut, grinning, "You just got to trust me."

"I trust you. I just don't know if popping pills is a good way," said Mukus, looking at him.

"You want to get rid of the Earth… so why not let them overindulge till they explode?" asked Keldeglut, smiling.

Mukus nodded as he looked at him, "Touché!"

An hour later…

The five rangers were screaming to the point of no return. Troy was chomping on rope while Aria was swallowing her own saliva. Rich grumbled in sweat as he tried to break out. Cloud put her neck to her left as Mathius was ready to bite her. Genesis turned around as he completed his research.

"Ha, so this is definitely the source. I can't find a cure," said Genesis, looking at them.

"Great," said Greg.

"There is," said Darien, looking at Greg.

"And that is?" asked Greg.

"Willpower," said Darien. He turned to Rich. Rich closed his eyes as he was trying to think, "With willpower the overindulgence will stop."

Genesis nodded. However, he started buzzing, "Greg, Genesis is back!"

Greg turned around, "I'll deal with him."

"The Super Armor should protect you from the spell," said Darien.

Greg nodded as he took out a golden card, "I'm well aware of that."

"Red Super Heaven Force Ranger Card, Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Super Change!**_

A red aura surrounded Greg as his suit materialized on his body without the helmet. He grabbed the Rayquazian Heaven Saber and took the Charizard Headder. Placing it on the saber and closing the orb. He pressed the button. A golden Charizard surrounded him as the gold armor appeared. The head of the Golden Charizard attached to the chest armor. A red aura surrounded his head as helmet appeared.

Five minutes later…

"Perfect!" said Keldeglut, laughing his brains away.

"That's enough!"

Keldeglut turned around as Greg flew through the sky, "Flame Wheel!"

Flipping forward, he flew toward Keldeglut as he landed on the ground. Keldeglut screamed as he was hit on the ground.

"Damn you, ranger," snarled Keldeglut.

"I'm on to you," said Greg, "You just caused five of my rangers to almost eat each other… so I'm going to stop you permanently."

Keldeglut threw his saber, "Gluttony Strike!"

The Golden Charizard blew flames from his mouth as the dagger landed on the ground. Keldeglut looked at Greg as he raised his staff.

"No offense," said Greg, looking at him, "But that won't work with my upgrade."

"You suck," shouted Keldeglut, taking out his saber from his belt. The two warriors charged toward each other.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Must… stop… thinking about food!" yelled Rich, trying to break free.

Darien nodded, "You will not eat any food!"

Mathius grumbled, "Willpower my ass… I want food."

"You're not having my neck," said Cloud, darting her eyes.

"Why? I'm sure your neck tastes like… like Jigglypuff," said Mathius, licking his lips.

Cloud gripped her fists as an orange glow surrounded her. Darien watched as she broke free. She shook her head.

"Darien, help me!" shouted Cloud, "I'm fine now. Quick, before Mathius starts biting me!"

Rich closed his eyes. He tried not to think about overindulging on anything. Darien quickly untied Cloud. Cloud broke free as she turned to Darien.

"You were under Keldeglut's spell," said Darien.

Cloud nodded, "Got it. Where's Greg?"

"Fighting him," said Darien.

Cloud looked at Darien, "Great."

She rushed toward the door and slammed the door behind her. Darien turned around as he saw them. Darien then smiled as he rubbed his chin.

"Substitute Card, Invoke!" yelled Darien.

Darien began to glow bright white as he transformed into a mini Kangaskhan placed on a silver platter. Immediately, the four rangers had stomachs growling. Troy and Aria charged forward with Rich and Mathius coming toward it. However, Rich stopped as the others were heading toward it.

"I'm not going to eat," said Rich.

The rangers turned around. Mathius looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"You can. But, I refuse to," said Rich.

An orange aura surrounded Rich as he broke out of it. Mathius and Aria looked at each other. As they turned away, an orange aura surrounded him. Rich took a deep breath as he shook his head. His stomach stopped growling.

"Thank you," said Rich, turning to the others. The others followed suit as the spell wore off.

"Damn," said Troy, wiping his head, "That was crazy."

The rangers turned around. Darien materialized from his form. A white aura surrounded him as he appeared.

"Darien!" said Rich.

"It's about time," said Darien, looking at them, "Rangers, we need to go. Greg and Cloud are in trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Greg yelled as he landed on the ground. Greg carefully got up as he aimed his Rayquaza Saber. Shooting gold beams, Keldeglut was hit. Keldeglut laughed as he released orange beams. Greg rolled around as he dodged the attack. As one beam was heading toward him, three boulders smashed the beams. Keldeglut stood there with a look of confusion. He then stood there as Cloud appeared.

"Greg!" shouted Cloud.

"Cloud, about time," said Greg.

"Greg!" shouted the others.

Rich turned to the others, "Let's end this."

Keldeglut looked at Rich angrily as Rich took out a card with his morpher, "Let's do it!"

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

_**Change, Heaven Force!  
Change, Celestial Knight!**_

"Rayquazian Heaven Power Card, Invoke!"

**_Summon, Rayquaza Headder_**

The rangers inserted them into their morphers. The Rayquaza Headder materialized as the golden headders appeared. The rangers caught them as the Rayquazian Heaven Sabers appeared in the sky. Grabbing the sabers, the rangers placed the headders in the clear orbs.

"Super Change, Heaven Force!"

**_Change, Super Heaven Force_**

Rich pressed the button on the Rayquazian Heaven Saber. A golden Jellicent flew out of his saber and surrounded him in green light. The Jellicent flew down toward his feet. Golden armor appeared on his feet. The Jellicent flew across as golden shoulder pads and gauntlets appeared. The Jellicent then hit his chest as a head of a Golden Jellicent appeared on his chest armor. The others obviously wore the same type of armor but with different Pokémon.

"The storm of miracles: Red Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The flame of miracles: Pink Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The boulder of miracles: Black Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The plants of miracles: Yellow Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The sea of miracles: Blue Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"The wave of miracles: Green Super Heaven Force Ranger!"

"Poké Rangers Heaven Force: Rayquazian Warrior Mode, Battle Ready!"

Keldeglut stretched out his blaster, transforming into his saber, "You seven are going to pay for messing with the Sin of Gluttony!"

Keldeglut charged forward as he energized his saber. An orange aura surrounded it as he slashed Rich and Mathius. Turning around, Greg and Cloud were hit by the attack. Aria and Troy held him as Keldeglut tried to slash both of them.

"Hyper Beam Card, Invoke!" yelled Darien. Inserting it into his morpher, he placed the morpher on the blaster and closed the morpher. A golden blast came out. Keldeglut yelled as he was hit in the back. Keldeglut yelled as he spun around. The rangers charged forward as they slashed him six times. Keldeglut then looked up. His eyes widened as Rich charged forward.

"Heaven Force Morpher, set. Shadow Claw Card, Invoke!"

Coming forward, six purple lines emerged as Keldeglut was hit hard by the attack. Keldeglut knelt down as the rangers stood together.

"The finisher!" said Greg.

The rangers stretched out blank cards. It had a golden card with a Golden Rayquaza swirling around in it.

"Miracle Heaven Blast Card, Invoke!"

A golden background surrounded them. The Heaven Force Rangers stretched their sabers toward the enemy.

"Fire!"

Pushing the button, the six golden beams came out of the sabers. A golden Rayquaza formed from the beams. Keldeglut was struck through as he was hit by the attack. An explosion occurred.

"Alright!" said Rich.

Suddenly, a red energy beam emerged from the sky. The rangers watched as Keldeglut grew ten times bigger.

"Now you are going to pay!" screamed Keldeglut.

The rangers transformed out of their golden suits. Darien nodded as they took out their morphers.

"Heaven Force Zord Card, Invoke!"

"Cobalion Zord Card, Invoke!"

The rangers materialized into their zords.

"Divine Fusion!"

_**Divine Fusion! Dual Combine!**_

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. Next, the Cobalion Zord lifted the top part of the body ninety degrees, which showed an opening. The Raikou and Seviper Headders left as the legs connected into the Cobalion Zord. As the top of the Cobalion Zord launched into the air, the Charizard body left, leaving only the legs and the tail. The Cobalion Zord body then connected to the top of the Charizard's bottom half (which was on top of the bottom half of the Megazord. Immediately, the Sharpedo and Togekiss Zords connected to either side of the body with the Terrakion and Vizrion Zords turning into arms that connected underneath them. The Seviper Headder connected underneath the Sharpedo Zord and the Raikou Headder connected underneath the Togekiss Zord. The Charizard Headder was placed in the center. The tail of the Charizard was split into two pieces. The neck of the Cobalion Zord connected the two with the Torterra Headder on top of the weapon, which was their staff. The Cobalion Headder connected to the top of the Megazord. A golden helmet appeared upon connection. In the cockpit, the Cobalion Zord Head appeared behind them.

"Heaven Celestial Megazord, Battle Ready!"

"I'm really, really, really mad!" yelled Keldeglut, "I was so close of getting the world to fall on my knees too."

Keldeglut grabbed his blaster and transformed it into a saber. He charged forward as he raised his saber. The Heaven Celestial Megazord blocked the attack and snapped his saber in half. He was then thrown to the ground. Keldeglut yelled as he released orange beams from his body. The Celestial Staff blocked the attack.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you fight back?" asked Rich.

The Torterra Headder disappeared and it was replaced with a Mantine Headder.

"Victory Charge!"

"Those who plan to pollute the world with demons…," said the rangers.

"Shall face divine punishment by the Rayquazian Warriors," said Darien.

"Celestial Strike!"

Instead of a ground type movement, a massive wave of water came up from behind the Megazord. Keldeglut yelled as the Heaven Celestial Megazord surfed with the waves. The staff began to glow bright blue. The staff slashed Keldeglut. He screamed as he landed on the ground. An explosion occurred.

* * *

Later that night…

"So," said Cloud, dumping the Synergy pills into the garbage can. The rangers were sitting outside Beck's house next to the pool, "I can't believe we almost died due to having food."

"Yep," said Rich. He was in a bathing suit roasting burgers on the grill, "At least… we will be able to eat and not kill each other over food. Cheeseburgers are done."

Rich turned around as he looked at the other rangers. The other rangers sat there and looked at him, "We're full."

"Well," said Rich, "Then you are getting cold burgers."

He grabbed a hamburger bun to the right of him and managed to put the cheeseburger on the bun and put some of the spices he saw on television. He smiled as he ate the food, "Oh this is awesome."

Greg sighed, "Now, I want one."

"I don't," said Aria, smelling the food as she went by, "Then again…"

The rangers charged in, tackling each other to get the cheeseburgers on the grill. Rich sat there, laughing.

"Ah," said Rich, smiling, "Just because Keldeglut's gone doesn't mean you shouldn't have dinner."

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Aria: This is it, the Dream Festival!  
**

**Latilust: Oh, yes… lovers become brokenhearted and lust will prevail.**

**Aria: I won't let you ruin the dreams of other people!  
**

**Latilust: Try me, little girl.**

**Aria: Excuse me, little?!**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 29: I Believe in Dreams**

**Aria: Protecting the world is officially a ranger's duty!**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I've been very, very busy. Plus, I was updating _**The Adventures of Edward Fireheart**_**,** because I wanted to write a trainer story that was going to work.

Anyway, I'm still looking for a Red and White Ranger for DinoThunder. Yes, I know it's kind of against the rules to put this part up publically. But, I'm desperate here! Here's what I'm looking for:

Name: (duh lol)  
Age: (duh lol)  
Gender:  
Description:  
Town and Region:  
Attire: (1-17), (18-34), (36-50) -If you want to create a White Ranger, I only need attire for Episodes 19-34, 35-50  
Personality:  
Pokemon:  
Background History:

Alright, catch you guys later! Next chapter will be up shortly.

Thanks, guys. See ya later!


	29. I Believe in Dreams

A/N: Here's Chapter 29!

_Previously on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…_

_The Heaven Force Rangers obtained the power of the Rayquaza Headder and were able to destroy Darkride, the sin of Pride. Following him, three more have fallen: the greedy Diagreed, the lazy Zaploth, and the jealous Shanvy, leaving three more sins to destroy. In addition, the rangers are faced with Landrun and his ultimate plan. Mesphito was heavily damaged though last time, so what will happen? During that time, Keldeglut decided to advertise Synergy, a pill that makes you overindulge. Rich and the others had to go through a trial of willpower in order to destroy the creature. With only, Latilust and Entanger remaining, what could happen? Find out as we near the end of Act 2 of Heaven Force!_

* * *

"It's been a few days since Keldeglut was destroyed," said Cloud, walking over toward the rangers, "I wonder who would be next."

"Well, probably Latilust," said Greg, looking at Cloud, "I mean, Entanger seems to be the leader. So, it only makes sense for Entanger to be a last resort."

"And once Entanger's gone…," said Cloud, looking at Greg. Greg nodded as he had a glass of water, "We have to deal with Landrun and Mukus."

"That's weird too," Troy said, turning to the red ranger, "Mesphito was easily destroyed."

Greg sighed as he looked at him, "He's alive."

Cloud turned around with a raised eyebrow, "You think?"

"Come on. He's a villain. He was Mukus's right hand man. Let's look at Worf from Warstar. He didn't die easily," said Greg, "It took him twice!"

Genesis nodded as the robot walked toward the rangers, "That is true."

"So, in this case," said Rich, "From now on, we should keep our eyes peeled and be ready for any attack that comes our way."

The rangers nodded. However, Aria was sitting on her couch, drawing away.

"What are you doing?" asked Cloud, looking at her.

"Writing my dreams," she said, pointing at the card.

Mathius nodded, "Tonight is the Heaven Dream Festival."

"What's that?" asked Beck, eavesdropping in.

"Everyone in the Rayquazian Empire writes their dreams on cards and then they get activated to whatever they wish for and it comes true!" said Cloud.

"So, can I ask what you might wish for?" asked Beck.

Aria shook her head, "No way. I feel like my dream won't come true if I tell you. But, I can show you."

She activated her Heaven Force Morpher, "Dream Card, Invoke!"

Activating the morpher, a pink glow shot at Beck as a feather appeared.

"_I wish Beck and Fiona could finally reunite," _her voice said.

Beck smiled as the feather went toward him. Sparkles appeared around Beck as Mathius walked toward her with a look of surprise. Aria had a deck of dream cards.

"Uh, Aria, you do realize that you can only use one, right?" he asked.

"I know, I know," said Aria. As she went to put then pen down, her head picked up, "Oh! Wait, I have more dreams."

The rangers looked at each other. Greg, however, wasn't surprised.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(Darien shoots three Beedroids with his Cobalt Blaster)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the seven rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

**_Greg: Poké Rangers_**

**_Rangers: Heaven Force_**

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Born and raised in heaven_**

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

**_Saving the world from the rising hell_**

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

**_This is our fate_**

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

**_We are angels that dream_**

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

**_Dream for peace and not war_**

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

**_We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell_**

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

**_We'll become one and fight for world peace._**

_(A Cobalion roars as he materializes into the Celestial Knight. A silver aura surrounded him, transforming into Darien. Darien: Celestial Knight created by Blaze)_

**_It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!_**

_(Explosion appears Warstar Villains: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Worf appear)_

_(Landrun, Mesphito, and Mukus walk in the caves with their staffs)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_Until we can not fight no more_**

**_INVOKE!_**

**_We will protect our future_**

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

**_Because the future lives within you_**

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

**_INVOKE!_**

_(The rangers transform into Super Heaven Force Rangers)_

**_We will fight for tomorrow_**

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

**_INVOKE!_**

**_A miracle will happen!_**

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_(Justice Force Megazord is formed)_

_(Rayquazian Megazord is shown)_

**_Let the power of divine punishment take action!_**

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards. Darien takes out his Celestial Morpher)_

**_Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!_**

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

**_Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!_**

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**29: I Believe in Dreams**

* * *

"Ah," said Latilust, with her bow in hand, "I would love to make this whole world somewhat dirty… I can't stand romantics. They make me sick."

Mukus smiled, "And that is how this world was brought up!"

"I know," said Latilust, looking at Mukus. She gripped her bow, "I'm sick of romance. I will go stop these romantic dreams…"

Landrun walked toward her. She smiled as she turned around, "And you… yes, you are so handsome."

Landrun smiled, "Thanks. But, as of right now, I have an important experiment that I will ask of you."

"What is that?" she asked.

Landrun grinned, "Let's just say it will evolve your powers…"

Latilust's eyes began to glow bright pink as she jumped up with happiness, "Yay! The more lust, the better!"

Landrun grinned as he looked up at Mukus. Mukus walked over toward Landrun, "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see," said Landrun, smiling, "You'll see."

* * *

Later…

Latilust was running around as she turned to see a man writing a letter in the park. She stood there with her tongue out, "Ew."

"I wish we can be together," he said, smiling.

Latilust shook her head as she aimed with her bow. Two pink arrows came out as the man was hit. He began have pink cheeks emerge as he turned to the tree. He started caressing.

"I want to make love to you," he said, laughing.

"Now, that's more like it," said Latilust, walking away.

She saw a few more guys walking around. As they were all talking about their dream girls, she pulled a few more arrows. The guys turned around as they looked at the girls. The girls screamed as they were running away.

"See, the power of lust can ruin romantic dreams," said Latilust, smiling.

Skipping forward, she grinned as she then shot arrows at a few girls. The girls screamed as they were heading toward the guys. The guys started laughing as they were all hugging and kissing.

"Ah, lust!" she said.

She then stopped walking. Aria stood in front of her, morphed and ready to battle. The others followed her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," said Latilust, groaning, "What do you want?"

"Simple. I can tell you…," said Aria, turning her head. Her eyes widened as she turned to Latilust, "You are…"

"Simple," said Latilust, laughing, "I plan to make the whole world turn romantic dreams into lusty dreams and why not make it real?"

Aria clenched her fists, "You are the most perverted person I have ever met!"

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, this is disgusting. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Latilust grinned as she jumped up and down, smiling, "That is why I'm the Sin of Lust."

Greg nodded, "Rangers, let's go!"

The rangers charged forward with their weapons. Latilust smiled as she attacked him. Greg swung his saber as Latilust blocked it with her bow. Turning around, Aria stretched her Sky Blaster forward. Pink beams struck out as Latilust flew backwards. Landing on the ground, Latilust released her arrows. Cloud and Troy blocked them as Mathius and Rich went in for the strike. As the rangers struck, Latilust released pink beams from her body. The guys landed on the ground.

"You two okay?" asked Greg.

Rich grumbled, "Yeah."

"I'm fine," said Mathius, grumbling.

Latilust went to aim her bow. However, red beams shot from the sky as she landed on the ground. The rangers turned around as Darien appeared with his blaster.

"Darien, you made it!" said Aria.

"I sense lust going on… meaning another deadly sin," said Darien.

Latilust screamed as she turned to him, "I will destroy every romantic dream and make them lusty."

Aria turned to Darien and then to her, "Like I will let you. Dreams are not always about romance you know."

"Shut up," said Latilust. She jumped up and took one of her arrows. Aria and Latilust were wrestling each other. As they rolled over, Aria raised her Sky Blaster, but Latilust stabbed her stomach. Smiling, Aria screamed as a pink aura surrounded her. Her suit disappeared as she began to glow bright pink.

"Aria!" yelled Greg, looking at her, rushing over to her. Latilust smiled as a pink aura surrounded her. Immediately, she teleported in pink light, disappearing. The rangers morphed out as Greg started shaking her back and forth.

"I feel kind of…," she said turning to Greg, "In synch with you."

Greg gulped, "Uh…"

The rangers watched as Aria kissed Greg's lips. Greg yelled as he was caught in an embrace. Rich stood there with shock while Mathius started grinning a little bit, "Ooh…."

Darien turned around, "Now is not the time for jokes, Mathius."

Mathius sighed, "But, that's so beautiful."

Greg broke the kiss, "Aria, stop."

"I can't. This is her spell," she said.

"This is a sin," said Greg, rolling his eyes as she was kissing his neck, "You need to stop."

"I can't," said Aria, "One of my dreams was to be with you forever."

Greg gulped as he turned to the others, "Hey… it's obvious… that… I can't fend her off me… so I need you guys to go defeat Latilust while I try to break the spell."

Darien turned around, "Why not me?"

"Trust me," said Greg.

The others looked at Greg as she was kicking back and forth trying to kiss him. They nodded as they all walked away. Darien walked over toward him, "Hurry up. The quicker we kill her, the quicker we destroy the Demonial."

"I know," said Greg. Aria then grabbed him and threw him on the ground, "GO KILL HER!"

The rangers nodded as they started running away. Greg and Aria were rolling around. Greg stopped as she looked at him, "What's wrong? You don't want me?"

Greg looked up and then turned to her, "No, it's not that. But, this isn't you."

"Then," said Aria, still under her spell, "What should I be?"

"The Aria I know wouldn't go to bed with the ranger's leader because they were under a spell. Didn't you have a dream about other things?" asked Greg, breathing heavily.

"Like what?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, there were plenty," said Greg, "You wrote like 50 of them. I can't think of them off the top of my head, but-."

Aria charged toward Greg's face. Greg pushed her face back, "Okay, you wanted to have every single cake while you were here."

"That's tasty… and sexy," she said, smiling, "I wonder if I put cake on your face…"

Greg pointed at her, "Don't even try. This spell better wear off. Otherwise, I might go ballistic."

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"I sense her… Latilust," said Darien, stretching his Cobalt Saber. The other rangers were behind him as Troy aimed his Heaven Blaster in the trees. He sighed as he saw nothing in sight.

"Then, where is she?" asked Mathius.

"Probably hidden," said Cloud, aiming her Heaven Blaster.

Troy turned around. He knew better than to overstep his authority, "So, what can we do?"

Mathius looked up at Troy, "Why don't we write romantic dreams and activate them?"

Cloud nodded, "Good idea."

Rich smiled underneath his helmet, "Let's do it."

Finding a pen on the grass, the rangers took out white cards and wrote their dreams.

"Dream Card, Invoke!"

As they closed their morphers, voices were sounding from their morphers.

"_I wish to have a date with a nice rich man on the beach."_

"_I wish to have a good wife."_

"_I wish to find true love."_

_I wish to find a woman who will love me for me."_

In the woods, Latilust was looking around, seeing white feathers. She was hearing dreams of romance echoing in the woods. She laughed as she turned around with her bow.

"Come on," she said, "Where are those romantic dreams?"

Suddenly, there were a few claps coming from behind. Latilust slowly turned around as Darien and the others had their morphers.

"You really thought they were dreams?" asked Darien.

"We did it to lure you out," said Rich.

Cloud laughed as she looked at the sin of lust, "You really are stupid."

Mathius turned around as he looked at Troy, "Troy, shall we?"

"Yup," said Troy.

The rangers took out their Super Heaven Force Cards. They inserted them in their morphers. Darien stood back as the other four rangers activated their morphers. The Rayquazian Heaven Sabers appeared out of nowhere. They took the sabers and placed the Golden Headders on the saber.

"Super Change, Heaven Force!"

_**Change, Super Heaven Force**_

Mathius pressed the button on the Rayquazian Heaven Saber. A golden Sharpedo flew out of his saber and surrounded him in blue light. The Sharpedo flew down toward his feet. Golden armor appeared on his feet. The Sharpedo flew across as golden shoulder pads and gauntlets appeared. The Sharpedo then hit his chest as a head of a Golden Sharpedo appeared on his chest armor. The others obviously wore the same type of armor but with different Pokémon.

"Super Heaven Force, Battle Ready!" yelled the rangers.

Latilust grinned happily as she stretched out her bow. She aimed her bow at the rangers. Releasing the attack, tons of pink arrows were headed straight toward them. Darien and the others used their weapons. Each arrow was blocked. As explosions surrounded them, Darien charged forward with his Cobalt Saber. As he raised his saber, Latilust dodged the attack as the other rangers used their Rayquazian Heaven Sabers. As they continued battling, Latilust laughed as she looked at them.

"Even if you try to beat me, the power of lust will spread through the planet," said Latilust.

"Bullshit," said Darien.

"Yeah, it won't work," said Rich.

"We won't allow it," said Cloud, charging forward with her saber.

* * *

Meanwhile…

As Greg was trying to stop Aria from doing stuff, things were going on inside her brain. Inside, Aria woke up. She was in a pitch black dimension of pink hearts. She noticed other people too, all sitting there twiddling their thumbs.

"Where is this?" she asked.

"This is the land of lust," said a teenage girl who was colored in pink. Everyone was colored in pink, "Latilust took our romantic dreams… and she made us lust for things."

Aria turned around, "That means I'm here too."

She sighed as she turned toward the other people, "But… you guys do realize that we can get out right?"

The teenage girl turned around toward her, "How?"

She looked up as a male trainer walked toward her. He was in his twenties, wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans. His body, however, was bright pink, "Yeah, how can we get out of this?"

"Simple," said Aria, smiling, "Think about other things… let's talk about other dreams?"

"Other dreams?"

Aria turned around to see a group of people walk toward her. Aria gulped as she saw the people that were caught by Latilust. She sighed as she looked at them, "Yes. Let's think about it! How awesome would it be to have an awesome wedding? To hang out with your friends? Doing other things that are more worthwhile than sex? To live life as it is? It is pretty neat, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, I guess so," said the old woman, wearing a black dress with a cane, "But, I never had those dreams before. All I worried about was being romantic."

"Life is too short to worry about romance. As long as there is true love in the universe, everything is possible. True love will always win over lust and that's what we need to remember!" said Aria.

"How?" asked the teenage girl.

"Just think," said Aria, looking at them, "Who do you love the most?"

"My husband," said the old woman.

"My boyfriend," said the teenage girl.

"My fiancé," said the male trainer.

Aria nodded, "Good. How much do you love them?"

"Very much," they said in unison.

Aria grinned as she turned to them, "Then, that's it. Lust will not win…"

Soon, Aria turned around as she saw teenage girls walking toward her saying, "Lust won't win… Lust won't win."

Immediately, it was a whole entire crowd. Aria smiled as she joined in. A golden aura surrounded them as lights came from their bodies hitting the black firmament. A white hole emerged as they were all being sucked out….

* * *

"Greg, get off of me!" she screamed. Greg yelled as he landed on the ground. Aria brushed off the grass and stood up from the ground. She then noticed that Greg was shirtless with his pants unzipped. She squirmed as she turned around. Greg sighed, "About time you woke up."

"Just get your clothes on," said Aria, breathing heavily.

Greg sighed, "I'm so happy that you finally broke off the spell. I had to be there."

"Why?" asked Aria.

Greg shrugged, "Because when you fell into the spell, you locked eyes with me. I had to get the others to hunt her down while I bided time. Surely enough, you arrived."

"Thanks for waiting," she said, punching him.

Greg smiled as he punched her in the arm. Aria walked around as she turned to him, "By the way…"

"Yeah," said Greg.

"We didn't….," said Aria, "Did we?"

Greg shook his head, "Nope."

"You sure?" asked Aria.

Greg nodded, "Yes. I behaved myself."

"Good," said Aria, walking away with Greg close behind, "Now, let's go."

* * *

Five minutes later…

"Heaven Scramble!" yelled Troy.

One by one, the rangers slashed Latilust across the chest. As Latilust screamed, she turned around as she saw a huge Cobalion run her over. Latilust screamed as she landed on the ground.

"Our turn!"

The rangers turned around as the Togekiss Heaven Force Zord released an Aeroblast attack. White beams hit the grass. Explosions surrounded Latilust as she landed on the ground. The Togekiss disappeared as Greg and Aria flipped over and landed on the ground.

"Pink?" asked Latilust, turning to Aria, "Which means…"

"Yeah," said Aria, "The group of people that worked with me destroyed the World of Lust… and thanks to you I almost did it with this guy."

"Yeah," said Greg, "That was not cool."

Aria turned to Greg, "Let's give them a taste of what the Skyick Tribe can do."

The two rangers took out the Super Heaven Force Ranger Cards and placed them in the morphers.

"Red Super Heaven Force Ranger Card, Invoke!"

"Pink Super Heaven Force Ranger Card, Invoke!"

**_Super Change!_**

A red aura surrounded Greg as his suit materialized on his body without the helmet. He grabbed the Rayquazian Heaven Saber and took the Charizard Headder. Placing it on the saber and closing the orb, he pressed the button. A golden Charizard surrounded him as the gold armor appeared. The head of the Golden Charizard attached to the chest armor. A red aura surrounded his head as helmet appeared.

Next, a pink aura surrounded Aria has her suit materialized on her body. She grabbed the Rayquazian Heaven Saber and took the Phoenix Headder. Placing it on the saber and closing the orb, she pressed the button on the saber. A golden Togekiss surrounded her as the gold armor appeared. The head of the Golden Togekiss attached to the chest armor. A pink aura surrounded her storm as the helmet appeared.

"Shit," said Latilust.

Greg and Aria jumped up as they went to attack. Greg slashed Latilust in the stomach with Aria flipping over and striking her in the face. As Latilust landed on the ground, Greg took out his morpher and card.

"Fire Spin Card, Invoke!"

A stream of flames came out. Latilust screamed as she was surrounded in flames. She looked up as Aria jumped up. Togekiss wings flew out of the golden armor as she charged toward her.

"Brave Bird!"

She charged into Latilust. Latilust yelled as sparks flew from her body. As Aria landed on the ground, Greg and Aria took out golden cards that had red and pink designs. Placing the cards into the morphers, they closed the morphers and placed them on the sabers.

"Super Sky Victory Charge, Fire!"

Pressing the button, a red and pink aura surrounded their sabers. A red and pink beam shot out, combining into energy of white light. Latilust screamed as she was hit. Explosions surrounded them as Greg and Aria stood there with their weapons.

"Sweet," said Greg, turning to Aria.

Aria smiled as she turned to him, "That's right."

Suddenly, a red lightning bolt struck the corpse. Latilust grumbled as she grew ten times bigger with bow in hand.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" she screamed.

Aria turned to Greg. He nodded as he took out the Heaven Force Zord Card out.

"Heaven Force Zord Card, Invoke!"

The zords materialized out of their morphers as they materialized into their cockpit. Flying through with the Togekiss Zord, Aria took out a card, "Sky Brothers, Invoke!"

Immediately, the Archeops, Aerodactyl and Ho-Oh Headders flew out of the sky.

"Divine Fusion!"

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were five cockpits. Five beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

"Heaven Force Armament!" said Aria.

The head of the Heaven Force Megazord shrunk down as two headder placements appeared on either side. The Aerodactyl and the Archeops connected to the two of them while the Ho-Oh Headder connected. The Ho-Oh headder turned into a human head with phoenix wings on either side.

"Aerial Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

"Cobalion Zord, Invoke!"

Immediately, Darien transformed into the Cobalion.

"Justice Brothers, Invoke!"

Activating the cards, the Virizion and Terrakion Zords materialized on the ground.

"Divine Fusion!"

The Cobalion Zord jumped up in the air. Immediately, his legs folded up in the air and his front legs shrunk. The Terrakion head popped out and attached to the chest of the Megazord. The body then split. The legs folded slowly. The Cobalion Zord headed downward as the blue sparks came from the Terrakion Zord. The Terrakion Zord body connected to the Cobalion Zord, obviously becoming the legs. The Viziron Headder also split from the body, connecting next to Terrakion Headder. The body split into two. The legs folded and connected to either side of the Cobalion Zord. Finally, the Cobalion Zord moved its head down. The two headders split as the Cobalion connected. A silver-red saber emerged and a human head appeared. A blue helmet that was shaped like a Keldeo appeared with golden armor surrounding the arms and legs.

"Justice Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

Latilust laughed, "Now, to suck some romance out!"

As she released her arrows, the Aerial Heaven Force Megazord shot a white beam, burning the arrows. Latilust stood there with a look of surprise.

"Latilust, you just don't get it," said Cloud.

"Love is what the most important thing is," said Troy.

"It's something you can't take away," said Rich.

Mathius nodded, "Without love, people can't live."

Greg looked at the screen, seeing Latilust, "It is what we try to protect! Aerial Ace!"

The Togekiss hand was raised. A pink line struck Latilust, chopping her bow in half.

"Without love… people wouldn't be able to express true feelings," said Aria, pointing to Latilust, "I won't allow you to destroy love because of your sinful thoughts."

She took out another card, "Darien, combine!"

The Justice Force Megazord nodded.

"Divine Fusion!"

**_Divine Fusion! Dual Combine!_**

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. Next, the Cobalion Zord lifted the top part of the body ninety degrees, which showed an opening. The Raikou and Seviper Headders left as the legs connected into the Cobalion Zord. As the top of the Cobalion Zord launched into the air, the Charizard body left, leaving only the legs and the tail. The Cobalion Zord body then connected to the top of the Charizard's bottom half (which was on top of the bottom half of the Megazord. Immediately, the Sharpedo and Togekiss Zords connected to either side of the body with the Terrakion and Vizrion Zords turning into arms that connected underneath them. The Seviper Headder connected underneath the Sharpedo Zord and the Raikou Headder connected underneath the Togekiss Zord. The Charizard Headder was placed in the center. The tail of the Charizard was split into two pieces. The neck of the Cobalion Zord connected the two with the Torterra Headder on top of the weapon, which was their staff. The Cobalion Headder connected to the top of the Megazord. A golden helmet appeared upon connection. In the cockpit, the Cobalion Zord Head appeared behind them.

"Heaven Celestial Megazord, Battle Ready!"

"Victory Charge, Invoke!"

Latilust stood there as she started running away.

"You're not getting away that easily!" shouted Aria.

The Heaven Celestial Megazord charged forward with the staff charging to full power.

Those who plan to pollute the world with demons…," said the rangers.

"Shall face divine punishment by the Rayquazian Warriors," said Darien.

"Celestial Strike!"

Immediately, the staff was raised to the sky. As the red beam emerged from the staff, it struck the ground. Explosions came up from the ground. Latilust screamed as she fell through the cracks of the planet. She screamed as the crust squeezed him in. An explosion occurred through the cracks as the planet went back to normal.

* * *

Later…

The rangers stood outside of Petalburg City as they took out their Heaven Force Morphers with their dream cards.

"I wish that there will be world peace," said Cloud, placing the card in the morpher.

"I wish to be stronger with my teammates," said Troy, placing the card in his morpher.

"I wish to travel and learn more about the planet," said Rich, placing the card in his morpher.

"I wish that everyone has a fun time," said Mathius, placing the card in his morpher.

"I wish that we have a safe journey back," said Greg, placing the card in his morpher.

The rangers stretched their morphers out. As they looked at each other, they turned to Aria. Aria stepped forward with her card.

"I wish… I wish people will find their special someone," she said, placing the card in the morpher.

She stretched her morpher in front. The rangers closed their morphers. Beams of red, pink, black, yellow, blue, and green came out as feathers appeared, creating a sparkling aura in front of the moon. She smiled as she turned around, seeing Greg. Aria sighed awkwardly as she walked away.

"What?" asked Greg.

Aria shrugged, "Nothing. I hope that doesn't happen again."

Greg looked at her, "At least you won't be straddling me."

Aria giggled, "True."

Greg smiled as he patted her shoulder. The two rangers walked deeper into the woods with Mathius looking at them.

"I wonder," said Mathius, rubbing his chin. Rich turned around and looked at him, "Pervert."

"What does that mean?" asked Mathius, "It's just a yes or no thought."

Rich sighed, "Dude, I don't want to know."

The others agreed as they followed Greg and Aria back to the house.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Entanger looked at Landrun. Landrun nodded as he marched toward Mukus. Mukus stood there and scratched his head, "Yes?"

Landrun sighed, "We only have Entanger left."

Mukus grumbled, "Shit."

Landrun grinned as he looked at him, "However, I do have a plan."

"A plan?" asked Mukus.

Landrun smiled, "Yep. Trust me, you don't want to miss it. This plan will strip the ranger powers… and I plan on executing it right about… now."

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Entanger: What's your plan?**

**Landrun: Watch.**

**Greg: We can't use our powers, why?**

**Mukus: Now that you have lost your powers, the four of us will take over the world.**

**Greg: Not happening!**

**Rangers: Right!**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 30: The Heavens Are Sealed**

**Rangers: Protecting the world is officially an angel's duty**

* * *

A/N: About time, right? The rangers finally defeated Latilust. Now, it's just Entanger and their master plan. However, you will have to stay tuned… for the next three chapters are going to be interesting.

And now, I was going to wait till Chapter 30… but I'm too excited. So, here's a little teaser trailer for the next season.

* * *

Danny sat down as he was drinking a cup of water in Amii's mansion. He had a black journal in his hand as he began to write in it.

**My name is Daniel Dragonfly. Most of you readers and friends know me as Danny. Before I was a Poké Ranger and even after I stepped down from active duty, I was a Pokémon Trainer. I competed in the Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Leagues so far. **

**However… **

**However…**

**I am now training in the Johto Region, trying to fight in the Silver Conference. While I was there, I decided to take a look at the Ruins of Alph. It was where they had their fossil exhibit as well as research on Prehistoric Pokémon, which honestly was pretty neat. I love fossils and I love excavations. The great scientist known as Salvador Santorus was great at the research because he was able to discover that there was another Earth. Yes, another Earth solely devoted to prehistoric Pokémon. However, the day I was there… there was an accident. Supposedly, Salvador and his assistants did research to a few Dino Fossils, linking them to have some power source. They decided to go inside Pre-Earth. Well, the research building blew up and a new empire was born: the Dinvolien Empire. Finding the fossils, I took them back to Hoenn, not realizing that they were the source of the power. The Dinvoliens decided to come to Hoenn and take everything. Luckily, I found three average teenage trainers… and let's just say they had the powers to transform into… Poké Rangers DinoThunder. **

Danny closed the book and looked straight at the sky. He then turned toward a camera, "So, I could tell you more about the rest of next season, but I feel like that's giving too much away. So, you will have to stay tuned. There will be trailers. And Blaze asks that you wait right now for the date of it launching because as of right now, he's kind of behind… as you can see. I remember he used to update at least every day and I had an adventure at least every day… now it's like once every week or even a month. Remember, he has a life and he's not in high school anymore. So, just stay tuned. Oh, and he needs a Red Ranger. So, if anybody wants to recruit a Pokémon Trainer, see him."

"Honey!" a sound came from the distance.

"What Amii?" asked Danny.

"Can you massage my feet?" Amii screamed from outside.

Danny sighed, "I'll see you later."

* * *

Catch ya later! Review!


	30. The Heavens are Sealed

A/N: Here's Chapter 30!

* * *

"I can't believe the rangers have almost destroyed the sins," he said, pissed off at Landrun for what happened. He sighed as he looked at the, "Then, Mesphito… wherever he is…"

Mukus looked at him as Landrun and Entanger were walking toward the head of Demonial. Entanger cleared his throat as he turned to him.

"You see…," said Entanger, "Ever since the rangers got their power upgrade, they have slaughtered six of the Deadly Sins… if you remember."

_(cue flashback)_

_-Chapters 24-26-_

"_Skyick Tribe Card, Set!"_

_"Landick Tribe Card, Set!"_

_"Seaick Tribe Card, Set!"_

_As golden energy surrounded the Rayquazian Heaven Sabers, Darkride laughed as he looked at them, "Like that can stop me."_

_"Super Sky Land Sea Victory Charge!"_

_Pushing the trigger on the staff, six golden beams shot toward Darkride. They combined into one beam of energy. Darkride screamed as the energy blast went right through him. The same thing happened to Diagreed and Zaploth._

_-Chapter 27 and 28-_

_"Miracle Heaven Blast Card, Invoke!"_

_A golden background surrounded them. The Heaven Force Rangers stretched their sabers toward the enemy._

_"Fire!"_

_Pushing the button, the six golden beams came out of the sabers. A golden Rayquaza formed from the beams. It went through Shanvy and Mesphito, followed by a beam of golden energy. Mesphito yelled as wounds exploded from his body while Shanvy rolled on the ground, exploding. The same thing happened with Keldeglut._

_Last Chapter…_

_Aria charged into Latilust. Latilust yelled as sparks flew from her body. As Aria landed on the ground, Greg and Aria took out golden cards that had red and pink designs. Placing the cards into the morphers, they closed the morphers and placed them on the sabers._

_"Super Sky Victory Charge, Fire!"_

_Pressing the button, a red and pink aura surrounded their sabers. A red and pink beam shot out, combining into energy of white light. Latilust screamed as she was hit. Explosions surrounded them as Greg and Aria stood there with their weapons._

_(end flashback)_

"So," said Landrun, looking at the red device, "We are going to use the power that we Demonials have had for generations."

"The Demonial Box?" asked Mukus.

Landrun nodded as he picked up the box, "Yup. We are going to trap their powers into this tiny box… the Golden Headders will be gone for eternity."

Mukus smiled as he walked toward him. He stretched his hand. Landrun shook his hand. Entanger also nodded as he shook his hand.

"Then, let's begin," said Mukus.

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers: Online logo appears with angel wings popping out of it)_

_(Greg jumps off the cliff and cuts Beedroids)_

_(Aria flies across cutting Beedroids)_

_(Troy punches and kicks the Beedroids)_

_(Cloud scratches and drags some of the Beedroids)_

_(Mathius fights the Beedroids on the beach)_

_(Rich takes one of the Beedroids in for a dive)_

_(Darien shoots three Beedroids with his Cobalt Blaster)_

_(The Rayquazian Tower is shown as the seven rangers jump off and fly toward the ground with the season logo appearing)_

_**Greg: Poké Rangers**_

_**Rangers: Heaven Force**_

_(Greg stands in a sky like background, looking outward. A red aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Gregory Lyoll: Red Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Born and raised in heaven**_

_(Aria stands in the same position. A pink aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Aria: Pink Heaven Force Ranger created by ReD RaVeN)_

_**Saving the world from the rising hell**_

_(Troy stands, with his fists clenched in the forest. A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Troy Blitz: Black Heaven Force Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**This is our fate**_

_(Cloud stands in the same position, but with her hands on her hips. A yellow aura surrounds her as she transforms into her ranger form. Cloud: Yellow Heaven Force Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**We are angels that dream**_

_(Mathius stands in the ocean with his arms across his chest, smiling. A blue aura surrounds him as he transforms into his ranger form. Mathius Parker: Blue Heaven Force Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Dream for peace and not war**_

_(Rich stands in the same position, but with his hands to his side. A green aura surrounds him, transforming into his form. Richard: Green Heaven Force Ranger created by ShinxBoy 2.0)_

_**We are summoned to fly and save the world from hell**_

_(Figures of their spirits are released from their helmets, destroying the Beedroids)_

_**We'll become one and fight for world peace.**_

_(A Cobalion roars as he materializes into the Celestial Knight. A silver aura surrounded him, transforming into Darien. Darien: Celestial Knight created by Blaze)_

_**It's our job as a Heaven Warrior!**_

_(Explosion appears Warstar Villains: Thundrun, Admiral Predator, and Worf appear)_

_(Landrun, Mesphito, and Mukus walk in the caves with their staffs)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**Until we can not fight no more**_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**We will protect our future**_

_(The Heaven Headders fly out of the tower)_

_**Because the future lives within you**_

_(The Heaven Force Zords appear, Heaven Force Megazord appears)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_(The rangers transform into Super Heaven Force Rangers)_

_**We will fight for tomorrow**_

_(Genesis Battlezord is formed)_

_**INVOKE!**_

_**A miracle will happen!**_

_(Super Heaven Force Megazord is shown)_

_(Justice Force Megazord is formed)_

_(Rayquazian Megazord is shown)_

_**Let the power of divine punishment take action!**_

_(The rangers take out their Heaven Force Morphers and cards. Darien takes out his Celestial Morpher)_

_**Spread those wings! Rayquazian Legacy!**_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_**Poké Rangers: Heaven Force!**_

_(Based on "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" © 2010-2011 and Power Rangers Megaforce © 2013-2014 by Haim Saban. Do not own.)_

_(© 2012-2013 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**30: The Heavens are Sealed**

* * *

"So," said Mukus, looking at the box, "I know this is what created our hideout in the first place, but what is the Demonial Box?"

Landrun grinned. He knew exactly what Mukus wanted to know. He cleared his throat and began to speak, "The Demonial Box is a box created by the ancient demons 10,000 years ago. It infuses power of a Demon and becomes forever infinite. If we steal the Golden Headders from the rangers, we can fuse it to increase our power."

Mukus nodded, "I love that idea. However, there's a catch… the Demonial Box has a side effect. It could be mishandled and used against you. This box is unstable. Also, Rayquaza used this box to seal us!"

"I am aware of that," said Landrun, "And if you remember correctly, I was the one that broke the seal to relinquish you into battle."

"Ah," said Mukus, looking at him.

Landrun knelt down, "Plus, I think I can use it. Mukus, you have been somewhat injured by their attack, Entanger is the only one who can help. Mesphito is unknown. But, please, you got to let me use this."

Mukus looked at Landrun. Landrun looked up as Mukus scratched his chin. He turned toward him, "I guess we can make a compromise. Here, you can use it."

Landrun smiled as he picked up the Demonial Box, "Thank you, Mukus. I won't fail you."

"Good," said Landrun, "I'll summon the Beedroids."

* * *

Later that day…

Two trainers were walking into Slateport City. The trees were blowing back and forth as the trainers were walking around with their Poké Balls in hand. One was wearing black with green hair and red eyes, the other one was shorter and a female. She had red hair and blue eyes. She had a white t-shirt with black pants and brown shoes. As they were having a conversation, a group of Beedroids appeared.

"Go, Dragonair!" the girl trainer shouted.

"Go, Blastoise!" the boy trainer shouted.

As the Pokémon appeared, the Beedroids and the Pokémon went at it. The trainers were getting hit by the attack as Landrun stood there with a smile on his face. Entanger laughed as he looked at him, "Perfect. I need some anger."

"Good," said Landrun, "Then, this is where my plan comes into play."

Suddenly, six beams of light hit the ground. Greg jumped up as he took out his Sky Sword. The Beedroids screamed as they landed on the ground. The trainers looked at him with relief.

"Return these Pokémon and get out!" said Greg.

"Right," said the trainers, recalling their Pokémon. There were more in the middle of the city as they headed toward the city.

"Sky Blaster!" screamed Aria, pulling the trigger. Pink beams came out as a few Beedroids landed on the ground. She flipped backwards and shot three of them in the stomach.

"Land Axe!" shouted Troy. He cut two of them as they went toward a trainer's Scyther. Troy cut three of them in the stomach as they came from behind. Troy flipped forward and slashed two more.

"Land Claw!" screamed Cloud. She blocked the attack of the Beedroids and then slashed a few of them in the face. She then kicked two of them in the face and slashed them.

"Sea Bowgun!" yelled Mathius. He shot five of them that were ready to hurt a few Taillow behind the Beedroids. He flipped forward and shot blue beams at the creatures.

"Sea Trident!" yelled Rich, jumping up. He slashed five of them. As they landed on the ground, Entanger stood there in front of him. Rich gripped his weapon and slashed Entanger in the stomach. Entanger laughed as he threw him on the ground.

"Shadow Strike!" he said. A purple beam charged throughout his weapon. Entanger struck his hand out as he charged forward. Entanger pushed him forward and slashed him with his sabers, countering his moves.

"Rich!" said Greg, picking him up. He turned around as Entanger appeared.

"Of course, the last deadly sin," said Greg, turning to the other rangers.

"Let's do it!" said Aria.

"Right," said the other rangers. The rangers took out their cards and their morphers.

"Rayquazian Heaven Power Card, Invoke!"

**_Summon, Rayquaza Headder_**

The rangers inserted them into their morphers. The Rayquaza Headder materialized as the golden headders appeared. The rangers caught them as the Rayquazian Heaven Sabers appeared in the sky. Grabbing the sabers, the rangers placed the headders in the clear orbs.

"Super Change, Heaven Force!"

**_Change, Super Heaven Force_**

Greg pressed the button on the Rayquazian Heaven Saber. A golden Charizard flew out of his saber and surrounded him in red light. The Charizard flew down toward his feet. Golden armor appeared on his feet. The Charizard flew across as golden shoulder pads and gauntlets appeared. The Charizard then hit his chest as a head of a Golden Charizard appeared on his chest armor. The others did the same thing, except Rich had a Jellicent on the chest plate, Troy had a Seviper, Cloud had a Raikou, Mathius had a Sharpedo, and Aria had a Togekiss.

Entanger laughed as he looked at them, "Landrun, now!"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Greg turned around as Landrun jumped up from the ground, flipped over and landed next to Entanger. As they did so, Darien jumped toward the battlefield.

"Darien!" said Greg.

Darien turned around as he saw Landrun with the Demonial Box. He stood there as Landrun looked at him, "Know what this is?"

"Shit," said Darien, angrily, "You wouldn't!"

"You fell right into my trap," said Landrun, pressing the button. The Demonial Box spread out as the top opened up. A purple wave came out as the rangers were caught in the attack. The headders screamed as they were ripped from their bodies as well as their armor. Like a vacuum, the headders went into the box.

"What did you do?" asked Greg.

"I stripped you of your powers," said Landrun, laughing, "How does it feel?"

Greg stood there with full anger. As he charged in with his Sky Saber, a red aura surrounded him as Entanger was charging. He was full of power. Entanger grabbed him and punched him. It was so powerful, Greg flew back and landed on the ground. The helmet flew off as Greg landed on the ground.

"Greg!" shouted Aria, running toward him.

Landrun laughed as he raised his claw. Three blue lines hit the rangers as they all landed on the ground, morphing out of their suits. Darien charged forward with his Cobalt Saber. Entanger laughed as he slashed him with his saber. Darien yelled as he morphed out of his suit.

"So much for dealing with weaklings. Let's go to Mukus," said Landrun.

Entanger nodded as they slowly disappeared. Greg grumbled as he got up from the ground in agony, "Those assholes… they got our upgrade!"

"We need to retreat," said Aria, getting Greg up from the ground.

* * *

Later that day…

Landrun was walking toward Mukus. Mukus turned around as he saw the Demonial Box in hand. Mukus smiled as he looked at him, "Landrun!"

"I've returned," he said, with Entanger following from behind. Entanger grinned in response, "Victory is ours!"

"What do you mean?" asked Mukus.

"I sealed their Golden Headders," said Landrun, "But, it's not enough. If we plan to obliterate them, we got to get their powers, meaning their morphers and everything. But, we got to maximize the power of the Demonial Box."

Mukus smiled as he looked at Landrun, "Never fear. I will take care of it."

He took the box from Landrun. He inserted it inside his body. He looked at him and then at Entanger, "And now we shall go to war!"

"Right!" said the two of them, following Mukus. While walking, Landrun grinned a little bit.

"_You two are foolish. Once I kill the rangers, you guys are next. I tried doing that with Warstar, but it didn't work. Oh, this planet will be mine and I do plan on killing all of you," _he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"The Demonial Box?" asked Fiona on the screen of Genesis. The rangers were back at Beck's house as Fiona sighed, "I don't know that much, but I do know this: the Demonial Box contains a greater power of the Demon Beasts. According to what I got from researchers here, the Demonial Box has the power to seal just about anything. Hence, this is why Rayquaza and the others took them out first before heading to Mariah."

"That explains why we lost the Rayquazian Headder," said Aria.

"We can't even be Super Heaven Force Rangers right now," said Cloud, sighing, "Then again, anymore."

"So?" asked Darien, walking into the conversation. The rangers turned around.

"You guys did the fighting, not them. You gained the courage to earn the power of the Rayquazian Headder, therefore you were the ones that did all the fighting," said Darien.

The room was silent for a second. Fiona nodded, "Thank you, Darien. He is right on the situation. And it's finally nice to actually speak to you."

"Thanks," said Darien.

"I do have a question for you," she said, "Since I can't do anything from time to time because I'm up here, is there anyway you and Beck can guide the six of them?"

Darien turned around. Beck nodded, overhearing their conversation as he was writing the music, "She's right. We both may have experience, but this 10,000 year old war thing was your thing, not mine."

Darien sighed, "I'll see what I can do. After all, I wouldn't decline a Princess."

"Good," said Fiona, smiling, "By the way, I have good news."

Greg turned around, "What?"

"The link between the Rayquazian Empire and Earth is almost complete," said Fiona, smiling.

The rangers smiled with happiness.

"Once we get the link established, we will be able to send reinforcements," said Fiona.

Rich smiled, "I like this already."

"I guess it is true… we have been doing the fighting," said Troy.

"Yep," said Cloud, standing up, "But, now is not the time to moan. We got to stop those demons. The link can wait!"

"We must also rescue the headders," said Aria.

"We need to work together to save Earth," said Mathius, nodding his head.

Greg agreed as he walked toward them, "We will use all of our power to destroy the Demonial Empire. All agree?"

"Right!" said the rangers.

Greg nodded as he picked up his morpher from the table, "Rangers, prepare for war."

* * *

Three hours later…

Mukus laughed as he looked at Landrun and Entanger.

"This is going to be amazing!" said Mukus, jumping up and down. They were in a mountainous field as they were looking at the trees blooming, "The rangers are going to fall to my knees. The world will be mine!"

Landrun laughed as he clenched his fists. Entanger shrugged as they were looking at him. They turned around, hearing the sound of footsteps. The rangers were running with Greg taking the lead.

"Rangers," said Landrun, laughing, "Give up."

"The only one who is giving up is you," said Greg.

"Hand over the Demonial Box!" yelled Darien, "Immediately."

"No," said Entanger.

Greg turned toward the others, "Rangers, let's go!"

"Right!" said the others.

Darien nodded as he turned to them, "Let the war begin!"

The seven rangers took out Morph Cards. As they opened the morphers, the cards were placed into the slots.

"Morph Card, Invoke!" yelled the rangers.

_**Change, Heaven Force!  
**__**Change, Celestial Knight!**_

Seven lights surrounded them. A golden aura shined above them as they transformed into their suits. Darien grabbed his Cobalt Saber while the rangers stretched out their hands as their weapons materialized into their hands. Greg charged forward toward Landrun, Mukus, and Entanger. Greg raised his saber and struck Landrun. Landrun dodged the attack as Greg used sword strikes. Blocking the attack, Landrun used his claws to strike him. As Greg was hit, Aria released her Sky Blaster. Pink beams struck, hitting Landrun. Landrun grinned as he released beams from his claw. Aria screamed as her Sky Blaster flew in the air along with explosions.

Entanger was hit by the sea warriors. Mathius pulled the trigger. Blue beams came out. Entanger started walking backwards a little bit as he was hit. Entanger took out his sabers and struck the blue and green ranger. Rich blocked his attack with the Sea Trident. As Entanger struck, Rich yelled as he fell to the ground.

Cloud and Troy tried to cut Mukus. Mukus laughed as he shifted around in sludge. As the rangers were hit by the attack, Cloud jumped up and raised her Land Claw. Mukus grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Troy turned around as he slashed him with his Land Axe. The creature groaned as he was hit. Mukus stumbled back and went to release a ball of sludge, that is until he heard a voice.

"MUKUS!"

The rangers stopped fighting as they heard the voice booming. Aria turned around as flames emerged from behind. She screamed as Mesphito took his saber and slashed her.

"Mesphito!" said Mukus.

Mesphito turned to Entanger, "You sins are the reason why."

Entanger turned around as Mesphito absorbed his energy. Entanhger screamed as his body was transferred into Mesphito. A red aura surrounded both of them as they began to merge together into one being. Immediately, Mesphito began to have Entei features. Aria stumbled back with Greg catching her.

"Mesphito's alive?" asked Cloud.

"Really," said Mathius, angrily.

"Yep," said Mesphito, "However… I'm now Mestanger and I plan on defeating all of you!"

Mestanger released his saber and unleashed fire from his saber. Immediately, the rangers yelled as explosions surrounded them. Greg and the others landed on the ground as more explosions appeared. Greg grabbed his Sky Sword and turned to Mestanger.

"We aren't done yet!" yelled the rangers.

The rangers charged forward with their weapons toward the Demonial Empire. Landrun charged forward toward Greg as Greg continued toward him. Aria jumped up with him as they took out their cards.

"Flamethrower Card!"

"Fairy Wind Card!"

"Invoke!"

A blast of pink wind and flames came out. Landrun smiled as he released a wall of water. The two rangers turned around as they looked at him. Mathius rushed over as Landrun started grinning.

"Since when did he learn how to do that?" asked Mathius.

"I don't know," said Greg, taking out his blaster. The rangers placed their respective headders on the blaster. They aimed their blasters at the creature.

"Heaven Bullet Strike!"

Red, pink, and blue beams were released from their attack as Landrun tried to block the attack.

"Increase power!" yelled Greg.

The beams enlarged as Landrun couldn't block anymore. He screamed as he landed on the ground. Landrun laughed as he looked at them.

"They will find out who I really am, soon enough," he said, smiling.

Troy yelled as he was hit by Mukus's staff while Mestanger released his flame attacks at Cloud and Rich. The rangers gathered together as Mukus released fifteen sludge bombs. The rangers yelled as the bombs created actual explosions.

"Alright," said Mestanger, turning around, "Now that I have acquired Entanger's power, hand over the Demonial Box!"

Mukus looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," said Mestanger, "Hand it over. Thanks to Entanger's mind, he told me all about this plan. Ever thought of searching for me first before you did anything like that?"

Landrun grinned. Everything he wanted was actually happening. He wanted the two to argue and go against each other since the very beginning. He turned around as he looked at the rangers. Greg turned to the others as he raised the Sky Saber.

"Rangers, Divinity Blaster!"

"Right!" yelled the rangers.

Immediately, the Sky Sword connected to the front of the Sky Blaster. The Sea Bowgun connected to the front of the Sky Sword. The Land Axe and the Land Claw connected to either side of the Sea Bowgun. Finally, the Sea Trident was split into two and connected on top of the Sea Bowgun. As the rangers went to use the attack, Mestanger threw his saber at the rangers. Greg yelled as he took the attack. Landing on the ground, Mukus appeared in front of them as the two were fighting it out. Greg charged the weapon and pulled the trigger. A golden blast came out of the weapon. Mukus screamed in pain as he split into sludge. The Demonial Box flew out and landed into Landrun's arms.

"Quick, use the box!" he shouted.

Landrun smiled as he looked at them, "Oh, I plan to use this box. Not also will I seal the rangers… but you guys as well."

"WHAT?" yelled Mukus.

"Huh?" yelled Mestanger.

"Yep," said Landrun, "I've wanted to make this world my own. I don't need you guys. So, with that said, be gone!"

Pressing the button, the Demonial Box opened up. A purple aura came out as a vacuum like effect appeared. The rangers held on as the force was so powerful that Landrun laughed, "YOU ARE ALL MINE!"

Mukus laughed, "That's what you think."

Suddenly, the Demonial Box began to glow bright red. Landrun turned around as the Demonial Box exploded in his arms. Sparks flew from his body as he landed on the ground. Landrun screamed as he flipped backwards.

"Rangers!"

Greg turned around. Genesis started running toward them.

"Genesis!" said Greg, running toward him. Genesis sighed as he looked at them, "I'm happy you're alive. I analyzed that box while you guys were battling, Mukus set a timer on it so that way if you guys got sucked in, not also were you destroyed, Landrun could get seriously injured."

Greg turned around as he saw the Demonial Box in pieces. He turned to Mukus and Mestanger, "So… you planned this I'm guessing?"

"Well, yeah. But, using your powers would have completely wiped out Landrun," said Mukus, smiling, "You see, Landrun, that was a decoy."

Landrun grumbled as there was some blue blood coming out of his body, "Then where's the real one?"

Mukus smiled as he looked at him, "I'm not telling you."

Genesis turned to Darien. Darien looked at Genesis. Genesis nodded as Darien started charging with his Cobalt Saber.

"You lie!" yelled Darien. Mukus turned around as he slashed his stomach multiple times. Mukus screamed as the Demonial Box flew out of his stomach. As Landrun and Mestanger went to get it, Genesis jumped up.

"Signal Beam!"

A rainbow beam shot out of his body as it hit the Demonial Box. The box exploded as six beams of light came out. The rangers stood there as the beams of light surrounded them. Immediately, their armored selves appeared along with the Rayquazian Heaven Sabers. They placed the golden headders in the orbs of their sabers. They were ready to fight.

"Shit," said the enemies.

"Now, release the power of the Heaven Force," said Darien.

Greg nodded as he placed the Heaven Force Morpher on the saber, "Gladly."

"Miracle Heaven Blast Card, Invoke!"

A golden background surrounded them. The Heaven Force Rangers stretched their sabers toward the enemy.

"Fire!"

Pushing the button, the six golden beams came out of the sabers. A golden Rayquaza formed from the beams. Mestanger turned to Landrun. He grabbed Landrun and threw him at the beam. Mukus and Mestanger landed on the ground as Landrun was hit hard by the attack. Landrun screamed as explosions surrounded him. He then landed on the ground as explosions appeared. The rangers looked at them.

"You threw Landrun into the beam?" asked Greg, "Wow, you guys are more heartless than I thought."

"He deserves it," said Mestanager, "He's not Mukus's right hand man. I AM!"

Landrun rose from the ground. He brushed his body off as he stretched out, angrily. He turned around as he looked at them. Mestanger smiled as he grabbed Landrun's Enlargement Staff, "You know to steal this technology from the Warstar, it was genius. But, now we are going to use it on you!"

Landrun turned to the rangers. The rangers looked at each other and then at Landrun. Red beams struck the ground as Landrun yelled. He enlarged ten stories taller.

"You are all going to pay!" he yelled.

Greg turned to the others, "Let's go!"

"Heaven Force Zords, Invoke!"

The zords materialized from their cards. The rangers nodded as they landed in the cockpit. They took out the Heaven Force Megazord cards.

"Divine Fusion!"

**_Combine, Heaven Force Megazord_**

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the back. The Togekiss and Sharpedo flew across. The Sharpedo stretched its back as connected to the right side of the Charizard while the Togekiss connected to the left. The arms shrunk and the head of the Charizard folded downward, with a human head popping out with white wings on either side. The cockpit turned bright white with gold. There were six cockpits. Six beams of light appeared as the rangers sat from left to right: Rich, Cloud, Mathius, Greg, Troy, and Aria.

"Heaven Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

Genesis grew ten times bigger. Genesis inserted the card in its morpher, "Divine Fusion!"

**_Combine, Genesis Battlezord!_**

Genesis stood up straight as the Scizor Zord split into armor parts. His robotic arms had Scizor Claws, feet, with the back part being wings. His front was a shield and Genesis's head was combined with the Scizor. Its other claw also appeared.

"Genesis Battlezord, Battle Ready! Dodrio Brother Armament!"

The Dodrio Brothers appeared. Their heads stretched out as the body connected to the right arm of the battlezord.

"Genesis Battlezord: Combat Mode, Battle Ready!"

"Cobalion Zord, Card, Invoke!"

_**7-1-7! Change, Cobalion Zord!**_

Immediately, the Celestial Knight transformed into a Cobalion, and grew ten times bigger. The three zords combined beams and shot energy pulses. The creature screamed as he was hit by the attack. Troselraptor released electric bolts as the three zords were hit. The Cobalion Zord stopped. Immediately, the three zords began to glow. A black visionary screen appeared above them as the Megazord card was shown with the morpher.

"Divine Fusion!"

**8-3-9!****_Combine, Justice Force Megazord_**

The Cobalion Zord jumped up in the air. Immediately, his legs folded up in the air and his front legs shrunk. The Terrakion head popped out and attached to the chest of the Megazord. The body then split. The legs folded slowly. The Cobalion Zord headed downward as the blue sparks came from the Terrakion Zord. The Terrakion Zord body connected to the Cobalion Zord, obviously becoming the legs. The Viziron Headder also split from the body, connecting next to Terrakion Headder. The body split into two. The legs folded and connected to either side of the Cobalion Zord. Finally, the Cobalion Zord moved its head down. The two headders split as the Cobalion connected. A silver-red saber emerged and a human head appeared. A blue helmet that was shaped like a Keldeo appeared with golden armor surrounding the arms and legs.

"Justice Force Megazord, Battle Ready!"

"I will eliminate the Rayquazian Warriors!" he yelled. The Heaven Force Megazord charged forward. As he swung his saber, Landrun kept blocking his attacks. He then slashed the Heaven Force Megazord on the ground. The Justice Force Megazord released a good punch at Landrun. Landrun stumbled back.

"Metal Claw!" yelled Genesis, charging in. Landrun grabbed the Genesis Battlezord by the legs and tossed him around. The Megazords were hit hard like a tornado. The rangers yelled as the Genesis Battlezord was thrown at them.

Smoke has cleared. The rangers turned around as they looked through the smoke.

"Where is he?" asked Mathius.

"Here, Thunderbolt!" yelled Landrun.

Sparks surrounded the Megazords. The rangers screamed as they landed on the ground. Landrun laughed.

"Once you guys are destroyed, Mestanger and Mukus will be gone. This world will be mine! Lava Plume!"

He stomped with his right foot. Lava like attacks emerged as explosions surrounded them. The rangers were hanging on for dear life.

"I'm not losing today!" said Troy.

"That's right," said Aria, "We have a mission to protect this planet."

"And I'm not letting you destroy us!" said Greg.

The Heaven Force Megazord slowly got up. Cloud looked at him, "You are just a cheat!"

"Landrun, you are a cheat and a selfish warrior," yelled Rich.

"We will never give this planet to you!" yelled Mathius.

The Heaven Force Megazord kicked Landrun. Landrun spun around as he landed on the ground. As he smacked on the ground, Greg turned to the others, "Darien, rangers, let's go!"

"Divine Fusion!"

**_Divine Fusion! Dual Combine!_**

The Seviper and the Raikou Zords were driving parallel with each other. The back of the Seviper wrapped around toward the back of the Raikou Zord. The back flipped up as the legs folded downward. The back of the Seviper connected, making the feet of the Megazord. The legs of the Megazord rose to the sky as the Charizard Zord flew in. The feet connected to the top of the legs with the Jellicent connecting to the waist with its tentacles wrapping around the b ack. Next, the Cobalion Zord lifted the top part of the body ninety degrees, which showed an opening. The Raikou and Seviper Headders left as the legs connected into the Cobalion Zord. As the top of the Cobalion Zord launched into the air, the Charizard body left, leaving only the legs and the tail. The Cobalion Zord body then connected to the top of the Charizard's bottom half (which was on top of the bottom half of the Megazord. Immediately, the Sharpedo and Togekiss Zords connected to either side of the body with the Terrakion and Vizrion Zords turning into arms that connected underneath them. The Seviper Headder connected underneath the Sharpedo Zord and the Raikou Headder connected underneath the Togekiss Zord. The Charizard Headder was placed in the center. The tail of the Charizard was split into two pieces. The neck of the Cobalion Zord connected the two with the Torterra Headder on top of the weapon, which was their staff. The Cobalion Headder connected to the top of the Megazord. A golden helmet appeared upon connection. In the cockpit, the Cobalion Zord Head appeared behind them.

"Heaven Celestial Megazord, Battle Ready!"

Landrun charged toward them with his claws, "DIE!"

"Victory Charge, Invoke!"

As the cards materialized behind the Megazord, the Celestial Staff began to charge. A red aura was climbing from the bottom to the tip of the staff.

"We, warriors of heaven bestow divine punishment on wicked souls!"

"As the knight of purification, those who shall oppose will seek divine punishment!"

"Celestial Strike!"

Immediately, the staff was raised to the sky. As the red beam emerged from the staff, it struck the ground. Explosions came up from the ground. Landrun screamed as he fell through the cracks of the planet.

"This isn't over! I can't believe I lost to the Rayquazian Warriors!" he screamed and then he muttered underneath his breath, "Again."

He screamed as the crust squeezed him in. An explosion occurred through the cracks as the planet went back to normal. The Heaven Celestial Megazord stood there with staff in hand. Mukus and Mestanger turned around as they disappeared.

* * *

Later that afternoon…

The rangers were lying in the fields, breathing heavily. Greg sighed as he looked at the sky.

"I can't believe we defeated Landrun," said Greg.

"It was awesome," said Troy, turning to Greg. Greg nodded as he looked at him, "I agree."

"Me too," said Aria, smiling, "At least we have only Mukus and that Entanger-Mesphito combination."

"Yeah," said Cloud. She lifted her body and raised herself from the ground. She brushed off the grass and put her hands on her hips, "I think things are looking up!"

Mathius smiled as he nodded, "I agree."

Rich nodded and said nothing. Darien grinned a little bit, looking up at the blue sky. The sun was shining high above heading west. However, just because the day is finished, the war to defeat the Demonial Empire continues…

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Heaven Force…**

**Mukus: Time to put our plan into action!**

**Mesphito: I agree!**

**Greg: Great…**

**Mukus: I shall be your opponent!  
**

**Greg: Bring it on!**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 31: Down with the Demons Part 1**

**Rangers: Protecting the world is officially a ranger's duty!**

A/N: Finally, we are getting to the end of Act 2! Yes, the Demonial Empire is finally coming to an end. You need to stay tuned… plus what about those Warstar references upon Landrun? Hmm… well, you will have to stay tuned.


End file.
